Wide Awake
by Betzacosta
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN V/P. Edward y Bella tienen pasados oscuros que los dejan bastante marcados emocionalmente, con pesadillas que los obligan a quedarse despiertos. Ellos se conocen y empiezan a formar una conexión durante las horas nocturnas.
1. Capítulo 1 Zombis de Jengibre

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

¡Hola! No me aguante y lo traje hoy, aunque pensé que lo haría más adelante. Este fic es hermoso y lo adoro, y es mi favorito de verdad, es tan linda y dramática, y maravillosa. Edward es precioso y Bella… pues, los adoro a ambos. Dado que la autora liberó el fic para ser distribuido y traducido a gusto, aprovecho en traerlo para el disfrute de todos.

Esta traducción no es hecha por completa por mí, son varias personas, y las mencionaré en cada capítulo para darle el reconocimiento a quien lo merece. Mi trabajo ha sido revisar el fic por completo y traducir algunos capítulos ya cuando esté más adelantado.

Espero les guste y les enamoré tanto como lo hizo en mi caso.

**Capítulo 1: Zombis de Jengibre.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Bella*

Odio esta habitación con la profunda fuerza arraigada de un millón de infiernos. No quiero ser melodramática, de verdad. Pero es un hecho. A la luz del día, podría ser casi soportable. Pero ahora, cerca de la medianoche, era todo lo contrario. Oscura, desolada, sofocante, y llena de rincones y esquinas ocultas. Podía sentir el miedo familiar y el pánico escalando hasta mi pecho con solo abrir la puerta. Ni siquiera podía obtener un poco de consuelo con la luna llena esta noche, bloqueada por las nubes tan comunes aquí y por la asombrosamente grande mansión de los Cullen frente a mi ventana. Tía Esme y Alice trabajaron mucho para decorar la habitación para mí. Casi sentí incrementarse la culpa cuando entré solo lo suficiente para dejar el bolso del instituto en el suelo junto a la puerta. Después salí corriendo alejándome hasta la cocina.

Aquí es donde yo he estado pasando las noches desde que me mudé a Forks, Washington una semana atrás. La cocina era cálida y abierta. Siempre luminosa y llena de buenos recuerdos. Nada terrible me ha sucedido alguna vez en una cocina. He estado haciendo las comidas desde que llegué. Esme estaba un poco molesta al principio, al entregarle sus obligaciones culinarias a una chica de diecisiete años, pero finalmente cedió, viendo lo mucho que disfrutaba haciéndolas. Era una rareza verme disfrutar de algo en estos días.

Así que he hecho una cuidadosa rutina de pasar mis noches aquí: horneando, cocinando y haciendo los deberes del instituto… cualquier cosa antes que dormir en esa habitación miserable y oscura. Todo el mundo en Phoenix lo llamaba insomnio. He tenido las charlas con los médicos y profesionales, todos altamente cualificados y entrenados para hacer de mi «bienestar» su «máxima prioridad». He tomado pastillas para dormir, y toda clase de medicamentos destinados a mantenerme adormecida las obligatorias ocho horas por noche. Por supuesto, ellos nunca lo entenderían. No es tanto que no _puedo_ dormir, sino que no lo _haré_. Duermo en intervalos de diez minutos durante el día, aunque incluso entonces trato de no caer en un sueño profundo. Es difícil de hacer, me paso el día aletargada, como envuelta en brumas, pero es mejor que tener los sueños. Sueños llenos de golpes y arañazos, gritos y escondites, moretones y lágrimas, y monstruos escondidos en mi armario esperando el momento oportuno. Y esos eran los más placenteros. Los de mi madre, Reneé, eran los peores y por mucho. Su frío, inerte cuerpo colgando del sofá en un charco de sangre. Y sus ojos...

Descarté esos pensamientos y me concentré en la redacción de inglés mientras esperaba que se hornearan las galletas. Era una nueva receta. He estado horneando galletas distintas cada noche durante la última semana. Lo he adoptado como mi nuevo hábito. Cuando vivía en la casa de acogida en Phoenix podía cocinar un montón de cosas durante la noche y los chicos siempre se lo comían mucho antes que se estropearan. Pero el apetito de Esme y Alice no podía competir con mi nivel particular de aburrimiento durante la noche. Así que me conformé con las galletas. Siempre disfrutaban mis creativas recetas y nombres.

Afortunadamente, no han cuestionado mi extraño comportamiento nocturno. Estaban tan contentas de que por fin me rindiera y me mudara con ellas, que obviaron todas las preguntas que no tenía absolutamente ningún deseo de responder. Esme me rogó que viniera hace un año, cuando Reneé murió, pero me negué. Quería evitarles mi mal humor y comportamiento solitario, odiaba ser una carga para ellas. _Sin embargo, aquí estoy_, pensé con amargura.

Les permití pensar que había una especie de victoria en mi decisión de venir a vivir aquí en vez del hogar de acogida de Phoenix. Pero la verdad era que ya no podía quedarme allí. Había demasiada gente. Muchos hombres cerca de mí en un espacio muy pequeño. Estaba en un estado casi constante de pánico, y era agotador, lo que no era precisamente beneficioso para alguien que estaba tratando de mantenerse despierto. No me gustaban los chicos, y despreciaba a los hombres. Me aterraban después de Phil. Es irracional, lo sé. No todos tratarán de atacarme. Incluso si quisiera darles una oportunidad, mi mente y mi cuerpo sufrían una reacción automática que simplemente no podía detener. Mi psicólogo anterior mencionó algo sobre mecanismos de defensa y ataques de ansiedad o algo así. No me importaba como se llamaran, _lo odiaba_. Nunca ser capaz de acercarme a otra persona del sexo opuesto sin hiperventilar y temblar de miedo, incluso queriendo hacerlo, era un gran inconveniente en un hogar compartido. De repente, la perspectiva de vivir con dos mujeres era demasiado atractiva. Tal vez sí tuvieron algún tipo de victoria después de todo.

Pero _Forks_ era mejor. Pequeño y pintoresco. Yo no diría que era feliz aquí, porque nunca sería feliz, sin importar el lugar o la compañía que tuviera. Había visto demasiado. Pero era un poco más cerca de la felicidad que Phoenix, así que no podía arrepentirme de mi decisión.

_DING._

Salté de la silla, dejando caer mi lápiz, sorprendida por el sonido fuerte del temporizador que anunciaba que las galletas estaban listas.

_Contrólate, Bella, cielos._

Esperé a que se enfriaran antes de decorarlas, las había hecho con forma de muñeco.1

Una vez que los muñecos tuvieron sus trajes completos, saqué tres bolsas con cremallera y utilicé mi rotulador para escribir el nombre de las galletas en la etiqueta con forma de rectángulo blanco. _Zombis de Jengibre_. Me pareció muy apropiado al hecho que yo estuve, de hecho, en estado zombi la mayor parte del día, igual que lo estaría mañana, igual que lo he estado durante meses.

Cinco horas, cuatro tazas de café, y dos redacciones de Inglés más tarde, había hecho el desayuno y ya estaba vestida para la escuela. Llevaba mi sudadera con capucha negra habitual y unos vaqueros, el cabello castaño largo y suelto. Esme ya había salido hacia el trabajo, con _Zombis de Jengibre_ en la mano, mandándome una sonrisa irónica por mis más recientes creaciones. Alice bajó a desayunar perfectamente despierta, como de costumbre, envuelta en una nube brillante y resplandeciente. Irradiaba frescura y actitud positiva. Me daban ganas de vomitar.

Su actitud habitual era chispeante y emocionada. Mi prima Alice era un poco más bajita que yo, con el cabello negro, corto y de punta. Nos llevábamos un mes de diferencia y nuestras madres eran hermanas. Sin embargo, genes aparte, éramos polos opuestos. Ella era muy popular en el instituto y podría hacer amistad con cualquiera. Yo, naturalmente, evitaba a todo el mundo. Ella se mantenía al día sobre las últimas tendencias de la moda. Yo me vestía con cualquier cosa que no llamase la atención. Ella era vivaz y elegante. Yo era introvertida y torpe.

¿Se ve donde quiero llegar con esto?

—¡Buenos días! Mmm, huevos con tocineta… ¿Esas son tortitas? ¡¿Con arándanos?! —Se deslizó en uno de los taburetes. Sus pequeñas piernas se balanceaban de adelante hacia atrás como una bebé de diecisiete años—. Por Dios Bella, voy a engordar un montón mientras estés aquí. ¿Hay sirope? Tal vez debería pasar del sirope...

Entorné los ojos y seguí comiendo los huevos revueltos. Quería a Alice como una hermana, pero no había manera humana de cruzar palabra con ella por la mañana. Cuando levantó la vista de su plato se detuvo a media frase. Luego se le puso esa mirada que reconocí al instante como la «Cara preocupada de Alice ».

_Aquí vamos..._

—¡Por Dios Santo, Bella! ¡Estás horrible! ¿No has dormido en toda la noche?

Me estremecí. _Estoy horrible... Cielos, gracias Alice, no hay nada mejor que eso para elevar la autoestima_. Simplemente me encogí de hombros, como siempre hacía cuando me soltaba esa pregunta, y seguí comiendo.

Con un profundo suspiro y un movimiento de desaprobación de su pequeña cabeza, dejó correr el asunto.

Alice era así a menudo cuando se trataba de mí, preocupada pero prudente. Siempre intentaba que me abriera a ella. Quería entender. Sabía que ella lo seguía intentando porque le importaba, pero yo me mantenía callada sobre mis problemas. No podía explicárselo bien, y solo acabaría dejándola aún más preocupada si lo intentara.

* * *

*Edward*

_¿Dónde coño dejé el mechero?_ Me di la vuelta en el centro de mi dormitorio por tercera vez, pasándome los dedos por el cabello completamente frustrado. Me acababa de despertar después de unos enormes veinte minutos de sueño (de un particularmente jodido sueño) y _realmente_ necesitaba un puto cigarrillo.

Era muy de mi estilo tener un paquete entero y nada con que encenderlo. _En serio tengo que limpiar este antro de mierda y organizarme. ¡Piensa, Edward! ¡Joder! La última vez que lo tuve... ¡Oh, claro!_ Abrí la puerta de mi balcón y de inmediato lo vi encima de la barandilla. _Allí estás_. Sonreí.

Encendí el cigarrillo y le di una calada reverentemente. _Ahh, mucho mejor_. Nunca fumo dentro de mi habitación. Porque esa mierda se pega y apesta. Carlisle estaba teniendo un momento de premonición cuando me dio la habitación con el balcón. _Daddy C__2_. sabe cómo tratar a sus huérfanos. Me adoptó hace cuatro años, sacándome del maravilloso sistema social americano. Carlisle Cullen era un hombre genuinamente bueno y ciudadano respetable de la Gran Comunidad de _Forks_. No solemos chocar mucho, pero claro, el buen doctor estaba lo suficientemente poco en casa como para que las cosas fueran distintas. _Por mí bien_. Él me mantiene vestido y alimentado y rara vez hace preguntas.

Supongo que para la mayoría de chicos de diecisiete años de edad, sería la situación ideal para vivir. Probablemente estaba lo más cerca de la felicidad de lo que estaré alguna vez. Emmett vive con nosotros también. Otra de las adquisiciones de Carlisle. Emmett es un año mayor que yo y estuvo aquí primero. Le encantaba restregármelo por la cara. _Como si me importara_. Él es el jodido chico de oro de _Forks_, y un adulador acojonante. Cuando los adultos no estaban alrededor, también era grosero como el infierno. No nos llevamos bien. Para nada. Después de un año de constante lucha y quejas de Carlisle, llegamos a un acuerdo tácito para permanecer fuera del camino del otro. _Se habrá ido en un año de todos modos._

Miré por el balcón de nuestra ridícula y enorme casa hacia el patio trasero dándole otra calada al cigarrillo. _Jodida noche_. Odiaba estas horas del día. Al igual que un mal libro de la literatura rusa, era putamente largo y aburrido. Tenía mis hobbies, y desde luego, podría pasar nueve horas dibujando y escuchando música. Pero si tuviera que ser honesto conmigo mismo (y nunca lo soy), solo había una cosa que quería hacer en este mundo más que cualquier otra.

Dormir.

La última vez que tuve una buena noche de sueño completa fue hace muchos años, ya no me acuerdo ni de cómo era. Carlisle estaba preocupado al principio, probablemente todavía lo esté, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Era así todas y cada una de las noches. Sin poder dormir apenas, sin siquiera hacer el intento. Eran los sueños... siempre los malditos sueños. Literalmente ya no valía la pena tratar de dormir.

Tiré el cigarrillo sobre el borde del balcón, a la vez que las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer al típico estilo _Forks_. Una vez dentro de mi amplia, aunque desordenada habitación, me dejé caer sobre mi cama y continué un dibujo que había empezado esta tarde. Me mantuvo despierto casi tan bien como el supuestamente secreto alijo de anfetaminas que _Daddy C_ guardaba en su vitrina bajo llave, que se encontraba en grave peligro de agotamiento total, debería añadir. Siempre he limitado mis drogas a los estimulantes por razones obvias. A veces me emborrachaba con mi amigo Jasper, pero no a menudo.

Jasper Hale y yo éramos amigos desde el primer día de instituto cuando le dije al señor Johnson (nuestro horrible profesor de Historia) que se fuera a la mierda.

Jazz amó esa mierda. Él es el único amigo que he tenido, o he necesitado en Forks. Tenemos una relación más bien silenciosa, ya que siempre podíamos leernos el uno al otro a través de miradas o lenguaje corporal. No es ninguna mierda gay ni nada por el estilo, es solo cómo somos. Pero a pesar de que Jazz siempre me cubre, y siempre está allí para escuchar a mis jodidos problemas, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco solo. Él trata de entenderme, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Cuando me preguntó por qué siempre estaba cansado, le dije la verdad. Prefería caminar como un puto zombi que repetir la experiencia de los sueños que me perseguían.

Por supuesto, él pensó que estaba loco.

Así que nunca me lo preguntó de nuevo.

Terminé mi dibujo y puse mi firma y la fecha en la esquina inferior derecha, cerrando el libro con un suspiro. _¿Qué hacer ahora?_

Moví los dedos sobre el cuero de la cubierta del libro. _Trabajo escolar_.

Suprimí un gruñido.

Me habían expulsado de la escuela durante la semana pasada debido a una infracción disciplinaria menor. Suspendido cinco días por fumar en el campus. _Vaya, qué pena, cinco días de libertad,_ aburrido sería mejor decir_._ Siempre sacaba buenas notas en la escuela. Especialmente aquí, donde probablemente podría dar la mayoría de las clases incluso medio dormido. Quiero decir, _yo_ tenía nueve horas libres cada noche para estudiar.

Pensando en eso, me puse con trigonometría. La falta de sueño causa que cada cosa que intentas hacer sea más difícil. La mayoría de las personas no se daban cuenta de lo importante que es para su salud, tanto mental como físicamente. Nadie sabe mejor eso que yo. Antes del incidente de hace ocho años, nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que daba un buen descanso por sentado. Mi madre siempre me tarareaba para dormir por la noche. Por supuesto eso fue _antes _de que me odiara, antes de que me echara y me dejara en manos de trabajadores sociales mal pagados o instituciones mal gestionadas.

Ni siquiera podía mirarme a la cara después de lo que pasó, ni siquiera podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que yo. Ni siquiera me dijo un jodido adiós. Me gustaría poder decir que la culpaba por eso, pero realmente no podía.

Le arrebaté a la persona que quería más que a nada.

Más que a mí, obviamente.

Incluso ahora, ocho años más tarde, podía ver las llamas claramente en mi mente. Podía sentir el calor y el olor del humo. Y si dormía bastante profundo, podía ver perfectamente como mi padre ardía en el suelo, gritando y pidiendo una ayuda que jamás llegaría. Comencé a sacudir la cabeza, rechazando llevar esos pensamientos más allá.

Cuando empezó a salir el sol, cerré los libros de texto y me preparé para mi re-aparición en el Gran Instituto de _Forks_.

Nunca solía poner mucha atención en lo que llevaba puesto, por lo general una camiseta y vaqueros, mi favorita chaqueta de cuero negra y botas desgastadas. La única razón real para ir a la escuela cada día era pasar el rato con Jazz y tener algo en que ocupar el tiempo. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que si mi nota bajaba de B, _Daddy C_ me quitaba mi _Volvo_. Considerándolo todo, el buen doctor sabía cómo sobornar de manera eficaz.

Una vez que conseguí esquivar todo contacto con Emmett, me dirigí hacia mi auto pasándole un dedo por encima a la puerta del conductor. _Oh tan hermoso_. Noté que Brandon, mi vecina de al lado, ya se había ido a la escuela, porque su _Porsche_ amarillo no estaba aparcado. Por supuesto que ya se ha ido, ella siempre llegaba puntual. Me metí en mi _Volvo_ y fui a casa de Jasper a recogerlo.

Estaba esperando en la acera de su modesta casa de clase media y saltó antes que tuviera la oportunidad de llegar al camino de entrada.

—Joder, ya era hora, tío. Rose ha estado acosándome toda la mañana sobre la fiesta que das en tu casa esta noche —dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿La fiesta que _doy_ esta noche? —Resoplé—. Nunca quise la maldita cosa en primer lugar. Le habría montado una buena a Emmett si no hubiera amenazado con decirle a Carlisle lo de mi expulsión. —Puse la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento y comencé el camino hacia la escuela—. ¿Vienes? —Le pregunté, mirándole. Resopló

—Síp, claro. Iré a una fiesta con un montón de putos borrachos del último año con el coeficiente intelectual combinado más bajo que el dinero de mi cuenta corriente.

Me reí.

—Vaya Jazz, estás insultando a tu futura esposa, ya sabes. Brandon no va a caer en tus brazos al insultar su inteligencia.

—¿Alice va a estar allí? —Preguntó, sonando curiosamente decepcionado.

Asentí y le enarqué una ceja.

—¡Bueno, diablos! Ya le dije a mi mamá que me quedaría en casa esta semana y la ayudaría con su planificación de clases.

Jasper había estado secretamente enamorado de mi vecina desde que lo conozco. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si alguna vez tendría las pelotas suficientes para hablar con ella. ¿Cuán difícil puede ser? Cada vez que lo veo mirándola en la cafetería o en los pasillos, tengo que físicamente resistir la tentación de llamarla y acabar con el tema de una vez. _Hey Brandon, este es mi amigo Jasper. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor y cogértelo sin descanso hasta que dejé de suspirar por ti como un perrito faldero?_ Reprimí una carcajada por ese pensamiento.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, aparqué junto al _Porsche_ de Brandon. Era lo menos que podía hacer por el pobre bastardo. Ella todavía estaba en su auto, moviendo los brazos, hablando animadamente con alguien en el asiento del pasajero.

—¡Oh mierda! —Jasper saltó en su asiento y se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa—. Te perdiste toda la histeria por la chica nueva, ¿no?

—¿Chica nueva? —Pregunté en un tono aburrido y cerré los ojos. La gente de aquí siempre se volvía loca con la carne fresca. No podría darme más igual.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco ante mi evidente indiferencia.

—Que no tío, esto te va a encantar. La chica nueva es la prima loca de Alice. Vino a vivir con ella hace una semana.

Fruncí el ceño. Tenía una nueva vecina y ni siquiera me había enterado. No. Tenía una nueva vecina _loca_ y ni siquiera me había enterado. De repente, estaba interesado. No es exactamente un consuelo vivir tan cerca de alguien que está loco. Le hice un gesto con mi mano para que continuara y abrí los ojos para mirarlo. Satisfecho por mi reacción, Jasper continuó.

—El miércoles, Newton trató enseñarle su "encanto" en Biología, y joder, ella enloqueció totalmente. Tuvo algún tipo de extraña crisis emocional aleatoria o alguna mierda parecida. Empezó a llorar y a temblar y luego salió corriendo de clase. Fue el evento del día. Supongo que Mike finalmente recibió una reacción normal a su habitual "técnica de agarrar el culo", pero cuando Crowley trató de ayudarla a levantarse ayer después que ella tropezara, hizo lo mismo —terminó con un encogimiento de hombros.

En ese momento, Brandon y su pasajera salieron del coche, y caminaron hacia el edificio. No pude ver la cara de la pasajera, estaba escondida detrás de un montón de cabello largo castaño que se asomaba por debajo de su capucha negra. Supuse que sería la Prima Loca, o la Chica Nueva. Parecía arrastrar los pies mientras caminaba hacia la escuela.

Iba a preguntarle más a Jazz sobre la obvia inestabilidad mental de la Chica Nueva, pero su atención estaba totalmente puesta en el culo de Brandon mientras andaba. Suspiré y me bajé del coche para ir a clase.

* * *

*Bella*

Alice simplemente no podía dejar de hablar de la fiesta de esta noche. Estábamos en su ostentoso y chillón _Porsche_ amarillo, esperando que sonara el timbre para ir a clase.

—¡Va a ser muy divertido, Bella! ¡Las fiestas de Emmett son acontecimientos históricos! Tienes que venir, ¡todo el mundo va a estar allí! —Me gritaba.

Esa era exactamente la razón por la que no quería ir. La idea de estar en una casa llena a rebosar de hombres borrachos me hacía estremecer.

—Alice —, susurre en voz baja—: Por favor no me hagas ir a esa cosa. Me incómoda mucho toda la idea. —No quería decirle la verdadera razón por la que no deseaba ir, porque sospecharía, y los rumores en la escuela ya estaban llamando su atención hacia mi comportamiento.

Se quedó en silencio, estaba segura de que por fin había ganado la discusión, pero cuando me miró, supe que había perdido. Me estaba haciendo el clásico «puchero Alice». Nadie podría negarle nada a Alice cuando hacía pucheros. Y honestamente, quería demostrarle que podía intentar ser normal una o dos horas, esperando que tal vez así olvidara sus preocupaciones sobre mí por un rato.

—¡Ah! ¡Vale! ¡Iré contigo y hablaré con Rose unos minutos, y luego me vuelvo a casa! —Le dije, molesta. Ella gritó y empezó a saltar en el asiento.

—¡Ya verás, Bella, te divertirás! —Puse los ojos en blanco y abrí la puerta del auto a la vez que sonaba el timbre. Mientras cruzaba el aparcamiento podía sentir los ojos de todos en mi cabeza. _Capucha arriba, cabeza abajo_. Me sentía más cansada por cada segundo. Las horas de día siempre amplificaban mi somnolencia.

Oí risitas y susurros al pasar al lado de la gente. No entendí lo que decían porque estaba totalmente concentrada en no escuchar nada. Estaba concentrada en regresar al estado adormecido en el que solía pasar el día en la escuela. Tuve tres episodios hasta ahora con los chicos del instituto que me habían tocado, y asumí que probablemente ya era el hazmerreír de toda la escuela.

Como si leyera mi mente, Alice se apoyó en mi oído.

—Te prometo que no permitiré que nadie te moleste —murmuró y me dio una palmada en mi brazo.

No le contesté nada de vuelta. Solo seguí caminando con la cabeza agachada y arrastrando los pies contra la ola de agotamiento que se apoderaba de mí.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, me di cuenta que estaba siendo evitada como la plaga por todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Ese hecho me hizo sentir tan aliviada, que casi sonreí. Casi. Hacía todo mucho más fácil si me evitaban. Todavía estaban todos los susurros y risas mal disimuladas, pero eso era algo que definitivamente podía manejar.

Nunca he comido la comida de la escuela, así que saqué mi bolsa de _Zombis de Jengibres _y me senté en el extremo de la mesa, junto a Alice y frente a Rosalie, la mejor amiga de Alice y la novia de Emmett. Emmett y Rose estaban en el último año, pero ellos y Alice eran casi inseparables. Me habían contado que los tres eran los más populares en la escuela, y podía fácilmente entender por qué. Rose, con su belleza, Alice, con su entusiasmo desenfrenado, y por supuesto, Emmett, el gran mariscal de campo que todo el mundo se moría por impresionar.

Emmett y yo no hemos hablado mucho, sobre todo porque me asusta muchísimo, pero Rose y yo empezábamos a ser algo parecido a amigas.

Dije hola rápidamente, y busqué en mi bolso el libro que acababa de sacar de la biblioteca. Ya no tenía mi antigua colección, así que siempre tenía que conformarme. A pesar que los libros eran por lo general bastante malos, mantenían mi atención centrada en ellos y fuera de la habitación llena de gente.

Sabían que no tenían que tratar de incluirme en su conversación (que parecía centrarse en torno a la fiesta de esta noche), así que mientras comía mis galletas empecé a leer con la cabeza gacha. Era lo que hacía cada día: tratar de ser invisible.

El sonido de la campana me devolvió a la cafetería, así que rápidamente guardé mi libro y me dirigí a Biología. Me gustaba esta clase porque tenía la mesa de laboratorio toda para mí, a veces podía incluso disfrutar de unos minutos de sueño. El señor Banner nunca decía nada porque sabía que ya había tomado este curso en Phoenix.

Mantuve la cabeza gacha todo el camino hasta la clase, caminando un poco más lento de lo habitual. Mi agotamiento era abrumador, haciendo que se me cayeran los párpados y mis pasos fallaran a pesar de mis esfuerzos por mantenerme coherente. Lo único que me mantenía despierta en ese momento era la fría lluvia que me empapaba la capucha y el cabello. ¡_Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!_ Me regañé mentalmente, frotándome los ojos con el puño con furia en un intento de retrasar lo inevitable.

Una vez que estuve en mi asiento en el calor de la clase de Biología, ya sabía que necesitaba por lo menos diez o veinte minutos de descanso. Sabía que estaba forzando la situación cuando me quedé despierta en Inglés, pero tenía que entregar mis redacciones. Era mejor dormir aquí, en la escuela, donde había timbres sonando constantemente a intervalos regulares de tiempo; sabía que nunca podría llegar a coger un sueño lo demasiado profundo como para soñar. Crucé los brazos sobre la mesa de laboratorio y puse la frente sobre ellos. Escuchando los pasos a mí alrededor de la gente que se dirigía a sus asientos, y mirando hacia la oscuridad creada por el velo de mis brazos y el cabello, lentamente dejé que mis ojos se cerraran, dándole la bienvenida a la maravillosa liberación de la inconsciencia.

* * *

*Edward*

La prima loca recién llegada se había quedado dormida en mi mesa de laboratorio cuando llegué a Biología. Entonces, ahora estaba sentado aquí clavándole puñales con la vista a su capucha empapada, con furia mal disimulada._ Debe ser agradable…_ pensé con amargada, mientras empezaba mi (no, _nuestra)_ sesión de laboratorio. Debería despertarla como el pendejo que definitivamente soy. Debería bajarle la capucha de la cabeza y empezar a sacudirla para que se espabilara. Debería haberle dicho al señor Banner que no me daba igual cuando me preguntó. Pero no lo hice. Parecía casi un sacrilegio alterar algo tan pacífico e inalcanzable para mí como dormir.

Así que me tragué mi disgusto y envidia, hice el puto trabajo, y esperaba que ella disfrutara de su sobresaliente. Cuando terminé, me arrepentí inmediatamente de haber ido tan rápido. No tenía nada para mantener mi atención lejos del hecho de que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Empecé a hacer lo que siempre hacía en estas situaciones, dejar caer la cabeza y los ojos, y luego crují mis dedos. Lo hice cinco veces antes de pasarme una mano por la cara y lanzarle una mirada asesina a la figura que dormía a mi izquierda. _Jodida zorra_. Podía oír su respiración profunda en el silencio de la clase, y estaba roncando tan suavemente que estuve seguro de que era el único que la podía escuchar.

Era un sonido tranquilo, profundo, y repetitivo, como una canción de cuna. Me hacía sentir aún más cansado de lo que ya estaba. Quedaba media hora de clase. Sacudiendo la cabeza con furia, decidí que no podía soportar más la tentación. Levanté mi mano y me aclaré la garganta para llamar la atención del señor Banner, ni levantó la cabeza de su escritorio.

—¿Sí, señor Cullen? —Preguntó con un tono conocedor. Frecuentemente pedía salir más temprano de clases en momentos como este. El señor Banner era uno de los más fáciles cuando se trataba de estos privilegios.

—Discúlpeme señor Banner, pero ¿podría por favor, salir más temprano hoy? —Pregunté lo más correctamente que pude en mi estado, esperando que no notara lo confusas que sonaban mis palabras. Cuando llegó una mirada desafiante desde su cara, añadí—: Después de todo, llevo trabajando por dos esta tarde —dije señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la prima zorra y loca recién llegada que estaba dormida y sonreí.

El señor Banner dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y asintió. Permitía mi comportamiento grosero, por razones desconocidas para mí, para no poder tener problemas en la facultad. Con una sonrisa triunfal, recogí mis cosas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarme de mi asiento, oí un gemido tranquilo desde el asiento de al lado. Miré y noté que estaba estremeciéndose ligeramente en su sueño. Me quedé mirándola temblar por un momento, y consideré despertarla de lo que era más que probable una pesadilla, pero decidí no hacerlo. _Eso es lo que obtienes_. Sonreí para mí.

Con ese último pensamiento me levanté de mi asiento y salí rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. No le presté atención a los gritos estrangulados que salieron del edificio de ciencias detrás de mí mientras me dirigía a mi _Volvo_.

=:=

—Estaré en casa el domingo por la noche. Confío en que no se mataran en mi ausencia —dijo Carlisle distraído, girando alrededor de la habitación por segunda vez, dándose palmaditas en los bolsillos, tratando de localizar sus llaves. A veces juraría que compartimos ADN.

—¿Oh, vamos Carlisle, mi hermanito del alma y yo? —Emmett lanzó sus brazos grandes y sudorosos alrededor de mis hombros mientras yo hacía una mueca.

—Santo Cristo, Em. Jodidamente apestas, ve a ducharte antes de que tenga que pedirle a Carlisle que te dé una conferencia sobre los beneficios del puto desodorante. —Escapé mientras apartaba su brazo lejos de mí con disgusto. Siempre olía mal cuando llegaba a casa de entrenar, y no podía esperar para alejarme de su hedor. Sin embargo, Carlisle estaba a punto de irse a un congreso médico en la costa este, así que tenía que exhibirme como el buen hijo que no era.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación y dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

—Por favor, Edward. No utilices ese tipo de lenguaje —me riñó mientras continuaba su búsqueda. Sonreí.

—Claro, _Daddy C_.

Él odiaba cuando lo llamaba así. Justo mientras las palabras salían de mi boca, encontró sus llaves en el sofá y se volvió con una sonrisa victoriosa. Una vez que tuvo su maleta en la mano y pasó junto a nosotros hacia a la puerta, se detuvo a mitad de zancada y se volvió a Emmett, arrugando la nariz hacia él. Me animó un poco que él también notara su hedor.

_Por favor dale la charla del desodorante_. Le rogué con los ojos cuando Carlisle se cruzó con mi mirada. Pero en lugar de eso frunció el ceño y se encaró conmigo.

—Edward, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste? —Preguntó con preocupación. Tuve que reprimir un gemido.

—Anoche dormí, es solo que he tenido un día muy largo. —No era técnicamente una mentira. Se mostró escéptico por un momento, pero finalmente asintió.

—Entonces acuéstate temprano hoy, pareces agotado —dijo y fue hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y añadió—: Emmett, _desodorante_. Es todo lo que voy a decirte. —Me reí mientras él salía de la casa, luego subí a mi habitación a prepararme para la larga noche que tenía por delante.

* * *

1 Muñeco de Jengibre como en la película Shrek.

2 Daddy C, en español Papi C. Pero es que se oye tan feo en español dicho por un hombre que lo dejaremos en inglés. Edward llama a Carlisle así, porque en EEUU ese sobrenombre se lo dan las chicas a los viejos verdes que les pagan todo. Por ahí va este sobrenombre, lo llama Daddy porque le da todo, no es un nombre muy respetuoso, así que él es su chulo particular.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y a Lucía e Ioreth por traducir este capítulo. Espero les haya gustado y les interesé la idea. Subiré dos capítulos por semana. Martes y Viernes.

Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews.


	2. Capítulo 2 Newtons Ensangrentados

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 2: Newtons Ensangrentados.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Bella*

Era la misma pesadilla que había tenido la semana pasada, la que me escondía en el armario. Él siempre me encontraba, sin importar lo callada que estuviera.

Me desperté de golpe, cayéndome de mi asiento al suelo duro y frío. Oí un grito estremecedor e instintivamente me tapé los oídos para protegerme del agudo sonido. Me llevó unos instantes darme cuenta que el grito venía de mí, e inmediatamente cerré la boca con fuerza. Me di cuenta entonces, para mí mortificación, que todavía estaba en Biología.

Cuando miré alrededor de la clase, todo el mundo me estaba mirando en el suelo, en total estado de shock. El único sonido en la sala eran mis jadeos. Me quedé allí temblando y en silencio a excepción de mi respiración dificultosa, sin saber realmente qué hacer. ¿Debería correr? ¿Debería pedir permiso para salir? ¿Había alguna forma posible de salir de esta situación con una pizca de dignidad? Decidí que la respuesta a esa pregunta era un no rotundo. Así que poco a poco me levanté del suelo, recogiendo el taburete del laboratorio que había tirado en mi estado de pánico.

Mike Newton estaba dos mesas detrás de mí, mirándome fijamente, con la boca abierta totalmente alucinado. Todo el mundo tenía la misma cara, y me sentí obligada a decir algo... cualquier cosa. Pero estaba completamente paralizada, de pie allí agarrando mi taburete como si fuera lo único que pudiera mantenerme en esta sala, en esta escuela, en este pueblo. Ya en este punto, estaba bastante segura que mi cara ardía de vergüenza. Todo lo que podía hacer era desviar mis ojos alrededor de la habitación y soportar las miradas sorprendidas de mis compañeros de clase.

Finalmente, el Sr. Banner se aclaró la garganta.

Le miré suplicándole con la mirada, _el qué, no lo sé_. Abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo. Lo hizo cuatro veces antes de hablar finalmente.

—Señorita Swan, ¿necesita ser excusada? —preguntó en voz tan baja que apenas escuché las palabras.

No confiando en mi voz lo suficiente como para hablar, asentí vehemente y me acerqué a la mesa del laboratorio para recoger mi mochila. Sin esperar la confirmación de mi permiso, me apresuré a salir de la habitación con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

Una vez fuera, me dejé caer sobre la hierba y tomé respiraciones profundas y tranquilizadoras, sin preocuparme por la ligera lluvia que caía. Me senté allí por lo que parecieron horas, reproduciendo el evento en mi cabeza. Cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener de pasar inadvertida, incluso a pesar de mis anteriores episodios, quedaba totalmente descartada.

Con un gemido, me levanté del suelo y me dirigí al _Porsche_ de Alice. Ni de broma iría a mi clase de gimnasia.

No estaba segura de sí Alice se habría enterado del incidente de Biología, pero si lo hizo, no hizo ningún comentario cuando llegó al coche al final del día. Por eso, estuve agradecida. En el camino a casa, se puso a hablar sobre el chico que le gustaba. Se llamaba Jasper. Hizo una disección de cada una de sus miradas intentando decidir si a él le gustaba también o si estaba mirando a algo que tenía en la cara durante la comida.

—Quiero decir, comimos pizza hoy, y la salsa puede derramarse si no tienes cuidado. ¡Tendría que haber ido al baño antes de clase! Si había algo en mi cara en el almuerzo, ¿me hubieses dicho, verdad? —Me miró nerviosa desde su asiento sin dejar de parlotear. No me dio la oportunidad de responder, por supuesto—. ¡Dios! ¡Probablemente piensa que soy retrasada mental! —Se quejó. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No piensa que eres retrasada, Alice. No seas ridícula —le dije con voz monótona. Hacía esto cada día, siempre pensando que ese chico estaba o bien completamente enamorado de ella, o completamente enfadado con ella, y siempre decidiendo lo segundo. Al notar su expresión esceptica añadí—: Además, te vi después de comer y estabas absolutamente perfecta —mentí. Realmente no prestaba la suficiente atención en la escuela como para caer en ese tipo de detalles. Pareció calmarse un poco con mi comentario.

—Bueno, tal vez tengas razón. De todas formas, espero que venga esta noche a la fiesta de Emmett. Voy a ir irresistible. Tengo un vestido verde que me muero por ponerme... —balbuceó más contenta ahora que la conversación se centraba en uno de sus temas favoritos; ropa. Gruñí internamente ante la idea de ir a esa fiesta. Después de mi conducta de hoy, no había manera de que pudiera lograr mi plan de «ir, hablar con Rose, irme» sin llamar la atención. Aun así, aparté esos pensamientos al fondo de mi mente, sabiendo que no habría manera de convencer a Alice para no ir.

Una vez en casa, Alice atacó su armario, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar el codiciado «Vestido Verde Perfecto», mientras yo preparaba la cena. Esme iba a salir esta noche, así que Alice y yo comimos solas en la cocina mientras ella parloteaba sobre accesorios. Sería irónico que Jasper ni siquiera fuera a la fiesta de Emmett, pero ni se me ocurriría mencionar la posibilidad a Alice.

—Entonces...— dijo Alice lentamente mientras pinchaba la comida con el tenedor—. ¿Qué vas... eh... a usar? —preguntó casualmente, metiéndose un trozo de brócoli en la boca. Sabiendo exactamente dónde me llevaría esta conversación, decidí acabar con ello antes que fuese más lejos.

—No —dije con firmeza, tratando de poner una mirada desafiante—. Llevaré lo mismo que ahora y no quiero oír nada más sobre el asunto. Punto. Tienes suerte de que vaya, no me provoques —murmuré la última parte sobre todo para mí misma, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera oírme. Vi que realmente quería objetar, e internamente agradecí a su autocontrol cuando no lo hizo. Sabía que le costó bastante. Terminamos el resto de la cena charlando amigablemente. Y con eso, me refiero a Alice hablando mucho, y yo escuchando... casi todo.

Para las diez, Alice parecía que iba a una sesión de fotos para la revista _Vogue_, en lugar de una fiesta del instituto, y yo seguía con la misma ropa que había llevado hoy. Imaginé que iba a necesitar mucho mi capucha.

Salimos de la casa, Alice con unos tacones que mostraban sus dedos de doscientos dólares resonando sobre el suelo de cemento, y nos dirigimos a la casa de al lado. No sabía mucho sobre los Cullen, solo lo que Alice me había contado. Carlisle Cullen era un doctor «buenazo», que tenía dos hijos adoptados, Emmett, y otro chico que no había visto aún. Edmund, o Edward o algo así. No habló mucho sobre él, porque Jasper era su mejor amigo, y por supuesto, la conversación nunca iba más allá debido a su incapacidad para decir el nombre de Jasper sin desmayarse. Yo ya estaba medio convencida de buscar a Jasper esta noche y pedirle clemencia: _¡¿Te importaría por dios, hablar con la pobre chica?!_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la música que provenía de la gran casa blanca delante de mí. Alice estaba tan excitada que pensé que podría tener un aneurisma. Pasó por delante de mí y desapareció por la puerta trasera que estaba abierta para los invitados.

No había mucha gente fuera, así que aproveché el momento para dar un vistazo al interior antes de ir detrás de ella. _Capucha arriba, cabeza abajo_. Repetí en mi mente una y otra vez. Con un largo y martirizado suspiro, me subí la capucha, y caminé hacia la puerta.

Había una multitud enorme, pero no parecía tan malo como me temí que sería. Vi a una chica de mi clase de Trigonometría de pie en el vestíbulo pegada a los labios de un tipo que no conocía. Creo que su nombre era Jennifer, o Jessica o algo así. Soy horrible para recordar nombres. Pasé por delante de ellos, y me abrí paso por la casa para buscar a Rose. Una vez dentro del salón, pude oír la voz de Emmett gritándole a alguien sobre que no vomitara en la alfombra. Volví la mirada hacia su voz, pensando que Rose estaría cerca de él, cuando oí mi nombre pronunciado por una voz descorazonadoramente familiar.

—¡Bella! —Mike estaba al otro lado del salón, cerca de una esquina con un pequeño grupo de personas y haciéndome señas agitando frenéticamente los brazos. Gemí y mantuve la cabeza gacha, esperando que él creyera que no le oía por encima de la música rap que estaba sonando, y recé para que se diera por vencido. Estaba equivocada. Empezó a atravesar el salón rodeando a la gente, chocando contra los hombros de una chica que derramó su bebida. Aun así, siguió andando. Cuando estuvo a diez metros de mí, entré en pánico y comencé a buscar una salida. Pensé que Mike habría estado bebiendo y sería aún más sobón de lo habitual, un riesgo que no quería correr. Lamentablemente, cuando me di la vuelta, vi a un grupo de chicos bloqueándome la salida de la puerta de atrás y no había forma de pasar entre ellos sin tocarles. Miré a mi derecha y vi una gran escalinata que conducía al segundo piso de la casa que estaba libre de invitados. Decidiendo que no tenía otra opción, me lancé hacia las escaleras.

Todavía podía oír a Mike detrás de mí llamándome por mi nombre, así que seguí corriendo por el pasillo del segundo piso. Llegué a la última puerta y la intenté abrir, solo para encontrarla cerrada. Noté entonces otro tramo de escaleras, probablemente me conduciría al piso superior de la casa, así que corrí hasta los escalones y subí, seguí corriendo hasta que me encontré con una pared.

—¡Bella, ¿a dónde vas?! —Me gritaba Mike desde la parte inferior de la escalera. Su voz era confusa, verificando mis sospechas acerca de su consumo etílico. Presa del pánico al oír cómo se acercaba rápidamente la voz, encontré una puerta y traté de abrirla. _Abierta_. Entré, y la cerré de golpe tan silenciosamente como pude en mi estado, apoyando la frente en ella.

Estaba jadeando y temblando ligeramente, tratando de calmar mi respiración con los ojos cerrados, escuchando atentamente para ver si aún podía oír a Mike. Mi mano temblorosa seguía en el pomo, aproveché para cerrar la puerta con pestillo, y me alejé un poco.

Cuando no escuché nada al otro lado de la puerta, dejé escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio, y cerré los ojos. En ese momento, alguien en la habitación detrás de mí, se aclaró la garganta. Salté y me golpeé la espalda contra la puerta, soltando un gritito sorprendido, e instintivamente me llevé la mano a la boca. Allí, sentado en estilo indio en una gran cama con dosel, había un chico que parecía tener más o menos mi edad. Llevaba el cabello despeinado, era de color bronce, de tez muy pálida, muy similar a la mía, y unos impresionantes ojos verdes rodeados de círculos muy oscuros y que estaban inyectados en sangre. Parecía casi tan cansado como yo me sentía, pero él era muy… ¿_hermoso_? _Sí, hermoso_. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que me habría gustado poder estar más cerca de alguien del género masculino, porque era muy guapo, casi de forma inhumana.

Pero estaba sentado allí mirándome con expectación, con las cejas levantadas. Me quedé de piedra, en silencio durante un momento antes de darme cuenta de que esta debía ser su habitación, y yo la estaba invadiendo.

—Oh mi... lo-lo siento... no tenía n-ni idea de... Solo estaba tratando de... —Tartamudeé, intentando sin éxito de explicar mi presencia. Lancé un profundo suspiro, y arrastré los pies incomoda, mirando a todas partes menos a sus ojos.

—Oh no, no hay problema, en verdad. Las chicas irrumpen en mi dormitorio para tener extrañas crisis emocionales aleatorias todos los días. —Sonrió.

_¿Extrañas crisis emocionales aleatorias?_ Pensé con amargura. _Si tú supieras_. Puse mi mejor cara de disculpa y traté de explicarme de manera más coherente. Mi corazón latía furiosamente, y todavía temblaba un poco por la sorpresa de encontrarme con un extraño, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo.

—Solo estaba tratando de huir de un tipo que me estaba siguiendo, y subí las escaleras, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, así que corrí aún más por las escaleras y todavía venía detrás de mí, así que entré aquí —balbuceé con voz aguda. Hice una pausa, tratando de descifrar su expresión, que parecía ser divertida. Respiré para calmarme y dejé salir las palabras lentamente—. Por favor, discúlpame por molestarte —terminé con sinceridad.

Me volví para salir sin esperar respuesta, pero oí una voz del otro lado de la puerta que hizo que se me helara la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—¡Bella! —Podía oír gritar a Mike en el pasillo. Me quedé allí quieta, escuchándolo repetir mi nombre antes de volverme lentamente hacia el chico en la cama, que estaba mirando a la puerta frustrado y divertido a la vez.

—Te estás escondiendo de Newton —me dijo más como una declaración que una pregunta. Miré a esos profundos y cansados ojos verdes y asentí suavemente. Se rio entonces. Fue un sonido suave y musical que me distrajo de la situación tan extraña que estaba viviendo. Estaba muy incómoda en la habitación de un desconocido, guapo o no, pero no podía volver al pasillo donde Mike me estaba esperando. Tenía dos opciones, salir y hacer frente a un muy borracho Mike Newton, o permanecer aquí hasta que se cansara, y arriesgarme con el desconocido. Dadas las dos elecciones que tenía, decidí.

—Umm... —empecé, suplicándole con los ojos—, ¿te importaría... si tal vez, si espero aquí hasta que Mike se vaya? —Pregunté en voz baja, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Sus ojos verdes me miraron, luego a la puerta y otra vez a mí con el ceño fruncido. Después de un momento de indecisión, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Síp, está bien —respondió en un tono derrotado—. Solo no te metas con nada —advirtió con voz áspera. Incliné la cabeza asintiendo en un movimiento rápido, mientras que él volvía su atención a un cuaderno o diario de algún tipo que tenía en su regazo. Le eché un vistazo a su dormitorio. La cama donde estaba sentado estaba a mi derecha, en mitad de la habitación. En la pared a mi izquierda había un gran sofá de cuero negro con una biblioteca en el otro extremo. La pared frontal tenía grandes ventanas y un par de puertas francesas en el medio que daban a un balcón. La habitación estaba un poco desordenada, con ropa tirada por el sofá y la cama, y libros de texto en el suelo, pero no estaba horrible.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas? —Su voz aterciopelada interrumpió mi exploración visual. Me volví para mirarlo, tenía el ceño fruncido ligeramente, concentrado en el libro en su regazo, moviendo el lápiz de adelante a atrás en un movimiento pausado.

—Bella Swan —le contesté en voz baja. Él asintió, pero no levantó la vista de su dibujo. Esperé a que me dijera su nombre, pero no lo hizo—. ¿Y tú? —Le pregunté, jugueteando torpemente con las mangas de mi sudadera.

—Edward Cullen —contestó distraído.

* * *

*Edward*

Levante la vista de mi cuaderno de bocetos para encontrarla jugueteando con las mangas de su sudadera y mirando a su alrededor. Aproveché que estaba distraída para observarla. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño, pero eso ya lo sabía antes. Llevaba la misma ropa que hoy en el instituto. Su capucha subida, tratando de ocultar su rostro. Sim embargo, ahora podía verla. Era… atractiva, supongo. Al menos su cara lo era. Pero no conseguía avanzar más allá de sus ojos. Tenían anchos círculos oscuros debajo de ellos, y se veían planos, tristes... cansados. Parecía casi tan cansados como yo me sentía. _Lo que es jodidamente imposible,_ pensé, recordando su siesta en Biología esta tarde.

—Puedes sentarte, ¿sabes? —dije elevando mis cejas, señalando con la cabeza el sofá. Ella me miró por un segundo, y vacilante se dirigió hacia la pared frente a mi cama donde estaba el sofá. Cuando se sentó, se llevó las rodillas hasta el pecho y las abrazó. Me estremecí, al ver sus zapatos sucios y mojados en mi nuevo sofá de cuero.

—Si vas a ponerte en puta posición fetal en un sofá de cinco mil dólares, al menos podrías tener la decencia de quitarte los zapatos —espeté escupiendo las palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos antes de salir disparada del sofá y empezar a frotar frenéticamente el lugar donde los zapatos habían tocado.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, lo siento mucho! ¡Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta! Lo siento. —Siguió pidiendo disculpas, mientras seguía frotando el asiento. _Se disculpaba condenadamente demasiado_. Casi me sentí culpable por haberle dicho algo en primer lugar.

—Está bien. De verdad, no te preocupes. —Suspiré. Detuvo sus manos y se enderezó, inspeccionando el sofá. Cuando se convenció que mi cuero italiano no había sido lesionado, volvió a sentarse, esta vez con los pies en el suelo.

Volví mi atención a mi boceto unos minutos. Cuando elevé mi mirada de nuevo, Bella aún estaba en su lugar pero parecía estar inspeccionando la estantería de libros de al lado del sofá con interés y ¿anhelo...? _¿Le gusta leer?_

—¿Te gustan los libros? —Pregunté en voz alta.

Su cabeza giró bruscamente hacia mí y asintió, con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, avergonzada de haber sido pillada cotilleando mis libros. Me reí internamente.

—Puedes mirar si quieres —le dije señalando a mi biblioteca. Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco, se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió a la estantería, recorriendo los títulos con los ojos. Tenía una colección más extensa desde que me mudé aquí. Carlisle nunca era tímido comprándome los libros que le pedía.

Bella extendió la mano como si quisiera agarrar uno, pero se detuvo de pronto y se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Puedo? —Preguntó en voz baja, señalando a un libro. Le hice un gesto que decía, «por supuesto». Tomó un libro del estante y lo abrió, deslizando la mano por la página con reverencia. _Sí, definitivamente le gustan los libros_, decidí.

Volvió a su sitio y empezó a leer. No pude ver qué libro era, pero parecía muy inmersa en él, así que volví a mi dibujo.

Fue un cómodo silencio por un rato, los únicos sonidos provenían de la fiesta en la planta baja, del movimiento de mi lápiz sobre el papel, y de las páginas del libro de Bella siendo giradas.

En ningún momento levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, y yo estaba tan atrapado en mi dibujo que no me di cuenta que habían pasado casi dos horas hasta que no terminé. La miré entonces. Parecía tranquila, concentrada en la lectura del libro, que aunque era muy largo ya parecía estar a la mitad. También parecía muy _cansada_.

—¿Sabes? —dije, rompiendo el silencio. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, continué—: Te apuesto veinte dólares a que Newton ya se ha desmayado en algún rincón al lado de su propio vómito. —Sonreí.

—Oh —dijo, luciendo distraída por algo—. Oh, ¡oh! —Gritó entonces. Cerró el libro y se levantó—. ¡Lo siento mucho! Estaba tan pérdida en el libro que no me di cuenta. No quería ser tan grosera, de verdad. —Se dirigió a la estantería.

—No, no lo he dicho por eso, es solo... —Fruncí el ceño, sin saber por qué realmente _no_ me importaba, pero continué—: Es solo que pareces muy cansada. Deberías ir a casa y dormir un poco —dije sinceramente

Se volvió entonces, después de dejar el libro en su lugar de la estantería, y soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, debería ir a casa y dormir un poco —dijo en lo que parecía un tono sarcástico. Levanté las cejas y la miré con curiosidad. Hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza—. Lo cierto es que no duermo —murmuró, y al ver mi cara de sorpresa, agregó—: Quiero decir, trato de no dormir —terminó sin convicción.

Pero ahora todo tenía sentido para mí. La expresión cansada en su rostro, el hecho de que se durmiera en la escuela, la pesadilla que había tenido en Biología hoy. No dormía tampoco. Como yo.

—¿No duermes tampoco? ¿Tratas de mantenerte despierta? —Pregunté con voz asombrada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y su cara se puso más pálida. Entonces frunció el ceño confundida.

—¿Tampoco? ¿No duermes? —Me preguntó en voz baja.

Nunca había hablado con nadie de mis problemas para dormir pero supuse que _no _importaba dado que estaba en la misma situación. Asentí lentamente, sosteniendo su mirada.

—¿Pesadillas? —Susurró en voz baja. Me detuve un instante, porque no me gustaba ese término.

—Podrían llamarse así... —le contesté entrecerrando los ojos.

Puso una expresión de comprensión en su rostro. ¿Ella entendía lo que quería decir? Nos quedamos allí por unos minutos, mirándonos el uno al otro en silencio con respeto mutuo por toda la mierda que el otro tuvo que pasar, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacerse para conseguir algo tan difícil como mantenerse despierto. Hablando de eso...

—¿Cómo lo consigues? ¿Mantenerte despierta? —Le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Café, cocinó, deberes... —Se interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros—. Trato de dormir un poco en la escuela cuando puedo, porque es muy difícil dormir allí. —Hizo una pausa, y luego negó con la cabeza—. Por lo menos, hasta hoy. Es probable que nunca vuelva a hacer eso de nuevo —terminó, desviando la mirada a mi alfombra.

Entonces me sentí culpable, imaginándome que se refería a la siesta en Biología de hoy, en la que la dejé dormir. Si sus "pesadillas" eran algo parecidas a las mías, y no tenía forma de saberlo, es probable que se despertara en estado de pánico. Me fruncí el ceño a mí mismo.

—¿Y tú cómo lo haces? —Preguntó, inclinando levemente la cabeza. Me recosté en la cabecera de la cama.

—Carlisle es médico. Puedo conseguir alguna mierda a veces. Anfetaminas, ¿sabes…? —Parecía un poco sorprendida por mi charla casual sobre el consumo de drogas. Me encogí de hombros—. O solo dibujo y se me quita el sueño... por la concentración y eso —añadí, no queriendo que pensara que era una especie de drogadicto—. ¿Café? —Me burlé. _¿En serio? ¿Todo lo que tenía era el café? ¿Cómo diablos lo conseguía? ¿Y dormir en la escuela? Yo nunca cometería un error como ese._

Ella se encogió de hombros, y luego miró hacia la puerta, parecía indecisa.

—Umm... probablemente debería irme. No quiero que Alice empiece a preocuparse por mí. Pero gracias por permitirme esconderme de Mike. —Un lado de su boca se arqueó en una sonrisa.

Asentí e imité su sonrisa. Bella Swan no era tan mala después de todo. Cuando iba hacia la puerta, pensé por un momento antes de hacer un último comentario.

—¡Hey! —Llamé. Se dio la vuelta con mirada inquisitiva—. ¿Conoces el cenador de la parte de atrás? —Le pregunté refiriéndome al mirador cubierto que Carlisle y Esme, la madre de Brandon, habían construido en los límites de la propiedad de los dos patios. Bella asintió así que continué—: A veces por la noche me gusta ir allí. El frío me ayuda a mantenerme despierto. —Hice una pausa, pensando cómo decirle lo que quería decirle—. Tal vez te veré allí alguna noche. —Terminé en un tono casual.

Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco, asintió, sonriendo, antes de abrir la puerta, y salir de mi habitación.

Iría al cenador mañana por la noche. La idea de tener a alguien con quien por lo menos poder hablar durante la noche era suficiente para ir. También estaba interesado en conocer a Bella. Sería agradable, al menos por una vez, no sentirse solo.

* * *

*Bella*

Edward tuvo razón. Mike se había desmayado cerca de su propio vómito... acostado en el cuarto de baño del segundo piso con la puerta abierta. _Ahí van mis veinte dólares, _pensé. Lo miré de cerca y me di cuenta que tenía la nariz ensangrentada. Parecía que se había golpeado con la pila del baño cuando se desmayó. Dejé escapar una risa sombría a través de mis labios. En silencio, me abrí paso por las escaleras, evitando al resto de la gente consciente, y llegué al vestíbulo.

Salí de la casa de los Cullen con mejor ánimo, y me dirigí de vuelta a casa respirando el aire brumoso profundamente. La noche había terminado sorprendentemente bien. Edward era rudo a veces e irritable, pero estaba interesada en saber más acerca de él. No estaba precisamente de acuerdo con su consumo de drogas, pero ¿quién era yo para juzgarlo? Sabía lo difícil que era mantenerse despierto.

Cuando llegué a casa me encontré a Alice ya dormida en su cama, todavía con el vestido verde puesto. Sonreí para mí misma, deseando que se hubiera encontrado con Jasper, y me dirigí a mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa.

Vacilé en la puerta con la mano en el pomo. Decidiendo ser valiente y maldiciéndome a mí misma por no haber sacado mi ropa de dormir durante el día, abrí la puerta, y corrí a la cómoda lo más rápido posible. Agarré lo primero que conseguí y salí disparada de la habitación hacia la cocina sin mirar atrás.

Jadeando por la ansiedad, de repente me llegó la inspiración de una receta de galletas, así que puse mi ropa en la mesa de la cocina y comencé a amasar una tanda de _Newtons Ensangrentados_. Mientras mezclaba las frambuesas y la masa, pensé en Edward Cullen. Mañana por la noche me pasaría por el cenador, y esperaba con toda mi alma, que él estuviera allí.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas. Que bueno que les ha interesado la idea, y les aseguró que no se arrepentirán. Esta historia es lo máximo.

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente (subiré el martes). Si les gustó o no, suban reviews.


	3. Capítulo 3 Encuentros de Doble Dulce

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 3: ****Encuentros de Doble Dulce de Leche****.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Bella*

Era bastante díficil permanecer coherente hoy. Era sabado y como no había clase tuve que apañarmelas para encontrar algo que hacer para matar el tiempo. Alice, gracias a Dios, continuaba hablando sobre mi oreja, lo que me hacía casi imposible quedarme dormida.

—Quiero decir… —Se quejaba Alice dramaticamente—. ¡El instituto entero de _Forks_ estaba en la fiesta, Bella! —Dijo exasperada mientras yo fregaba el suelo de la cocina—. ¡¿Por qué diablos no apareció?! ¿Crees que es por mí? No. No puede ser. ¿A lo mejor no le cae bien Emmett? Pero Edward estaba allí, ¡y es su mejor amigo! ¡Uno va a las fiestas en casa de su mejor amigo! —Lloriqueó. Al nombrar a Edward llamó mi atención. Detuve el lampazo y me giré hacia ella.

—Oye, Al... —Empecé con cautela. ¿Cómo preguntarle sin atraer la atención hacia mí? Se detuvo con el sonido de mi voz, y me miró con curiosidad desde su asiento en la barra de la cocina—. Umm, ¿este Edward del que hablas? ¿Cómo es él, de cualquier manera? —Pregunté con la mayor indiferencia posible. Me preocupaba que sospechara y cuestionara mis motivos para preguntarle—. Quiero decir, si él es el mejor amigo de Jasper, yo podría ser útil a tu predicamento si conociera más sobre la gente con la que está —terminé con astucia.

Curiosamente, Alice hizo una mueca cuando nombre a Edward.

—Bueno... Edward es... —se calló, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de encontrar la forma de describirlo. Pensé que podría ayudarla con esto: ¿Guapo? ¿Interesante? ¿Tiene una colección de literatura impresionante y sofás de cuero negro de cinco mil dólares?—. Problemas —terminó asintiendo con la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Problemas? —Titubeé. Edward podía haber parecido como un poco... áspero, ¿pero problemas? Ella asintió.

—Él es... bueno, sobra con decir que Edward no juega limpio con los demás —añadió críptica.

Por supuesto que la única vez que realmente podría beneficiarme de su entusiasmo por la conversación, ella va y no suelta ni pío.

—Alice, ¿podrías ser un poco más específica? —Resoplé, enfadada por tener que pedirle que continuara. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Él tiene tela, ¿vale? Es un problema andante. Conflictivo. Es malvado con todos menos con Jasper, no le gusta hablar con la gente, lo han arrestado antes, odia a Emmett, tiene la boca más sucia que he escuchado alguna vez, y el primer año rayó mi _BMW_ por «accidente», y ni siquiera se disculpó —escupió en un tono mucho más duro de lo que estaba acostumbrada a escucharla.

Palidecí, un poco sorprendida por su tono y por la descripción de Edward. No parecía tan malo anoche. Vale, sí, un poco antipático, pero sé lo que la falta de sueño puede afectar los estados de ánimo por eso no le di mucha importancia. Alice, al parecer, no podía. Me sentí obligada a defender a Edward por alguna razón, pero sabía que al hacerlo me descubriría, así que me mantuve fiel a mi anterior truco, y continué con mis falsas intenciones de aprender más acerca de Jasper.

—Hmm, Bueno, ¿es Jasper, así también? ¿Malvado con la gente? —Le pregunté, sin que en verdad me importara. Decidí guardar la información sobre Edward para una inspección posterior. Alice negó con la cabeza.

—¡No! No, Jasper no es así en absoluto. Sé que va a fiestas, pero no más que Emmett. Una vez me quedé a dormir con Rose, y lo vi ayudando a su madre con su trabajo, ella es profesora de la universidad en _Port Angeles_, y era muy dulce con ella... —dijo con voz ensoñadora.

Me encogí de hombros y continué fregando el suelo, mientras Alice señalaba todas las maravillas de Jasper.

Con la esperanza de llevarme una mejor impresión de Edward esta noche, decidí no juzgarlo basándome solo en las opiniones de Alice. Sabía que si él me estaba juzgando por lo que decían los demás, probablemente pensase a estas alturas que estaba completamente loca. Mis hombros se hundieron un poco cuando me di cuenta de que seguramente eso era lo que pensaba de mí ahora mismo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, con todos los rumores en la escuela? Por alguna razón, yo quería caerle bien a Edward... o al menos poder permanecer en términos amistosos cuando hablara conmigo. Lo cual según Alice, era más raro de lo que ya pensaba.

Con peor humor del que tenía al principio, continué la limpieza de la casa durante el resto del día, preparándome para mi encuentro con Edward emocionada y aterrada a la vez.

A las once en punto, decidí aprovecharme de mis habilidades para ganarme la aprobación de Edward, y empecé una nueva receta de galletas. Esme me dijo una vez que nadie podía resistirse a mí cuando las galletas estaban involucradas. Esperaba que estuviese siendo honesta mientras batía la masa y preparaba los moldes de las galletas. Alice y Esme (muy cansada de su viaje a Seattle la noche anterior) ya estaban durmiendo pacíficamente en sus camas. Por lo general sentía mucha envidia de ellas a estas alturas de la noche, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa por ver a Edward para ni siquiera pensar sobre ello hoy. Descuidadamente, me pregunté cuán estúpida iba a sentirme si él no aparecía por el celador. Después me di cuenta que estaba sonando muy parecida a Alice y me abofeteé mentalmente por portarme como una histérica adolescente.

Cuando se enfriaron las galletas, las puse en las bolsas y las etiqueté como siempre. _Encuentros de Doble Dulce de Leche_. Lucían y sabían deliciosa, lo cual me satisfacía porque era súper crítica cuando se trataba de estos asuntos. Me senté en la barra de la cocina, tamborileando los dedos sobre el granito mientras me tomaba una taza de café. Oficialmente no tenía nada que hacer, y sentía como en contra de mi voluntad se me iban cerrando los ojos. Me pregunté a qué hora saldría Edward normalmente, y para no darle más vueltas, decidí hacer mi aparición exactamente a medianoche. No había necesidad de lucir desesperada. Me abofeteé mentalmente de nuevo por estar en verdad impaciente. Aunque me consolé un poco al pensar que al menos no habría mini vestidos verdes envueltos en el asunto.

Cuando el reloj del microondas marcó la medianoche, me levanté y me puse mi sudadera. Agarré mi bolsa de _Encuentros de Doble Dulce de Leche_, y salí por la puerta trasera que conducía al patio. Llovía un poco pero con la luz de la luna bastaba para ver la silueta del mirador en el otro extremo del jardín. Miré hacia la casa de los Cullen y calculé más o menos cuál era la habitación de Edward, y no me equivoqué, porque era la única que tenía la luz encendida. Lancé un suspiro profundo y comencé a caminar hacia el mirador en la oscuridad. Era bastante amplio, con enredaderas subiendo por los pilares y trepando sobre el techo de tejas que lo cubría. Subí los dos escalones a la plataforma y miré a mí alrededor. Nunca había estado aquí antes. Había una mesa de picnic en el centro, con bancos a ambos lados. Me senté de espaldas a las casas y miré el pequeño río que se extendía más allá de la propiedad. Mis ojos se habían adaptado tan bien que podía ver el reflejo de las nubes en el agua ondulante. En resumen, era un lugar muy tranquilo.

Edward tenía razón solo en parte. El ligero frío de la brisa me espabiló, pero los sonidos arrulladores del río me hacían sentir aún más cansada. Me froté los ojos con los puños y cogí una galleta, un subidón de azúcar podría servir de ayuda.

Estuve sentada en el banco un rato comiendo galletas y mirando el río antes de oír pasos detrás de mí. Me asusté instantáneamente antes de acordarme que estaba esperando a alguien. Lentamente me di la vuelta en el banco y vi a Edward acercarse. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro y vaqueros oscuros. No podía distinguir su expresión tan claramente como me hubiera gustado, pero no parecía que tuviera una expresión «cruel» en su cara. Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa sin decir nada, y miró hacia el río.

Me permití un momento para hacer un baile feliz mental por el hecho de que hubiese aparecido, antes de darme cuenta que él aún tenía que hablar. Él solo estaba sentado mirando el río. La brisa suave mecía su cabello, enviándome su olor flotando en mi dirección. Edward olía divino. A jabón y champú, y un poco a humo de cigarrillo, lo cual no me resultaba tan repugnante como debería. Sin tener muy claro qué hacer, me acordé de mi arma secreta.

—¿Una galleta? —Le pregunté en un susurro y deslicé la bolsa al final de la mesa de madera. Miró la bolsa y frunció el ceño. Dudando metió la mano y sacó una, examinándola como si le hubiera ofreciendo la cabeza cortada de un perro, en lugar de una galleta.

Con un suspiro irritado, cogí la bolsa y saqué una galleta. Le di un bocado lenta y dramáticamente, demostrándole que no moriría en el acto por comer mis dulces.

Él me enarcó una ceja, después metió la galleta en la boca, tomando un gran bocado y masticándolo con valentía. Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco cuando la probó, y continué mi baile feliz mental. Sabía que le gustarían.

—Están son muy buenas galletas. ¿Qué clase son? —Su voz aterciopelada finalmente sonó después de masticar. Sonreí haciendo una mueca.

—_Encuentros de Doble __D__ulce de __L__eche_ —le contesté en voz baja.

—Hmm... —murmuró tomando otro bocado y tragándoselo—. ¿No es un nombre un poco raro para una galleta? —Indagó. Me encogí de hombros.

—Siempre me inspiro en las cosas que me pasan durante el día —expliqué descaradamente—. Anoche hice _Newtons Ensangrentados_ —añadí con una sonrisa.

Edward se quedó en silencio por un segundo antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reírse a carcajadas, tanto alarmándome como deslumbrándome al mismo tiempo. Cuando se calmó, se volvió hacia mí, la diversión iluminando su expresión y con una media sonrisa en la cara.

—Eso es jodidamente invaluable. Vas a tener que hacerme unas pocas de esas alguna vez. —Me guiñó un ojo. ¡Buen Dios, él _guiñó_ un ojo!

Me costó un poco controlar a la adolescente de diecisiete años que llevaba dentro, antes de asentir con la cabeza. Estuvimos en silencio de nuevo por unos minutos, solo mirando hacia el río iluminado por la luna, a través de la niebla de la lluvia que apenas caía, comiéndonos las galletas. Mi cabeza estaba aceptando el hecho de que me sentía muy cómoda con este chico cuando, si fuera cualquier otra persona, estaría temblando y buscando vías de escape.

—¿De qué van tus pesadillas? —Me preguntó en voz baja, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me volví a mirarlo. Su mirada estaba fija en sus manos y fruncí el ceño. En realidad no me apetecía contarle mi sórdido pasado. Cuando no le respondí subió su mirada hacia la mía y frunció el ceño—. No tienes que contármelo, solo tenía curiosidad. No estaba tratando de fisgonear —me dijo en voz baja, con una expresión sincera.

—No... —dije rápidamente—. Está bien, de verdad. Es solo que... realmente no hablo de ello con nadie —expliqué mientras desviaba mi mirada a mis manos cruzadas sobre la mesa—. Probablemente ya pienses que estoy loca con todos los rumores que circulan. No hay necesidad de añadir más leña al fuego —agregué con acritud.

Resopló, pero no intentó negar mis acusaciones. Se sentó en silencio contemplando el horizonte con una expresión distante en su cara. Después de unos minutos se volvió hacia mí con expresión decidida.

—Te mostraré el mío si me muestras el tuyo —dijo con firmeza.

* * *

*Edward*

Estaba allí sentada con una mirada estupefacta en su cara, parpadeando un par de veces. No quería soltar la sopa más de lo que ella lo deseaba, pero tenía que saber lo que le pasaba a esta chica.

Había hablado con Emmett más temprano, lo cual solo significaba que estaba mucho más interesado en Bella Swan de lo necesariamente característico en mi comportamiento normal. Por suerte, Em tenía una resaca tremenda, y se sentía demasiado miserable como para discutir conmigo cuando me acerqué a él. Cuando las palabras «Bella Swan» salieron de mi boca, puso una extraña expresión en su cara.

—No jodas con Bella, tío —jadeó con los ojos entornados, intentando poner un tono enérgico, y fallando miserablemente. Yo estuve jodidamente irritado por su obvia desestimación de mi pregunta.

—Deja de ser tan putamente difícil y solo dime lo que sabes, huevón —exploté en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para hacerle alejarse del sonido. Sonreí un poco por haber aumentado su dolor de cabeza.

—Ella es rara, tío —gimió, poniendo las manos sobre sus orejas en un intento de protegerse de cualquier sonido—. Tuvo algún tipo de experiencia traumática antes de mudarse aquí, y no le gusta que la toquen. Alice no habla de ello, y no se nos permite hacer preguntas. —Después de hablar, dejó la cocina para ir a vomitar un poco más y yo pasé el resto del día pensando. Preguntándome qué le habría pasado a Bella antes de mudarse aquí que era tan putamente malo para que no pudiera dormir o ser tocada por nadie. Me estremecí con las posibilidades. Después de pasar el día y la tarde totalmente ocupado imaginando los peores escenarios posibles, me prometí antes de salir de la casa que lo descubriría.

Así que aquí estaba, ofreciendo la única cosa que tengo a cambio, con la esperanza de que ella estuviera tan intrigada sobre mi pasado como yo estaba por el suyo. No quería ni pensar en toda la mierda que Alice le habría contado de mí. Nunca pudo superar el accidente con su _BMW_. Yo ni siquiera fui quien rayó la maldita cosa. Solo asumí la culpa de Jasper quien estaba tan desquiciado por ello que no pude evitar tomar la responsabilidad por el patético bastardo.

—Tú primero. —Su suave voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Alcé mi mirada a sus ojos de color marrón oscuro, digiriendo sus palabras.

Mierda. Yo primero. Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración y pasé mis dedos por mi cabello. Desvié la mirada a la mesa de madera y traté de decidir la cantidad de mí mismo que estaba dispuesto a destapar a cambio de su historia. Sintiéndome más ansioso de lo que estaba acostumbrado, metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y saqué mi paquete de tabaco y un encendedor. Llevando uno a mi boca, encendí el cigarrillo, y me quedé mirando fijamente la llama durante un buen rato antes de apagarla y envolvernos de nuevo en la oscuridad. Tomando mi decisión, le di una larga calada a mi cigarrillo, haciendo brillar el brasa naranja incandescente, antes de soltar la bocanada de humo.

—Cuando tenía nueve años, se incendió nuestra casa, y vi a mi padre quemarse vivo —espeté rápidamente con voz tensa. Decidí dejar la causa exacta del fuego fuera de mi confesión. No me fijé en su reacción por mi declaración antes de continuar—. Mi madre me envió lejos después de eso —agregué en un tono amargo, arañando la mesa de madera con la uña—. De eso van mis pesadillas. Algunas noches es el fuego, otras noches es mi madre marchándose. A veces son acerca de todo la mierda que me ha pasado en los hogares de acogida. —Terminé con un encogimiento de hombros y aspiré otra calada de mi cigarrillo.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, así que levanté mi mirada para medir su reacción. Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de asombro, preocupación, y... lástima. Odiaba ver a la gente mirándome con la jodida lástima en la cara, por lo que desvié mis ojos hacia el río con una expresión agria en mi rostro.

—Lo siento... —murmuró con voz baja.

Solté una carcajada seca recordando mi anterior impresión de que se disculpaba demasiado. Solo me encogí de hombros, agitando la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo de forma despectiva, y volví a arañar la mesa de madera. Sabía que era su turno de explicar, pero me senté esperando pacientemente a que encontrara el valor suficiente, y seguí fumando mi cigarrillo. Eventualmente se quemó por completo, así que lo lancé fuera del celador, siguiendo el brasa con mis ojos, asegurándome que chocara con el suelo húmedo.

El sonido de su garganta siendo aclarándose me hizo regresar mi atención a ella. Estaba mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa con una expresión nerviosa, pero cansada.

—Hace un año, mi madre y yo fuimos víctimas de un secuestro en casa, durante un mes —susurró en voz tan baja que apenas la pude oír.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no me esperaba este escenario en particular, que ya es decir mucho, porque había imaginado de todo durante el día. Pacientemente esperé a que continuara. Sus ojos estaban asustados, probablemente recordando los horrores del pasado, y nunca se desviaron de sus manos.

—El hombre... Phil, era un antiguo novio de mi madre. Se metió y nos mantuvo encerradas en la casa durante casi cuatro semanas. —Se detuvo entonces, desviando sus ojos al paisaje frente a ella como esperando que alguien surgiera de la oscuridad de forma inesperada. Se humedeció los labios y comenzó de nuevo—. Él nos torturó a mi madre y a mí... haciendo cosas horribles... —Se estremeció y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Quería acercarme a ella y consolarla de alguna manera, pero sabía que no podía. Emmett me dijo que no le gustaba que la tocaran, así que simplemente me senté y escuché, esperando que mi mera presencia la confortara de algún modo.

—La mató delante de mí —agregó con una voz sin emoción, ahora mirando al río con una expresión dura que deformaba sus rasgos. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa delante de ella y puso la cabeza sobre ellos, frente a mí—. De eso van mis pesadillas —terminó con voz pastosa y cerró los ojos.

Supe instintivamente que estaba recortando la experiencia, haciéndola menos mala por razones que no conocía. Pero yo había hecho lo mismo así que dejé correr el tema. Obtuve una idea general de lo que sucedió. Era horrible pensar en Bella siendo… torturada. Quería preguntarle qué pasó con el tal Phil, pero cuando se encontró con mi mirada de nuevo, su expresión dejaba claro que el tema estaba cerrado.

Y no quería molestarla más, así que asentí y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, mostrándole que no creía que estuviera loca. Trató de devolverla, pero le salió más bien como una mueca, por lo que se puso a comer otra galleta.

Me moví hacia adelante intentando digerir la historia de Bella. Después de un largo rato, decidí, que dado que su incidente ocurrió recientemente, seguramente podría encontrar más información en internet.

—Entonces…—Bella habló en un tono más ligero, rompiendo el silencio. Su cabeza estaba acostada sobre sus brazos—. ¿Cuál es tu galleta favorita? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, obviamente tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación. Le devolví la sonrisa, y puse la cabeza sobre mis brazos imitando su pose.

—Bueno... Solían ser las de mantequilla de maní, pero ahora, estoy pensando en _Encuentros de Doble __Dulce__ de __L__eche _—le dije con una sonrisa. Las galletas de Bella estaban buenísimas, posiblemente lo mejor que hubiese comido nunca. En la casa Cullen, cuando se trataba de comida, era del tipo «Apáñatelas por Ti Mismo», y dado que ninguno de nosotros tenía algo parecido a habilidades culinarias, pocas veces he comido algo que fuera realmente apetitoso.

La cara de Bella se iluminó un poco por el cumplido, y se rio entre dientes.

—Conozco cinco recetas de galletas con mantequilla de maní. Te gustaran todas —respondió con suficiencia, antes que su cara decayera un poco—. Tal vez... — se detuvo y miró hacia otro lado mordiéndose el labio antes de mirarme a los ojos otra vez—. Tal vez mañana te podría traer algunas. —Su declaración sonó más como una pregunta.

Puse los ojos en blanco a su muy poco sutil intento de saber si volvería o no.

—Síp, síp, estaré aquí mañana. ¿Quién soy yo para rechazar galletas tan buenas? —Bromeé.

Ella sonrió y apenas pude distinguir el tono rosa sobre sus mejillas en la luz de la luna, cuando se sonrojó. _Tan jodidamente tierno_.

Liberó su brazo izquierdo y se puso dibujar en los nudos de la madera con el dedo índice.

—¿Y cómo es la vida en _Forks_? —Preguntó en voz baja. Me encogí de hombros.

—Mierda, aburrida en su mayoría. Normalmente salgo por ahí con Jazz para pasar el tiempo los fines de semana —resoplé—. Cuando no está completamente obsesionado con la zorra de tu prima.

Bella se irguió con una expresión de furia en su cara.

—¡Hey! ¡Alice no es una zorra! —Explotó.

Me incorporé lentamente con las manos en el aire en un gesto de defensa. Luego, curiosamente, frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con obsesionado? —Preguntó con cautela.

Se me escapó un suspiro de frustración, giré la pierna sobre el banco para quedar frente a ella, y apoyé el codo en la mesa.

—Ha estado locamente enamorado de Alice desde que lo conozco. Tengo que oír hablar de ella todos los días —suspiré.

Bella se quedó pasmada por un segundo y luego se dobló sobre sí misma con la risa más suave que he oído.

Apreté los labios con fuerza tratando de no sonreír con su diversión, y luego arqueé una ceja interrogándola. Se calmó antes de hacer este raro resoplido de risa.

—Lo siento, es solo... —se interrumpió con una sonrisa. Le mandé una mirada frustrada. Era malditamente incomodo no pillarlo. Me miró con expresión de disculpa y continuó—: Desde que llegué aquí hace una semana, no he oído nada más que Jasper esto, Jasper lo otro. —Rio de nuevo, y luego agregó en un tono agudo, con la intención de imitar a Alice—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella! ¿No es Jasper como muuuuuy atractivo?

Ahora ambos nos estábamos doblando de la risa.

_Putos idiotas_. Ninguno de esos dos tenía pelotas.

Cuando paramos de reírnos levanté la cabeza hacia Bella y la sacudí.

—Bueno, personalmente, creo que debemos mantener la boca cerrada un poco más. Es lo que merecen por habernos hecho sufrir. —Sonreí con complicidad. Se rio y asintió.

Volvimos a nuestras posiciones anteriores con las cabezas sobre la mesa y nos sentamos en silencio durante un rato, solo escuchando el río y disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Tenía mis ojos cerrados, notando la brisa fría en mi cara. Todavía estaba cansado... agotado, en realidad. Pero con Bella allí se me hizo más fácil mantenerme despierto. Me alegré por un instante de que ella estuviera tan ansiosa de que volviera, ahorrándome la vergüenza de tener que pedirle que lo hiciera, dado que estaba obviamente disfrutado de su compañía. Era extraño en mí. Era de común conocimiento que yo era un marginado social por elección propia. Como regla general, había aprendido ya hace años que la gente condenadamente apestaba. Era la regla por la que vivía. Si no te acercabas a la gente, los imbéciles del mundo no podían joderte, y además no podías herir a la gente decente que no se lo merecía.

—Alice me contó que te arrestaron —dijo con voz titubeante y acusador. Abrí los ojos para mirarla, ella los tenía cerrados. Resoplé.

—Síp, claro que Alice lo sabría. Ella fue la que presentó cargos —le dije.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Es una historia que podré oír? —Se rio entre dientes medio bostezando.

Lancé un profundo suspiro y mantuve los ojos cerrados.

—Hubo un incidente en su primer año con su _BMW_. Estaba malditamente furiosa. No presentó cargos por ello, probablemente porque Jazz le rogó que no lo hiciera, pero siguió vigilándome, y al final me pilló haciendo algo... ilegal. —Me encogí de hombros bostezando, con la esperanza de que lo dejara correr.

—Bueno... ¿qué era? —Me preguntó cuando me callé.

Abrí los ojos para encontrármela mirándome con expectación. No estaba para nada orgulloso de mis antecedentes penales, así que de alguna manera me enfadaba un poco su insistencia, pero decidí ser honesto. El pasado es el pasado, después de todo.

—Posesión de sustancias controladas —dije cuidadosamente mientras medía su reacción.

Entonces, Dios bendiga a su corazón, solo se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos de nuevo, como si no fuera gran cosa. Sonreí un poco, gratamente sorprendido por su reacción.

—Vas a tener que perdonar a Alice. Tiene una ligera tendencia a guardar rencor. A veces me parece admirable, pero en otros casos puede ser un poco molesto —contestó en voz baja.

Resoplé, y luego cerré los ojos. _¿Un poco molesto? Más bien como un gran jodido inconveniente. _Había otros incidentes en mi hoja de servicios, pero decidí no gastarlo todo en una noche. Mejor que no supiera que estaba pasando la noche con un completo jodido. Una vez más, nos quedamos en silencio durante un largo rato, solo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones y el murmullo del río llenando el vacío.

Finalmente, el silencio fue roto por el suave sonido de los ronquidos de Bella. Al abrir los ojos y mirar su rostro tranquilo, me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Vacilando levanté el pie y golpeé su pierna con la bota suavemente. Sus ojos se abrieron, y se levantó del banco, frotándose frenéticamente los ojos con los puños.

—Amateur —murmuré divertido, riéndome. Me miró momentáneamente desorientada, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Lo siento. Gracias —murmuró, bajando lentamente la cabeza pero manteniendo los ojos abiertos.

Esto era algo que me estaba molestando hasta el infierno.

—¿Por qué siempre haces eso? —Me miró confundida por lo que agregué—: Disculparte. Dices que lo sientes demasiadas jodidas veces —dije con los ojos entrecerrados. Se encogió de hombros y pareció como si fuera a pedir disculpas por pedir disculpas antes de ver mi mirada de advertencia, entonces, solo se rio.

—No sé por qué lo hago. Supongo que es solo un hábito de educación que contraje, y ahora es algo inconsciente —admitió en voz baja. Cerré los ojos de nuevo.

—Bueno, pues no tienes que disculparte conmigo constantemente. Así que corta la mierda —le respondí con voz dura. En serio es irritante pasar el tiempo con alguien que se disculpa cada dos putos segundos. Me hacía sentir como una mierda.

Estaba sentado muy cómodo con mi cabeza baja, escuchando el agua otra vez, y siendo arrullado por los sonidos relajantes. De repente sentí un golpe en la pierna, y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Bella me sonreía.

—Te quedaste dormido —se jugó con un tono musical. Puse los ojos en blanco de juego pero mantuve mis ojos abiertos.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que el sol estaba saliendo. Tentativamente, me senté en el banco y me froté la cara con las manos.

—Amanecerá pronto —murmuré en mis manos, y miré a las nubes que ya se distinguían en el cielo. Con un suspiro profundo, me levanté del banco y empecé a estirar mis rígidas piernas. Bella imitó mis movimientos con lentitud, luego recogió su bolsa de galletas de la mesa.

Se quedó allí cambiando sus pies en un gesto incomodo al lado del banco.

—Bueno, supongo que te veré mañana. —Me miró y se mordió el labio. _Síp, eso también es jodidamente tierno_.

—Mañana. —Asentí con una sonrisa.

Ambos bajamos del mirador, en silencio y somnolientos, de vuelta a nuestros hogares; vencedores en otra batalla contra la noche.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas.

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente (subiré el viernes). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews.


	4. Capítulo 4 Panaceas de Mantequilla Mani

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 4: Panaceas de Mantequilla de Maní.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

All The Pretty Little Horses. www . youtube watch?v=AWoPsyY8CZY

* * *

*Edward*

Cuando el sol finalmente salió, ya estaba de nuevo en los dominios de mi habitación. Emmett se había traido a su pequeña zorra, Rosalie, para pasar el día y quería evitar cualquier contacto con ella. Medio tuve la esperanza que Jazz hubiese venido con ella para hacerme algo de compañía, pero aún estaba al servicio de su madre el fin de semana. Así que estaba solo de nuevo, dibujando sin pensar en mi cama con mis auriculares puestos, escuchando música a todo volumen.

Cuando se acercaba el mediodía, me acordé de mi idea anterior sobre el internet. Algo tan dramático como lo que le pasó a Bella seguramente saldría en las noticias locales de donde fuera ella. Miré a la puerta con temor, a sabiendas que un encuentro con Rose daría lugar a una confrontación inmediata. Ella me odiaba. Porque uno, odiaba a su novio y no era ningún secreto. Y dos, ella tenía la impresión que había corrompido a su querido hermano gemelo. Resoplé. Si supiera de cuántos problemas lo había mantenido al margen.

Con un suspiro de resignación, me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta lentamente, como si una maldita bomba estuviera a punto de explotar al otro lado. Eché un vistazo en el pasillo, y poco a poco bajé a la segunda planta de la casa, caminando por las escaleras en el mayor silencio posible. El pasillo estaba vacío, y todas las puertas cerradas, por lo que me dirigí a la parte delantera, a la oficina de Carlisle, donde estaba la computadora. Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta con llave, dejando escapar el aliento que no me había dado cuenta estaba conteniendo.

Caminé y encendí el ordenador costoso que se puso en marcha con un zumbido. Me dejé caer en la silla del escritorio, pasándome la mano por la cara para mantenerme alerta. Hice mi búsqueda sin muchos resultados, antes de caer en cuenta que «Bella» probablemente era un diminutivo. Eventualmente tuve éxito al buscar por su apellido. Un periódico local en _Phoenix, Arizona_, tenía un artículo sobre el incidente. Antes de hacer clic en el enlace, me permití un momento de culpabilidad por buscar información a espaldas de Bella. Sin embargo, la sensación solo duró un momento.

_Qué se joda._

Cargué la pagina y empecé a leer.

**Invasión de propiedad en Phoenix deja un muerto y un herido.**

_PHOENIX – La autoridad acusó a Phillip Dwyer __(30)__ por el asesinato de la profesora de escuela, Renée Swan __(34) __Se incluyeron cargos de secuestro, asalto, agresión a mano armada con intensión de asesinato y allanamiento de morada. Más cargos están pendientes._

_Las autoridades se presentaron en Maple Avenue 250 después de una llamada de auxilio la semana pasada. Los agentes llegaron y encontraron el cuerpo de Swan en el interior de la casa. La hija de Swan, __(17)__ fue encontrada encerrada en un armario de la habitación, atada y amordazada. Presentaba numerosas fracturas y heridas. Ella está en custodia preventiva en el Centro Médico de Phoenix para el tratamiento de malnutrición y deshidratación. Se encuentra en condición estable. Su nombre se mantiene en reserva en espera de la notificación de los familiares._

_Según las autoridades, Dwyer confesó el domingo haber allanado la casa de su exnovia cinco semanas atrás. Él retuvo a Swan y su hija como rehenes durante casi un mes. El abogado defensor de Dwyer declaró que su cliente está mentalmente enfermo. Se espera evaluación psiquiátrica antes del juicio..._

Dejé de leer y apagué el ordenador, decepcionado por no haber obtenido toda la información que esperaba, pero aliviado al saber que el delincuente estaba detenido. Decidiendo que mi curiosidad únicamente podía ser satisfecha por la propia Bella, me regresé a mi cuarto. Pude oír los ruidos más asquerosos saliendo del dormitorio de Emmet, y tanto me estremecí por el hecho de estar tan cerca de su… intimidad, como sonreí por el hecho que estuvieran demasiado ocupados como para darse cuenta.

Entré en mi cuarto y suspiré con satisfacción. Esta habitación era mi santuario. Aunque no pudiera ofrecerme el sueño que tan desesperadamente deseaba, me daba la privacidad que tanto necesitaba. Yo era una persona muy reservada. Ni siquiera le permitía la entrada a Jasper a mi habitación la mayoría de veces. No creo que Bella fuera plenamente consciente de la gravedad de la situación el viernes cuando me pidió permiso para quedarse en mi habitación. Pero, claro, ¿cómo podría? Ella no me conoce.

Caminé hacia el balcón con la intención de fumarme un cigarrillo, pero me sacudió una oleada de vértigo. Me detuve, balanceándome en el centro de mi habitación, e instintivamente supe que mi falta de sueño estaba llegando a su punto máximo. La experiencia me había enseñado que si no dormía pronto, sucumbiría a los peores síntomas. Como no tenía ningún deseo en particular de tener alucinaciones esta tarde, me acerqué a la mesita de noche y programé mi despertador para dos horas.

No recuerdo ni haberme acostado en la cama, pero debí haberlo hecho, porque dos horas después el pitido del despertador me arrastró del sueño que estaba teniendo. Pegué un salto en la cama, jadeando y sudando y oliendo igual que Emmett después de entrenar. Levanté una mano temblorosa para poner fin al taladrador zumbido. Me llevó un largo rato recuperarme, pero no moví un músculo, solo me quedé jodidamente sentado allí, temblando en la cama con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas como un puto crío de mierda. Estaba asqueado conmigo mismo.

.

Carlisle regresó esa noche a una casa sospechosamente limpia. Lo saludé de pasada mientras iba de camino a la cocina a hacerme un sándwich, que comí a solas en mi habitación. Supuse que iba a salir hoy a medianoche. Tendría que salir a escondidas por el balcón para evitar que me viera _Daddy C_, pero tenía bastante experiencia en el tema. Casi considere llevar mi bloc de dibujo o un libro para Bella, pero después decidí que estaría demasiado oscuro para poder disfrutar de esas actividades.

Justo a medianoche, me dirigí hacia el balcón con las manos vacías. Balanceando las piernas sobre la baranda de madera con una habilidad que no estaba seguro de tener en mi estado aletargado, bajé por el enrejado de madera que cubría la pared sur de la casa. Con un ruido sordo, aterricé sobre la hierba húmeda y suave de mi patio trasero. _Tan jodidamente hábil_, me regodeé en mi interior mientras avanzaba hacia el celador.

Al igual que anoche, Bella ya estaba sentada en el banco esperándome, llevaba el cabello largo y castaño suelto, sin la capucha. Se volvió cuando me oyó acercarme y me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa. Se la devolví.

—Qué delincuente juvenil eres —dijo mientras me sentaba en el banco. Me tomó un segundo entender sobre qué hablaba.

—Oh —dije un poco sorprendido de que me hubiera visto—. ¿Entonces, lo viste? —Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió en la oscuridad y yo me encogí de hombros. Puso los ojos en blanco ante mi despreocupación sobre escaparme y deslizó una bolsa de plástico por la mesa. Más galletas.

Sonreí y alcancé la bolsa para coger una. No lo dudé como ayer, teniendo más confianza en las habilidades de Bella. Di un mordisco a la galleta y reconocí el sabor, mantequilla de maní. Pero no mantequilla de maní normal, no… putamente buena mantequilla de maní. Hasta se me fueron los ojos un poco para atrás.

—Mmm —murmuré—. ¿Cómo se llama está galleta? —Le pregunté, mientras la comía con reverencia.

—_Panaceas de Mantequilla de Maní_ —respondió con tono orgulloso, mientras cogía una de la bolsa y la mordía.

Solté una carcajada por su uso de vocabulario al parecer extenso.

—Panacea... —dije lentamente, mirando la galleta en mi mano—. Una poción cura todo. Apropiado —comenté con una sonrisa y terminé mi galleta. Ella se encogió de hombros modestamente.

—Es una vieja receta, la mejor de mantequilla de maní en mi colección.

Nos sentamos en silencio un rato, disfrutando de las galletas cura todo. No llovía esta noche, lo cual es raro en _Forks_, pero había una niebla persistente y húmeda en el aire, y como era normal a mediados de noviembre, hacía un frío de cojones. Sin embargo, eso era algo bueno. Me tomé un momento para apreciar el olor de Bella que venía flotando hacia mí por la brisa. Olía a galletas y flores. Muy femenino. Después de un rato, el sonido de la voz suave de Bella rompió el silencio.

—Me quedé dormida hoy —dijo en tono triste. Me volví hacia ella, tenía la cabeza gacha, el cabello tapándole la cara. _Tú también ¿eh?_

—Sí, en realidad yo también. —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Pregunté, balanceando las piernas para ponerme a horcajadas en el banco y poder mirarla a la cara. Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez tres horas. Estaba sola en casa, sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando me quedé dormida. Entonces me desperté... de un sueño... —Se interrumpió en voz baja y se volvió hacia mí. Sus ojos no lucían tan cansados como la noche anterior, aunque todavía se podían distinguir claramente los círculos oscuros alrededor de ellos, incluso en la oscuridad del mirador. Se humedeció los labios y miró hacia el patio antes de buscar mi mirada de nuevo. Se inclinó hacia mí un poco y continuó en un susurro—: Estaba en mi dormitorio de nuevo.

Fruncí el ceño y me incliné hacia ella para oír mejor.

—… en mi antigua casa. —Desvió sus ojos por el patio de nuevo y se lamió los labios, algo que reconocí como un hábito nervioso suyo—. Él me estaba esperando… en el armario otra vez... escondiéndose allí cuando me metí en la cama. —Se detuvo entonces, con una expresión reticente en su cara, por lo que asentí con la cabeza, animándola a continuar. Estaba demasiado intrigado ahora. Volvió todo su cuerpo hacia mí, y llevó las rodillas hasta su pecho, abrazándolas con fuerza—. Salió cuando pensó que me había quedado dormida... pero no lo estaba. Vi cómo se abría la puerta del armario... pero estaba… paralizada o algo así. No pude gritar ni hacer nada. Todo lo que pude hacer fue ver cómo todo sucedía de nuevo. —Cerró los ojos y comenzó a mecerse lentamente hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

Yo estaba completamente anonadado, y estaba seguro de que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par llenos de anticipación.

—Él solo… _me atacó_ mientras todavía estaba en la cama, y lo siguiente que supe, es que estaba atada en el armario, sangrado. —Hizo una mueca y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas—. Son los pequeños detalles lo que más recuerdas, ¿sabes? —Susurró en un tono reflexivo—. Como la forma en que el olor de la sangre me daba nauseas, pero cuando trataba de vomitar... me ahogaba por la mordaza en la boca. —Tenía una mirada bastante pérdida en sus ojos. Después de unos segundos pareció volver a la realidad, negando con la cabeza un poco, buscando mi mirada de nuevo. Movió la cabeza para que su mejilla quedara apoyada sobre sus rodillas y miró hacia el río—. De todos modos… de eso fue mi sueño, y fue peor porque estaba sola en casa. —Suspiró.

Estaba un poco aturdido, en silencio, con la mente llena de pensamientos sobre armarios, sangre y vómito, y entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería Bella sobre recordar los pequeños detalles. Su historia estaba definitivamente en el top diez de las historias más jodidas. Era bueno saber que no era el único. Posiblemente, ella lo manejaba mejor que yo, pero solo lo llevaba haciendo durante un año. Yo llevaba haciéndolo la mayor parte de mi vida.

—Lo siento. —El silencioso susurro me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Me giré entonces, un poco condenadamente irritado. Iba a reñirla de nuevo por pedir disculpas cuando capté la expresión triste en su cara.

—¿Por qué lo sientes esta vez? —Le pregunté, obligándome a usar el tono más suave que mi irritación permitiera. Se mordió los labios y retorció su cuerpo sobre el banco.

—No quería cargarte con mis problemas, no debí haberlo hecho —respondió, probablemente malinterpretando mi silencio.

—No seas estúpida, Bella. —Suspiré y cogí otra galleta de la bolsa sobre la mesa—. Sígueme trayendo galletas como estas y me puedes cargar de todo lo que quieras —respondí con una sonrisa. No podía dejar que se sintiera mal por contarme sus sueños cuando me moría de ganas por saberlos de todas maneras. Por desgracia, todavía podía ver su escepticismo, por lo que con otro gran suspiro, puse la galleta en la bolsa y me froté las manos—. Bien —dije lentamente, preparándome para toda la mierda por la que estaba dispuesto a pasar para calmar la conciencia de Bella—. ¿Te haría sentir mejor si te cuento el sueño por el que me desperté hoy? —Le pregunté obligándome a forzar una sonrisa tensa.

Se volvió hacia mí con una mirada de pura curiosidad en su rostro y asintió.

* * *

*Bella*

Es decir, parecía justo. Es como dijo anoche, yo le mostré el mío, y ahora él me va a mostrar el suyo, y yo dejaría de sentirme como un bicho raro.

Aún sentado a horcajadas del banco, Edward pasó sus manos por su cabello en un gesto de frustración, mirando a todos lados, menos a mis ojos.

—Estaba en mi habitación y empecé a marearme —comenzó y, finalmente se encontró con mi mirada—. ¿Sabes que cuando no duermes durante mucho tiempo te vuelves jodidamente mareado? —Me preguntó.

Yo asentí. Conocía esa sensación muy bien. Era así de malo para mí los fines de semana, cuando no tenía clases donde poder dormir.

—Entonces, me tumbé a dormir un poco... solo lo estrictamente necesario para hacerlo soportable. ¿Sabes? —Preguntó nervioso.

De nuevo asentí. Todo comprensible. _Lleguemos a lo bueno_.

En vez de ello, se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó un cigarrillo, y comenzó a fumar. Pareció relajarlo mínimamente, y tomé un segundo para apreciar la ironía del hecho de que fumaba para aliviar la tensión por sus pesadillas que era bastante posible involucraran al fuego. Esta vez, sin embargo, me equivocaba.

—Soñé con mi madre —susurró, soltando una larga calada de humo—. Era la noche después del funeral de mi padre, y yo estaba solo. —Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño un poco, antes de encontrar mi mirada con una ligera expresión de vergüenza—. Mi madre solía tararearme cada noche antes de acostarme. Era esta canción... _All the Pretty Little Horses_. —Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Conocía la canción a la que se refería. Cuando estaba en el coro de la escuela, solíamos cantarla. Eso fue antes de enterarme de que no tenía ningún talento para el canto. Pero no se lo dije a Edward, solo asentí para que continuara.

—De todas maneras, ella no vino esa noche. —Miró hacia abajo en la mesa y siguió fumando su cigarrillo—. Y yo no podía dormir sin oír la canción, así que fui a buscarla —continuó con los hombros encogiéndose un poco—. Estaba en la cocina... bebiendo. —Se volvió a mirarme—. _Un montón_. Como totalmente borracha para la mierda. —Sacudió la cabeza y soltó otra bocanada de humo—. Estaba llorando, y ni siquiera me miró. Solo me dijo que me iba a enviar lejos. Me dijo que no quería tenerme allí. —dijo la última parte en un susurro tan bajo que apenas pude oírlo. Acabó su cigarrillo, lanzándolo frente al celador, mirando la brasa apagarse, sin encontrar mis ojos de nuevo, y después se encogió de hombros, descartando la conversación, y tomó otra galleta sin volver a mirarme.

Se me partió el corazón un poco. ¿Por qué su madre sería tan cruel con él? Sé perfectamente que perder a alguien tan cercano puede cambiar tu personalidad, pero estaba claro que eso no era excusa para huir de su propio hijo. Quería decirle que lo sentía, decirle que su madre me parecía una persona horrible, preguntarle cómo era posible que fuera tan despiadada, pero sabía que esas serían las peores palabras. Entonces, en cambio, asentí, aunque él no me estuviese mirando, y cogí una galleta.

No dijimos nada más durante horas. Nos quedamos sentados, mirando la parte del río que era visible en la oscuridad a través del patio. Fue un cómodo y pensativo silencio. No fue incomodo en lo más mínimo. Mi mente estaba en el sueño de Edward, y la historia que me había contado. Estoy segura que él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Eventualmente las nubes se iluminaron un poco, y con una mirada al reloj que había escondido en el bolsillo, me di cuenta que habíamos estado en el mirador casi seis horas.

—Tengo que alistarme para la escuela. —Suspiré lamentando romper el silencio. Pasar el tiempo con Edward, aunque fuera en silencio, me daba una extraña sensación de confort y seguridad.

Se volvió hacia mí, luciendo tan triste como yo, y asintió. Tentativamente, me puse de pie y estiré los brazos sobre la cabeza, mientras que Edward hacía lo mismo, guardando el paquete de cigarrillos y el encendedor. Con una pequeña sonrisa, cogí las _Panaceas de Mantequilla de Maní_ que habían sobrado y volvimos cada uno a casa.

.

Me sentí vergonzosamente triste por dejar a Edward hasta que me di cuenta que íbamos a la misma escuela, y podría verlo todo el día. Casi sonreí para mí misma en el espejo mientras me cepillaba los dientes, antes de abofetearme mentalmente por milésima vez en tres días.

Alice estaba extrañamente tranquila esta mañana, probablemente todavía decepcionada por la ausencia de Jasper en la fiesta del viernes. El trayecto a la escuela pasó sin complicaciones hasta que llegamos y vio a Jasper salir de un coche. Trataba de parecer indiferente y fallaba miserablemente, cuando me di cuenta que Edward estaba saliendo del mismo auto. Parecía aún más glorioso a la luz del día... bueno... a la poca luz que _Forks_ proveyera.

Ahora era yo la que intentaba parecer indiferente. Otra bofetada mental.

_Capucha arriba, cabeza abajo_, repetí mentalmente al salir del _Porsche_.

Alice y yo fuimos detrás de Edward y Jasper todo el camino hacia la escuela. Lo suficientemente lejos para no poder escuchar su conversación, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para notar la forma en que el cabello color bronce brillaba con la luz solar. Puse mis ojos en blanco internamente.

Me pasé las dos primeras clases preguntándome si estaba bien hablar con Edward en la escuela, si él querría o no. De camino a mi tercera clase, tuve mi respuesta.

Estaba caminando hacia mí en el pasillo. La escuela entera se agolpaba alrededor por el cambio de clases y los demás me evitaban como a mí me gustaba. Edward llevaba chaqueta de cuero, pantalón negro y botas. Llevaba la mochila colgando de un hombro, y en general lucía como el modelo de un anuncio sobre la indiferencia. Cuando por fin me observó, le envié una pequeña sonrisa y enlentecí mis pasos hasta casi pararme.

Era una pregunta.

_¿Está esto bien?_

No lo estaba.

Me miró abiertamente con los ojos entornados y aceleró el ritmo, pasando zumbando junto a mí desprendiendo su maravilloso aroma. Me quedé congelada en la mitad del pasillo por un momento, medio por la forma en que su olor bloqueó todos mis sentidos y medio porque no estaba segura de lo que había pasado.

Fruncí el ceño y bajé la mirada a mis pies, como de costumbre. Seguí caminando a clase, tratando de alejar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo y riñéndome a mí misma por haber esperado algo distinto.

.

Cuando entré en la cafetería tuve que luchar contra mi voluntad para no registrar la habitación en busca de Edward Cullen. En vez de eso, me fui a mi mesa, comí mis galletas, y leí mi libro, como siempre. Ni siquiera miré hacia arriba cuando sonó la campana indicando el final de la hora de comer. Solo recogí mis cosas y salí de la habitación, sintiéndome un poco orgullosa por haber pasado toda la hora sin buscarlo. Podía lidiar con esto.

O al menos eso es lo que creí hasta que entré en Biología y vi nada menos que a Edward Cullen sentado en _mi_ mesa de laboratorio. Decidiendo que el universo me odiaba, me dirigí a la mesa con la cabeza baja. _¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!_ Gritaba en el interior; en el exterior, mantuve mi rostro completamente en blanco y vacío de toda emoción. Era algo que había aprendido a hacer muy bien.

Me senté sin mirar a Edward. Era oficial que Biología era de lejos la peor hora del día. Lo decidí porque todos en la sala me miraban como si llevara una bomba de relojería dentro de la capucha. Lo decidí porque podía oler a Edward. Olía a jabón, menta, humo de tabaco, y... calidez. Definitivamente calidez. Eché un vistazo hacia él a través de mi cabello, porque _no _podía evitar mirarlo.

Estaba observando al frente de la habitación, y evitando por completo mirar en mi dirección, que era todo lo contrario a lo que el resto de la clase, incluyendo al señor Banner, estaban haciendo. Su clara y evidente intención de evitarme me molestó tanto, que no pude ni siquiera disfrutar como Dios manda de la nariz hinchada y deformada de Mike.

Afortunadamente, empezó la clase, lo que me quitó todos los ojos de encima por el momento, dándome tiempo para reflexionar a solas.

_Por supuesto_ que Edward no querría que le vieran conmigo en la escuela.

Yo era el bicho raro del campus al fin y al cabo.

¿Pero tenía que ser tan _cruel_ al respecto? Me pasé el resto de la hora tratando de concentrarme en el profesor a través de la bruma del sueño y el olor de Edward.

Cuando la campana sonó por fin, Edward salió disparado de su asiento y de la sala más rápido de lo que mi cerebro agotado pudo comprender.

Me giré y fruncí el ceño al taburete vacío junto a mí antes de recoger mis cosas y salir de la habitación. Y, dado que el universo me odiaba, Mike estaba de pie delante de la puerta esperándome.

—¡Hey, Bella! —Me llamó, apoyado en la pared. Me estremecí antes de girar lentamente hacia él.

Estaba a unos cómodos tres metros de distancia. Por lo menos, cómodos para mí. No para Mike. Empezó a caminar hacia mí, deslizándose alrededor de la gente que salía del aula. Su nariz grande de color azul seguía acercándose.

Previniendo de inmediato lo que iba a suceder, mi respiración empezó a acelerarse. La adrenalina comenzó a correr por mis venas, haciéndome temblar ligeramente. Quería huir, gritar, decirle a Mike que me dejara en paz de una vez por todas. Pero mis pies se fundieron con el suelo mientras él se acercaba a mi cuerpo tembloroso... y pasaba un brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

Inmediatamente las imágenes y los flashes empezaron a bombardearme. Phil sujetando mi hombro y tirándome contra la pared. Phil susurrando en mi oído. Phil agarrando mi cabello y arrancándolo de mi cuero cabelludo. Phil y su fría y húmeda lengua recorriendo mi mejilla...

—¡Suéltame! —Grité, empujando el brazo de Mike de mi hombro tembloroso. La fuerza del empujón me impulsó hacia atrás a las taquillas que cubrían la pared con un fuerte golpe. Apoyé mi espalda contra ellas jadeando y temblando, con lágrimas en mis mejillas. Todos en el pasillo estaban completamente quietos, mirándome con incredulidad. Mi cabeza estaba palpitando con el sonido pitando en mis oídos mientras me quedaba allí quieta contra las taquillas de metal frío, con los puños cerrados tan fuerte que pensé que las uñas iban a hacerme sangrar.

Mike solo lució divertido por mi reacción, y fue el primero en romper el silencio del pasillo riéndose y enviándome un saludo y una sonrisa antes de continuar su trote por el pasillo a su próxima clase. _¡¿De verdad?!_

Un minuto después, todos los demás poco a poco reanudaron sus actividades, aunque con más rumores y burlas de las que había notado antes. Agaché la cabeza y corrí hacia el cuarto de baño más cercano.

Me estaba sintiendo claustrofóbica y asfixiada con toda la gente mirándome. Abrí la puerta del baño y entré rápido cerrando con fuerza detrás de mí. Me senté, llevando las rodillas hasta el pecho y abrazándolas, respirando grandes cantidades del asqueroso aire del baño. Me quedé allí el resto del día tratando de componerme lo suficiente como para hacer frente al ojo público del campus.

Era posible que, a este paso, nunca volviera a hacer gimnasia en mi vida.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y a Lucía e Ioreth por traducir este capítulo.

Subiré el siguiente el Martes.

Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews.


	5. Capítulo 5 Maníacos de Menta

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 5: **Maniacos de Menta**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Bella*

Estaba de pie delante de la puerta de la cocina a medianoche, mordiéndome las uñas con nerviosismo con una bolsa de galletas en la mano. Una parte de mí quería quedarse en casa. _Eso le serviría de lección_, pensé con amargura. Hasta que mi mente sacó lo mejor de mí y comencé a considerar si él siquiera iría para notar mi ausencia. Probablemente no debería importarme dada la forma en que me trató... frío y helado. Incluso Tyler Crowley ponía una sonrisa forzada cuando me veía. Sería mejor si me quedara dentro. Dejar que todo esto se acabara ahora antes de involucrarme aún más. Sabía que si iba allí y veía la sonrisa torcida que me daba y esos ojos preciosos y profundos... me olvidaría de que estaba totalmente furiosa con él. Alcanzaría el más alto nivel de estupidez si giraba el pomo de la puerta.

Había pasado la tarde entera medio añorando, medio maldiciendo a Edward por sus acciones de este día. Realmente no podía entender por qué podía hacerme sentir tan herida. ¿Acaso no era feliz siendo evitada? Sí. Lo era. Perfectamente contenta por ser evitada. Por todo el mundo. Por cada habitante del pueblo. Excepto. Por. Edward. Cullen.

Observé el pomo de la puerta con desprecio, enviándole dagas como si de alguna manera Edward pudiera sentirlo dónde fuera que estuviera, en su dormitorio o en el cenador, no importaba. Lo más inteligente sería quedarme aquí, en la cocina. En la agradable, cálida y acogedora cocina. Sería algo totalmente dentro de mi personalidad quedarme aquí donde era seguro. Si atravesaba esa puerta, sería admitir que oficialmente era patética, y que Edward Cullen tenía un poder enfermizo sobre mí.

Solté una especie de medio gemido, medio suspiro, lleno de enojo y autodisgusto. Luego giré el estúpido pasador y salí por la puerta. Porque yo era patética.

Era una noche fría. Más fría de lo normal, lo cual parecía encajar con la situación. Había una ligera niebla en el aire, como anoche, pero se notaba que la lluvia haría acto de presencia pronto. Agarrando mi bolsa de _Maniacos de Mentas_ como si mi vida dependiera de ello, comencé el camino de la vergüenza hacia el mirador con la cabeza agachada. Traté de decirme a mí misma que estaba bien venir aquí, porque iba a ponerlo en su lugar. Haría que se disculpara. Eso fue, por supuesto, antes de verlo, y que sintiera una reflexiva punzada de felicidad por el hecho de que hubiera aparecido esta noche.

Estaba sentado encima de la mesa dentro del cenador con los pies apoyados en el banco y la cabeza entre las manos.

Y, por supuesto, como era total y absolutamente patética, mi primer pensamiento fue preocuparme... por él. Me desprecié a mí misma por querer ofrecerle un poco de consuelo.

Cuando me oyó acercarme, alzó la cabeza. Parecía mucho más cansado que anoche, pero también parecía ¿preocupado...? Ahora estaba aún más frustrada. Edward cambiaba de estado de ánimo como de ropa interior. Saltó de la mesa con gracia y se pasó las manos por el cabello nerviosamente.

_Bien,_ pensé. Intenté con todo mi auto control mantener la ira en mis ojos cansados cuando tiré las galletas sobre la mesa y me dejé caer bruscamente en el banco, cruzando los brazos delante de mí sobre la mesa.

Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi cara, pero me negué a mirarlo o a hablar.

—Estás enfadada conmigo, ¿eh? —Dijo en un tono triste.

Resoplé, sin confiar que mi voz no revelara todo el daño que me había hecho en el día. No le dejaría ver lo mucho que me había afectado.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro pesaroso y se sentó en el banco.

—No quería portarme como un pendejo hoy. Simplemente no podemos hacer esto… —hizo un gesto con la mano señalándonos a ambos—… en la escuela. No podría soportar toda la atención. —Bufó.

Yo me quedé callada. Me refiero, obviamente, él no quería verme en la escuela, pero no había escuchado ninguna disculpa en su discurso. Así que me quedé sentada mirando a la mesa, en completo silencio, queriendo la disculpa que probablemente nunca llegaría.

—Hey, mírame —ordenó en voz baja.

Y como seguía siendo patética, lo hice. Era tan estúpida.

Él me estaba mirando con esos duros, cansados ojos verdes y una expresión suplicante en su rostro. Y como si la mera visión de él mirándome de esa manera no fuera suficiente para derrumbar completamente toda mi voluntad, la brisa envió su olor a mi dirección.

—¿Me perdonas? —Me preguntó en voz baja con su voz suave y aterciopelada.

Mi respiración se aceleró un poco. _¡Patética!_ Mi mente se burlaba de mí. No me había pasado desapercibido que técnicamente no se había disculpado. Pero la forma en la que me miraba…

Solté un gemido interno que estuvo tan cerca de salir de mi boca que tuve que presionar los labios con fuerza, y asentí con autodisgusto mientras deslizaba las galletas encima de la mesa.

Torció un lado de la boca hacia arriba en esa media sonrisa suya con la que yo fantaseaba durante el día, y tomó una galleta.

Decidí que si iba a dejar que Edward Cullen tuviera ese poder para doblegar mi voluntad, yo también podría disfrutar de ello. Así que puse la cabeza en mis brazos, volviendo la cara hacia él para verlo comer mis galletas. Vagamente recuerdo haberle oído decir algo sobre las coberturas de chocolate y la menta mientras se las comía, pero lo único que yo veía era la línea de su mandíbula mientras masticaba. La forma en que se contraía y relajaba con cada bocado. Musité el nombre de las galletas de menta distraída, completamente obsesionada con el funcionamiento de su boca y el aspecto de su barba del día en la mandíbula y el mentón. Temiendo volverme aún más patética de lo que me permitiría en forma consciente, giré la cabeza hacia abajo para mirar la mesa por debajo de mis brazos.

—¿Cansada? —Me preguntó en voz baja. Me incorporé entonces para verlo. La necesidad física de tocar su cabello mientras se movía por la brisa era tan abrumadora que hasta mis dedos se _movieron_.

Esto tenía que parar. Ahora.

Ni siquiera podía tocar a Edward Cullen sin caer en la histeria... e incluso si pudiera, él no querría tener nada que ver conmigo. Lo había dejado bien claro hoy en el instituto. Así que me hice una promesa silenciosa a mí misma en este momento. Apartaría todo esto... fuese lo que fuese, y usaría a Edward por lo que era. Un amigo y confidente nocturno. Nada más.

Afilando mi decisión con nueva confianza, le dediqué la mejor sonrisa que pude reunir y me encogí de hombros buscando una galleta, esforzándome por descubrir qué sería lo «normal» para nosotros. Haría que esto funcionara. Daría a Edward la medio casi amistad que parecía querer. Lo haría, y sería un poco patética por ello. Pero, a cambio también ganaría mucho para mí misma. Alguien con quien pasar mis noches largas y oscuras. Alguien que me hacía sentir reconfortada y segura. Y eso no tenía nada de patético.

.

La lluvia finalmente apareció poco después de mi decisión silenciosa, y Edward y yo nos centramos en una cómoda conversación sobre su colección de libros. Era tan fan de los clásicos como yo. Trató de hablar conmigo sobre música, pero yo estaba totalmente perdida sobre lo que él estaba diciendo.

—Realmente no estoy muy al día con la música —dije en tono de disculpa.

—¡Mierda, Swan! No puedes hablar en serio. —Sus ojos se agrandaron y me miró con horror.

Me estremecí por su uso casual de mi apellido. Me gustaba escucharlo decir mi nombre. Bella. Llamarme por mi apellido... sonaba tan formal. Llamaba a la gente como Alice y Mike por sus apellidos, y abiertamente los despreciaba. Quería decirle que no me llamase así, pero eso significaría pisar la familiar zona patética, por lo que lo dejé pasar y me encogí de hombros ante su pregunta.

—Oh mi Dios… —Suspiró—. Tengo mucho que enseñarte. —Sonrió con un brillo extraño en los ojos. La música era, obviamente, algo que le apasionaba.

Así que se pasó el resto de la de la noche «educándome» en el tema de la música moderna. La mayoría de los grupos de los que me habló tenían unos nombres rarísimos. Algunos incluso me hicieron reír, lo que era decir mucho dado mi estado de ánimo en particular. No hablamos más acerca de nuestros sueños, afortunadamente. Y no le conté del incidente anterior con Mike. Parecía como si estuviésemos dando rodeos para evitar todos los temas embarazosos. Estábamos hablando juntos, como amigos, supongo, que era un poco diferente de la atmósfera usual en la que pasábamos nuestras noches. De nuevo, estaba luchando para encontrar lo que sería normal para nosotros.

Cuando salió el sol, Edward se despidió con la promesa de volver mañana con su _iPod_.

—¡Hasta más tarde, Bella! —Me dijo, enviándome su media sonrisa por encima del hombro mientras se marchaba. Recé una silenciosa oración de agradecimiento por la reaparición de mi nombre.

Suspiré soñadoramente mientras lo miraba escalar la pared trasera de su casa hasta su balcón.

_Patética_. Con un gruñido y un movimiento de cabeza, volví a entrar a mi casa, y me preparé para el día en el instituto.

.

Preparé el desayuno para Alice y Esme esta mañana: huevos y tocineta con un montón de aderezo de angustia de Bella.

Esme generalmente se tragaba el suyo mientras salía corriendo por la puerta, así que me sorprendió cuando se sentó a la mesa.

Mostrándome obviamente reticente por este repentino cambio de hábitos, me senté poco a poco en el asiento de enfrente de ella y comencé a remover mi comida, nerviosa. Algo estaba sucediendo. Tan pronto como el pensamiento entró en mi cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y frunció el ceño, dejando el tenedor y limpiándose la boca delicadamente con una servilleta.

—Bella —comenzó suavemente en un tono de preocupación. _¡Oh, no!_—. Recibí una llamada ayer de uno de tus profesores. ¿El señor Banner? —Ladeó su cabeza un poco, el cabello ondulado color caramelo rozándole el codo. Fruncí el ceño. _Traidor_. Mantuve los ojos fijos en un pedazo de tocineta—. Me dijo que a veces duermes en clase y que… —Se detuvo entonces, vacilando. Hice una mueca y solté la tocineta. Mi apetito se había ido más rápido que Edward saliendo de Biología—. Y que… ¿tuviste una pequeña crisis en el pasillo ayer? —Me preguntó, con tono apenado.

_Genial. ¿Entonces Banner estuvo allí también?_ Me aparté de mi plato y respiré hondo. Sin mirarla a los ojos, puse con cuidado en mantener la fachada de calma.

—Sí, me he quedado dormida una o dos veces, pero es que la clase es muy aburrida. Ya hice todo eso en _Phoenix_. Pero no volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo. —Finalmente me miró a los ojos, y le mandé lo que esperaba que se pareciera a una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Y en el pasillo? —Susurró, sin dejar de mirarme con la lástima que yo odiaba. Se compadecía de mí porque ya sabía lo que iba a decir. Porque ella era mi tutora legal, y los médicos en _Phoenix_ habían tenido conversaciones con ella sobre mi aversión a tocar. Ella trató de hacerme reiniciar el tratamiento aquí en _Forks _para ese tema en particular, pero yo me había negado, sabiendo que no serviría de nada. No tenía sentido malgastar el dinero. Solté el aliento de forma exagerada.

—Hay un chico en la escuela que no me deja en paz —dije en tono molesto, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La ira brilló en sus ojos, y me sorprendió por un segundo. Era muy raro verla enfadada por cualquier cosa.

—¡¿Cómo se llama este chico?! ¿Tengo que ir a la escuela? Puedo llamar a sus padres —preguntó forzando una expresión tranquila.

Estaba sorprendida por su furia. Simplemente no era una emoción que estuviese acostumbrada a ver en Esme. La amé aún más en ese momento. Ella quería protegerme de Mike Newton. Fue el gesto más dulce que hubiese recibido en mucho tiempo. Le sonreí, de verdad esta vez, y su rostro se relajó un poco.

—Está bien, Esme, puedo manejar a Mike.

Con el regreso de su mirada calmada y furiosa, añadió:

—Si pasa otra vez, me lo dirás. —Sonreí un poco feliz de este recién descubierto lado maternal de Esme—. Bella, sabes que puedes acudir a mí con cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?—Preguntó con una expresión suave y maternal—. Sé que Renée era tu madre, y nunca desearía reemplazarla, pero me gusta pensar que de alguna manera yo soy tu madre también —dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos al hablar de su hermana, mi madre.

Mis ojos se humedecieron un poco y asentí hacia ella con otra sonrisa genuina en mi cara.

Asintió reticente, y terminó su desayuno a toda prisa antes de precipitarse por la puerta, apretando un pañuelo en las manos mientras trataba de ocultarme sus lágrimas.

.

Alice, de nuevo, no mencionó mi incidente en el pasillo, lo que me hacía sentir como si todo el mundo estuviera caminando sobre brasas alrededor de mí. Era un sentimiento que despreciaba y amaba en cantidades iguales. Debo ser una persona muy incómoda para tratar. Siempre intentando esquivar temas sensibles. Debe ser una tarea agotadora.

Afortunadamente, Alice nunca se cansaba porque no tenía ningún problema en mantener conmigo una conversación sobre la necesidad y la importancia del cuello de cisne en los tops sin mangas de camino a la escuela. Las cosas estaban todo lo normales que podrían estar en mi vida. Si eso tenía algún sentido.

Edward y Jasper estaban en el coche plateado cuando llegamos, pero Alice insistió en caminar por delante de ellos esta vez. Estaba convencida que los pantalones que llevaba hacían pensar en «sexo», y solo tenía que mostrarle a Jasper sus «atributos».

Entorné los ojos y fui junto con ella, riéndome mentalmente porque Jasper probablemente ya la estaría mirando en ese momento. Sacudí la cabeza, con la esperanza de Edward pillara también la ironía del asunto mientras él (esperaba) observaba mi espalda también.

Cuando nos cruzamos en el pasillo esa mañana de camino al tercer periodo, afortunadamente no me fulminó con la mirada, solo ignoró totalmente mi existencia. Me tragué la pequeña sensación de dolor, diciéndome que era una clara mejora sobre el comportamiento del día anterior.

Pero cuando entré en el comedor, me permití una pequeña recompensa por haber llevado bien la situación de evasión en el pasillo. Me hizo sentir un poco menos patética, así que lo busqué.

No tardé mucho en detectar su mata de pelo bronce. Estaba sentado al lado de Jasper en el lado opuesto de la cafetería donde Alice y yo estábamos sentadas. No parecía estar hablando con Jasper, solo estaba comiendo y mirando su bandeja con la habitual expresión de indiferencia.

Aparté mis ojos de su cara, sintiéndome un poco más patética que antes (pero no mucho), y me senté al lado de Alice, continuando con mi ritual habitual de lectura, ignorando todo lo demás.

Él estuvo en Biología de nuevo, pero sin mirarme a mí, o la parte delantera de la habitación. Curiosamente, estaba mirando a Mike.

Me senté despacio, tratando de comprender el intercambio de miradas que tenían sin mucho éxito. Mike estaba mirándome de reojo a mí como de costumbre. No era nada nuevo, pero Edward estaba obviamente asesinándolo con la mirada. Continuó así durante la mayor parte de la clase y yo tomé nota mental para luego preguntarle sobre cuál era su problema con Mike. Por lo menos no era la única que lo odiaba.

Sonó el timbre eventualmente, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Edward salió disparado de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, como ayer. Sin embargo, estaba preparada esta vez. _Menos patética_. Sonreí en mi interior. Era prácticamente la ultima en salir de la clase. Por suerte, Mike había salido antes que yo, así que fácilmente pude evitar una confrontación incómoda sobre el episodio de ayer.

Cuando iba hacia el pasillo, me di cuenta de que Edward y Mike estaban caminando hacia el bosque más allá del estacionamiento.

_Hmm._ Raro.

¿Un segundo le lanza puñales con la mirada y al siguiente está caminando con él?

Así era Edward... siempre confundiéndome.

* * *

*Edward*

Estábamos comiendo, cuando Jasper me contó lo que el capullo de Newton le había hecho a Bella ayer. No dejaba de hablar de ella como si fuera una loca fugada del manicomio. Me sacaba de quicio.

—Te lo juro, tío, gente así… —señaló hacia Bella que se sentaba junto a Brandon en la mesa—… son el motivo de que la escuela de una pequeña ciudad acabe saliendo en la CNN mientras la gente sale corriendo y gritando entre jodidas balas. —Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

Necesité todo el control que tenía dentro para calmar la ira que sentía por Jasper en ese momento. ¿Quién coño era él para decir mierda así? Ni siquiera conocía a Bella. Miré el asqueroso trozo de pizza que tenía delante y respiré hondo, lentamente dejando que ese pensamiento me calmara. _Él no la conoce_. Al menos me permitió mantener mi máscara de calma y aburrimiento que utilizaba cuando estaba en la escuela.

Aún así, tomé medidas, porque había un límite en la cantidad de mierda que mi temperamento podría manejar.

—No creo que a Brandon le guste que hables mierdas así de su prima —le dije con astucia, aprovechándome de su debilidad, arqueando una ceja. Inmediatamente miró a su bandeja con remordimiento. _Joder, eres tan fácil_.

Mientras su cabeza estaba baja, aproveché el momento para echar un vistazo hacia el lugar donde Bella estaba sentada. Ella estaba como siempre, con la capucha negra sobre su cabeza, leyendo y comiendo sus deliciosas galletas. Casi podía babear al solo pensar en ellas. Bastante decepcionado, me comí el trozo de pizza con muy poco entusiasmo.

Estaba preocupado ayer sobre ver a Bella en público después de nuestras conversaciones anteriores. Cuando recogí a Jazz antes de la escuela, casi le suelto todo el asunto. Pero algo me hizo mantener la boca cerrada y en vez le pregunté acerca de su fin de semana aburrido. Algo en mi mente quería mantener en secreto mis sesiones nocturnas con Bella. Y efectivamente, mantener a Bella en secreto toda para mí. _Mi chica._

No lo decía de una forma extraña, posesiva, romántica o jodidamente acosadora. No iba a permitirme mirar a Bella de esa manera. De vez en cuando caía en la tentación cuando ella hacía algo putamente tierno como ruborizarse, pero rápidamente bloqueaba esa mierda, porque no iba a joderlo todo por algo tan estúpido como las hormonas adolescentes. Bella era mucho más que eso para mí. Era un tipo de atmosfera cursi de ser similares y mierda… y quería mantener ese hecho entre Bella y yo. Le había dicho cosas sobre mí que nadie más sabía. Quería mantener esa confianza entre nosotros. En un esfuerzo por mantener ese vínculo amistoso, apagué el interruptor que me hacía reaccionar de esa forma con ella. Fin de la historia. Podía correrme en cualquier otro sitio.

Sin embargo, Bella era mi chica. Mi secreto. La idea me hacía suspirar. Al verla ayer en el pasillo, entré totalmente en pánico cuando me sonrió y se detuvo. Admito que... pude haber sobreactuado un poco ante la posibilidad que todo el mundo conociera el secreto. Intentando no parecer muy amigable hacia ella, sobreactué, y probablemente herí sus sentimientos. Aunque ella me perdonó.

Pero anoche fue diferente. Ella estaba rara. Así que mantuve las cosas relajadas, con la esperanza de no haberla alejado con mi jodida historia todavía. Apenas me empezaba a dar cuenta cuán increíblemente dependiente estaba de su compañía. Y ahora, después de escuchar a Jasper relatar los acontecimientos de lo que a partir de ahora se conocería como «La Extraña Crisis Emocional Aleatoria Número Cuatro», estaba notando otro efecto secundario de mi conexión con Bella. Me costó un segundo entenderlo, pero me sentía protector de ella. Jasper me había cabreado mucho con la forma en la que hablaba de ella. Solo podía esperar que mi comentario sobre Brandon acabara con esa mierda. Por Dios, incluso yo tenía fe en su amor eterno por esa zorra.

Una vez que me instalé en mi asiento de Biología, empecé a notar ese sentimiento de protección de nuevo en cuanto Bella entró por la puerta. Newton estaba sentado dos filas por delante de nuestra mesa, mirándola fijamente; aunque llamar mirar a eso sería un eufemismo. Estaba putamente desnudándola con los ojos, babeando como un jodido _golden retriever_ atado delante de un chuletón.

Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras ella se sentaba, retándolo a encontrarse con mi mirada. Pero no lo hizo nunca, así que me pasé toda la clase tratando de sobrellevar esta… esta _necesidad_ de joder a Newton por lo que le había hecho ayer a Bella. Y lo que le haría de nuevo si tuviera la oportunidad. Porque Newton era así de idiota. El cabrón nunca pillaría la indirecta... aunque estuviera temblando y llorando en frente de él. La furia me consumió durante la clase.

Cuando el timbre sonó por fin, salí del salón, quedándome cerca de la puerta para asegurarme que Newton saliera detrás de mí. Y lo hizo. Su nariz estaba magullada por el incidente de baño, pero me daba poca satisfacción. Quería partirle la cara al hijo de puta.

Cuando me miró, le sonreí con malicia, poniéndole buena cara. Mike siempre estaba tratando de obtener buena gracia de Jasper y mía. Él caería en la trampa.

Lo hizo.

—¡Hey Cullen! ¿Cómo va todo, tío? —Dijo en plan fanfarrón como si él fuera un regalo de Dios al planeta.

Me permití un estremecimiento interno. Sin embargo, mantuve la sonrisa en su lugar poniendo mi plan en acción.

—Solo iba a salir a fumar, ¿vienes? —Le pregunté con naturalidad, sabiendo que Mike era un porrero total, y probablemente pensaría que me refería a fumar hierba en lugar de cigarrillos. Su rostro se iluminó y me siguió por la puerta del patio, como el jodido imbécil que era. Hice todo lo posible para mantener la distancia entre ambos. En parte porque mi visión se estaba volviendo toda roja por la ira y en parte porque no quería que me vieran con él. Nunca. Jamás. Ni siquiera si fuera cuando le iba a sacar la mierda.

Al llegar al grupo de árboles más allá del estacionamiento, me volví hacia él.

—Y dime Mike, ¿por qué sigues jodiendo a Bella Swan? —Le pregunté, dejando finalmente que mi voz se endureciera con la ira que sentía. Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo ante la mención de su nombre.

—Mierda, tío. ¿Has visto el rollo tímido que utiliza? Incluso la locura no es suficiente para domar la bestia. —Se rió y obscenamente se agarró la entrepierna.

Eso fue todo.

Salté hacia él y lo agarré por el cuello, golpeándolo contra uno de los árboles cubierto de musgo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Lo miré con los ojos entornados y la respiración alterada por el subidón de adrenalina.

—Escúchame para la _mierda_, Newton. —Le siseé a un centímetro de su cara. Apreté mis manos en su cuello para reafirmarme, y sus ojos se entornaron—. Mantente _putamente _lejos de ella. No la toques, no la mires, joder, ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en ella —gruñí venenosamente.

Conocía a Newton lo suficiente como para saber que estaba aterrorizado de mí. Siempre había sido así desde el último día de junior cuando me vio destrozar a su mejor amigo, Josh. Y justo en este momento, Newton parecía a punto de mearse en los pantalones. _Qué maricon. Ni siquiera le he golpeado todavía._

Pero no podía dejar al pendejo completamente ileso, así que llevé mi puño hacia atrás y le di un puñetazo en el estómago con tanta fuerza como podía hacerlo sin causarle lesiones internas. Solté su cuello y se dejó caer de rodillas, sosteniendo su estómago y sin aliento. Parecía tan jodidamente patético, temblando y jadeando.

_¿Cómo se siente, cabrón?_

Sabiendo que tenía que hacer algún tipo de control de daños, me arrodillé cerca de su cara.

—Como le cuentes esto a alguien, te reviento. ¿Entendido? —Le dije con voz calmada.

Asintió nervioso, me puse de pie, limpiándome las manos con dos sonoras e intencionadas palmadas. Satisfecho sabiendo que no tocaría a mi chica d nuevo, giré sobre mis talones con una sonrisa, dejándole jadeando en el suelo del bosque húmedo.

.

El subidón de adrenalina era bueno para mi condición. Me mantuvo completamente alerta durante el resto de la jornada e incluso en el camino a casa en el auto. Lo que era perfecto, porque Jasper no podía callarse la puta boca sobre los pantalones de Brandon, por mucho que me aburriera hasta la mierda.

—Entonces, se le cae el lápiz, ¿verdad? Y va y se arrodilla justo en frente de mi mesa —gimió Jasper.

Entorné los ojos. _Eres una jodida golfa, Brandon_. Pero sin importar lo que pudiera decir sobre ella, la chica tenía talento. Esos pantalones serían los protagonistas de todas las fantasías de Jasper. Era putamente divertido ver a los dos hacer sus enfermos rituales de apareamiento. Divertido, y un poco vomitivo también.

Jasper tenía mucha prisa hoy por salir del coche y entrar en casa. Probablemente directo a su ducha.

Me reí al silencio de mi Volvo, conduciendo camino a casa.

Emmett tenía entrenamiento hoy, así que la casa estaba vacía. Cuando me dirigí a mi habitación, la adrenalina había desaparecido completamente de mi sistema, y, por desgracia, me hizo sentir aún más agotado. Me balanceé un poco en las escaleras mientras subía, agarrando la barandilla. Terminé penosamente mi camino, con los pies arrastrándose y los ojos cansados.

—Mierda —murmuré cuando vi mi cama. Cálida y acogedora y pidiéndome a gritos que me tumbara sobre ella y jodiera completamente mi casi buen día. Con un gemido, puse mi despertador para dos horas y miré las almohadas. _Por favor, solo por esta vez…_

Justo cuando toqué el colchón, mis ojos se cerraron, y caí en un sueño profundo.

.

Esta vez fue el fuego. Rojo, caliente, humeante, deformando y quemando todo a su paso. Realmente no podía culpar a fuego. El fuego es algo para ser temido y respetado. Si solo lo hubiera sabido en ese entonces. En vez de eso, estaba sentado, acurrucado en un rincón del salón, viendo como las llamas lamían la piel de mi padre, el fuego rodeándome, asfixiándome. Podría notar el olor. Ese olor a jodida carne quemada mientras él me gritaba que corriera y escapara de allí. Pero yo no podía dejarle solo. Así que me senté, mirando horrorizado como trataba de arrastrarse por el suelo ardiendo.

Me desperté una vez más con los pitidos de mi reloj despertador. Lancé un frustrado, agónico grito y golpeé con mis manos los ojos llenos de lágrimas hasta que cesó el sonido. Se sentía como una especie enferma de sensación de karma, acostado en mi cama, sudando, temblando, entre llantos y jadeos.

Me llevó más tiempo recuperarme que la última vez. Estaba tan cansado de hacer esto todos los días. Siempre era el mismo resultado. Levanté mi camiseta y toqué las cicatrices de mi estómago. Un siniestro regalo de la noche que arruinó mi vida.

Finalmente salí disparado de la cama y me dirigí al balcón, desesperado por hacer algo que me calmara los nervios. Eran casi las seis, Carlisle estaría pronto a casa. Me quedé de pie, disfrutando del aire frío contra mi piel pegajosa, y miré hacia el cenador. Lucía mucho más luminoso de día, pero era mucho más acogedor por la noche, cuando sabía que alguien estaba esperándome allí. Pensar en mi chica calmó mis nervios lo suficiente como para apagar el cigarrillo antes de haberlo terminado.

Con ese pensamiento, cogí mi _iPod_ y lo empecé a llenar con las mejores canciones que pude recordar. _No puedo dejar que mi chica tenga mal gusto musical_.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas.

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente (subiré el viernes). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews.


	6. Capítulo 6 Consuelos de Caramelo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 6: **Consuelos de Caramelo**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Edward*

El resto de la semana transcurrió con un asombroso borrón de galletas, miradores y cabello castaño y largo. Las noches eran siempre lo mejor. Era un poco jodido como las noches solían ser mi peor parte del día, y ahora era exactamente todo lo contrario.

Me había tomado la molestia de establecer algunas reglas básicas para mí mismo en todo este asunto. Primera y principal, _no _podía hacer sentir a Bella incómoda de ninguna manera. Con su fuerte aversión con los hombres, sabía que el más mínimo error podría tener consecuencias catastróficas. La segunda era que no me acercaría a ella en el instituto. Esta ya era un hecho, pero había que ponerla en las normas también. Y la tercera era que si podía proteger a Bella sin destapar todo el tema y enfrentar la furia de Alice y un montón de otras personas, lo haría.

El martes por la noche, había introducido a Bella en la perversa sinfonía que era mi mundo musical. Ella tomaba un auricular y yo el otro. Entonces yo le mostraba mis canciones favoritas mientras me mantenía a una distancia prudencial para no ser el causante de la «Extraña Crisis Emocional Aleatoria Número Cinco».

Por supuesto, comencé con la música más suave. Algo de clásica antes de pasar a cosas más pesadas. Parecía extrañamente curiosa sobre todo lo que le enseñaba, como si nunca se hubiera putamente aventurado hacia el mundo antes. Siempre me sorprendía con sus reacciones a las canciones. A veces ponía alguna y contenía el aliento esperando verla estremecerse en aversión, entonces iba ella y me sonreía mientras con la cabeza seguía el ritmo de la canción. _Mi chica tiene buen gusto_.

Al rato, se volvió hacia mí con expresión cautelosa.

—¿Puede ser que te viera hoy con Mike? —Preguntó con tono insinuante de desaprobación. Me asusté un poco, porque no sabía que nos había visto juntos y no tenía preparada ninguna coartada. Hice una mueca.

—Tenía que hablar con él de algo que pasó en la fiesta del viernes. —No era mentira. Técnicamente había acosado a Bella el viernes por la noche. Y técnicamente había hablado con él. Parecía que quería preguntar algo más sobre Newton así que convenientemente cambié la canción a otra de rock alto y duro, lo que para mi completa sorpresa, pareció casi disfrutar.

Con respecto a Mike… nunca volvió a mencionarlo de nuevo.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Newton fijó sus taimados ojos en la pizarra cuando Bella entró en Biología, así que estuve agradecido que el día se hubiera ido sin recibir noticias de la «Extraña Crisis Emocional Aleatoria Número Cinco». Y, afortunadamente, Jazz mantuvo la boca cerrada acerca de Bella, y concentró toda su atención en lo que Brandon estaba haciendo. _Buen chico_.

El miércoles por la noche, me encontré con una Bella ligeramente angustiada. Era algo que estaba empezando a saber detectar.

Bella había dormido.

Podía saberlo por la forma en que sus ojos miraban el patio con un aire de tensión a su alrededor. Instintivamente, aunque había estado tratando de mantener la conversación sobre cosas tranquilas, supe que ella tenía que sacárselo de encima. Así que solo corté la mierda. Puse mi mejor mirada suave y preocupada con la esperanza de que fuera lo suficiente confortante para ella mientras me sentaba en el banco.

—¿De qué iba hoy? —Le pregunté en voz baja agarrando una galleta.

Me miró un poco sorprendida por mi pregunta, probablemente no esperaba ser tan transparente. Y para todos los demás seguramente no lo era. Pero ella me dejaba ver a la Bella Real, como yo le dejaba ver al Edward Real. A regañadientes comenzó a contarme su último sueño. Era muy parecido al anterior. De hecho e_ra el mismo que el anterior_. Pero esta vez no lo editó. Lo describió con absoluto detalle. Cómo oyó el sonido de su dedo al romperse cuando trató de resistirse, o la cantidad de sangre que brotaba de sus labios cuando él la golpeó. Me habló de cómo podía oír los gritos de su madre a través de las paredes en el silencio oscuro de su armario. Y luego, a la mención de su madre, Bella hizo algo que me dejo totalmente jodido. Lloró. No sollozos, ni nada parecido, solo lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por sus mejillas pálidas.

Se me partió el puto corazón verla llorar. Me moría de ganas de consolarla, hacer algo más que simplemente estar sentado en ese banco como una jodida estatua. Pero era imposible. Lo mejor que podía hacer era escuchar. Y eso hice.

Cuando llegó su expresión de remordimiento por «cargarme» con sus sueños, automáticamente le conté el mío del día anterior. Quid pro quo1. Sangre por fuego. Después que termínanos de vomitar los horrores de nuestros sueños, nos quedamos sentados, escuchando más música mientras comíamos galletas. Intentando, con éxito esta vez, recuperar el ambiente anterior. Negándonos a permitir que esos sueños arruinaran un segundo más de nuestras vidas de lo que era jodidamente necesario.

Así fue también la noche del jueves. Solo yo y mi chica sentados alrededor de una bolsa de galletas, riéndonos en silencio con los nombres estúpidos de los grupos musicales. Ella me contó un poco sobre su vida en _Phoenix_, omitiendo todo lo que estaba directamente relacionado con su madre.

Luego me enteré que Bella y yo teníamos una cosa más en común.

—¿Estuviste en una casa de acogida? —Le pregunté incrédulo. Yo había estado en unas cuantas casas de acogidas antes que Carlisle me adoptara. Eran una mierda.

—Sí —suspiró—. Yo no quería ser una carga para Esme y eso —murmuró y se encogió de hombros. Sonaba muy de Bella ser así de poco egoísta—. Pero... al final tuve que salir de ese lugar. Había demasiada gente... —Susurró mirando fijamente el _iPod._

Yo supe que cuando decía «gente» se refería a hombres. Chicos. Lo que sea. Me sentí increíblemente conmovido. Ella se arriesgó a toda la mierda de sus crisis emocionales aleatorias solo para no molestar a Esme con su presencia. Tenía una mirada de tristeza en la cara cuando puso el _iPod_ en la mesa, con los hombros hundidos, probablemente pensando que había fracasado en su plan en _Phoenix_. Y porque éramos quid pro quo. Le mostré lo mío.

—Yo estuve en varias casas de acogidas antes que _Daddy C…_ —señalé con mi hombro la casa, y cogí el _iPod_—… me adoptara —continué distraídamente, mientras buscaba música—. Eran una mierda. La gente siempre poniéndote a prueba y los malditos problemas territoriales... —Resoplé y me encogí de hombros al recordar todas las peleas en las que me había metido en las casas de acogida en _Chicago_.

Bella pensó en silencio antes de hablar de nuevo.

—¿Cómo conociste al doctor Cullen? —Preguntó en voz baja.

Ahh. Esos eran recuerdos buenos para mí, y automáticamente sonreí.

—Yo estaba enfermo en el hospital con la gripe. Carlisle era mi médico en _Chicago_. Nos hicimos medio íntimos mientras estuve ingresado. La zorra que nos acogía en el hogar llegó un día completamente furiosa porque alguien le había robado algo… —Hice una pausa y miré a Bella sacudiendo la cabeza—. Drama estúpido de la jodida casa de acogida. Demasiados adolescentes en una casa tienden a hacerle eso al carácter de la gente. —Puse los ojos en blanco y continué—: Lo que sea. Entonces _Daddy C_ entró y vio a la loca mujer gritándome mientras yo estaba en la cama del hospital todo enfermo y asqueroso y él… —me detuve entonces riendo y sonriendo ampliamente al recuerdo que tenía con toda claridad—. Él le dijo que se fuera para la mierda de su hospital y regresara cuando encontrara cualquier órgano marchito que estaba donde iba su corazón. —Me reí a carcajadas, por completo. Ese fue un momento clave de mi vida. Tumbado enfermo y sudoroso en la cama del hospital, al borde de la muerte, y la expresión en mi cara cuando escuché al compuesto y educado _Daddy C_ decir «para la mierda», fue probablemente un momento _Kodak_.

Bella se reía conmigo, su sonido dulce y musical con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y con sus cabellos húmedos balanceándose en la brisa de la noche. Una vez que la risa se calmó, continué negando con la cabeza.

—Entonces, cuando me curó y estuve mejor, me llevó a casa con él una noche, arregló toda la mierda legal, y me trajo aquí con Emmett un mes después —le dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Tiene que ser un hombre maravilloso para hacer algo así. Tienes que quererle mucho —me dijo en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Quiero a Carlisle a mi manera. Trata de no ser muy paternal conmigo... por lo de mi pasado... pero él es bastante jodidamente genial —dije sinceramente.

Pasamos una buena parte de la noche compartiendo los horrores de las casas de acogida. Yo tenía algunas historias muy buenas. Bella también. Algunas eran tristes, otras eran divertidas. Estábamos disfrutando del hecho de que tuviéramos algo más en común.

Finalmente, la conversación derivó de nuevo a la escuela y a la horrible gente que la frecuentaba. Al hablar Bella de Jessica Stanley hice una mueca de asco.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, mientras metía una galleta en su boca.

Solté mi galleta, porque el sonido de ese nombre me daba náuseas. Estaba un poco reacio a hablar de mi vida sentimental con Bella porque tenía miedo que le hiciera sentir incómoda.

—¿Qué? ¡Tienes que contármelo! —Dijo riendo, divertida. Y como mi chica tenía esa clase de poder sobre mí, sabía que tendría que contarle de la perra de Stanley. Sacudí la cabeza y suspiré.

—No es nada. Solo que Jessica y yo tuvimos una especie de... —Hice una pausa y fruncí el ceño, ladeando un poco mi cabeza, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir lo que tuvimos y fallando miserablemente—... algo —terminé penosamente.

Algo brilló en sus ojos, aunque no pude situarlo. Inmediatamente se puso la máscara que usaba en la escuela. No me gustaba esa mierda. Se suponía que debía ser Bella cuando estaba conmigo, y ahora había dicho algo que lo había jodido, y había roto la regla número uno.

—Oh —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Qué tipo de algo? —Me preguntó todavía con la máscara sin emoción que yo jodidamente odiaba. Ni de coña iba a contarle sobre mi polvo de una noche con Stanley. En lugar de eso, pensé en otra cosa, porque no quería mentir, pero sabía que necesitaría hacer algo para conseguir quitarle la condenada máscara de la cara. Resoplé casualmente en forma de burla.

—Ella tiene estas locas tendencias acosadoras que incluyeron brevemente a tu servidor.

Allí. Eso _no_ era mentira. Recé mentalmente para que no preguntara nada más y no tuviera que inventarme una historia. Afortunadamente, no lo hizo. Solo sacudió la cabeza y murmuró algo acerca de «rubios putones», que me hizo reír. Después de un par de bromas a expensas de Newton, la máscara se había ido de nuevo, y la noche fue salvada.

Estábamos cansados. Inmensamente. Y cuando Bella entró en Biología la tarde del viernes siguiente, yo sabía que tenía que dormir un poco. Sus ojos estaban completamente desenfocados, ligeramente yéndose hacia atrás. Yo podía dormir una o dos horas en casa después de cada jornada escolar, pero parecía que Bella estaba forzándolo mucho. Nervioso porque pudiera entrar en un terreno peligroso, y tomando nota de la profesora sustituta que teníamos, me decidí a romper una de mis reglas. Arranqué un pedazo de papel del cuaderno y le escribí una nota.

_**Te despertaré**_.

Decía todo lo que tenía que decir. Ella entendería a qué me refería.

La doblé y cuando nadie estaba viendo, la deslicé a su lado de la mesa de laboratorio.

La abrió lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos para leer las palabras, antes de arrugarla con una inclinación de cabeza y después apoyó la cabeza vacilante sobre la mesa.

Me tomé la tarea muy en serio, sabiendo perfectamente que Bella no quería soñar. Así que escuché con atención como su respiración se desaceleraba a un ritmo constante y suave. Después de unos minutos empecé a escuchar el suave sonido de los casi ronquidos que mi chica siempre hacía cuando dormía. Era el sonido más pacífico y arrullador. Me puso incluso más adormilado de lo que ya estaba, pero luché por estar alerta, pendiente de cada respiración... esperando a que el sueño comenzara, y con la esperanza de que no lo hiciera nunca.

Pero lo hizo. Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, lo oí. Fue una diferencia muy leve en realidad, la forma en que su respiración se alteraba… dificultosa, y se aceleraba mínimamente. Lo tomé como una indirecta, levanté la bota del suelo y le di un golpecito en la pierna sin levantar la vista de mi cuaderno de dibujo. Nada. Esta vez la golpeé más fuerte justo en la espinilla.

Se levantó de un salto, recorriendo con sus ojos inyectados en sangre todo el ancho de la clase. Por suerte, el sonido en la habitación era alto por las conversaciones que nadie se dio cuenta. Se frotó los ojos con furia y me envió una mirada de agradecimiento fugaz, antes de buscar en su bolsa y sacar un libro, el cual leyó con atención.

Me había estado sintiendo fatal todo el día así que me imaginé que me estaba resfriando cuando estornudé por enésima vez ese día. Metiendo la mano en mi cartera saqué los _cleenex_. Me soné la nariz con más fuerza de la necesaria, sin importarme una mierda que la gente se girara a verme. Solo les daba a todos una mirada que claramente decía: _Jódanse. _

Bella me miró por debajo del velo de su cabello un segundo con preocupación en su rostro, pero seguí dibujando. Era solo un resfriado, no era para tanto. Eso es lo que pasaba cuando te pasas afuera más de cinco horas por la noche, en noviembre, y lloviendo. Pero valía la pena.

Cuando sonó la campana, arrastré mi cansando, mocoso y febril culo de la clase y decidí que realmente me sentía lo bastante mal como para irme a casa antes de hora. Vi a Jazz en el pasillo de camino a clase y le dije que se fuera a casa con Rose. Parecía que estaba a punto de quejarse o algo cuando se fijó realmente en mi apariencia. Lo dejó pasar. Edward enfermo es un Edward putamente cabreado.

Pasé por el hospital para decirle a _Daddy C_. lo que pasaba, y tal vez obtener algunas medicinas que me drogaran por completo. Saludando a todas las enfermeras que me conocían de nombre, me dirigí a la oficina de Carlisle, estornudando y sintiéndome como el culo, y decidiendo que quizás fuera mejor quedarme en casa esa noche. Mis hombros se hundieron un poco por ese pensamiento.

Carlisle echó un vistazo a mi nariz roja y ojos inyectados de sangre y su rostro cambió a esa expresión familiar.

—Estás enfermo —me dijo con el ceño fruncido, mientras yo me dejaba caer en el sillón de cuero de su escritorio.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y me soné la nariz, gimiendo de asco.

Él sonrió, después procedió a someterme a una mierdada de pruebas, preocupado por si podría coger la gripe de nuevo. Después de mucho palpar y pinchar y toda la resistencia posible por mi parte, concluyó con lo que yo ya sabía. Un jodido resfriado común. _Muchas gracias por las agujas Daddy C_. Él me envió a casa con algunos medicamentos y me pasé toda la noche sintiéndome fatal. Porque estaba enfermo, porque no había jodida manera humana de salir al húmedo puto frío de la noche estando así, y porque por primera vez en una semana, no iba a ver a mi chica.

* * *

*Bella*

Estaba sola en la cocina otra vez un sábado por la noche, justo como solía hacer antes de que Edward apareciera. Tenía un ojo puesto en la ventana mirando de vez en cuando, asegurándome de que esta noche él tampoco hubiese salido mientras movía el cazo de sopa de verdura. Sabía que estaba enfermo. Rose se lo había dicho a Alice después de la escuela cuando le envió una mirada inquisitiva al ver a Jasper en el Jeep de Emmett. Así que no me sorprendió cuando no se presentó en el mirador la última noche. De hecho, me alegré. No quería que se pusiera más enfermo a causa de nuestras sesiones nocturnas.

Esta última semana había sido maravillosa. Edward venía todas las noches con su _iPod_, mostrándome una parte muy privada de su mundo. Adoraba cada parte de ella. Adoraba cómo le gustaba la música clásica a pesar que nunca te lo imaginarías con solo hablar con él. Adoraba lo mucho que le gustaban mis galletas y el hecho que siempre me lo dijera expresamente. Adoraba la manera en que amablemente se mantenía a distancia de mí cuando estábamos escuchando música sin que yo tuviera que pedírselo. Adoraba la manera en que podía notar cuando había tenido un sueño y que necesitaba hablar de ello. Adoraba la manera que tenía de mostrarse a sí mismo para que no pensara que yo era un bicho raro.

Tenía sus defectos, por supuesto. No estaba completamente ciega. A veces tenía la sensación que no estaba diciéndome toda la verdad. Retocando sus respuestas, para no mentirme, pero guardándose cosas al mismo tiempo. Lo de Mike, por ejemplo... yo sabía que había algo más en toda esa historia. Pero jamás insistiría en ello. Porque él nunca me lo haría a mí. Casi me ahogué de los deseos de hacerlo cuando me habló de Jessica. Tuve un breve ataque de celos antes que pudiera ponerme la máscara de indiferencia. Rogaba que él no lo hubiera visto, pero temía que sí lo hubiese hecho porque no volvió a tocar al tema. La idea de él estando... con esa zorra sin cerebro me hizo querer arrancarle la piel a tiras. No era justo. Que alguien como Jessica Stanley pudiera estar con Edward, mientras yo estaba obligada a sentarme a dos metros de distancia de él todas las noches para no ponerme histérica al rozarlo. Nunca podría tener algo así con él. En palabras de Edward... _me cabreaba mucho_.

Así que reprimí los sarcásticos y amargos comentarios que quería hacer sobre cómo podría conseguir algo mucho mejor, y lo dejé pasar. Porque incluso si no tuviera esta desquiciada aversión, ¿quién podría decirme que él estaría interesado en mí de todos modos? En lo que respecta Edward, yo tendría que tomar lo que podía ofrecerme. Y estoy bastante segura de que Edward era más abierto y honesto conmigo de lo que nunca fue con Jessica Stanley. Ese es el único pensamiento que me mantuvo cuerda esa noche mientras nos burlábamos de Mike.

Luego, en la escuela el viernes rompió su propia regla, y me deslizó una nota en una clase llena de gente. En realidad no era importante. Pero me hizo sentir bien saber que me estaba viendo lo suficientemente cerca allí para notar que estaba agotada. Probablemente no tanto como yo lo miraba a él, pero... de nuevo, tomaría lo que podía ofrecerme.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba enfermo, no podía evitar sentirme un poco responsable. Por supuesto, no le obligaba a salir fuera cada noche para pasar el rato conmigo, pero por alguna razón me sentía mal. Y mientras hacia mi camino a través de la oscuridad del patio trasero de los Cullen hacia el enramado de madera de la pared, llevando una mochila vieja a la espalda llena de galletas _Consuelos de Caramelo _y sopa caliente, me repetí a mí misma que ese era el único motivo por el que lo hacía. Me sentía mal... responsable, incluso. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que a duras penas había soportado las ganas de verlo en las últimas treinta dos horas. N_o es que esté llevando la cuenta ni nada por el estilo_. Solo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien. Quiero decir, vale, Carlisle era médico, pero a veces se necesitaba algo más que medicamentos para curarse. Y en casa de Edward carecían de ese tipo particular de cuidados.

Así que estaba de su balcón mirando la luz de su ventana, con la ansiedad nerviosa y la excitación de verlo de nuevo. Podía hacer esto. _Puedo hacer esto_. Había visto a Edward hacerlo muchas veces antes, así que solo tenía que seguir su ejemplo. Nerviosamente, acerqué mi pie a la enramada, probando la fuerza de los cincuenta y dos kilos que estaba a punto de ponerle encima, y comencé a subir lentamente, sintiéndome más y más patética con cada paso que me acercaba al balcón del tercer piso_. ¿Qué narices estoy diciendo?_ Dejamos atrás lo patético hace días.

Subí más alto, acercándome al balcón y sintiéndome aún más nerviosa a la vez que mi corazón retumbaba con fuerza contra mi pecho. Tenía miedo de mirar hacia abajo, así que no lo hice y seguí subiendo. Parecía más alto de lo que lucía cuando estaba en el suelo.

Finalmente, llegué a su balcón y escalé un poco más alto para poder tener más espacio para bajar. Pasé la pierna por encima de la barandilla tan silenciosamente como pude, mi pie rozando suavemente hasta el suelo del balcón. Con lentitud guié mi pie izquierda sobre la barandilla, y, finalmente, estaba de pie en el balcón de Edward Cullen. Me giré para mirar por las puertas francesas de su habitación. Tenían unas gruesas cortinas, así que no podía ver nada del interior.

De repente empecé a sentir pánico. Las palabras de Edward resonaban en mi cabeza, escogiendo el peor momento posible para llegar a mi memoria. _Locas tendencias acosadoras_. Hice una mueca y levanté el puño hacia las puertas. Maldiciéndome a mí misma y a mis tendencias acosadoras, golpeé ligeramente en el cristal con los nudillos, y esperé, aguantando la respiración. Sopesé por un momento lo malo que sería si saltaba por la barandilla en ese momento. Entonces me imaginé la vergüenza que sentiría si la caída no me mataba, y el doctor Cullen me encontrara allí herida mañana por la mañana cuando mirara por la ventana de la cocina. Súbitamente se hizo todo mucho más oscuro. Podía sentir la oscuridad ahogándome mientras esperaba a que Edward abriera la puerta.

De repente, una de las puertas de cristal se abrió de golpe, sorprendiéndome. Me quedé con la boca ligeramente entreabierta en estado de shock mientras miraba descaradamente a Edward en la puerta. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de confusión y aturdimiento, y lucía horrible. Su nariz recta, perfecta, estaba roja y brillante, y tenía una manta envuelta fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo. Tenía el cabello despeinado, incluso más de lo habitual, y estaba inusualmente pálido.

Allí, de pie en el balcón en el aire húmedo y frío de la noche, retorciéndome las manos nerviosa, me di cuenta que tenía que hacer o decir algo, y rápido. Él me observaba con una mirada indescifrable en la cara.

—¿Bella? —Rechinó. Me estremecí con el sonido de su voz gruesa, nasal. Como no me sentía capaz de hablar, abrí la mochila y la cremallera rápidamente, sacando un cuenco tapado de sopa que todavía estaba caliente. Se lo entregué con la cabeza gacha, sintiéndome como una cría de seis años a la que sus padres han pillado con un dibujo obsceno, mirando mis botas mojadas.

Después de un segundo, sentí que el cuenco desaparecía de mi mano, así que eché un vistazo hacia arriba. Casi me muero de alivio cuando Edward se volvió con su media sonrisa y arqueó una ceja hacia mí. Dejando escapar una respiración atormentada, decidí que debía aprovechar la oportunidad para explicar mi presencia. Pero mirando a esos ojos intensamente verdes y profundos, solté lo peor que podía decir.

—Te prometo que no tengo locas tendencias acosadoras —exploté antes de que pudiera detenerme. Mi cara se sonrojó profusamente de inmediato. _Oh, tienes que estar bromeando._

Edward se limitó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás en una risa áspera.

Yo no tenía claro si eso era una buena señal o no, así que me quedé quieta, esperando a que terminara de reírse. Esperando que fuera a causa de Jessica Stanley y no de mí.

Finalmente se calmó y me miró, con los ojos llenos de alegría y de diversión.

—Joder, Bella. Esa es la primera vez que me he reído en dos días —dijo antes de pasar a la habitación y llamarme por encima del hombro—. Mueve el culo dentro antes de que te resfríes tú también.

Con una sonrisa tan grande que pensé que mi cara se partiría en dos, entré al calor de la habitación de Edward, cerrando la puerta de cristal a la oscuridad detrás de mí.

* * *

1 Se utiliza más en una negociación, pero aquí significaría lo mismo. Te doy algo pero tú me tienes que dar algo a cambio. Podría ser también como un ojo por ojo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas. Pues estoy haciéndolo desde el capítulo pasado pero igual lo anunció ahorita. Siempre había querido hacerlo, pero en la forma en que yo escribía no podía, sin embargo con esto sí que puedo. Haré adelantos de cada capítulo, y los enviare como respuestas de review (así vuelvo a esa pequeña tradición que dejé un poco de lado en todo el proceso de MD). Así que de nuevo, las chicas sin cuenta, dejen su correo dejando espacio tipo: (betza Hotmail com), para contestarles.

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente (subiré el martes). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews. El adelanto lo enviaré en los reply de reviews.


	7. Capítulo 7 Sirope Agridulce

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 7: **Sirope Agridulce**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Bella*

A Edward le gustó la sopa de verduras. Mucho. Me senté en el sofá de cuero negro observando con una fascinación absoluta cómo vaciaba ávidamente el tazón de sopa, en el centro de su gran cama, todavía envuelto en la manta. Era como si no hubiera comido en varios días. La idea me hizo fruncir el ceño. Inspeccioné su cuarto una vez más desde mi lugar, observando el montón de pañuelos en la papelera al lado de la cama. La habitación estaba un poco más desordenada que la última vez que estuve aquí. Más ropa y papeles y libros desparramados por el suelo. Me sentí ridículamente indiscreta al solo abordar su habitación de esta manera, invadiendo totalmente su intimidad.

Sintiéndome avergonzada por mi comportamiento, decidí hacer algo que probablemente solo iba molestarle más.

—Lamento haber irrumpido aquí sin más —me disculpe en voz baja—. Estaba preocupada porque estabas enfermo.

Edward levantó la cabeza por encima de su humeante plato de sopa y entrecerró sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre esa mierda? —Preguntó, tratando de sonar molesto y enfadado, pero con voz muy nasal. Mis labios se elevaron en respuesta a lo divertido que era escuchar al duro Edward Cullen hablando como una niña de doce años. Suavizó su cara y puso los ojos en blanco por mi regocijo mientras se concentraba de nuevo en el plato de sopa—. No me importa. La sopa está jodidamente buena. Además, me sentía mal por haberte dejado ahí fuera sola anoche. —Frunció el ceño.

Le conté cómo me enteré que no iba a venir, y que me quedé dentro de la casa, lo que pareció consolarlo un poco. Así que continué viéndolo devorar la sopa, y no pude evitar el miedo irracional de pensar que Edward no estaba siendo atendido como Dios manda.

—¿No te ha hecho Carlisle una sopa o algo así? —Le pregunté, seguramente metiéndome donde no me llamaban, pero tratando de aplacar la preocupación irracional que estaba sintiendo. Edward resopló en la cuchara y se encogió de hombros.

—Me trajo algo de comida del hospital, pero sabía como culo. —Asentí en entendimiento. La comida del hospital y yo teníamos una larga historia también—. Carlisle es un cocinero de mierda. Y yo soy probablemente la única persona del mundo que puede joder completamente una rebanada de pan tostado. —Se rio, y le dio un pequeño ataque de tos que me hizo temblar.

Pero me sentía más animada. Edward no tenía a nadie en su vida que le preparara buena comida, ni tampoco que le llevara sopa cuando estuviese enfermo. Hasta ahora. Sonreí un poco. Eso era algo que yo podía hacer con mucho gusto por Edward... y bien. Cuando terminó con la sopa, saqué la bolsa de galletas y se la lancé sobre la cama. Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco cuando las vio, y me hizo sonreír. Amaba mis galletas.

Estábamos en una versión actualizada de nuestra rutina, cómodos en su habitación en lugar de en el cenador. Él me lanzó el _iPod_, y me avisó que tenía un nuevo álbum. Me encantó, por supuesto, iba asintiendo con la cabeza a los sonidos de la batería y el ligero sonido industrial, siguiendo la música con una sonrisa.

No me había dado cuenta de cómo había extrañado mis noches con Edward hasta este momento, sentada en el sofá de cuero negro y mirándole dibujar en su libro mientras me hablaba de su nuevo disco. Era la segunda vez que lo veía sin su chaqueta de cuero negro, y aunque lucía horrible con su nariz roja y barba áspera, todavía estaba hermoso. Tenía un mechón de cabello que caía encima de sus ojos, y mis dedos seguían arqueándose patéticamente queriendo colocarlo otra vez en su sitio.

Pasamos toda la noche así. Nunca me moví de mi lugar en el sofá, todavía sintiéndome un poco inquieta por invadir su intimidad, mientras él dibujaba y hablaba en un penoso tono nasal.

Eventualmente miré el despertador en la mesita de noche de Edward y me percaté que ya habían pasado casi cinco horas. Era increíble cómo el tiempo pasaba volando siempre que estaba con él por la noche, charlando tan cómodamente. Con un suspiro, cerré mi mochila y me levanté del sofá, la cargué en la espalda y me subí la capucha. Edward parecía casi tan decepcionado como yo por mi salida cuando levantó la vista de su cuaderno.

—Me tengo que ir antes que Esme se despierte, pero... ¿vuelvo mañana con más sopa? —Le dije con nerviosismo, jugueteando con las mangas de mi sudadera.

Sonrió un poco antes que su cara decayera.

—No sé qué sentir sobre la idea de tú escalando tres pisos. —Al ver la mirada descarada de decepción en mi rostro, añadió—: Quiero decir, nunca me perdonaría a mí mismo si te pasara algo haciéndolo.

Pensar en Edward preocupado por mi seguridad me hizo casi marearme, pero contuve la emoción al poner mis ojos en blanco.

—No te preocupes por mí. —Descarté sus palabras con un movimiento de mi mano cubierta—. Deberías haberme visto, parecía una profesional —añadí con orgullo, juntando las manos a la espalda y balanceándome sobre los talones. Edward se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Bueno, siempre y cuando tus andanzas de delincuente juvenil no hagan que te partas la crisma, no me importa.

Le sonreí, feliz porque quisiera que volviera, y crucé la habitación hacia a la puerta cuando se me ocurrió algo.

—Oye —le dije, volviéndome hacia él—. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Jasper? —Le pregunté con una enigmática sonrisa en mi cara. Edward alzó las cejas interrogante, pero no le dije nada y me quedé esperando con la mano en el pomo.

—Verde —respondió entrecerrando los ojos. Asentí y di media vuelta, sacudiendo la mano para despedirme.

—¡Gracias, nos vemos mañana! —Me reí de forma conspiradora mientras salía por las puertas francesas, de vuelta al balcón. Bajé con bastante rapidez para mi sorpresa, y con un pequeño salto aterricé en el suelo blando. Era muy emocionante, acechar en la oscuridad, a escondidas, haciendo algo tan... malo. Sacudí la cabeza, y regresé a casa con la moral levantada sabiendo que Edward estaba bien.

=:=

Esme se había pasado toda la semana lanzándome indirectas sobre Acción de Gracias. Al principio no la entendía, pero esta mañana por fin todo cuadraba.

—Entonces —dijo casualmente, mientras hojeaba una revista de diseño, en el sofá junto a mí—. ¿Quieres cocinar para Acción de Gracias, cielo? —Preguntó. Yo asentí con entusiasmo cuando ella levantó la vista de su regazo. Nunca había tenido la ocasión de hacer algo tan importante. Y un día de fiesta con Alice estaba segura de que sería un poco extravagante. Ya estaba buscando ideas para todo tipo de nuevas recetas.

—Eso es bueno —agregó distraída mientras pasaba las páginas—. Yo cociné el año pasado —continuó en un tono de aburrimiento. Demasiado aburrido—. Invitamos a los Cullen a venir —dijo y se encogió de hombros. Por supuesto, el sonido de ese nombre despertó mi atención.

—¿En serio? —Pregunté, tratando de imaginar a Edward sentado a la mesa del comedor que nunca usamos, frente a Alice y odiando cada segundo que pasaba.

—Sí, lo pasamos muy bien. —Sonrió con un brillo nostálgico en los ojos marrones.

—Vale... —dije lentamente, sin pillarle el punto al asunto.

Siguió pasando páginas después de olvidar lo que fuera que estuviese recordando que le hizo sonreír.

—¿Te importaría mucho si los invitáramos de nuevo? —Me miró con una expresión cautelosa—. No quiero que te sientas incómoda —terminó con los ojos entrecerrados.

_Oh. ¡Oh!_ Estaba preocupada porque hubiera hombres en casa.

—¡Oh, Esme! —Murmuré, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo con la cabeza—. Por favor, no cambies las tradiciones navideñas por mí —le supliqué en un susurro.

Sostuvo mi mano entre las suyas, mirándome con lástima. _¿Otra vez eso?_

—No seas ridícula, cielo. Tú eres mucho más importante para mí que cualquier tradición estúpida —susurró dulcemente. Siempre me hacía sonreír cuando me mostraba este tipo de afecto. No estaba acostumbrada al afecto en absoluto.

—Está bien, Esme. No me molesta —le dije con una sonrisa confiada. No dejaría que mis problemas afectaran a Esme así. Ella quería que los Cullen vinieran en Acción de Gracias. Y Edward podría venir. Eso era suficiente incentivo para mí. Se mostró un poco escéptica, así que agregué con tanto entusiasmo como mi cerebro cansado pudo emular—: Además, imagínate _todo_ lo que tendré que cocinar con Emmett comiendo aquí. —Me reí, conjeturando que necesitaría dos pavos para él solo.

Con un largo suspiro, acarició mi mano afectuosamente y asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a coger la revista.

Esa tarde, Alice me estaba sometiendo a su clase favorita de tortura hedonista. Compras. No habría ido en absoluto, pero todavía había un montón de cosas esenciales que tenía que comprar desde mi traslado a _Forks_. Así que me pasé la mayor parte de la tarde arrastrando mis pies cansados a su alrededor en el centro comercial de _Port Angeles_. Estaba empezando a tambalearme de nuevo, por lo que tendría que dormir un poco cuando llegáramos a casa. Al menos una hora o algo así.

Iba caminando con mi capucha alzada y la cabeza baja, evitando a todos, y en silencio dando las gracias a Alice por elegir el día menos concurrido de la semana para hacer esto, cuando se detuvo frente a una tienda y soltó un chillido. A estas alturas, ya conocía ese chillido. Era la chaqueta perfecta, o la camiseta sin manga perfecta, o los tacones perfectos. Miré en el escaparate y vi que era, en realidad, la falda perfecta. Así que me senté en el probador con ella, y cuando salió de detrás de la cortina, me hizo la pregunta que había estado esperando todo el día.

—¿Qué color me queda mejor, Bella? —Preguntó, llevando la falda puesta, y alternando dos suéteres que juraría eran exactamente iguales. Sonreí de forma automática cuando vi que uno era verde.

—Verde. Definitivamente el verde —le contesté con seguridad. Ella pareció un poco sorprendida por mi nuevo interés en sus compras cuando normalmente no le hacía ni caso, pero descartó el otro y entró a ponerse el jersey verde. Tuve que apretar los labios para detener la risa cuando salió con el suéter. Era _apretado_. Muy, muy _apretado_. Y todo lo que llenaba la copa B de su sujetador se asomaba por la parte superior del profundo escote en V. Estaba segura que la expresión de la cara de Jasper cuando la viera sería impagable.

Satisfecha con la elección, añadió unas medias verdes para ir a conjunto con el suéter, lo que me hizo sonreír aún más. Pero saliendo de los probadores, la visión de mí misma en el espejo me hizo parar. Llevaba lo mismo que siempre, jeans negros, y la sudadera con capucha. Escondiéndome a mí misma. Era algo que hacía por necesidad y nunca me había importado. Pero por primera vez, deseé no tener que hacerlo. Deseé poder ser como Alice, por una vez; viéndola dar vueltas en el espejo, tratando de encontrar lo ideal para que un chico se fijara en ella. Y sabiendo que toda su planificación funcionaría y Jasper se desmayaría en cuanto la viera. La amargura familiar por el hecho de saber que nunca podría ser así derrumbó mi estado de ánimo, junto con una extraña sensación de celos a Alice por poder comportarse como una adolescente normal.

=:=

Mi amargo estado de ánimo no había cambiado mucho cuando me encontré bajo el balcón de Edward esa noche. Llevaba mi morral viejo lleno de sopa caliente y más galletas, aunque además había añadido un termo con té caliente para el dolor de garganta y un enorme sándwich de pollo a la plancha... por si la sopa no era suficiente para llenarlo. Esto era lo único que tenía. No podía vestirme e impresionarle con mi cuerpo o con mis habilidades seductoras, pero sí que podía prepararle una buena cena. Y si con eso conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, sería suficiente para mí.

Así que escalé de nuevo, lo más silenciosamente posible, agradecida por la hora y media de sueño de hoy, porque definitivamente este era un mal momento para tambalearse. Copié los movimientos de la noche anterior a la perfección, y me encontré sana y salva en el balcón a medianoche.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta, parecía un poco mejor que anoche. Su cabello era todavía un lío, y todavía no se había afeitado, pero su nariz era de color rosa en vez de rojo, y sus ojos estaban menos inyectados de sangre, aunque todavía tenían los círculos negros alrededor de ellos. Me dedicó su media sonrisa y se apartó para que entrara.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, me dirigí a mi lugar en el sofá y comencé a sacar los paquetes colocándolos a los pies de la cama de Edward donde supuse que se sentaría a comer, antes de volver al sofá de cuero.

—Joder, Bella. ¿Has vaciado la nevera? —Se rio mientras se dejaba caer en el centro de su cama y miraba todo lo que le había llevado. Había perdido la mayor parte del sonido nasal, pero su voz todavía era áspera. Puse los ojos en blanco, aunque en verdad estaba un poco avergonzada.

—Me gusta cocinar por la noche cuando estoy aburrida. Me mantiene ocupada. Mejor traértelo que dejar que se eche a perder. —Me encogí de hombros, tratando de explicarle que no tenía nada mejor que hacer con mi tiempo libre. Lo que era completamente cierto.

Pero la atención de Edward ya no era mía. Había comenzado a comer la sopa y el sándwich con un entusiasmo desenfrenado que borró por completo toda la amargura que había estado arrastrando durante el día. Empezó a tararear de satisfacción, diciéndome lo delicioso y estupendo que estaba todo... añadiendo una buena dosis de improperios para destacarlo. Me quedé allí quieta viéndolo comer, con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando que el placer con el que disfrutaba de la cena limpiara todo el resentimiento que había acumulado. _Chúpate esa, Stanley_.

* * *

*Edward*

Estaba viéndome comer. Normalmente esa mierda me haría sentir incomodo, pero a mi chica le gustaba mirar mientras comía lo que me había preparado. Eso sí lo sabía. Y yo disfrutaba jodidamente comiéndomela. Llevaba todo el día hambriento, sintiéndome demasiado mal como para intentar esforzarme en cocinar algo. Y, _mierda_, Bella sabía cocinar. Así que empecé a devorarlo todo, sin esconder lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando, soltando uno que algún otro taco para halagarla.

Me sentí fatal todo el sábado. Tenía miedo de que Bella estuviera esperándome fuera, en el mirador, pero cuando salí al balcón el viernes por la noche, estaba vacío. No quería que pensase que pasaba de ella o algo así. Pero la verdad era… que simplemente me sentía como una mierda.

Así que cuando escuché los golpes en la puerta de mi balcón, no sabía qué pensar. Me acerqué esperando tener que patearle el culo a un intruso o algo así, temiendo no poder ser capaz en mi actual estado físico. Pero cuando abrí la puerta, allí estaba ella. Con su olor a galletas, su melena castaña, y sus sonrojos putamente tiernos. Lucía tan nerviosa y avergonzada; que no pude evitar pedirle que entrara sin dudarlo. Ya había estado en mi habitación, así que resultó un poco más cómodo esta vez. Me dejó jodidamente sorprendido la forma en que se preocupaba por mi salud y bienestar. Bella tenía todo ese rollo de instinto maternal que nunca hubiera imaginado que existiera. Mi chica quería cuidar de mí. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír. En verdad éramos quid pro quo.

Y porque en verdad lo éramos, estaba acojonado por si ella se rompía el cuello trepando por la pared esa noche. De hecho, me mantuve despierto simplemente pensando en eso. Lo que era algo bueno y malo a la vez. Pero aquí estaba sentada, de una pieza, y sorprendiéndome de nuevo con su talento para escalar mansiones de tres pisos.

—Entonces, ¿vas a decirme por qué me preguntaste cuál era el color favorito de Jasper? —Le pregunté antes de llenarme la boca con otra cucharada de sopa. Realmente tenía curiosidad. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con Alice. Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, enfrente de mi cama, mientras yo comía.

—Si vas mañana a clase, lo sabrás. —Sonrió con complicidad. Tenía la sensación que no me iba a explicar mucho más, así que supuse que debía dejarlo pasar y esperar pacientemente. Asentí, indicándole que mañana iría a la escuela. No me sentía totalmente bien aún, pero quedarme en casa todo el día era jodidamente aburrido.

Una vez que terminé con mi comida de medianoche, estaba lleno, y que el té mejoró mi garganta más de lo que creía, nos mantuvimos en una conversación ligera, muy parecida a la de la noche anterior. Mi habitación era más cómoda que el mirador. También era más cálida y seca, y lo suficientemente iluminada para que yo pudiera dibujar mientras hablaba, lo cual esperaba no fuera grosero; y sí lo era, ella no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Bella parecía que poco a poco se iba sintiendo más cómoda en mi sofá. Al principio estaba tensa, supongo que por estar a solas con un adolescente en su habitación en mitad de la noche. Por eso me aseguré de permanecer en el medio de mi cama. No quería joderlo todo esta semana. Las reglas estaban por completo activas.

Bella era la _única_ mujer que había dejado entrar en mi habitación. Incluso el par de veces que había follado con chicas, había sido dentro del _Volvo_. Esas experiencias fueron el resultado de dos noches muy diferentes y raras que salí con Jazz.

El tarareo de Bella me sacó de mis recuerdos. Cuando miré por encima de mi cuaderno de dibujo, ella tenía la cabeza descansando en el respaldo del sofá, con los ojos cerrados, y una pequeña sonrisa asomando por la comisura de sus labios. Parecía casi tan relajada como si estuviera durmiendo; una mano jugando con un largo mechón de su cabello, que llegaba casi hasta su regazo. La otra mano agarraba mi _iPod_, apoyado en el cuero a su lado, mientras el cable de los auriculares subía por su pecho, desapareciendo detrás del cabello. Su tarareo era suave y tranquilizador. Más que sus ronquidos. Pero no dije nada, simplemente sonreí y seguí dibujando.

—Creo que Esme podría invitar a cenar al señor Cullen al Día de Acción de Gracias —dijo Bella con voz dulce. Sus ojos estaban ahora abiertos, pero su cabeza se encontraba todavía reposaba en el respaldo del sofá. Yo estaba seguro de que su tía estaba colada por _Daddy C._, pero eso parecía pasarles a muchas mujeres de su edad. De hecho, la razón por la que él odiaba el nombre de _Daddy C._ es porque una de sus enfermeras acosadoras solía llamarlo así. Solo necesité escucharlo una vez para saber que nunca dejaría de recordarle esa mierda.

—Hizo lo mismo el año pasado. Él aceptó. El cabrón no puede resistirse a un buen asado. —Me encogí de hombros y seguí dibujando. Emmett había ido con Carlisle el año pasado, pero yo me quedé en mi habitación. Ni de coña iba a entrar en la Casa de los Horrores de Brandon.

—¿Vendrás? —Preguntó con tono esperanzador. Detuve el lápiz a mitad de una línea. ¿Iría? Tres horas sentado en una mesa enfrente de Brandon mirándome. Tres horas viendo como la cara de Emmett se parecía a la de un oso despertando de la hibernación. Tres horas evitando a Bella mucho más de lo que ya hacía en la escuela. Tres horas comiendo, probablemente, el mejor pavo de _Washington_… si Bella lo cocinaba. Y probablemente lo haría.

—Síp, yo tampoco me puedo resistir a un buen asado —mascullé entornando los ojos. Ella esbozó una sonrisa irónica y cerró los ojos otra vez. _Esta chica va a acabar conmigo._

=:=

Bella se fue a la misma hora de siempre esa mañana, enviándome una sonrisa mientras salía al balcón. Yo no había dormido mucho durante el fin de semana. _Daddy C._ solo me daba la medicina para la gripe durante el día, por lo que era más fácil mantenerme despierto. Sabía que iba a pagar por ello. La experiencia me había enseñado que cuando consiguiera dormir, sería largo, duro… y vívido.

Después de una ducha ridículamente caliente, me fui a la escuela con la bolsa de galletas que mi chica me había hecho. Eché una mirada a la bolsa de camino hacia la puerta, _Sirope Agridulce_. Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia el _Volvo_. Me encantaban los ridículos nombres que le ponía a sus galletas. Eran jodidamente extravagantes.

Jazz me esperaba, como siempre en la acera, cuando llegué. Yo aún seguía sorbiéndome la nariz, pero al menos ya no estornudaba.

—Pégame esa mierda, y llamaré a Stanley para decirle que necesitas un masaje curativo, pendejo —exclamó al entrar en el coche, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Me estremecí y le envié una mirada asesina. _No estaba jodidamente bien_.

Se rio y levantó las manos en el aire.

—Solo te aviso, tío.

Seguí conduciendo con una expresión amargada en la cara. Jazz era la razón por la que _Los Fantasmas de las Malas Cogidas_ _Pasadas_ existieran en primer lugar.

Él había intentado «sacarme del caparazón» el año pasado. En esos ocho meses me gané la mayor parte de la horrorosa reputación que tengo ahora. Él era capaz de encontrar la fiesta más loca posible y arrastrarme a ella ofreciéndome a todas las zorras locales sin cerebro que me plantaban el escote, y todos los tipos posibles de droga en la cara. Hice un montón de estupideces en mis andanzas nocturnas con Jazz y sus fiestas. Como la cocaína… y Stanley… y Stanley con cocaína. Yo era nuevo, e impulsivo, y buscaba cualquier forma de mantenerme despierto. Así que ellos felizmente accedieron.

Como resultado, perdí mi virginidad con Lauren Mallory en el mismo asiento que Jasper ocupaba todos los días cuando lo llevaba a clase. No fue tan malo. Mallory entendió lo qué era. Solo un polvo. Nunca volvió a dirigirme la palabra, lo que era bueno… porque ella no tenía nada interesante que decir de todos modos. Lo sencillo de esa situación me dio un muy falso sentido de seguridad cuando terminé follándome a esa zorra enferma de Stanley en el asiento trasero, cinco meses más tarde. No había necesidad de decir que toda esa experiencia me hizo volverme sobrio para la mierda. Nunca volví a tocar la coca. O a Stanley. Y después de convencer a Jazz que Brandon no iría con el tipo drogadicto, dejó de arrastrarme por ahí, quedándose en vez los fines de semana en casa, rezando para que Rose montara una fiesta de pijamas.

Por mí bien. Estaba mucho más contento sentado en mi habitación hablando con Bella de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriese. Ella era definitivamente mi nueva droga de elección. Solo que esta droga no haría que me arrestarán si Brandon se enteraba. _Tenía la esperanza_

—Por vida del jodido Cristo… —Soltó Jazz con voz estrangulada cuando aparqué el coche. Seguí su mirada al _Porsche_ de Brandon, donde estaba cerrando la puerta después de salir del coche. Me quedé boquiabierto. Bella era buena. Una jodidamente genial estratega. Brandon estaba parada en el estacionamiento, con su cabello corto, minifalda vaquera y escandaloso escote, vestida con el color favorito de Jazz por todo su pecho y piernas. Coño, si _casi _hace que se _me _ponga dura a mí. Y eso era decir putamente mucho.

Me reí y salí del _Volvo_, dejando a Jazz sentado en el coche con un libro encima de su regazo.

=:=

A la hora de la comida, Jazz tenía la expresión más tensa que le hubiese visto alguna vez en su usual cara calmada. Me senté en la mesa con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué no lo hacía de una vez? ¿Qué coño estaba esperando? ¿Morir de una erección?

Se fijó en la forma en que le rodé los ojos exasperado y me envió una mirada de advertencia. Teníamos conversaciones como esta muchas veces, los dos con miedo a decir demasiado sobre algo que el otro no quería oír. La mirada que me estaba mandando decía: _No vengas a joderme con el tema_. Así que no lo hice. Iba a suceder eventualmente. Había límite en lo que su libido podría soportar.

Saqué mi bolsa de _Sirope Agridulce_, recordando la sensación que tuve cuando me comí la asquerosa pizza el otro día mientras veía a Bella disfrutar de sus galletas y empecé a comérmelas con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Pero allí fue cuando la cagué, porque Jazz estaba mirando mi bolsa de galletas con curiosidad. Él arqueó una ceja y dejé de masticar. Pensé que podría mentirle y decirle que Esme me las había dado, pero no se creería esa mierda. Así que le devolví la mirada que me había dado.

_Déjalo correr._

Y de mala gana, lo hizo. Porque así era como funcionábamos. Entonces continué comiendo mis malditamente maravillosas galletas, de vez en cuando retirando las migas de mi chaqueta de cuero, contento de que Jazz supiera cuándo mantener la boca cerrada. Había aprendido su lección del año pasado.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas.

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

PD: ¡El capítulo siguiente será genial! Se los aseguro, ya en el adelanto verán a qué me refiero con eso.

Nos leemos en el siguiente (subiré el viernes). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews. El adelanto lo enviaré en los reply de reviews.


	8. Capítulo 8 Crepúsculos de Triple Caramel

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 8: **Crepúsculos de Triple Caramelo**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Edward*

Esme no perdió el tiempo. Cuando Carlisle llegó a casa del trabajo nos llamó a Emmett y a mí a su oficina. No me tomó por sorpresa cuando nos preguntó si queríamos ir a la cena de Acción de Gracias al día siguiente. Pero ambos se sorprendieron mucho cuando acepté la invitación. Por suerte, mantuvieron la boca cerrada.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantar mi culo soñoliento de la silla frente al escritorio de Carlisle, nos hizo volver a sentarnos. Me dejé caer de nuevo en el cuero y arqueé una ceja. Sus ojos se tensaron alrededor de los bordes mientras se quitaba las gafas.

—La sobrina de Esme acaba de mudarse aquí desde Phoenix —empezó, por alguna razón solo mirándome a mí—. Es probable que no la conozcas tan bien como Emmett, Edward. Pero... hay que tener mucho cuidado a su alrededor. —Casi me dio la risa. ¿No la conocía tan bien como Emmett? _Si tú supieras_. Pero como tenía que mantener las apariencias, puse una mirada inocente de curiosidad—. Ella está muy incómoda con gente cerca, y no le gusta que la toquen. —Me frunció el ceño. Casi me vuelvo a reír. Sin embargo, pude apreciar su compasión por su… situación, así que solo asentí y regresé a mi cuarto a esperar a la chica que «no conocía tan bien como Emmett».

Tomé más de la medicina para el resfriado, aunque probablemente ya no la necesitara. Me mantenía lo suficientemente alerta para poder funcionar. Había dormido un total de cuatro horas desde que me enfermé. Sentía como me estaba hundiendo. Incluso intenté volver a dormir el sábado después de despertarme de otro sueño. Pero no pude hacerlo. Podía sentir mi cerebro volviéndose puré. Las cosas se estaban volviendo cada vez más difíciles de recordar, y hasta me olvidé de la clase entera de trigonometría de hoy. Solo me había pasado algo así un par de veces antes. Estaba traspasando mis límites. Era jodido y estúpido, pero no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Estaba cansado. Y no solo cansado por no dormir. Cansado de estar cansado. Cansado de estar constantemente al borde de la línea entre la realidad y la inconsciencia y no poder disfrutar en su totalidad de ninguna de ellas. Daría _cualquier cosa_ por sentirme otra vez normal. Ser capaz de estar en algún sitio y tener en verdad la habilidad de enterarme de todo lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor. Estaba cansado. Y putamente aterrorizado de que nunca tuviera la oportunidad de conocer algo distinto.

=:=

Limpié mi cuarto esa noche. Me mantuvo ocupado y esperaba que sirviera para que Bella no pensase que era un cerdo de mierda. Incluso aunque era probable que lo fuera. Ella llegó a medianoche, como siempre. No la oí acercarse a la casa. Sería una delincuente juvenil excelente. Ciertamente ya se vestía como tal, con sus jeans negros y su sudadera con capucha.

Pero la ropa siempre era la última cosa que me llamaba la atención sobre Bella. No tenía ojeras, tenía bolsas. Podía ver que ella también se estaba forzando demasiado. Sus párpados estaban constantemente medios cerrados. Estaba en el borde de la línea al igual que yo. Quería darle algo de medicina para el resfriado, pero entonces me di cuenta que traía su propio termo esta noche. Café, asumí. Por tercera vez hoy, tuve que aguantarme la risa.

Vació su bolso, como anoche, y se fue a su sitio, cogiendo mi _iPod_ que había dejado en el sofá para ella. Me gustaba pensar que la tenía enganchada a la música. Lo cual era algo esencial para mi existencia. Mirando los paquetes vi que no había traído sopa esta noche. Tomando mi lugar en la cama, abrí un recipiente de lo que parecía ser pasta. El olor casi me tiró al suelo. Exquisito sería un eufemismo. Comí sin inhibiciones, de la forma en que a mi chica le gustaba. Ella se reía de vez en cuando, divertida con mi apetito.

—Hey... —La reprendí con la boca llena de espaguetis—. Joder, no te burles de mí, soy un adolescente en crecimiento. —La miré, fingiendo sentirme ofendido por su diversión, lo que le hizo reír aún más fuerte. Luego se inclinó y comenzó a desatarse los zapatos para quitárselos. Torcí la cabeza hacia un lado, preguntándome mentalmente si eso me molestaba pero no encontré ninguna razón de por qué debería hacerlo.

Una vez que se quitó los zapatos, los colocó cerca de sus pies, y llevó las rodillas hasta el pecho, abrazándolas.

—Dime, ¿qué te gusta comer en Acción de Gracias? —Preguntó en voz baja. Acción de Gracias era mañana... o técnicamente hoy, así que podía imaginarme a mi chica maquinando un menú completo.

—Hmm... —dije, pensando en su pregunta y haciendo girar un trozo de pasta alrededor de mi tenedor. Realmente no había tenido una verdadera comida de Acción de Gracias en mucho tiempo, y estaba tan cansado que no podía recordar todos los platos tradicionales. Pero no tenía ganas de cargar a mi chica con algunos de esos datos perturbadores, así que decidí engordarle el ego en su lugar—. Realmente no importa. Cualquier cosa que hagas será mejor que toda la demás mierda. —Me encogí de hombros y me metí el tenedor lleno de pasta en la boca.

Ese comentario la hizo sonreír. Una sonrisa real que le llegaba a los ojos. Lo cual era raro ver en Bella. Por lo general ponía una media sonrisa, una mueca, o una sonrisa tensa con mucho esfuerzo detrás. Supongo que éramos iguales en eso también. Pero muy pronto su sonrisa se convirtió en un bostezo tan grande y profundo que sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Cogió el café del suelo y empezó a beber. Y como los bostezos se pegan, bostecé también, lo que solo aumentó mi somnolencia.

Nos sumergimos en una conversación profunda después de eso, desesperados por ocupar nuestra mente en otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Le pregunté por la clase de trigonometría de hoy. Teníamos las mismas clases solo que a diferentes horas. Empezó a contarme de lo que se acordaba. Que, lamentablemente, no era mucho. Luego hablamos de un trabajo de Biología que teníamos que hacer para el próximo mes. Bromeamos sobre el disfraz de stripper que había llevado Brandon ese día. Me habló de la camioneta que tenía en _Phoenix_, y le hablé de mi _Volvo._.. omitiendo las partes de Mallory y Stanley, por supuesto. Bella me dijo todas las cosas que estaba preparando para la cena de ese día, y yo le pregunté los detalles para mantener su mente ocupada.

Cuando llegaron por fin las cinco y media, Bella se había acabado el café, y mi paquete de medicinas se había terminado. Estaba preocupado por cómo iba a mantenerme despierto hoy todo el día porque no teníamos clase por la festividad. Sabía que Bella lo conseguiría. Cocinar siempre la mantenía despierta.

La observé atentamente cuando caminó hacia la puerta de vidrio llevando la mochila en la espalda, buscando en sus pasos cualquier fallo en el control que podría hacer que bajar del balcón fuese muy peligroso, pero sus pasos nunca vacilaron, así que la dejé marchar. De todas formas me asomé por las cortinas para asegurarme que llegara bien a casa. Lo cual hizo.

Así que me dirigí al baño de mi habitación y tomé una ducha helada. Justo cuando el agua helada golpeaba mi piel, cada célula de mi cuerpo despertó. Me tensé bajo el agua fría, pero no me moví o alejé de ella. Era algo que solía utilizar en días tan malos como este. Tenía que permanecer despierto hoy. Cuando estuve satisfecho y limpio y totalmente alerta, salí de la puerta de la ducha con los dientes temblando, y rezando por no volver a constiparme.

Supuse que _Daddy C._ me quería «presentable», así que me afeité toda la barba espesa que había acumulado durante el fin de semana. No iba a vestirme formal ni una mierda de esas. Podía besarme el culo si esperaba que lo hiciera.

Al final, toda la transformación en el cuarto de baño solo me llevó dos horas. Lo que era una mierda. Porque estaba de nuevo en el calor acogedor de mi habitación, mirando a mi cama. Dejé escapar un gruñido de frustración y cogí el cuaderno de dibujo de mi cama. Sabía que con solo sentarme en ella desaparecería para el mundo. Así que en vez de eso me senté en el lugar de Bella en el sofá, que todavía olía a ella. A flores y a galletas. Respiré profundamente, dejando que el aroma me ayudara a calmar mis nervios, y comencé a dibujar.

=:=

Posiblemente fue el día más duro que hubiese pasado en todos mis años de permanecer despierto. Me tomé dos duchas frías más durante la tarde, e hice el dibujo más detallado de la colección artística de Edward Cullen.

Arrastré mis pies por las escaleras, cerca de tropezar dos veces, a las cinco en punto. _Daddy C_, como el hijo de puta siempre puntual, ya estaba esperando en la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos a mi vestimenta habitual, y yo se los entrecerré como respuesta, retándolo a que dijera algo al respecto. Sabía que había superado todo la mierda de «unión familiar» que _nunca_ tuvimos, así que dio marcha atrás y no dijo nada.

Era como si tuviera visión de túnel cuando estaba tan cansado. Mi cerebro solo era capaz de procesar lo que pasaba directamente en frente de mí. Era como una máquina, sin la electricidad suficiente para funcionar al cien por cien.

Ni siquiera recuerdo a Emmett viniendo a mi lado, o a los tres saliendo por la puerta o caminando por el patio. Fue solo otro lapso de tiempo perdido por completo, en el que mis piernas y mis ojos se movían, pero no procesaba nada de ello. De repente estábamos entrando en casa de Brandon. Yo fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza, mirando a mi alrededor desorientado, preguntándome dónde mierda se habían ido los últimos cinco minutos, cuando Esme se acercó y me envolvió en un abrazo que me sorprendió en el ahora. De mala gana, le devolví el abrazo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella y apretando suavemente.

Esme era una especie de alma llena de compasión. Me recordaba mucho a Carlisle, y que hubiera acogido a Bella no hacía más que confirmarlo. También me recordaba un poco a mi madre, lo que me hizo disfrutar y odiar el abrazo, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias por invitarnos, Esme —dije cortésmente cuando me soltó. Ni siquiera yo podía ser un capullo con Esme. Ella lo hacía imposible. Sonrió complacida antes que Emmett le diera uno de sus abrazos de oso, que la dejó sin aliento. Miré alrededor de la pequeña sala de estar donde nos condujo encontrando a Brandon en el sofá al final de la habitación. Me divirtió un poco el hecho de que ella me asesinara con la mirada cuando entré. Le sonreí, porque sabía que le cabrearía, y también porque no podía encontrar la energía suficiente para estar enfadado.

De repente, estaba en el comedor delante de una silla y una mesa ridículamente larga, de pie junto a Emmett. Me froté la frente y arqueé una ceja de nuevo. _¿Pero que coño….?_ Era como si me hubiera saltado todas las etapas de la privación de sueño y fuera directamente hacia la pérdida de memoria. Extrañado, empecé a preguntarme si todo el rollo este de la cena no sería una alucinación. Estaba totalmente desorientado. Me dejé caer en el asiento junto a Emmett, intentando estar atento a todo lo que sucedía, y acojonado hasta la mierda sobre que fuera a hacer algo que me hiciera parecer totalmente loco.

Entonces, entró mi chica. El verla me despertó un poco. Era la primera vez que la veía sin su sudadera. Llevaba una camiseta de algodón, no muy holgada, pero no apretada. Y pude observar sus brazos por primera vez. Eran flacos y pálidos, lo que probablemente ya me imaginaba, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ver _tanto_ de ella. La visión era casi obscena para mí. Dijo un tímido hola a Carlisle y se sentó frente a mí, junto a Alice; dejando a Esme y Carlisle en los dos extremos opuestos de la mesa.

Parecía casi tan cansada como yo. Sus párpados estaban caídos y sus ojos morados, mientras perezosamente se lamía los labios. Echó un vistazo hacia mí un segundo antes de mirar hacia el otro lado, de vuelta al gran pavo humeante, que por fin ahora yo acababa de notar. Rezaba para que me llamara y mantuviera mi atención diciendo algo a alguien para no perderme de nuevo, pero se quedó en completo silencio mientras todo el mundo llenaba sus platos.

De repente, tenía un tenedor con un pedazo de pavo parado a mitad de camino hacia mi boca cerrada. Me quedé inmóvil, el tenedor aún en el aire, mientras fruncía el ceño de nuevo y miraba a mi alrededor. _¿Estaba comiendo?_ Alice estaba ignorándome por completo, y Esme estaba teniendo una conversación con Carlisle. Y Emmett... bueno Emmett estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer y tenía relleno del pavo por toda su puta cara. Pero Bella estaba mirándome directamente los ojos.

* * *

*Bella*

Él estaba… sentado ahí mirándome, pareciendo totalmente perdido con su tenedor en el aire. No tenía ni idea de qué pensar. Pero la expresión de su cara de… completa confusión era alarmante. Entonces solo acortó la distancia entre el tenedor y su boca y empezó lentamente a comerse el pavo mientras mantenía el contacto visual conmigo. Le fruncí el ceño, pero en vez de contestar a la pregunta, dejó de mirarme de repente y comenzó a comer rápidamente. Más rápido de lo que le hubiese visto comer nunca. Quería preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo, porque su comportamiento me estaba preocupando. Pero por supuesto, no podía hacerlo. Así que continué comiendo mi pavo y relleno, lanzándole alguna mirada de vez en cuando.

Siguió comiendo de esa manera durante veinte minutos. Simplemente llenando su boca con comida lo más rápido posible, sin decirle nada a nadie. Parecía que nadie se daba cuenta. Por supuesto, nadie le prestaba tanta atención a Edward como yo. Cuando su plato estuvo limpio, se volvió y tosió unas cuantas veces. Despacio, se giró y miró al doctor Cullen.

—¿Carlisle? —Dijo Edward en voz baja, interrumpiendo la conversación entre el doctor Cullen y Esme—. Yo… no quiero ser maleducado, de verdad, pero… no me encuentro muy bien. —Miró suplicante al doctor Cullen.

—¿El resfriado otra vez, Edward? —El doctor Cullen frunció el ceño. Edward hizo lo mismo, asintiendo con brusquedad—. Por supuesto, estoy seguro que a Esme no le importará que quieras ir a casa y descansar. —El doctor Cullen miró hacia Esme.

—¡Oh no, querido! Vete a casa y recupérate. —Esme sonrió cálidamente a Edward mientras Alice murmuraba algo entre dientes que no pude entender. Incapaz de detener mi lado protector cuando se trataba de Edward, levanté el pie y le di una patada en la pierna de Alice. Dio un pequeño respingo, pero no dijo nada, simplemente miró a su puré de patatas.

Edward se levantó, y se tambaleó un poco, agarrándose al respaldo de la silla para mantener el equilibrio. Fue un pequeño balanceo, nadie se dio cuenta, pero yo sabía lo que le pasaba. Estaba cansado. Demasiado cansado.

—Gracias por la cena, señora Brandon. Estaba deliciosa —dijo educadamente, mirándome de reojo, forzando una sonrisa rígida, y luego salió del comedor. Ahora sí que estaba preocupada. Edward estaba confuso, posiblemente desorientado, balanceándose cuando se puso en pie, y el cambio más aterrador en su comportamiento era que estaba siendo _educado_.

Seguí comiendo, sintiéndome más ansiosa a cada minuto. Nadie hablaba conmigo. Alice tenía un montón de cosas que discutir con Emmett, y Esme y Carlisle disfrutaban de su conversación sobre política local y leyes de propiedad.

Eventualmente le serví el postre a todo el mundo, deseando que el reloj se moviera más rápido para poder ir a ver a Edward y asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Emmett se comió él solo una tarta entera, por lo que tuve que sonreírle. Se encogió de hombros y me dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras el doctor Cullen y Esme se quedaban boquiabiertos ante el hecho de que todavía pudiera comer algo más.

Esme mandó a Alice y a los hombres a la sala de estar para ver algún programa de deportes mientras ella recogía la mesa.

—¿Qué tal estás, querida? —Me susurró Esme al oído mientras miraba a la sala de estar. Puse los ojos en blancos.

—Ya te lo he dicho Esme, estoy bien. Para ya de preocuparte tanto por mí. —Suspiré exasperadamente. Me sonrió con dulzura mientras llevaba los platos a la cocina para lavarlos.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas del doctor Cullen, Bella? —Me preguntó mientras secaba los platos que ella iba lavando.

—Él es… —Hice una pausa, tratando de encontrar una definición que fuera de alguien como el doctor Cullen—. Parece muy compasivo y protector. Me gusta —dije sinceramente con una sonrisa. Me miró, un poco sorprendida de que tuviera una opinión tan dramática después de pasar tan solo una hora con él. Pero sabía más sobre él de lo que ella se imaginaba. Le dio a Edward un hogar. Lo apartó de gente mala y le dio una vida mejor. Eso decía mucho de alguien. Era imposible que no me gustara el doctor Cullen.

Mi aprobación pareció complacer bastante a Esme. Me pregunté si no habría algo más en su relación con él de lo que dejaba ver, pero no quería entrometerme. No era asunto mío. Pero lo deseaba en secreto. Desde luego se merecían el uno al otro.

Una vez que todo estuvo limpio y puesto en su sitio, no tenía nada en lo que mantenerme ocupada excepto la ansiedad por el comportamiento de Edward. El doctor Cullen y Emmett se fueron a las seis y media, agradeciéndonos profundamente a Alice, Esme y a mí por la cena. Después de eso, me tiré en el sofá con Alice durante un rato. No me preguntó por lo que había pasado en el comedor cuando le di la patada. Esperaba que asumiera que lo había hecho porque estaba siendo grosera.

Empecé a hornear unas cuantas galletas para mantenerme ocupada. Hice _Crepúsculos de Triple Caramelo_, las favoritas de Alice. Era una manera de disculparme por la patada. Cuando estuvieron listas, guardé la bolsa con las de Edward en la mochila que siempre llevaba conmigo, para dárselas luego.

A las nueve en punto, tanto Esme como Alice entraron justo cuando se desató una tormenta en el exterior, yéndose a acostar temprano diciendo que estaban atontadas por tanto pavo. Yo solo caminé una y otra vez por la cocina, mirando el reloj en el microondas y deseando que llegara la medianoche. La lluvia golpeaba con furia el tejado de la casa, y los rayos hacían vibrar las ventanas cada pocos minutos. A las diez, no aguanté más. _Tenía_ que ir a ver a Edward. Así que subí mi capucha, y ni siquiera me molesté en llevarme mi bolsa ni las galletas. Salí de la casa hacia la tormenta.

Ajustándome la capucha para protegerme de la lluvia, miré de reojo la ventana de Edward y me di cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas. Sus luces _nunca_ estaban apagadas por las noches. Se me formó un nudo en la boca del estómago. Algo iba mal. Así que corrí rápidamente con la cabeza agachada hacia la pared trasera de la casa, con cuidado de no pasar por delante de las ventanas del primer piso por si el doctor Cullen aún estuviera despierto. La pared se iluminó momentáneamente por un rayo, por lo que encontré un buen sitio en la enramada y empecé a subir escalando el camino hasta el balcón. El agua goteaba por mi cara, lo que me hacía más difícil ver con claridad, y tuve que usar mis manos más que mis ojos, pero finalmente llegué a la barandilla y pasé las piernas por encima. Casi me resbalé de la pared al soltar la madera húmeda demasiado pronto, pero pude estabilizarme y saltar al suelo del balcón de manera segura.

Me di la vuelta, levanté el puño para llamar a la puerta de cristal, cuando lo oí. La alarma del despertador. Me quedé congelada en la lluvia con el puño en el aire. No se detenía. Finalmente, llamé a la puerta. Más fuerte de lo que solía tocar, esperando que pudiera oírse el sonido por encima de los truenos y la alarma del reloj. Edward nunca salió.

Docenas de posibles escenarios pasaron por mi cabeza. La mayoría de ellos terminaban con Edward muerto en algún lugar de su habitación. Invadida por un pánico irracional, tiré toda la lógica por la ventana, agarré la manivela de la puerta, y empujé para abrirla.

La alarma gritaba con el sonido más ofensivo que jamás hubiese escuchado. Pero la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Entré, encogiéndome con cada berrido electrónico y goteando sobre la alfombra dorada, y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Miré la habitación, pero no podía ver nada.

—¿Edward? —Jadeé, mi voz quebrándose por la ansiedad. Me quedé esperando unos segundos, pero no obtuve respuesta. Debatí conmigo mismo sobre si debería ir más lejos en su habitación.

Entonces oí un sollozo que provenía de la cama de Edward. Era un profundo y agónico sollozo. Experimenté dos sentimientos totalmente contradictorios cuando lo oí. El primero fue el alivio de saber que Edward estaba vivo. El segundo fue el miedo de saber que algo andaba mal. Decidiendo, me dirigí lenta y cuidadosamente, a tientas, a su mesita de noche donde estaba la lámpara, y la fuente del sonido horrible. Estaba agradecida de que hubiese limpiado la habitación y que no fuera a tropezar con nada. Cuando finalmente llegué cerca de la cama, tuve la ayuda del brillo del reloj para poder encontrar la lámpara. La encendí.

Jadeé cuando vi a Edward en la cama. Estaba durmiendo. Si se podía llamar así. Una de sus manos estaba apretada en un puño en su cabello desordenado, y había lágrimas en sus mejillas, estaba tumbado sobre el costado por encima de las mantas todavía vestido, frente a mí. Pero nada de eso era la peor parte. Su rostro se retorcía en la agonía y su cuerpo estaba temblando y estremeciéndose. Estaba soñando.

Soltó otro sollozo ahogado, y sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No podía soportar verlo así. Era la segunda cosa más desgarradora que había visto nunca, y estaba en segundo lugar solo porque la primera había sido encontrar el cuerpo de mi madre sin vida.

—Edward —lo llamé de nuevo, más fuerte. Pero él no se despertó. Era casi como si el sueño en el que estaba lo tuviera atrapado—. ¡Edward, despierta! —Dije de nuevo. Pero de nuevo no conseguí una respuesta.

Apreté los puños a los lados de mi cuerpo con fuerza, mientras mis lágrimas se derramaban. Su dolor era mi dolor.

—¡Edward, por favor!— Le pedí a través de un sollozo que estaba manteniendo en mi pecho. Pero no obtuve respuesta alguna de él. Todavía estaba llorando y temblando, y se aferraba a su cabello fuertemente con los nudillos blancos. Mis manos involuntariamente se dirigieron a mi propio cabello y cogí dos puñados mientras soltaba un fuerte gruñido de frustración—. ¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¡Despierta de una puñetera vez! —Le supliqué de nuevo a través de mis propios sollozos. Pero aún así no pude llegar adonde estaba. Frustrada, liberé mi cabello y llevé mis manos hasta el reloj, busqué la alarma, y apagué los berridos.

La habitación estaba ahora en silencio, con solo el sonido de la lluvia cayendo fuera y mi llanto silencioso. Me di cuenta que iba a tener que tocarlo. Sacudirlo. Abofetearlo. Cualquier cosa para sacarlo de ese sueño.

Lancé un suspiro profundo para relajar mis nervios, lo que era casi imposible cuando Edward estaba llorando de esa manera. Poco a poco me acerqué a la cama, retorciéndome las manos con nerviosismo. Él no estaba alcance de mis brazos, su cama era demasiado grande. Así que levanté una rodilla hacia el colchón, y luego la otra, y me arrastré hasta su cuerpo tembloroso. Pensar en lo que me iba a pasar en cuanto le tocase me hizo llorar aún más fuerte. Pero tenía que detener su dolor.

Levanté una mano temblorosa hacia el puño que tenía agarrándose su cabello, y probándome a mí misma le toqué un nudillo con mi dedo. Sentí una pequeña sacudida, como una chispa. Me hizo retirar la mano hacia atrás. Pero estaba bien. Sin flashes. Así que me presioné más, y poco a poco puse la palma de mi mano en la parte superior de su puño cerrado. Pude sentir una extraña electricidad. Era diferente a cualquier otro contacto. Pero en el buen sentido. Intenté arrancar sus dedos largos y pálidos de su cabello con mi mano. Él lo tenía firmemente cogido, pero al final conseguí soltarlos y bajé su mano a la cama, asombrada de haber podido hacerlo sin caer en una de mis crisis. Sintiéndome con un poco más de confianza, y temiendo que se fuera lo que sea que hiciera esto posible, me permití a mí misma hacer algo que me había estado muriendo por hacer cada día. Aparté el mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la frente. Y no quité mi mano. Acaricié su cabello suave y desordenado con cuidado. Y para mi sorpresa, se relajó ligeramente. Así que seguí haciéndolo. Acariciando su cabello con la mano, y él se relajaba más con cada caricia.

Estaba extasiada. Lo estaba _tocando_. Y a él le gustaba. Borracha de la emoción y la confianza que todo eso me daba, me relaje a su lado, apoyando mi mejilla en la mano que no lo tocaba, mirándole a la cara, y acariciando su cabello con mis dedos. Estaba más calmado, pero no completamente. Entonces me acordé de las palabras de Edward. Esa primera noche, en el mirador, me dijo que su madre solía tararearle la misma canción cada noche, y no podía dormir sin ella. _All the Pretty Little Horses_.

Así que empecé a tararear la canción en voz baja, sin dejar de acariciar su pelo. Edward dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se quedó inmóvil. Eso era. Eso era todo lo que Edward necesitaba. Seguí tarareando y acariciando su cabello, y, finalmente, todas sus lágrimas se secaron, y su rostro se quedó completamente relajado. Su respiración era profunda y constante. Parecía en paz. Estoy segura de que en ese momento tenía una sonrisa tonta en mi cara, mientras sentía su cabello sedoso bajo mis dedos y tarareaba una canción que había aprendido en clase de música en cuarto grado.

De repente, sin previo aviso, la mano que había liberado de su cabello se elevó y él pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Me quedé helada.

Pero no llegaron los flashes. Ni la hiperventilación, ni el llanto, ni la agitación. Solo era Edward con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, y la electricidad extraña que emitía. Por lo que seguí acariciando su cabello, volví a tararearle y con valentía, me incliné más cerca de él hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su aliento en mi cara. Sonreí más ampliamente. No había estado tan cerca de alguien en mucho tiempo, y jamás tan _cerca_ de Edward. Aumentó la presión sobre mi cintura, empujándome hacia él. No me paralicé esta vez. En cambio, lo envolví con el brazo que le acariciaba el cabello, y apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Estar en los brazos de Edward era tan seguro y cálido... y perfecto. Noté que mis ojos se cerraban lentamente y dejé escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Seguí tarareándole hasta que me quedé dormida. Y por primera vez en más de un año, dormí toda la noche. Sin sueños, sin recuerdos, sin armarios. Solo la seguridad de los brazos de Edward.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas.

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

_¡Vieron… les dije que este capítulo sería lo máximo! ¡Durmieron!_

Nos leemos en el siguiente (subiré el martes). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews. El adelanto lo enviaré en los reply de reviews.


	9. Capítulo 9 Galletas con trozos de Shocko

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 9: **Galletas con trozos de Shockolate**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Edward*

Estaba tan jodidamente caliente. Estaba abrazando el calor. El calor me abrazaba. Definitivamente caliente. Solté un largo y profundo suspiro. Algo olía muy bien. Familiar. Me acerqué al calor y acaricié con mi nariz algo suave y sedoso. El calor olía putamente bien. Como galletas. Y flores. Y el calor hacía el ronquido más suave...

Jadeé, y me moví tan rápido como pude lejos del calor hasta que me caí, golpeando mi cabeza contra el suelo con un ruido muy fuerte. Abrí un ojo, entrecerrándolo por la luz cegadora, y miré al techo. Calor. Me incorporé sobre mis rodillas y me encontré cara a cara con Bella que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Su cabello parecía un pajar, y llevaba su sudadera. En mi cama. _Santa Mierda_.

—Santa Mierda —Gruñí. Mi filtro cerebral no estaba funcionando todavía. Ahí estaba Bella, sentada en mi cama, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, y mirándome como a una niña que acababan de pillar abriendo su regalo de Navidad antes de hora. _¿Qué coño está haciendo en mi cama?_

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo en mi cama? —Grazné otra vez. El maldito filtro del cerebro todavía estaba desaparecido en acción.

Su rostro se puso rojo brillante, y luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba parpadeando para aguantarlas, pero yo estaba paralizado. Jodida y completamente confundido y perdido en cómo Bella se había metido en mi cama.

Sin previo aviso, Bella salió disparada fuera de la cama hacia la puerta del balcón. _¿Qué coño está haciendo?_

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo? —Dije con voz ronca, deseando que el filtro de mi cerebro apareciera de una puta vez. Pero ella ya estaba fuera de la puerta. Me pasé los dedos por mi cabello, y traté de encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero mi cuerpo estaba rígido. Jodidamente rígido y duro. Y por alguna razón, también estaba un poco sudado. Así que arrastré mi rígido y húmedo cuerpo del suelo y entré en mi cuarto de baño. Decidiendo que las duchas también eran muy cálidas.

Me quité la ropa húmeda y arrugada y entré en la ducha caliente. _Calor_. Oh, claro. ¿Qué había pasado? Comencé a buscar en mi mente, tratando de recordar cualquier cosa importante. Me acordaba del pavo en casa de Brandon. Estaba condenadamente delicioso hasta el infierno. Pero yo estaba cansado. Demasiado cansado para conseguirlo. Así que volví a casa. Entonces traté de dibujar unas pocas horas, pero fue demasiado, así que puse la alarma...

La botella de champú que sostenía golpeó la parte inferior de la ducha con un ruido metálico rotundo. Cerré el grifo y salí disparado a la puerta del baño abriéndola lo suficiente para poder leer mi reloj despertador. Las once y veinte. Cerré la puerta lentamente, y luego volví a abrirla para mirar de nuevo, solo para verificar. Síp. Había dormido quince horas.

No. Había dormido con _Bella_ quince horas. ¿Qué coño había sucedido? Pero me sentía... bien. Despierto. Alerta. Descansado. Me di la vuelta para mirarme en el espejo. Mis ojos estaban todavía oscuros, pero no tanto como lo estaban normalmente. _Oh_.

—Oh. —Aparentemente muchas horas de sueño afectaban a los filtros del cerebro. ¿Quién se lo imaginaria? Me sonreí a mí mismo en el espejo. Al momento mi sonrisa cayó completamente. Toqué a Bella. ¿Qué cojones estaba pensando? Pero ella parecía estar bien esta mañana. De hecho, recuerdo vagamente el calor devolviéndome el abrazo. Pero, ¿cómo era eso posible? Pasé los dedos por mi cabello de nuevo, y comencé a vestirme. Estaba tan jodidamente despierto que era increíble. Era una sensación que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera había estado seguro de que realmente existiera. Y estaba agradecido por la posibilidad de utilizar mi capacidad cerebral total por una vez, porque definitivamente iba a necesitarla.

=:=

Hoy también era día festivo. Así que me pasé la tarde pensando, y llegué a algunas conclusiones. Primero, algo anoche fue diferente porque me permitió dormir. Segundo, Bella me había dejado tocarla y no había tenido ninguna crisis emocional aleatoria. Tercero, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo explicar nada de todo eso. Y cuarto, que la única persona que podía hacerlo salió esta mañana pitando de mi habitación, enfadada conmigo.

Así que, básicamente, lo único que podía hacer era tener la esperanza de que mi chica aún viniera esta noche.

Fui a la cocina para robar algunas de las sobras que los chicos trajeron a casa con ellos la noche anterior. Carlisle entró en la cocina mientras estaba calentando el codiciado asado y me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—¡Edward! —Exclamó, dándome palmadas en la espalda—. Te ves mucho mejor hoy. —Sonrió al unirse en las actividades culinario-delictivas. Sonreí y me encogí de un hombro. _Tienes maldita razón al decir que me veo mejor_. Pensé con aire de suficiencia. _Dormí. Quince horas_.

Incluso con todas las preguntas sin respuesta que daban vueltas sobre mi cabeza, estaba de muy buen puto humor. Así que me senté en la encimera y conversé con _Daddy C_, mientras que los dos elogiábamos las habilidades culinarias de Bella con gemidos y exclamaciones. Estaba de tan buen humor que ni siquiera le gruñí a Emmett cuando entró y se unió a nosotros. Me sentía como si estuviera viviendo la vida de otra persona. Podía concentrarme en cada pequeño detalle. Era sublime.

El día entero pasó así. De un humor jodidamente bueno. Pero, para cuando llegaron las diez de la noche ya estaba cansado de nuevo. Era obvio ya que tenía nueve años para compensar. Era un cansancio con el que podría luchar con facilidad. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que existía la posibilidad de no tener que hacerlo.

Así que paseé por mi habitación esperando ansiosamente a Bella cuando se acercó la medianoche. Pensé que iba a tener que sacar mi arma secreta cuando llegara el momento. Y que probablemente había actuado como un completo idiota por la mañana. Cuando me cansé de dar vueltas, decidí esperarla en el balcón. Era una noche inusualmente clara, la luna llena iluminaba el patio trasero y el cenador. Podía ver la casa de Brandon desde mi balcón. Todas las ventanas estaban a oscuras, excepto una. La cocina.

Esperé fuera en el frío hasta las doce y media. Ella no iba a venir. Me imaginé que podría esperar hasta mañana en la escuela y arriesgarme a hablar con ella en Biología o algo así. Pero eso era demasiado tarde para mí. Qué me jodieran si tenía que esperar hasta que ella lo decidiera. Bella solo había estado haciendo esto el último año, pero para mí ya iban nueve. Tenía que verla ahora. Así que volví a entrar en mi habitación y agarré la chaqueta de cuero. Tenía que ir con mucho puto cuidado con todo esto… había demasiado en juego.

Bajé la enramada de forma más eficiente que nunca y me arrastré hasta la casa de Brandon. Me quedé medio agachado hasta llegar a la ventana de la cocina. Poco a poco, levanté la cabeza y me asomé, Bella estaba sentada a la mesa en el centro de la habitación haciendo lo que parecían ser deberes del instituto. Levanté la mano al cristal y lo golpeé suavemente con dos nudillos. Bella salió disparada de su silla, con la mano en la boca para no chillar y se dio vuelta para mirarme. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizada. Entonces caí en cuenta de mi error. _Soy un puto genio_. Me puse de pie con una mueca y levanté las manos en el aire. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que solo era yo, bajó la mano a su corazón y se tomó un momento para calmar su respiración. _Toda la nueva capacidad cerebral para esto, pendejo._

Salió de la cocina un momento, solo para regresar con su sudadera puesta, y se dirigió a la salida de la puerta trasera. Tenía mejor cara también. No con el buen humor que yo había tenido todo el día, pero joder, sus ojos parecían mucho mejor.

—Hola —susurró tímidamente, mirando a sus botas. Cuando levantó la cabeza de nuevo, señalé al mirador e incliné la cabeza hacia él, indicándole que me siguiera. Ella lo hizo. Caminamos en silencio por el patio y nos sentamos cada uno a un lado del banco. Era como un punto medio o algo así. Territorio neutral. Cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado pesado, yo sabía que era el momento para mi arma secreta. Algo que nunca usaba. Jamás.

—Lo siento —ambos espetamos al mismo tiempo. Lancé un suspiro de exasperación e hice girar la pierna sobre el banco para estar a horcajadas. Ella estaba mirando a sus manos. Y llevaba la jodida capucha subida. Quería bajársela de un tirón.

—¿Por qué coño te disculpas? —Solté. Mis disculpan ya no tenían la enorme cantidad de importancia que quería que tuvieran al principio.

—Yo solo... me pasé por completo de la raya al meterme en tu cama de esa manera. Estuvo fuera de lugar, y lo siento —contestó en voz baja, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

Lancé otro suspiro profundo. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

—No estoy enfadado, Bella —dije en voz baja, eliminando toda la molestia que había estado sintiendo—. Honestamente, estaba tratando de pedirte perdón por actuar tan idiota esta mañana. —Entonces me reí con amargura—. Deberías sentirte halagada. Es algo que rara vez hago. Aunque... —Hice una pausa, pensando en la mejor manera de decir lo que quería decir—. Aunque, una explicación estaría bastante bien —le dije con humor para quitarle un poco de tensión al tema.

Se volvió hacia mí, en el banco y recogió las rodillas hasta su pecho, abrazándolas como hacía a veces.

—Es realmente vergonzoso. —Hizo una mueca, mordiéndose los labios. Incluso se ruborizó un poco. Quería reírme de ella, pero sabía que sería contraproducente, así que esperé pacientemente.

Con una exhalación, comenzó a relatar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Cómo estaba preocupada por mí, así que llegó temprano. El reloj con la alarma sonando. Su entrada en mi cuarto por temor a que estuviese muerto. Cuando llegó a la parte en que me vio dormir, su cara se puso tensa y rígida. Me dijo que estaba soñando y no podía despertarme. Yo estaba un poco avergonzado de que mi chica me hubiese visto así, pero no podía lamentarlo totalmente ahora. Entonces me contó acerca de cómo se había metido en mi cama para despertarme. Y así fue como descubrió que podía tocarme. No entendía lo que quería decir cuando describió mi toque y las chispas, pero lo aparté para pensar en ello más tarde.

Continuó con su explicación de cómo sus acciones me calmaron, así que se acomodó, tarareando la canción que mi madre me cantaba. Bella tenía razón. Era jodidamente embarazoso. Para mí. Sobre todo cuando me dijo que yo había puesto mi brazo alrededor de ella.

—Entonces —concluyó—, me quedé dormida. No quería, en serio. Iba a quedarme solo hasta que te despertaras. Pero estaba tan cansada que... —dijo mirándome suplicante.

—¿Y lo hiciste? —Le pregunté, y luego sacudí la cabeza—. Dormir, quiero decir. ¿Sin sueños?—Asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Me volví hacia el río, tratando de absorber toda esta nueva información.

No hacía falta ser un puto genio para verlo. Bella era la clave para mi sueño, y de alguna manera, yo era la suya. Que era una mierda pseudo-freudiana, seguro. Y estaba bastante convencido que los psiquiatras harían cola para descubrir todas las razones por las que funcionaba. Pero realmente no me importaba una mierda el por qué. Para ser honesto, tenía cosas más importantes sobre que preocuparme. Por ejemplo, cómo coño iba a pedirle a Bella que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Me volví sobre el banco de nuevo, frotándome las manos sobre mi rostro, y aterrorizado por si iba a hacerlo todo mal.

—Bella —murmuré, apretando mi mano en la frente—. Tengo que preguntarte algo, pero no quiero asustarte ni nada parecido —le dije con cautela. Pensé que era mejor dar algún tipo de aviso: "Precaución: Edward Cullen es realmente bueno jodiéndolo todo. Sigue bajo tu propia cuenta y riesgo".

Ella asintió, vacilante, todavía abrazando sus rodillas frente a mí. Me moría de ganas quitarle esa maldita capucha de la cabeza. Algo sobre ella me sacaba de quicio. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de permanecer en el tema.

—¿Cuán... incómodo... sería, si te pidiese que volvieses a hacerlo de nuevo? —Le pregunté muy lentamente, manteniendo el contacto visual con ella todo el tiempo. Contuve la respiración, esperando lo mejor, pero preparándome para lo peor. Ella mantuvo la expresión plana, sin emoción alguna y no habló por unos instantes. Mi puta cara se volvió azul.

Finalmente, su cara cambió y se mordió el labio.

—Yo... supongo que podría... intentarlo —susurró.

Dejé escapar el aliento y le sonreí, aliviado al ver que no salía corriendo por mi sugerencia. Pero yo tenía que saber, tenía que asegurarme de que lo que fuera que me permitió tocar a Bella no se hubiese ido. Así que levanté la mano tentativamente con la palma hacia arriba, en silencio pidiéndole que la tomara... si podía. Ella miró mi mano dudosa, todavía mordiéndose el labio. De mala gana separó una mano de alrededor de sus rodillas y la acercó a la mía. Con el dedo índice temblando, tocó mi mano. Realmente sentí como una chispa ligera. Arqueé las cejas juntas mirando mi mano, pero no dije nada al respecto, y me quedé con mi mano extendida, en el aire, entre nosotros sobre el banco.

Obviamente Bella estuvo satisfecha con la prueba experimental, porque avanzó el brazo hacia mí, y poco a poco metió la mano pequeña y suave en la mía, cerrándola alrededor cómodamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y un breve destello de emoción en los ojos. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y me levanté del banco, llevándola conmigo. Cruzamos el patio trasero de la casa cogidos de la mano. Mi chica estaba bien. Parecía completamente tranquila. Sin Crisis Emocionales Aleatorias.

Antes de que le dejara subir a la entramada, me detuve, soltando mi mano de la suya, y enviándole dagas a la capucha de mierda. Levanté la mano con cautela, pero con confianza, y tomé la parte de atrás y estiré hasta que liberé su largo cabello castaño. Ella arqueó una ceja interrogante, pero yo solo asentí con la cabeza y la animé a subir. Esperé hasta que ella se encontrara a salvo en el balcón antes de empezar a trepar por la pared.

Una vez que estuvimos en el calor de mi habitación, empecé a sentirme un poco nervioso. Me encontraba jodidamente incómodo, tratando de idear una manera fácil de meter a Bella en mi cama sin que flipara o la ofendiera. Pero no hacía falta porque mi chica sola se subió en la cama, con sudadera, zapatos y todo. Se volvió hacia mí cuando yo no la seguí y se sonrojó un poco. Por supuesto que era más cómodo para ella. No era la primera vez. Me quité la chaqueta y los zapatos, porque no quería ensuciar mi cama, pero no quería pedirle a ella que hiciera lo mismo por si la incomodaba. Ella me miró y comenzó a disculparse, desatándose los cordones.

Puse el despertador a las cinco y media. Solo nos daría cinco horas de sueño, pero era mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a dormir. Lancé un profundo suspiro, apagué la lámpara, y me metí en la cama junto a Bella, que estaba acostada de lado, frente a mí. Parecía que toda la situación dependía del contacto físico, por lo que avancé hacia ella con cuidado, acostado de espaldas, tratando de no molestarla, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, ella levantó su mano y empezó acariciar mi cabello con suavidad. Y se sintió jodidamente bueno. Así que me relajé y giré mi cuerpo hacia ella, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Y casi como si estuviera leyendo mi mente, Bella tomó las riendas y se arrastró más cerca aún de mí en la cama hasta que tuve su cuerpo pequeño y caliente presionado completamente contra el mío. Mi mente estaba completamente invadida por su aroma y su calidez, poco a poco puso su cabeza contra mi pecho, dejando que el cabello me hiciese cosquillas en la barbilla.

Entonces comenzó a tararear la canción. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la había escuchado que casi me hizo llorar como un crío de mierda. Pero en su lugar pasé el brazo alrededor de mi chica, y la apreté más a mí, hundiendo la nariz en el cabello, y relajando la respiración. Me quedé dormido en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

*Bella*

Sonreí contra su pecho y aspiré una profunda bocanada de su maravilloso olor, sin detener mis caricias en su cabello o de tararearle. Estuvo completamente dormido en aproximadamente dos minutos. Me obligué a permanecer despierta un poco más, disfrutando en la intimidad de su abrazo, presionada contra él. De vez en cuando, él acariciaba mi cabello con su nariz de la forma más dulce. Era celestial. Incliné mi cabeza un poco para poder echar un vistazo a su cara dormía. Edward parecía tan hermoso dormido. La luna se filtraba por la ventana y hacía parecer su rostro más suave y su expresión pacífica. Quería acercar mi mano y acariciar sus mejillas, la mandíbula sin afeitar, sus labios carnosos. Pero tenía miedo de despertarlo. Así que finalmente me apreté lo más cerca posible de su pecho y cerré los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño, sin pesadillas.

=:=

El agudo pitido de la alarma me despertó. Pero estaba tan cómoda que no quería levantarme. Sin mi permiso, mi cabeza se enterró en el cálido pecho que estaba frente de mí. Pero entonces ese pecho dejó escapar un profundo gemido y se apartó. Abrí mis ojos para observar una imagen mejor aún que la de ayer. Edward todavía estaba a mi lado, tumbado sobre su espalda con los ojos cerrados, buscando el despertador a ciegas. La cara de resignación que llevaba era todo un espectáculo. Me hizo reír. Me moví hasta acostarme boca arriba y estiré mis brazos por encima de la cabeza con un bostezo. Nunca había dormido tan bien, sin lugar a dudas. Edward finalmente apagó el despertador. Odiaba ese aparato. Me senté a regañadientes en la cama, mientras Edward se frotaba los ojos. Cuando finalmente me miró, me dedicó una media sonrisa, tímida, y se sentó contra el cabecero, pasando sus dedos entre el cabello despeinado. Estaba más alborotado de lo normal. _Por mi culpa_. Sonreí mentalmente.

Los dos permanecimos callados por unos segundos, hasta que me di cuenta de que debería volver a casa antes que Esme se despertara. Me levanté de la cama y me puse los zapatos en silencio. No era una situación incomoda. Al menos para mí.

—Bueno… ¿vas a volver esta noche? —Preguntó Edward en voz baja, desde su posición contra el cabecero. Me giré para mirarlo y puse mis ojos en blanco.

—¿A dónde mas podría ir? —Bromeé con una pequeña sonrisa. Pareció aliviado por mi confirmación, así que caminé hasta su mesita de noche, saqué la bolsa de galletas que tenía en mi bolsillo, _Trozos de Shockolate_, y las deposité al lado del despertador. Lo despedí con la mano por encima del hombro, y salí por las puertas francesas, descendiendo por el entramado de madera. Me dieron ganas de ir saltando durante todo el camino a casa por el patio todavía oscuro. Era un buen día.

Volví a preparar el desayuno para Esme después de ducharme y vestirme. Me sentía fatal por lo de ayer, cuando terminé mintiéndole sobre dónde estaba cuando entré por la puerta trasera a las once y media de la mañana. Ella pensaba que me había levantado temprano y había salido. Odiaba tener que mentirle a Esme.

Cuando me senté enfrente de ella en la mesa, empecé a comer apresuradamente. Tanto dormir me había dado apetito. Esme alzó la cabeza del plato para mirarme y me sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Has dormido bien? —Preguntó, emocionada y divertida ante mi renovado humor. Asentí ante su entusiasmo con una gran sonrisa. _No tienes ni idea…_

Y cuando Alice entró saltando en la cocina, silbando y sonriendo, a su exuberante manera, ya no sentía ganas de vomitar. De hecho, tuve que resistirme para no unirme a sus silbidos. Era lo más normal que me había sentido desde antes del incidente.

La escuela era totalmente diferente cuando estaba completamente despierta. Algunos aspectos estaban bien, otros mal. Todo estaba mucho más claro y vívido. Era mucho más difícil bloquear a la gente que había a mí alrededor, e hizo que me tensara. Pero lo malo no superaba a lo bueno. Puse atención en todas las clases, tomando incesantemente notas, intentando compensar por todos los días que había estado demasiado cansada para hacer el esfuerzo.

Podía escuchar muchos murmullos mientras cruzaba el pasillo con mi capucha puesta y la cabeza baja, pero ni siquiera eso podía estropear mi buen humor. Estaba en mi pequeño mundo, en una habitación a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí; en un inesperado santuario.

Cuando vi a Edward mientras me dirigía a mi tercera clase, me quedé boquiabierta. Sus oscuras ojeras ahora casi habían desaparecido, andaba a grandes zancadas en mi dirección por el pasillo, con su chaqueta de cuero y la misma expresión de indiferencia de siempre, excepto que ahora parecía que desprendía frescura. Casi era mejor que verlo dormir. Me ignoró como solía hacer, simplemente pasando por mi lado sin mirarme. Pero hoy no me podía sentir amargada sobre ello. Después de todo, había pasado las dos noches anteriores en su cama. Y para animarme más, cuando Mike me divisó, se dio la vuelta y caminó en la dirección opuesta, evitándome como todo el mundo solía hacer.

El almuerzo fue ligeramente más difícil. Me tensé a través de la multitud tratando de mantener una distancia prudente entre toda la gente que me rodeaba mientras me dirigía a la mesa de Alice, sujetando mis brazos contra mi pecho de manera protectora. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba demasiado _cerca_, más de lo normal. Me iba a llevar algún tiempo acostumbrarme.

Continué con la habitual rutina en el almuerzo, enviando la ocasional mirada a la mesa de Edward y Jasper mientras comían en silencio. Alice intentaba con todas sus fuerzas convencer a Rose para hacer una fiesta de chicas en su casa. Rose no tenía ni idea de la fijación de Alice con su caprichoso hermano.

—¡Por favor, Rose! —Alice le hizo un puchero desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Será divertido. Te prestaré mis _Manolos_ rojos. —La persuadió, sobornando a Rosalie con zapatos de diseño.

Pero Rose estaba mirando fijamente sus uñas con calma, mientras Emmett pasaba sus dedos entre un mechón de su larga melena rubia.

—No veo dónde está la gracia, Alice. Mi casa es aburrida —resopló Rose. Emmett se inclinó hacia Alice.

—Síp, además, Rose ya tiene planes para este fin de semana con el hombre más sexy de _Forks_. ¿No es así, Rosie? —Levantó sus cejas de forma sugestiva. Yo resoplé.

—Eso es un poco pretencioso, ¿no crees? —Me reí, divertida con su conversación.

De repente, todos se paralizaron y giraron a verme con expresión de shock. Dejé que mi risa se apagara en silencio. _¿Qué?_ La boca de Alice estaba ligeramente abierta, y había abierto tantos sus ojos castaños que pensé que iban a salirse de sus órbitas. Rose y Emmett tenía la misma expresión. Mi sonrisa desapareció.

—Lo-lo siento. Solo estaba bromeando, de verdad —tartamudeé, poniéndome roja y hundiendo mi cabeza en el libro del que había desviado mi atención.

La mesa se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, y luego Emmett se sacudió con una sonora carcajada que me hizo saltar.

—Bueno, ¿quién lo diría? ¡En verdad puede hablar! —Se rió fuertemente antes que Rosalie le golpeara en la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño. _¿Nunca había hablado delante de Emmett?_—. Lo siento —murmuró mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de su rizada cabeza. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, pero era bastante incómoda. Aparte de Edward, Emmett era el chico más cercano en mi vida, y nunca había hablado delante de él. La verdad era que Emmett era muy corpulento, enorme. No era un chico, y claramente tampoco era un niño. Era alto y grande, y me ponía nerviosa. Pero acababa de hablarle por primera vez.

En secreto, una parte de mí estaba esperando que cualquier avance que tuviera con Edward repercutiera de alguna manera con la gente. A lo mejor él no era tan especial, después de todo. A lo mejor era yo la que estaba mejorando. Emmett era un chico agradable. No me haría daño. Cerré el libro con un sonido sordo y lo tiré encima de la mesa. Alice, Emmett y Rosalie todavía me miraban con cautela. Forcé una sonrisa hacia Emmett, tratando de no pensar más en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y levanté mi barbilla con determinación, echando mis hombros hacia atrás. _Puedo hacer esto._

—Por favor perdóname, Emmett —dije sinceramente. Sus ojos se abrieron ante mi confiada voz y postura—. Empecemos de nuevo de forma apropiada, ¿sí? —Le pregunté de forma educada con una gran sonrisa, y luego alargué mi mano sobre la mesa. Estaba tratando de ignorar el temblor ligero de mi mano y mi respiración se aceleró—. Soy Bella. —Apreté los dientes, y mi corazón latía violentamente en mi pecho. Él miraba mi mano completamente en shock.

Alice se acercó a mi oreja, manteniendo la mirada en mi mano sobre la mesa, ligeramente temblorosa.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Bella —me susurró. Pero yo simplemente sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que intentarlo. Iba a hacerlo. Ignoré todo lo que había a mi alrededor, manteniendo la mirada en los ojos castaños de Emmett, esperando que él agarrara mi mano, con los dientes todavía apretados y una tensa sonrisa.

Nervioso, apartó su mano del cabello de Rosalie, y la puso encima de la mesa, a unos centímetros de la mía. Después de un breve momento vacilante, su mano grande y fuerte rodeó la mía con un ligero apretón.

Pero fue inútil. Mi sonrisa se transformó en una expresión de horror cuando los flashes comenzaron a bombardear mi mente.

Phil tomando mi mano y arrastrándome por el pasillo gritando y dándome patadas cuando casi logré escaparme. Phil cogiendo mis manos y apretándolas por encima de mi cabeza tan fuerte que mi muñeca se rompió. Phil rompiéndome el meñique cuando intentaba morderlo.

Lancé un gemido profundo y arrebaté mi mano temblorosa lejos de Emmett. Podía sentir la opresión familiar de pánico en mi pecho, pero me negué a dejar que me sucediera aquí. Podía oír a Alice tratando de venir tras de mí cuando salí corriendo de la cafetería entre sollozos y jadeos, pero no podía enfrentarme a ella en ese estado.

Corrí a través de la visión borrosa hasta que estuve detrás de la escuela. Satisfecha de que fuera lo bastante privado para mi «Extraña Crisis Emocional Aleatoria», apoyé la espalda contra la pared de ladrillo rojo, y me deslicé por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Metí la cabeza en mis rodillas, quitándome la capucha y enganché los puños a mi cabello con fuerza, mientras gruñía de frustración.

No podía _respirar_. Se sentía como asfixia cuando mi pecho estaba tan pesado y oprimido. Me debatía entre tomar aire que tanto necesitaba o soltar el llanto profundo que quería escaparse de mi pecho. Empecé a balancearme hacia adelante y hacia atrás, tratando de calmarme, apoyada en mis rodillas empapadas de lágrimas.

Después de unos segundos, sentí la presencia de alguien de pie delante de mí. Edward. Me di cuenta porque notaba esa la electricidad extraña que lo rodeaba.

—Joder —murmuró entre dientes.

Solo negué con la cabeza con furia y apreté mi cabello más fuerte. No quería que Edward me viera así. Pero él no se fue. En su lugar, se agachó y tomó con cuidado los puños que estaban jalando mis cabellos y los liberó, exactamente como yo hice con él hacía dos noches. Levanté la cabeza de mis rodillas y me esforcé para verlo a través de mi visión nublada por las lágrimas, mientras jadeaba. Estaba en cuclillas delante de mí, estudiándome cuidadosamente con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

—¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, Bella? —Me espetó, todavía con mis puños en sus manos. Solté otro fuerte y profundo sollozo negando con la cabeza de nuevo. Su rostro se suavizó y me acercó hacia él. No lo dudé. Lancé mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lloré en su chaqueta de cuero frío. Se puso rígido por un momento, pero se relajó eventualmente. Entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de mí, comenzó a mecerse adelante y atrás lentamente en el suelo, pasando los dedos por mi cabello y calmándome.

Respiré con avidez su aroma, dejando que me relajara junto con sus caricias y abrazos. Él alternaba entre acariciar mi cabello y frotar mi espalda con suaves movimientos circulares. Se sentó conmigo en sus brazos a lo largo de toda la hora de la comida y la clase de Biología.

Una vez que mi respiración, finalmente, volvió a la normalidad y no me quedaron más lágrimas, le di un apretón a Edward y me puse de pie, secándome las lágrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas.

Parecía que tenía miedo de que me fuera a derrumbar otra vez, así que le sonreí. Una sonrisa real, grande y llena de dientes. Ya me encontraba mejor. Él sonrió y se puso de pie, limpiando el césped de sus pantalones vaqueros.

—No te sientas tan mal. —Se encogió de hombros—. Emmett tiene ese efecto en las mujeres —dijo con una mueca. No pude evitar la carcajada que se me escapó.

Por primera vez, en verdad pude ir a gimnasia después de mi Extraña Crisis Emocional Aleatoria.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas.

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente (subiré el viernes). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews. El adelanto lo enviaré en los reply de reviews.


	10. Capítulo 10 Cóleras de Dulce de Leche

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 10: **Cóleras de Dulce de Leche con Nueces**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Edward*

Dejé a Bella para ir a clase de Inglés con un suspiro pesado. Había roto todas mis jodidas reglas. No podía lamentarme por completo de hacerlo. Lo había visto todo desde mi mesa. Mi chica valiente con su cabeza bien alta y la espalda recta, luciendo toda crecida y mirando directo al monstruo. Usando al pobre y confiado Emmett como su conejillo de indias. Me sentí orgulloso. Luego esperanzado. Después asustado. Al final, cabreado.

Admito, aunque me llevaría el secreto a la tumba, que una pequeña parte de mi cerebro estaba analizando si el estado de Bella en verdad sería tan grave como ella lo hacía parecer. Nunca había sido testigo de primera mano. Y ella no solo me había permitido tocarla, sino también apretarla fuertemente contra mi cuerpo. Me parecía un poco exagerado que yo fuera realmente tan distinto a los demás para ella.

Pero cuando vi toda la cosa suceder, me sentí como una mierda por pensar algo así. Porque, evidentemente, era exactamente tan malo como había dicho. Ese sentimiento primario de culpa fue lo que me obligó a abandonar el comedor. Afortunadamente, Jazz no había notado la extraña crisis emocional desarrollándose detrás de él. Así que le solté una sarta de mentiras sobre que tenía que ir fumar un cigarrillo, y corrí tras mi chica.

Cuando la encontré en la parte trasera de la escuela, jodidamente acurrucada y temblando, era todo lo contrario a la Bella que había visto en el comedor, lista para enfrentarse al monstruo. Lucía como una niña perdida, llorando y jadeando, necesitando que alguien estuviese putamente allí. Así que rompí las reglas. Porque su monstruo le había ganado y nada de lo que yo pudiera hacer podía ser peor que eso.

Aún así, ahora necesitaba más que nunca atenerme a las normas. Porque si alguien _alguna vez_ descubría que tenía a Bella durmiendo en mi cama cada noche, lo entendería todo mal. Asumirían toda la mierda como no era. Ella sería la víctima y yo sería el cabrón manipulador. Y Brandon _definitivamente_ haría que me arrestaran por algo tan enfermo y retorcido como eso. Y no la culparía por ello.

=:=

Durante la semana siguiente, Bella y yo fuimos perfeccionando una nueva rutina. Ella llegaba antes, a las diez en vez de la medianoche, y seguía trayéndome la cena, y yo todavía seguía disfrutando de cada bocado. Ella escuchaba música en su sitio en el sofá y me miraba comer. Si no estábamos muy cansados, ella leía uno de mis libros y yo dibujaba en la cama mientras hablábamos de toda la mierda que había pasado ese día. Cuando uno de los dos estaba demasiado cansado para seguir despierto, el otro dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y nos preparábamos para ir a la cama. Era una situación muy dependiente. Siempre quid pro quo.

Mi chica empezaba a sentirse más cómoda en mi habitación. Me dijo esa primera noche que era como su santuario, y por eso, le concedí felizmente acceso sin restricciones a mi cuarto de baño, lo cual usaba agradecida. Ella traía otro bolso consigo, más pequeño, y siempre se pasaba por lo menos diez minutos en el baño aseándose por la noche.

Cuando ambos estábamos listos para acostarnos, nos echábamos totalmente vestidos sobre las mantas. Bella nunca se quitaba su sudadera, y yo jamás me cambiaba la ropa de la escuela. Me imaginaba que los dos estaríamos más cómodos con un montón de capas de ropa entre nosotros. En las primeras noches, aún quedaba algo de incomodidad en el ambiente cuando nos metíamos en la cama. Pero no duraba mucho después que apagábamos la lámpara. Era como por instinto o alguna mierda rara. Girábamos uno hacia el otro y sin vacilaciones nos rodeábamos con nuestros brazos. La sensación de Bella pasando sus pequeños dedos por mi cabello siempre me hacía suspirar. Esa mierda era muy jodidamente agradable. Luego, después de unos segundos se ponía a tararearme, y yo la abrazaba a mí aún más fuerte, cosa que siempre parecía gustarle. Creo que esa era la clave de Bella para dormir. Le gustaba ser sostenida, sintiéndose a salvo. Y por alguna jodida razón, yo le hacía sentir de esa manera. Así que nunca dude en apretarla firmemente contra mí. Y no podía evitar aspirar el olor de su cabello sedoso. Flores y Galletas. Ese aroma era por sí solo como una canción de cuna.

Siempre me dormía primero, pero nunca dudaba que mi chica tardaría mucho después de mí. En algún momento durante la noche, nuestras piernas se enredaban entre sí. Pero dormíamos profundamente. Quiero decir, realmente putamente profundo. Ni siquiera la peor de las tormentas eléctricas de _Forks_ nos despertaría. Nunca teníamos pesadillas, y jamás recordaba nada de la noche anterior después de la canción.

Por las mañanas, la alarma sonaba a las cinco y media, incluso los fines de semana. Bella odiaba el puto reloj. Siempre me abrazaba con más fuerza, como si eso pudiera hacer que el sonido ofensivo desapareciera, pero yo siempre me alejaba con un gruñido. Porque también odiaba esa maldita cosa, y no podía esperar para pararlo.

Ella pasaba sus obligatorios diez minutos en el cuarto de baño cada mañana. Haciendo lo que coño sea que hacen las chicas en el cuarto de baño por las mañanas. Cepillarse los dientes o el cabello, o hacer planes para salvar a los cachorros de foca en el ártico. Yo qué mierda voy a saber. El cuarto de baño siempre estaba libre de cualquier prueba incriminatoria cuando salía, y siempre recogía sus cosas y las metía en la mochila cargándosela a la espalda. De camino hacia la puerta, me sonreía y dejaba una bolsa de galletas en mi mesita de noche. Y yo siempre le devolvía la sonrisa, porque las jodidas galletas me alegraban el día.

Una vez que ella estaba a salvo en el patio (a veces, cuando todavía estaba muy oscuro, me asomaba a las cortinas para asegurarme), yo comenzaba mi propia rutina de la mañana, con una ducha y el afeitado, disfrutando volver a ser una persona normal.

Jazz todavía seguía esperándome en la acera de su casa, pero ahora llegaba a su casa antes de lo habitual. Como dormía, me sentía más seguro con la velocidad, que era algo que disfrutaba mucho. La escuela era lo mismo de siempre. Aún evitaba a todos, incluyendo a Bella. Todavía me la cruzaba en los pasillos, pero no me permitía a mi mismo mirarla, porque si lo hacía, probablemente le sonreiría. Y todos se preguntarían por qué Edward Cullen estaba sonriéndole a la chica nueva. Qué se jodan. A ella nunca parecía importarle. Y realmente no debería teniendo en cuenta que era la persona más cercana a mí, incluyendo a Jazz.

Podía notar que seguía estando tensa en la escuela. Hacía todos los esfuerzos necesarios para mantenerse a distancia de todo el mundo. Siempre con la capucha alta y la cabeza baja y nunca hablaba con nadie, excepto con Brandon. Pero no tuvo ninguna crisis más, gracias a Dios.

Siempre me pasaba la hora de la comida saboreando sus deliciosas galletas. Jazz miraba la bolsa, curioso, muriéndose de ganas de preguntarme de dónde demonios las sacaba, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Luego regresaba a comer y a soñar despierto con Brandon. No me importaba. De vez en cuando me permitía una mirada a la mesa de mi chica, que siempre estaba leyendo. Me había dicho que Emmett nunca le mencionó el incidente del apretón de manos. Me alegré de eso, porque realmente no quería tener que patearle el culo. Estaba bastante seguro que esa no sería una pelea de la que saldría indemne. El cabrón era enorme. Y Carlisle se enfadaría. Sin mencionar, que en realidad no había sido su culpa.

Nos pasábamos Biología ignorándonos completamente el uno al otro. En el caso de que tuviéramos que hacer juntos algún trabajo, hablábamos lo menos posible dadas las circunstancias. Newton siempre mantenía los ojos convenientemente lejos de nosotros.

Después de la escuela, dejaba a Jazz y volvía a casa. Esperaba en mi habitación hasta que _Daddy C._ llegaba a casa, y luego arrastraba el culo por las escaleras para hablar con él un poco. Le gustaba esa mierda. Siempre charlábamos sobre algunos de los nuevos equipos médicos del hospital o algún nuevo libro que había leído. Pero siempre evitaba contacto con Emmett. Todavía me sacaba de quicio.

Luego, a las diez, mi chica subía a mi balcón y empezábamos con toda la rutina de nuevo. La rutina era perfecta. Después de solo una semana, ya no podía imaginarme viviendo sin ella. Eso solo me hizo estar más decidido a mantenerme firme a mis reglas. Bella parecía más feliz de lo que jamás la hubiese visto. Y esa mierda también me hacía feliz. Incluso parecía más sana. Los círculos de sus ojos desaparecieron por completo después de siete días, e imaginaba que los míos también. Era como sentirse humano por primera vez.

En algún rincón de mi mente, sabía que ambos dependíamos demasiado de la rutina. Que no podría durar para siempre. Así que decidí simplemente disfrutar todo lo que fuera posible de ella, ahora que aún podíamos.

* * *

*Bella*

Una semana entera. Siete noches de completa felicidad al lado de Edward. No se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Todos los días esperaba ansiosa a que fueran las diez de la noche. Empecé a ir más temprano. Le dije que era porque quería horas extras de sueño, pero realmente me impacientaba por verlo. Por tocarlo. Me encontraba a mí misma cocinando los platos favoritos de Alice, Esme, y de Edward inconscientemente, y luego empaquetando las sobras y guardándolas en mi mochila. Siempre empezaba una nueva hornada de galletas a las nueve, puntualmente, y en vez de tres bolsitas con cremallera ahora había cuatro.

Tenía una batalla interna conmigo misma cada día para no salir por la puerta antes de las diez. Y nunca veía las diez y uno en el reloj del microondas. Y si antes pensaba que era una profesional escalando el entramado de madera, ahora probablemente podría escribir un libro sobre el tema; (siempre comienza en el quinto peldaño, evita el duodécimo por la izquierda porque cruje cuando lo pisas, cuando llegues al balcón, sube seis escalones más hasta la barandilla, evita el segundo a la derecha que tiene una fractura, si lo presionas de forma incorrecta, se romperá).

Edward siempre estaba esperándome cuando llamaba a la puerta, y siempre me bajaba la capucha de la cabeza nada más entraba en su habitación. Por alguna razón, no le gustaba. Comía en el medio de su cama, como antes, y yo lo observaba mientras lo hacía, disfrutando de cada uno de sus gemidos y tarareos. Fingía que escuchaba música, pero en realidad solo tenía puesto un auricular para poder escucharlo mejor.

Unos días atrás, ninguno de los dos estábamos demasiado cansados como para irnos a la cama. Bueno… él no estaba demasiado cansado. Yo siempre me moría de ganas por meterme en la cama con él, daba igual si estuviese cansada o no. Pero a pesar de mi impaciencia, me gustaba su compañía, y amaba hablar con él. Así que cogí uno de sus libros e intenté leer mientras él dibujaba. Nunca avanzaba mucho en el libro antes de que empezáramos una charla ligera.

Intentaba esperar hasta que él estuviera lo suficientemente cansado como para irse a dormir, pero hubo un par de veces que no aguanté más, y cerré el libro para indicarle que ya estaba lista. Parecía que no le importaba parar de dibujar. Me dejaba usar su baño para cepillarme los dientes y el cabello, y lavarme la cara. Me daba pavor irme a la cama, al lado de Edward, con mal aliento. Él nunca se duchaba mientras yo estaba allí, así que asumí que se duchaba por las mañanas, como yo. Pero se pasaba un ratito en el baño mientras yo lo esperaba en la cama.

Nunca nos cambiábamos la ropa del instituto. Era bastante incómodo dormir con vaqueros y sudadera, pero yo estaba demasiado cohibida en sacar el tema. Y como estábamos totalmente vestidos y no cogíamos frío, nunca dormíamos debajo de las sábanas. Todo este asunto era algo así como íntimo pero aún así extrañamente parecido a un acuerdo de negocio. Sin embargo, no podía conseguir que me importara. Estaba tomando lo que pudiera de él. Y era un montón.

Una vez que la luz se apagaba, Edward no dudaba en girarse hacia mí y estrecharme entre sus brazos. Me encantaba. Vivía para ello. Mi cabeza iba automáticamente a mi lugar en su pecho. Todas las noches, progresivamente, me iba abrazando más fuerte, y me hacía sentirme segura entre sus brazos, siempre relajándome. Le encantaba cuando acariciaba su cabello; siempre suspiraba contra el mío cuando lo hacía. Y cuando comenzaba a tararear su canción, se quedaba dormido rápidamente. Yo me quedaba despierta un rato más, simplemente disfrutando del momento y respirando su aroma. Presionando mí cuerpo contra el suyo tan cerca que nuestras piernas se enredaban.

Nunca soñaba nada, y me levantaba con el sonido de ese estúpido y horrible despertador. Me abrazaba con fuerza a Edward, esperando que no se apartara de mí, pero siempre lo hacía. Aunque bueno, estaba bien, porque siempre me decía a mí misma que lo repetiríamos en diecisiete horas. _No es que lleve la cuenta ni nada parecido_.

Corría al baño tan rápido como podía. Mi cabello siempre era un desastre. Creo que a Edward realmente le gustaba hundir su cara en él. Lo que, por supuesto, no me molestaba en lo más mínimo. Me aseguraba de guardar todas mis cosas, antes de dejarle en la mesilla de noche, su bolsa de galletas. Siempre le echaba una o dos miradas asesinas al despertador mientras lo hacía.

Cuando llegaba a casa me duchaba antes que Esme se levantara, y solía tener el desayuno preparado en cuanto Alice y ella entraban en la cocina. Con la excepción de cierto despertador, descubrí que me gustaba madrugar por las mañanas. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

La escuela me bajaba muchísimo mi buen humor. Estaba tan alerta que la presencia de todo el mundo parecía invadir mi calma. Me esforzaba más que nunca para mantener mi apariencia apática. Supuse que estaba funcionando porque no tuve más incidentes.

Edward todavía me ignoraba, pero nunca esperaba algo diferente. Me consoló aquel día después de mi crisis y rompió las reglas. Eso significó mucho para mí. Pero no esperé nada más después de eso. Cuando lo veía en el pasillo, pensaba que solo faltaban doce horas para volver a estar con él. _Otra vez, no es que lleve la cuenta o algo_. Siempre tenía la misma mirada aburrida en su cara, enviando una mirada asesina a cualquiera que estuviera caminando demasiado cerca de él.

La comida siempre era un momento tenso. El pobre Emmett no volvió a intentar hablar conmigo después que me disculpara el viernes, el día después del incidente por estrechar las manos. Así que mantuve toda mi atención en el libro y las galletas. Aunque echaba un par de ojeadas a Edward a través del comedor, donde estaba comiendo las galletas que le dejaba por la mañana. Eso siempre me hacía sonreír. Y no me importaba un rábano que me ignorara en Biología. Podía olerlo desde mi asiento y eso siempre calmaba mis nervios.

Alice y yo volvíamos a casa y pasábamos el rato juntas después de la escuela. Me pedía que la dejara vestirme, y yo me negaba en redondo cada vez. Cuando empezaba a hacer pucheros solo tenía que hacer algún comentario sobre la ropa que Jasper llevaba ese día. Luego me pasaba horas escuchándola hablar de él en su cama. Era algo que me hacía sentir como una chica normal. Lo único malo era que no podía contarle nada sobre Edward.

Yo no estaba ignorando mis sentimientos hacia Edward. Sabía que me gustaba más que como amigo, y que amaría que él me viera de la misma manera. Pero era obvio que no era de ninguna forma así para él. Y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo nuestro acuerdo al revelar esos sentimientos. Una parte de mí esperaba que con el tiempo él me viera como algo mucho más que una amiga y como el medio para un fin. Y otra parte se sentía totalmente egoísta por querer más, cuando ya estaba recibiendo tanto.

=:=

Era viernes otra vez, y estaba en gimnasia, disfrutando del hecho que fuera la última clase de la semana. Teníamos que ponernos esos horribles uniformes de gimnasia, pero el profesor permitía que me dejara la capucha arriba. Estábamos jugando al baloncesto, y por suerte, los equipos masculinos y femeninos estaban divididos, así que no corría el riesgo de que me tocaran. Desafortunadamente, mi alegría no duró mucho, porque Jessica Stanley estaba en mi equipo.

Estaba sentada dos asientos debajo del mío en la grada, con su desagradable cabello rizado suelto, y estaba inclinada hacia Samantha, que estaba sentada a su lado mientras las dos masticaban chicle.

Jessica y Samantha hablaban de sus conquistas mientras las del equipo femenino esperábamos a que los chicos terminaran su partido. Yo batallaba y luchaba por no escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Estaba intentado distraerme con cualquier cosa; el tacto de la bola de baloncesto que sujetaba, lo absurdo que era llevar una sudadera con pantalones cortos, los chirridos en la brillante pista de madera mientras los chicos se disputaban el control del balón, incluso intenté discretamente taparme las orejas con las manos. Deseé tener mi propio _iPod_ y allí me distraje en formas en las que podría sugerirle a Alice que me comprara uno. Pero una vez que dijeron su nombre, mi mente automáticamente reaccionó en contra de mi voluntad y todo lo que me rodeaba se disolvió, excepto el sonido de su voz, chillona, molesta y nasal.

—Edward Cullen —dijo Jessica asintiendo. No tenía ni idea de lo que habían dicho antes, y ahora ya no podía ignorarla—. Definitivamente mi mejor polvo. Sin lugar a dudas. No hay comparación.

Mi visión se volvió roja y la sangre me hirvió. Ya me había imaginado que se habían acostado juntos, pero esta era la primera vez que me lo confirmaban directamente. Su horrible cabello estaba a pocos centímetros de mi pie, sobre la grada. Fantaseé con agarrárselo, y arrancárselo a tiras. Samantha estalló en carcajadas.

—Sí, sabía que ibas a decir Cullen. Aunque fuese un polvo en el asiento trasero del auto. —Sacudió su cabeza en desacuerdo, mientras Jessica simplemente se encogía de hombros.

En ese instante tuve dos conflictos emocionales. Estaba aliviada a más no poder de que no hubiera sido en su cama. En la misma cama donde dormíamos juntos. El saber que eso había pasado allí simplemente arruinaría para siempre mi santuario. Pero ahora tenía más detalles que _no_ quería saber. Ahora tenía una imagen gráfica en mi mente, y _no_ la quería.

Las dos se apoyaron en las gradas y pusieron los pies en los asientos de delante.

—Entonces, Jess… —empezó a decir Samantha con su escandalosa voz—. Pásame el informe de Cullen. —Sonrió.

Se me paró la respiración y peleé conmigo misma para dejar de escuchar esa voz tan molesta. _Horribles shorts verdes… Mascota divertida… Suelo brillante…_

—Da unos besos jodidamente espectaculares… —Jessica sonrió y se enroscó un mechón de cabello.

Sacudí la cabeza e intenté concentrarme más para aislarme, apretando la pelota entre mis manos. _Arcaico equipo de gimnasia… Deficitario sistema escolar de Washington… Pitas de pollo asado con verduras…_

—Y, por el amor de Dios, esas manos… —Suspiró soñadora.

Apreté los dientes, bajé el balón con fiereza, e intenté distanciarme de la conversación con mis pensamientos. _Teorema de Pitágoras… Teoría de la Relatividad… En cada acción hay una reacción igual y opuesta…_

—Por no mencionar que es del tipo silencioso, pero por supuesto, le gusta hablar sucio… —Hizo un globo con el chicle.

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza frenéticamente, presionando las puntas de mis dedos contra la pelota tan fuerte que dolían, y pidiéndome a mí misma no escuchar esa voz. _Newtons Sangrientos… Alfombra dorada… Ojos verdes..._

Jessica se lamió los labios.

—Y el sonido que hacía cuando le chupaba su…

Lancé la pelota con fuerza contra la horrible cabeza rizada de Jessica, empujándola hacia delante y cortando de golpe sus palabras. Se agarró la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y se giró para mirarme.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema, fenómeno?! —Chilló.

Todo el gimnasio inmediatamente se quedó en silencio por su grito estridente, y todo el mundo me miró. Mi mandíbula todavía estaba cerrada con tanta fuerza que me dolían los dientes. Clavé mi mirada por el gimnasio para ver todas las miradas confusas. Pero estaba acostumbrada a que miraran como si fuera un bicho raro, y de ninguna manera me iba a disculpar con Jessica por lo que había hecho.

Justo cuando me iba a levantar para alejarme de aquella situación, el entrenador hizo sonar su silbato, indicando que nos fuéramos a los vestuarios. Todos dejaron las pelotas y comenzaron a salir del gimnasio, mirando en nuestra dirección. Jessica todavía estaba de pie, con el ceño fruncido, mirándome con furia. No iba a disculparme. Me puse de pie, más alta que ella en la grada de arriba, y empecé a caminar hacia el vestuario con mi capucha puesta y la cabeza baja.

=:=

Las diez en punto no podían llegar lo suficiente pronto. Estaba de peor humor desde la clase de gimnasia, y sabía quién era la única persona que podía mejorarlo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía verlo, y no quería. Deseaba lavarme el cerebro con lejía para borrar todas aquellas imágenes. Quería encontrar la manera de borrar de mi memoria todas las cosas que ella había dicho. Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre estaban ahí, una y otra vez, volviéndome loca.

La verdad, era irracional que sintiera celos de Jessica. Sí, había tenido a Edward de una manera que yo, probablemente, nunca podría. Pero yo tenía a Edward de una manera que ella_, definitivamente_, jamás tendría. Eso era lo único que me consolaba un poco.

Así que cuando llegó la hora, empaqueté las _Cóleras de Dulce de Leche con Nueces_ que acababa de hacer, guardándolas junto a la mochila llena de comida para Edward, y salí por la puerta.

Llamé rápidamente al cristal de la puerta francesa, moviendo mi pie con impaciencia. Finalmente me abrió, parándose enfrente de mí con su camisa negra y vaqueros oscuros, con el cabello cayendo por delante de sus ojos verdes, y una expresión de calma en su cara. Se movió para dejarme pasar, y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, levantó la mano, como siempre, y me bajó la capucha. _Con esas manos._ Me estremecí un poco, y empecé a desempaquetar su cena.

Comió con alegría. Demasiada alegría. Todos esos gemidos y gruñidos hicieron que las visiones apareciesen ahora con banda sonora. _Y los sonidos que hacía…_ la voz de Jessica volvió a mi mente. Me encogí de nuevo.

Estaba tensa en su sofá, agitando una pierna con rapidez, repiqueteando mi rodilla con una mano. Tenía que borrarlas. Tenía que hacer algo para eliminar esas imágenes de mi mente.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Me preguntó Edward desde su cama, con su voz suave, una vez que terminó de comer.

Sacudí la cabeza y le dediqué una sonrisa, probablemente forzada, y para nada creíble.

—No pasa nada —le respondí con dulzura.

—Y una mierda —dijo Edward con simpleza, arqueando una ceja, expectante.

Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro. Él siempre notaba cuando algo iba mal. Debería saberlo ya a estas alturas. Me eché hacia atrás y me quité los zapatos para abrazar mis rodillas. Todavía estaba mirándome, esperando una respuesta en cuando me acomodara. De ninguna manera iba a contarle a Edward qué era lo que realmente me molestaba. Sería demasiado obvio. Así que, en lugar de eso, decidí hacer lo mismo que él solía hacer conmigo.

—Simplemente he tenido un día horrible. —No estaba mintiendo.

Me miró como si estuviera esperando que me explayara en el tema, pero no había posibilidad alguna de que lo hiciera.

—Vale —dijo lentamente, mirándome con cautela—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Me preguntó preocupado. Negué con mi cabeza despacio y cerré los ojos, rezando para que no siguiera con eso. La habitación se quedó en silencio durante un rato largo, y mantuve los ojos cerrados—. Hey —susurró suavemente.

Abrí mis ojos despacio, rogando con mi mirada que _por favor, lo dejara pasar_.

Me miró durante unos breves minutos. Entonces, despacio, alzó sus brazos delante de mí, como si me ofreciera un abrazo. No me lo pensé. Me levanté del sofá e intenté andar lo más despacio que pude hasta su cama. Aún así fui demasiado rápido. Me subí a la cama y me tiré a sus brazos con fuerza, tanta que casi lo tiré hacia atrás. Enterré mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello, aspirando su aroma y dejando que me relajara mientras me abrazaba a él con fuerza.

No dijo nada. Simplemente se inclinó hacia atrás para apagar la luz antes de tumbarnos en nuestra posición habitual. Después de un rato largo acariciando mi cabello y frotando mi espalda, sentí que llegaba el cansancio. Así que comencé a acariciar su cabello y a tararear su canción, acunándolo para dormir. No le llevó mucho tiempo.

Podía sentir sus manos en mi espalda, enredadas en mi cabello, y dejé que esas sensaciones borraran las imágenes de sus manos sobre Jessica. Al fin y al cabo, yo era la que estaba en su cama todas las noches.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas.

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente (El capítulo que viene es como un regalo de la autora, así que la semana que viene subiré tres días a la semana –Lunes, miércoles y viernes-. _Así que nos leemos el lunes_). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews. El adelanto lo enviaré en los reply de reviews.


	11. Capítulo 11 Bocaditos de Scooby

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 11: **Bocaditos de Scooby**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Bella*

Me pasé el sábado limpiando, terminando los deberes, y dos horas haciendo la compra. Necesitaba desesperadamente volver a llenar la despensa. Mi mal humor por todo lo ocurrido con Jessica se había reducido un poco. Todavía fantaseaba con estrangularla, y encontrar algún lago solitario donde tirar su cuerpo, pero ese era un sentimiento que nunca desaparecía del todo. Alice se había pasado el fin de semana en casa de Rose, probablemente espiando a Jasper, por lo que estuve sola en casa y totalmente aburrida durante todo el día.

Así que cuando llegaron las diez, salí por la puerta brincando felizmente y caminé hacia la casa de Edward. Le había preparado su comida favorita. Pasta Alfredo. Un silencioso agradecimiento por lo de la noche anterior, y algo para camelarlo para lo que quería plantearle esta noche. También preparé sus galletas de mantequilla de maní favoritas, las _Panaceas_, solo para prevenir para el día siguiente.

Cuando llegué, me estaba esperando, y parecía realmente hambriento.

—¿Tenemos hambre, eh? —Sonreí mientras dejaba mi mochila en el suelo. Me miraba de la misma manera que Emmett solía mirar a Rosalie.

—Jodidamente hambriento. —Respiró hondo mientras se llevaba el plato a la cama. Sonreí y me dirigí al sofá, sentándome cómodamente.

—¡Joder! —Gruñó Edward desde la cama—. Mi favorita. —Miró el contenedor de comida con reverencia y sonrió soñador. Me reí de él. Era tan adorable cuando tenía tanta hambre.

Empezó a comer apresuradamente, como siempre, aspirando los fideos que colgaban del tenedor, y saboreándolos con "Mmm".

Mi mochila pesaba un poco más esta noche. Estaba a punto de hacer algo delicado y que posiblemente haría sentir a Edward incómodo. Lo observé detenidamente, ni siquiera me interesé en el _iPod_, porque estaba nerviosa por cuál sería su reacción. Cogí aire para tranquilizarme, e intenté que el inevitable rubor no subiera a mis mejillas.

—¿Edward? —Lo llamé en voz baja, observando cómo engullía los fideos.

Todo lo que obtuve fue un despistado "¿Hmmm?". Que realmente era mitad "Hmm" y mitad "Mmmmm". Aunque eso estaba bien, porque estaba segura de que la siguiente frase que iba a salir de mi boca, llamaría su atención.

—Traje pijamas —solté rápidamente. Su tenedor se detuvo, a medio giro, y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con mi mirada. Y claro… como soy Bella, me ruboricé violentamente.

—Oh —dijo, manteniendo su boca con forma de «o» más tiempo de lo necesario. Se aclaró la garganta, y volvió a enroscar los fideos despacio—. Vale.

Por alguna razón, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de explicarme.

—Quiero decir, es que es incómodo dormir con los vaqueros puestos, ¿sabes? —Le pregunté, con mi cara todavía ardiendo. Su cabeza se balanceó.

—Sí, no me importa. —Se encogió de hombros y se metió el tenedor en la boca.

—A mí no me importaría si tú quisieras… ponerte algo más cómodo —le dije nerviosa, mientras mi cara se ponía todo lo roja que era humanamente posible. Tragó un gran bocado de pasta, y tanteó a ciegas la mesilla de noche, buscando su bebida.

Después de varios tragos, se terminó el refresco de golpe.

—Uhmmm… —Comenzó a deslizar los dedos por su cabello, nervioso—. Síp. Vale —respondió poco convencido, poniendo el refresco de nuevo en la mesilla, y enroscando la pasta de nuevo.

Me relajé casi totalmente. Edward terminó lo que le quedaba de la cena con una ceja ligeramente arqueada, como si estuviera intentado recordar algo. Sus gemidos y exclamaciones disminuyeron, pero no del todo. No debí haberlo hecho sentir _tan_ incómodo.

—Gracias por la pasta. Estaba jodidamente deliciosa. —Me sonrió mientras ponía el plato debajo de la cama. Le devolví la sonrisa; porque me encantaba cuando me decía lo buena que estaba mi comida. Y, de alguna manera, no creía que fuera igual sin las palabrotas.

Cogió su cuaderno y se relajó en el centro de la cama. _Ahh… aún no está cansado_. Fui hasta su estantería y cogí el libro que había empezado a leer la semana pasada. Solía leer un capítulo por noche.

Esta noche ya iban cuatro. Estábamos haciendo tiempo.

Eventualmente, decidí terminar con el tema de una vez por todas, y cerré mi libro. Miró por encima de su cuaderno y lentamente también lo cerró. Casi me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Toda mi torpeza innata había vuelto, y estaba segura de que mi cara estaba en llamas. Pero me mantuve firme. Y con eso quiero decir que recogí mi mochila del suelo y me dirigí al baño, nerviosa y con la cabeza agachada.

Una vez dentro, y con la puerta cerrada, me miré en el espejo. _Síp. Rojo llameante_. Puse los ojos en blanco ante mi reflejo, y empecé a desnudarme. No era un pijama muy ligero, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente un pantalón largo de franela y una camiseta de manga corta. Era cómodo_. Y embarazoso_.

Una vez que me cepillé los dientes y el cabello, recogí mis cosas y las guardé en la mochila, me quedé de pie junto a la puerta, nerviosa. Con una última ojeada al espejo, mirando mi cara ruborizada, abrí la puerta y salí. Camiseta blanca de algodón, pantalón azul de franela. _Rojo, blanco y azul_. Tan patriótico, pensé sarcásticamente.

La cabeza de Edward se levantó de golpe, estaba delante de la cómoda cuando abrí la puerta. Parecía que estaba mirando fijamente mis brazos, lo cual era raro. Pero finalmente cerró el cajón, y caminó hasta el baño, pasando por detrás de mí, sujetando un montón de ropa. _¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!_ Me grité a mí misma mentalmente.

Me dirigí a la cama y me subí. Brevemente consideré si debería meterme dentro de las sábanas, pero decidí que eso se lo dejaría a Edward. Ya lo había presionado bastante por una noche. Me tumbé boca arriba, esperándolo como siempre hacía. Podía escuchar de fondo como cerraba el grifo, posiblemente mientras se lavaba los dientes.

Cuando finalmente escuché que se abría la puerta, levanté mi cabeza. Y allí estaba Edward, de pie, avergonzado como nunca antes lo había visto, pasando las manos por su cabello con una mueca en la cara. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca, casi ceñida, parecida a la que yo llevaba. Podía notar cada músculo de su pecho y estómago. De hecho, me di cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo mirándolo, y desvié la mirada rápidamente. Seguía ruborizada. Pero entonces, eché un ojo a sus pantalones. Eran de franela, como los míos, pero tenían estampados unos adorables dibujos de _Scooby Doo_ por todos lados. No pude reprimirme. Tenía que reírme. Me llevé la mano a la boca para ahogar las risas, pero Edward se quedó allí de pie, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No te burles para la mierda de mí —gruñó. Eso solamente hizo que me riera aún más, porque él estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en sonar intimidarme mientras vestía pequeños _Scoobies_ de caricatura por todas sus piernas. Gruñó más fuerte y, se puso al lado de la cama—. Lo digo en serio, corta ya esa mierda. Estos me lo dieron como una broma. —Yo seguía riendo, porque era muy divertido. No podía evitarlo. Entornó sus ojos y los mantuvo así, negando con la cabeza—. Jodido Jazz... —murmuró en voz baja.

Dejé que mi risa se fuera apagando, feliz de que por lo menos la tensión en la habitación hubiese desaparecido. Y le sonreí. Él volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, y comenzó a trepar a la cama. Pero entonces se detuvo, echó las sábanas hacia atrás, y me miró interrogante. Le respondí en silencio, arqueando mi espalda y pasando las sábanas por debajo de mi cuerpo, y me metí dentro.

Edward se metió dentro conmigo y alcanzó la lámpara de la mesilla para apagarla. Cuando la habitación se quedó a oscuras, nos giramos para ponernos uno enfrente del otro, como siempre hacíamos, y en seguida nos acercamos tanto como pudimos. Edward pasó sus brazos a mí alrededor, y me pegó a él fuertemente. Yo pasé mi brazo por su hombro hasta alcanzar su cabello, para acariciarlo suavemente mientras mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho. Él suspiró contra mi cabello, y me hizo estremecer ligeramente, así que me estrechó más fuerte aún. Empecé a tararear su canción, pero su voz me detuvo.

—Sí le dices a alguien lo de los jodidos pantalones, lo juro por Dios Bella, te arrepentirás —dijo Edward con voz grave, contra mi cabeza. Dejé escapar otra carcajada, y pude prácticamente oírlo ponerme los ojos en blanco. Asentí y seguí tarareando para él. Después de que se quedara dormido, me permití moverme aún más cerca contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir toda su calidez, y casi todas las curvas de su cuerpo. No más vaqueros ni jerséis entre nosotros. Solo _Scooby Doos_. Sonreí contra su pecho y me quedé dormida.

* * *

*Edward*

Jodido Jazz y sus estúpidos y putos pantalones de _Scooby Doo_. Pendejo. Pero era el único pijama que tenía. Antes de Bella, nunca había usado pijamas. Y ahí estaba el pijama de Bella, que era de lo más modesto, pero que en el cuerpo de ella, no me lo parecía. Sus brazos estaban desnudos de nuevo, y los miré de la misma manera obscena. Y podía sentir su cuerpo sin esa sudadera con capucha puesto. Era más suave, lo que era reconfortante e incómodo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando nos despertamos esa mañana, no quise quitarme las sábanas de encima. No creía que pudiera aguantar todas las jodidas carcajadas. Aunque, tengo que admitir, que nunca antes había visto reír de esa manera a mi chica. Definitivamente, la humillación había valido la pena. Algo así. Casi.

Algo malo le había pasado a Bella, estaba distinta la noche del viernes. Era algo más que un día realmente horrible. Cuando había salido por la puerta para irse a casa esa mañana, cogí el paquete de galletas que me había dejado sobre la mesita de noche. _Coleras de Dulce de Leche con nueces_. Sabía cómo actuaba mi chica. Los nombres de sus recetas siempre se referían a algún momento importante de su día. Y algo había hecho que mi chica se enfureciera. Esa era una jodida emoción aleatoria.

Cuando Bella se vistió y recogió sus cosas, me dejó una bolsa de galletas en la mesita, como siempre, y se marchó. Había hecho mis favoritas. _Panaceas de Mantequilla de Maní_. Al mediodía ya no me quedaba ni una.

Terminé esa tarde en la ciudad. Porque _tenía_ que comprar algunos putos pijamas nuevos.

=:=

Como siempre, Bella vino a las diez esa noche. Estaba mejor preparado para todo el rollo de los pijamas, y también estaba condenadamente hambriento. Esa noche me trajo para cenar filete, lo que me pareció un poco extravagante, pero, ¿quién coño era yo para rechazar un buen trozo de ternera?

Se sentó en mi sofá y empezó a escuchar el _iPod_ mientras yo seguía en mi sitio en la cama, comiendo la carne. Jodidamente deliciosa. Sabía que se lo decía un montón, pero lo decía en serio cada vez. Ella me observaba mientras comía, como siempre, a veces tarareaba la canción que estaba escuchando, lo que, por supuesto, me hacía sentir más cansado de lo que realmente estaba.

No dejé pasar el tiempo como hice la noche anterior, tenía más confianza con mi pijama y el de ella. Cuando volvió del baño con el mismo pijama que había llevado la última noche, estaba ruborizada. Era tan putamente tierno. Y completamente innecesario. Me puse el pijama… una nueva parte de la rutina… y salí del baño mucho más cómodo. Incluso llevando uno nuevo, más masculino, de pantalones negros, ella seguía con las jodidas risas. Seguramente recordando a _Scooby Doo_. Nunca me dejaría olvidar esa mierda. Maldije a Jasper y sus puñeteras bromas estúpidas.

Nos metimos dentro de las sábanas. Después de apagar la luz, acomodé su pequeño y suave cuerpo, y lo presioné contra el mío. Siempre estaba tan cálida. Suspiré contra su cabello cuando empezó a acariciar el mío. Cuando empezó a tararear, me dejé vencer por el sueño. Sin pesadillas. Cálido. Suave.

=:=

Cuando el despertador sonó, lo apagué con un gruñido, desenredando mis piernas de las de Bella. Se apresuró hasta el baño como cada mañana. Después de diez minutos, salió con su capucha y sus vaqueros negros de nuevo. Luego dejó la bolsa de galletas en mi mesa de noche con una sonrisa. Le arqueé una ceja, pero simplemente sonrió y salió por la puerta. Parpadeé ante la bolsa, soñoliento, y la cogí de la mesa. La pequeña etiqueta blanca y rectangular tenía escrito el nombre con tinta negra. _Bocaditos de Scooby_. Me quedé allí mirando la bolsa.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas. (creo que hubo 4 que no le di adelanto, pero es que preferí subir de una vez el capítulo, discúlpenme esa)

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

Lo juro, aún vuelvo a releerlo y vuelvo a reírme al imaginarme a Edward con ese bendito pijama. La autora menciono este capítulo como un paréntesis gracioso y relajado fuera del angst anterior y posterior, con Jessica y todo lo demás. Por eso lo traje hoy ;).

El capitulo siguiente...!Ya verán con el adelanto, no diré nada más.

Nos leemos en el siguiente (El _Miércoles_). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews. El adelanto lo enviaré en los reply de reviews.


	12. Capítulo 12 Vayan a derretirse todos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 12: **Vayan a derretirse todos (Fugde you alls1)**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Edward*

Era la primera vez, en toda la semana, que no me comía mis galletas en la comida. Ni de coña iba a dejar que Jazz viera el nombre. Estaba pavoneándose con sus pantalones desgastados y su camiseta raída, echando una miradita a la mesa de Brandon. Puse en blanco mis putos ojos. Le estaba dando un mes. Si no había conseguido comportarse como un hombre a esas alturas, yo mismo resolvería la situación con mis propias manos. Mi chica me echaría una mano.

Se sentó enfrente de mí sin decir nada, buscando algo en la mesa. Probablemente la bolsa de galletas que me había comido de camino a clase, o alguna mierda así. Después de comerse la mitad de la asquerosa y grasienta hamburguesa de la escuela, se giró para echar una mirada a la mesa de mi chica, que estaba leyendo y comiendo sus jodidos _Bocadillos de Scooby. _Jasper se dio la vuelta con una amplia sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿ya sabes lo último sobre la nueva? —Apuntó con su pulgar hacia Bella—. Ha añadido la violencia y el daño corporal a su repertorio. —Se rio y tomó un sorbo de leche.

Fruncí el ceño. _¿De qué coño estaba hablando?_

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Le pregunté de manera casual, para no levantar sospechas.

Se rio a carcajadas, intentando contenerse lo suficiente para hablar con claridad.

—He oído que le lanzó un balonazo a Stanley el viernes, en gimnasia. —Se rio por lo bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Esto era realmente nuevo. ¿Por qué coño le pegaría Bella a Stanley? No era que la idea no me diera ganas de reír. Porque, sinceramente, lo hacía. Jazz continuó hablando después de que calmará sus carcajadas.

—Simplemente agarró la puta pelota y se la tiró a la cabeza. —Empezó a reírse más fuerte—. Lo sé, lo sé, ¿verdad? —Siguió mientras reía—. Pelotas volando hacia la cabeza de Stanley. Suena como un día común y corriente para mí. —Se rio más fuerte ante su propio chiste.

Mi estómago se encogió. El viernes había sido el «día horrible de Bella». Y de alguna manera, esa jodida zorra de Stanley tenía algo que ver. Mis puños se cerraron. No me extrañaba que Bella no hubiera querido contarme lo que realmente le molestaba. Le dediqué a Jazz una sonrisa calmada; porque eso era lo que esperaba de mí con esa historia. Y si hubiera sido otra persona, probablemente también me hubiese reído.

Estuvimos en silencio el resto del almuerzo. Y, mierda, realmente intenté dejarlo correr, y que mi mente no se entrometiese demasiado. Pero no podía. Porque tenía que saber cuánto tendría que joder a esa zorra de Stanley. Quién quiera que fuera el que inventó la frase «no es correcto pegar a una chica» es porque claramente nunca se tiró a Jessica Stanley. Me costó _meses_ sacármela de encima después de aquella noche. Llamadas de teléfono, cartas en mi taquilla, incluso les contó a sus putas amigas lo de mis cicatrices. Y _eso_ no fue suficiente para que tuviera ganas de pegarle. Pero no podía dejar que extendiera todo su veneno sobre mi chica.

Cuando entramos en Biología, Bella ya estaba sentada en su sitio, con la maldita capucha puesta. Nunca había sentido tanta urgencia por arrancársela de la cabeza. Se estaba escondiendo. Joder, se estaba escondiendo de _mí_. No me gustaba nada.

Una vez que me senté en mi sitio y que el señor Banner empezó con la lección del ADN, arranqué un pedazo de papel de mi libreta, y empecé a escribir una nota para Bella. Iba contra las normas. Pero no me importaba una mierda en ese momento.

_¿Qué coño te hizo Stanley?_

Doblé el papel y lo deslicé hasta ella por la mesa del laboratorio. Lo miró incrédula. No esperaba que yo rompiera las normas tampoco. Vacilante, cogió la nota y empezó a desdoblarla.

Observé su reacción de cerca. No me importaba una mierda que alguien me viera mirándola. Sus ojos se ampliaron y se tensó. Se sentó allí por un rato, solo viendo la nota, antes de dejarse caer sobre su asiento y fruncir el ceño, y después llevó su lápiz hacia el papel y escribió una respuesta. Lo hizo jodidamente rápido. La dobló con cuidado y me la pasó despacio. La abrí; un poco cabreado porque sabía que no iba a obtener la respuesta que quería en este momento.

Esta noche.

Solo decía eso. Apreté mi puño con el papel dentro, y tiré la arrugada pelota dentro de mi mochila. La miré directamente a sus enormes ojos castaños. _Sí. Esta noche_. De ninguna puñetera manera me iba a engañar con esto. Se aún echó más sobre el respaldo y agachó un poco la cabeza. Vergüenza. Eso era lo que decía su mirada. No sabía por qué se sentía así, pero iba a averiguarlo.

Cuando sonó el timbre, fui el primero en salir del aula, pero no me dirigí directamente a la siguiente clase. Esperé a que saliera Bella, capucha puesta, cabeza baja, dirigiéndose a gimnasia. Caminé unos pasos detrás de ella, mientras la seguía. Todo el mundo parecía que se apartaba bruscamente a su alrededor. Era como la separación del Mar Rojo o alguna mierda parecida. Ni siquiera la miraban ya; simplemente se apartaban de su maldito camino. Era una mierda, pero también estaba bien, todo a la vez.

A medida que nos acercábamos al gimnasio, pude ver a Stanley y a su grupo de hienas rabiosas de pie junto a la entrada. Me detuve para que no me vieran, y me apoyé en la pared. Cuando Bella pasó por la puerta, Stanley se la quedó mirando, siguiéndola con su mirada diabólica. Si las miradas matasen, tendría que rescatar el cadáver de mi chica de la entrada del gimnasio.

Stanley no le dijo nada, simplemente la siguió con la condenada mirada. Entonces me cabreé aún más, porque sabía que todas esas zorras iban a ir directo al vestuario y joderían a mi chica. Y no había una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la última hora, me apresuré hasta el estacionamiento. Tenía que echarle un vistazo a Bella, solo para asegurarme que estuviese bien. Me quedé de pie junto a la puerta de mi _Volvo_, vigilando ansioso la entrada del gimnasio. Los chicos salieron primero; sudorosos y asquerosos, bastante parecidos a Emmett en un día de entrenamiento. Cuando todos se fueron, las chicas empezaron a salir. Me estiré para tener una mejor visión a través de la multitud. Stanley y sus zorras salieron, luciendo tan putas como siempre, mascando chicle y riéndose por lo bajo. Por supuesto, eso hizo que me preocupara aún más. Finalmente, la última en salir del gimnasio fue Bella. Pero llevaba la jodida capucha puesta, y la cabeza agachada. Seguía escondiéndose para la mierda. Brandon ya estaba en su coche, esperando para irse a casa. Cuando Bella se giró para abrir la puerta, levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para que yo pudiera echarle un vistazo a su cara.

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, conocía a mi chica lo suficiente como para saber que había estado llorando. Se subió al _Porsche_ de Brandon y cerró la puerta despacio. No dio un portazo con rabia o cólera, si no que fue un silencioso y tímido click. Mi estómago se encogió aún más mientras veía como el coche se alejaba.

Llevé a Jazz a su casa sintiéndome condenadamente pesimista. Él no me dijo una mierda. Conocía mis cambios de humor lo suficiente como para saber si estaba en modo conversación. Se despidió con la mano cuando lo dejé en su puerta. Conduje hasta mi casa más rápido de lo normal. Fue una estupidez hacerlo. Eso no iba a hacer que el reloj se moviera más rápido para llegar a las diez.

Esperé en mi habitación. Caminando de un lado a otro, y pasando los dedos por mi cabello e intentando estar ocupado hasta que llegaran las diez. Dibujé un poco, incluso leí un poco del libro de Bella. Cuando Carlisle llegó a casa, bajé las escaleras y charlé con él, solo para pasar el rato. Nunca tenía nada ridículamente interesante que contar. Sin embargo, se iba a otra conferencia médica este fin de semana, y yo estaba malditamente seguro que eso significaba otra fiesta en casa, pero me callé la boca. Porque, honestamente, no me importaba pasar la puñetera noche entera arriba en mi cuarto.

Cuando eran casi las diez, abrí la puerta del balcón y me quedé allí de pie esperando en el frío. Pude ver a Bella salir de la casa de Brandon, mientras caminaba por la puerta de la cocina con la mochila en la espalda, como siempre. La observé caminar por el patio, despacio, como si estuviera alargando lo inevitable. Todavía llevaba la capucha en la cabeza. Me apoyé en la barandilla con los antebrazos, mirándola escalar el enrejado como una experta.

Cuando llegó al balcón, quise ayudarla, pero era tan buena haciendo eso que saltó al suelo antes que me diera la oportunidad. Tan pronto como sus pies pisaron suelo firme, le bajé la jodida capucha. _No vale esconderse más_. No me miró a los ojos, simplemente se metió en mi habitación y empezó a desempaquetar su mochila como si fuera cualquier otra noche.

Me quedé de pie, apoyado contra la puerta del balcón después de cerrarla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. _No_ estaba jodidamente hambriento de la comida de mi chica.

—Quiero mis galletas —dije simplemente. Ellas podrían decirme exactamente cómo se sentía Bella hoy.

Se detuvo, después siguió buscando en su mochila, y sacó una bolsa de galletas, dejándola en cama, al lado de la comida.

Se dirigió a su lugar en el sofá, y se hundió en él, parecía una niña que acaba de tener problemas con su padre. Me quedé de pie, esperando, expectante. Pero ella se sentó en el sofá, sin decir nada, mirándose las manos en su regazo, doblándose los puños de la sudadera. Me aclaré la garganta. Sonoramente. _Suéltalo de una __maldita__ vez_. Cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

—No vas a dejarlo pasar, ¿verdad? —Susurró. Resoplé.

—Estás jodidamente en lo cierto. Habla —le ordené, sin moverme de mí sitio, todavía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Tú come. Yo hablo —susurró, y se inclinó para quitarse los zapatos, acurrucándose sobre el asiento del sofá.

La comida era la última cosa que me importaba en ese momento, pero la complací. Me senté en el medio de la cama y eché un vistazo a la bolsa de galletas antes de nada. _Vayan a derretirse todos_. Sacudí la cabeza ante la bolsa. Esa mierda no me ayudaba. Me apoyé en la mesilla de noche y me serví un poco de… enchiladas en el plato. Cogí el tenedor que ella traía para mí, corté un trozo y me lo comí.

Cuando levanté la vista de las enchiladas, ella me estaba mirando comer. Como siempre. Sus ojos estaban cansados y tenían algo de tristeza en ellos que no podía comprender. Le arqueé una ceja.

—No creas que no lo encontré jodidamente divertido, pero, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de decirme por qué golpeaste a Jessica? —Le pregunté cogiendo otro trozo de comida, pero manteniendo toda mi atención en ella.

Hizo una mueca y abrazó sus rodillas más estrechamente. Bajó los ojos a mi alfombra.

—Ella estaba delante de mí en las gradas el viernes —comenzó, y se detuvo con las cejas juntas, negando con la cabeza—. Ella y Samantha estaban hablando de... —se detuvo de nuevo e hizo otra mueca—. Acerca de... todos los chicos con los que se habían acostado. —Quería bromear con ella y decir algo como: "Guau, apuesto a que fue una conversación puñeteramente larga... literalmente". Pero no podía, porque la conversación se dirigía a un lugar muy poco divertido—. Intenté bloquear sus voces, porque en realidad no quería escuchar la conversación... pero entonces... —Hizo una pausa de nuevo y dejó escapar un resoplido—. Entonces, Jessica dijo tu nombre —terminó con un hilo de voz.

Me quedé congelado a medio bocado. No le había dicho a Bella nada de la situación de Stanley. Al menos no todo. Y ahora ella lo sabía. Me miró con atención. Estoy seguro de que yo parecía atontado.

—Y luego... intenté todavía con más fuerza bloquearlas para no oírlas, porque realmente no quería escuchar lo que decían de ti —susurró.

Me tragué el bocado que se había congelado en mi boca con un movimiento seco.

—¿Qué decían de mí? —Pregunté cuidadosamente. No quería ni imaginar lo que habían estado hablando. Ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a retorcer sus puños de las mangas de nuevo.

—Jessica estaba dándole a Samantha... detalles —dijo con voz ronca.

Entonces, se me encogió el corazón. El único detalle que sabía que Stanley disfrutaría dando y con el cual me podía imaginar a Bella reaccionando de esa manera para protegerme serían mis cicatrices. Estaba mirando a la alfombra de nuevo, todavía concentrada en las mangas.

—¿Estaban hablando de mis... —hice una pausa y cerré los ojos— sobre mis cicatrices? —Pregunté con los dientes apretados. Bella levantó la cabeza de golpe y me miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué cicatrices? —Preguntó incrédula.

_Por Dios Jodido Santo._

Gemí y dejé caer el tenedor en mi plato de enchiladas.

—Tomaré eso como un no. —Cubrí el recipiente y lo puse al lado de mi cama. Mi apetito se había esfumado. Ella arrugó las cejas y frunció el ceño.

—No, no he oído que dijeran nada sobre eso. ¿Tienes cicatrices? —Me preguntó en voz baja. Entonces su expresión cambió por completo cuando la comprensión iluminó su rostro—. ¿Por el incendio? —Susurró. Le hice una mueca y asentí. Nunca debería haberme quitado la camisa delante de esa jodida puta—. Lo siento, no lo sabía —dijo compungida. Quería reñirla por su problema con las disculpas, pero el asunto más importante aún estaba en el aire.

—Pues... —Traté de volver al tema después de que accidentalmente hubiese confesado algo muy personal—. Si no era eso, entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —Le pregunté, agarrando mi cuaderno de dibujo de debajo de mi cama. Hizo una mueca de nuevo y se abrazó las rodillas.

—Jessica estaba siendo muy... gráfica. Descriptiva —susurró. Luego agregó—: Sobre ti. Y las cosas que... —se interrumpió, moviendo la cabeza con fiereza.

Pero lo entendí. A mí tampoco me gustaría oír a nadie hablar sobre Bella de esa forma. Suspiré y suavicé mi cara.

—¿No te gustó oírlas hablar de mí de esa manera? —Fue más una declaración que una pregunta.

Se mordió los labios, mientras jugaba con el tejido de los vaqueros de sus piernas. Luego asintió.

—Sí. No me gustaba escucharlas hablar de ti de esa manera —concluyó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Le sonreí comprensivamente. Esto no era tan malo. No me gustaría pensar lo que yo le haría a un tipo que estuviera dando detalles acerca de cómo era estar con Bella. Probablemente tendría que apuñalar al hijo de puta. Posiblemente lo disfrutaría más de la cuenta. Lanzar una pelota de baloncesto no era mucho. Lo que me llevaba al siguiente tema...

Comencé un nuevo dibujo, solo para mantenerme ocupado en el caso de que Jessica le hubiera hecho algo realmente jodido a mi chica.

—Dime, ¿qué te ha hecho esa zorra hoy en el gimnasio? —Le pregunté mientras movía el lápiz sobre la página. Casi pude oír a Bella hacer una mueca.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Me preguntó con voz temblorosa. _Ahh... llegué al meollo del asunto._

Resoplé, un poco molesto porque todavía estuviera siendo tan endemoniadamente evasiva.

—No me vengas con esa mierda, Bella. Te vi salir del gimnasio. Habías estado llorando. ¿Qué te dijeron? —Miré por encima de la página, se le veía puñeteramente triste. Y sabía, en lo más profundo de mi alma, que la culpa era de la zorra de Stanley. Apreté mi lápiz más de lo necesario esperando a que me contestara.

—No me dijeron nada que no fuera cierto, Edward. —Sonrió. Pero no fue una sonrisa en absoluto. Estaba llena de amargura y dolor, y me entraron unas tremendas ganas de buscar a Stanley y apuñalarla un poco a ella también. Apreté mi lápiz aún más.

—¿Por qué no me dices lo que te dijeron y así puedo decidirlo por mí mismo? —Le espeté.

Tenía la mandíbula tensa y apretó los puños cerrados en la parte superior de las rodillas, tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y retorcidos. Y tenía la mirada más desgarradora posible en sus ojos, llena de frustración y completa amargura.

—Me dijeron que era un bicho raro, y que solo estaba furiosa con Jessica porque era una estrecha. Y me dijeron que era una estrecha solo porque nadie se atrevería a acercarse a mí o a tocarme en toda mi jodida vida —escupió venenosamente... amargamente.

Palidecí. Palidecí y por un momento hasta dejé de oír su puta voz. Porque en todas las noches que había pasado hablando con Bella acerca de las cosas más atroces de nuestras vidas, _nunca_ la había visto perder la calma de esa maldita manera. Y _nunca_ la había oído decir un taco.

Me incorporé en mi cama, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a mi chica.

—Eso es una puta mentira —murmuré. Estaba cabreado con ellas por decirle algo así, pero estaba tan aturdido por el cambio en el comportamiento de Bella que no pude inyectar toda la ira necesaria en mi voz.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada irónica, y me miró con la misma sonrisa amarga.

—¿Lo es, Edward? —Musitó con voz ronca, sonando al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Es realmente una mentira? Yo no lo creo. Creo que siempre voy a ser así. —Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla, y sus ojos brillaban con una furia que no creía que Bella fuera capaz de sentir—. Nunca voy a ser capaz de tocar a un hombre. Nunca me darán mi primer beso, nunca me voy a casar, y siempre odiaré a las zorras como Jessica-Jodida-Stanley que pueden hacerlo y lo toman por sentado —espetó, dejando que el llanto y los sollozos la invadieran.

Y yo había llegado al puto borde. Topé mi límite de oír a Bella sintiéndose tan malditamente amargada. Había tenido suficiente de verla llorar por algo que le había dicho esa jodida zorra. Tiré mi cuaderno de dibujo y salté de la cama, corriendo hacia mi chica a través de la habitación, estaba sentada en el sofá en puñetera posición fetal llorando en sus rodillas. Me agaché y la agarré por los hombros, la levanté hasta que estuvo de pie y la aplasté contra mí. Abrazándola tan firme como pude sin asfixiarla o condenadamente lastimarla. Estaba llorando tan fuerte que no podía siquiera tenerse en pie, pero la sostuve lo suficientemente apretada para no dejarla caer. Puso sus pequeñas manos en mi camisa, escondió el rostro en mi pecho y me empapó con todas sus lágrimas. No me importó una mierda. Quería que sacara toda la amargura y la frustración. No podía soportar ver cómo la envenenaban por dentro.

Me di la vuelta y nos senté en el sofá, lentamente, dejando caer su pequeño cuerpo sobre mi regazo. Todavía estaba llorando tan fuerte que le temblaba todo el cuerpo. La mecí lentamente, le acaricié el cabello y le froté la espalda, al igual que aquel día detrás de la escuela hacía casi dos semanas. Ese día trató de ser valiente y adulta, y plantarle cara al monstruo que había creado toda esta amargura desde el principio. El maldito monstruo siempre la derrotaba. Y era el único monstruo en toda esta jodida situación al que yo no podía hacer daño físicamente.

Me senté en el sofá de cuero meciéndonos lo que parecieron horas. Simplemente dejándola llorarlo todo. Con el tiempo, los sollozos disminuyeron a gemidos. Luego se convirtieron en lloriqueos. Al final se volvieron respiraciones pausadas. Y eventualmente, lo había sacado todo. Toda su amargura y su ira estaban derramadas sobre mi camisa.

No se levantó después que las lágrimas se detuvieran y que se calmara. Tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando al vacío con su mejilla contra mi pecho. No parecía cansada ni enfadada. Parecía endemoniadamente anestesiada.

—¿Bella? —Dije en voz baja, sin parar de acariciar su cabello, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza desgarbada contra el respaldo del sofá, mirándola a la cara.

—¿Hmm? —Murmuró sin mover los ojos.

—Creo que deberías saber... que tienes una boca jodidamente sucia —dije, tratando de hacer que sonriera. Aunque solo fuera un poco.

Y funcionó. Un lado de su boca se torció hacia arriba, y poco a poco, se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces, después de un momento se convirtió en una sonrisa entera. Di las gracias al Dios que estaba por ahí mirándome el cual me permitió hacer reír a mi chica de nuevo, y no tener que recurrir a los pantalones de _Scooby_ de nuevo.

—He aprendido del mejor. —Se encogió de hombros dentro de mis brazos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Y tuve que reírme. Porque yo también tenía una boca jodidamente sucia.

Con un profundo suspiro, Bella se levantó de mala gana de mi regazo, me dirigió una sonrisa y en silencio se acercó al cuarto de baño con su bolsa de ir a la cama.

Mi camisa estaba realmente empapada. Era un poco asqueroso. Pero seguía sin importarme una mierda. Había valido completamente la pena. Cuando volvió a salir del cuarto de baño diez minutos más tarde con el pijama puesto, no se ruborizó esta vez. Algo me decía que acababa de ver mucho más que sus brazos. Una parte que nunca me había dejado ver antes. Me preparé para la cama después de eso. Estuve a punto de volver a ponerme los pantalones de _Scooby_, solo para escucharla reír de nuevo. Decidí que tenía muchos más chistes tipo «boca sucia» para mantener el ritmo durante toda la noche.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño en pijama, Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, lo que era raro, porque normalmente me esperaba en la cama. Le arqueé una ceja.

—Si no te importa, me gustaría sentarme un rato más —susurró suplicante con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Asentí. No me importaba esperar un rato. Volví a mi cama e iba a continuar con el dibujo que había empezado antes. Pero estaba contaminado de la amargura de Bella, así que arranqué la página, la hice una bola y la lancé a la basura, para comenzar en una hoja nueva.

Estaba comiéndome por dentro que Bella realmente pensara así.

—¿De verdad piensas todo eso que dijiste antes? —Le pregunté en voz baja, sin levantar la vista de mi dibujo. Escuché a Bella aclarándose la nariz.

—¿Sobre no ser capaz de hacer esas cosas? —Dijo con voz tranquila, como si simplemente lo aceptara como algo normal. Yo asentí apretando mis cejas por la concentración.

—Síp. ¿No esperas que la cosa mejore? ¿Qué un día se vaya de alguna puta forma? —Le pregunté, incrédulo, mientras hacía el sombreado del dibujo con mi lápiz. Ella se aclaró la nariz de nuevo.

—Nop. Nunca tendré un primer beso, y tú siempre serás el único hombre al que pueda tocar. —Casi podía escuchar como se encogía de hombros, como si no fuera algo jodidamente importante.

Me puse rígido. Quería hacerla reír de nuevo; quería oír su risa, no la amargura y definitivamente no la aceptación. Aspiré y solté una medio carcajada mientras seguía con el sombreado en el papel.

—Eso ha sonado como si quisieras que te besara —me jugué, dejando una sonrisa en mis labios.

Esperaba oír un bufido, o que se riera o se burlara de mí, o incluso que quisiera darme una bofetada por sugerir algo tan ridículo, pero me encontré con un puto silencio total y absoluto. Mi lápiz se paralizó en mi mano, dejando la zona oscura de mi dibujo solo a la mitad, y la sonrisa desapareció de mi cara.

Poco a poco levanté la cabeza del dibujo para mirarla. Estaba totalmente ruborizada mirando con fijeza su libro.

_Por Dios Jodido Santo._

En verdad deseaba esa mierda. Quería que le diese su primer beso. Pero yo no podía hacer eso. No con Bella. No, a menos que ella viniera y me lo pidiera.

Me miró desde su libro, estaba seguro de que yo la estaba mirando totalmente flipado. Se sonrojó con más fuerza, y desvió los ojos rápidamente. Me quedé sin aire en mis pulmones.

—Bella... —empecé con cuidado—. Si quieres algo así, vas a tener que pedírmelo. Nada de andarse por las puñeteras ramas —le aclaré sin rodeos. Demonios, no podía asumir que ella quería algo así y simplemente hacerlo. Entonces sí que luciría como un cabrón manipulador. Ella mantuvo su rostro rojo y encendido agachado, aún aclarando su nariz.

—¿Dirías que sí? —Susurró.

Entonces tuve que pensarlo para el coño. Sería incomodo hasta el infierno. Nos podría costar toda la rutina. Y eso era mucho para arriesgarlo así como así. Pero, por otra parte, era una experiencia que Bella realmente quería... necesitaba. Era algo que la ayudaría a deshacerse en parte de esa fea amargura que yo detestaba.

Tomé una respiración profunda. Ella aún no había levantado la mirada de la alfombra.

—¿Pondría las cosas raras? —Le pregunté, intentando confirmar que no perderíamos la rutina diaria. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, sin mirar hacia arriba.

—No para mí —susurró en voz baja, acariciando las páginas de su libro.

Cerré el cuaderno en mi regazo suavemente y bajé mi lápiz, sin apartar mis ojos de ella. Si no iba a ser raro para ella, no iba dejar que fuera raro para mí.

—Vale —le dije de manera concluyente. Su cabeza se levantó de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. Y justo cuando pensaba que no podía ponerse más roja, lo hizo. Tuve que contener una sonrisa—. Vamos, ven aquí —dije, golpeando la cama delante de mí. Ella miró el sitio con recelo por un momento, pero finalmente cerró el libro y lo puso en el sofá a su lado. Lentamente, se levantó del sofá y se encaminó a la cama.

Cuando llegó al borde, apretó las palmas hacia abajo sobre el colchón y se subió rápidamente, arrastrándose al lugar delante de mí. Me miraba con escepticismo e imitó mi posición en la cama, sentada estilo indio con las piernas cruzadas, tan cerca que nuestras rodillas se tocaban entre sí. Quería burlarme de ella, no podía evitarlo. Se parecía mucho a una niña pequeña a punto de aprender algo nuevo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y jodidamente nerviosa. Pero no podía reírme de mi chica. Esto era nuevo para ella. Un beso era probablemente algo malditamente escandaloso para ella.

Me arrastré más cerca, lo que hizo que se montaran nuestras rodillas y aspiré una respiración profunda. Tenía la cara enrojecida y estaba nerviosa, pero pude ver un destello de emoción en sus ojos. Solo la hacía lucir más adorable. Luché otra vez contra la tentación de reírme.

—Cierra los ojos —pedí en voz baja. Dejó caer los párpados lentamente y cuando los tuvo cerrados, añadí—: Y relájate. —Ella lo hizo mínimamente. Me incliné y puse mis manos a cada lado de sus caderas en el colchón para poder sostenerme más cerca. Aún estaba puñeteramente tensa, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer al respecto en ese momento. Me incliné hasta que mi nariz casi tocaba la suya, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi cara.

Con cuidado, para ver cómo reaccionaba, incliné mi cabeza y rocé ligeramente sus labios con los míos. Estaba completamente rígida. Puse mis ojos en blanco y levanté una de mis manos para ahuecar su mejilla e intentar relajarle el rostro, frotando suavemente con el pulgar. Funcionó. Se relajó un poco más y entreabrió los labios levemente.

Lo intenté de nuevo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y acariciando sus labios. Esta vez respondió. Movió lentamente sus labios sobre los míos. Capturé delicadamente su labio superior, ella puso mi labio inferior en su boca. Era suave y cálido. Igual que mi chica. Me aparté un segundo con cuidado, pero lo repetí de nuevo, esta vez algo más firme. Bella pareció entenderlo perfectamente porque retuvo mi labio inferior un poco más fuerte. Sujeté su cabeza contra mí con la mano, dejando que se enredase en su cabello, mientras lamía sutilmente sus labios, luego volví a separarme ligeramente. Hicimos lo mismo un par de veces más, solo dulce y ligero. Era todo lo que esperaba. Pero de repente la última vez, noté la cálida lengua de Bella tocando mi boca.

Me debatí a mí mismo sobre si en verdad debería hacer todo eso. Pero me dije que estaba haciendo esto por Bella y si ella quería la completa experiencia del beso, a la mierda... se lo daría. Así que conduje mi lengua al encuentro con la suya. Cuando la acaricié ella abrió los labios un poco más y tomó mi lengua en su boca. Estaba tan jodidamente caliente y suave que se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil mantener el interruptor en la posición de apagado. Sentí su mano deslizarse poco a poco por mi brazo y subir alrededor de mi cuello, hasta que la atenazó en la nuca atrayéndome más cerca de ella. Y después, ella me estaba besando como una profesional. Presionando su lengua contra la mía, primero lentamente, luego más fuerte, y entonces ella estaba en _mi boca_. Y luego ambos estábamos sin jodido aliento y ni siquiera tenía que atraer su cabeza más cerca, porque su pequeño puño estaba presionando mi cara lo más cerca posible a la suya. Pero cuando ella comenzó a rozar su cuerpo contra el mío, el puto interruptor cambió de posición. Antes que pudiera darme cuenta, todo mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando al beso. Subí mi otra mano y acerqué su cuello. Sentía su cuerpo contra el mío, casi en mi regazo. Gemí, sonoramente en su boca, y me detuve.

Usé mis manos para alejarme de sus brazos con suavidad y me recosté en mi sitio jadeando. Sintiéndome condenadamente agradecido por tener mi cuaderno de dibujo entre las piernas. Bella no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera abrió los ojos por unos instantes. Solo se quedó allí sentada con las manos en su regazo recuperando el aliento y lamiendo mi sabor en sus labios.

Cuando finalmente calmó su respiración y abrió los ojos, me sonrió. Con una enorme y satisfecha sonrisa. Y yo puse los ojos en blanco devolviéndole la sonrisa. Parecía como si alguien le hubiera dicho que Papá Noel existía o alguna mierda por el estilo. Se rio de mí por entornarle los ojos, pero no me importaba.

No dijo o hizo nada incómodo, solo saltó debajo de las mantas en su lado de la cama. Lista para ir a dormir. Mi… situación... se había calmado para entonces, por lo que dejé el cuaderno y me tumbé directo en la cama junto con ella. Apagué la lámpara y abracé a mi chica, apoyando mi cara en su cabello, demostrándole que había alguien que podía tocarla. Y aunque no pude verla, noté su sonrisa cuando comenzó a tararearme para dormir. No más furia, no más tristeza, y no más amargura.

* * *

1 Juego de palabras, se refiere a la frase Fuck you alls (que váyanse todos a la mierda, joderos, jódanse todos…etc.) Fugde ya salido antes, pero si se vuelve a poner es dulce de leche o de caramelo. Así que cambie una frase como se hace en el ingles. No suena bien, pero se entiende.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas.

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

Awwww hubo primer beso. ¡Y el interruptor se movió! Solo un momento pero Edward no es de piedra :D

Subí en el perfil dos imágenes que vi en la web, me encantaron. Ambas son dibujos, una es del primer beso y otra es de podría decirse ellos dos cada noche. En Facebook ayer subí una fantasiosa con los pantalones Scooby de Edward, si me tienen agregada pasen por allá y la chequean. Si no me tienen agregada búsquenme, por Betzacosta fiction.

Nos leemos en el siguiente (El _Viernes_). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews. El adelanto lo enviaré en los reply de reviews.


	13. Capítulo 13 Soletas de Cuero Negro

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 13: **Soletas de Cuero Negro**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Bella*

Edward me besó. Y no había sido solo un pequeño besito en los labios. Había sido completo, con lenguas y jadeos, e incluso un gemido al final. Y aunque no tenía nada con que compararlo, me inclinaba a estar de acuerdo con Jessica… _Daba unos besos jodidamente fantásticos_.

Sabía que me había besado por lástima. Mentiría si dijera que no lo había dirigido por ese camino. Quizás había hecho mal, pero no podía lograr que me importara. Cuando él aceptó a hacerlo, no me lo creía. Tenía una expresión de determinación en su cara. Iba a darme algo que, probablemente, nadie podría darme jamás. Era la cosa más dulce que hubiese hecho alguna vez por mí.

Estuve nerviosa, caminando hacia la cama y subiéndome junto a él. Me preocupaba hacerlo mal, realmente no quería pasar por la humillación de que Edward pensase que besaba mal. Pero una vez que me tocó, me relajé completamente y todo salió con naturalidad. Solo el instinto y su electricidad. Los pequeños besos fueron increíbles, pero no podía evitarlo, quería más. Rompí la regla de coger lo que ofreciera. No pareció importarle. Y su lengua estuvo divina contra la mía. Sentí estremecerse partes de mi cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existieran. Quería que él sintiera lo mismo que yo estaba sintiendo, aunque fuese por un momento. Así que rompí la regla de nuevo y apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Y lo sentí; sentí la excitación y un punto de lujuria en sus besos. Y luego lo escuché. Ese gemido iba a hacer eco en lo más profundo de mi memoria por muchos años.

No importaba que él se hubiera apartado antes de que pudiera hacerle sentir más. Me dio esperanza. Esperanza de que quizás, algún día, Edward podría sentir algo así por mí durante algo más que unos segundos. Me fui a la cama con la sonrisa más estúpida del mundo, pero ni siquiera traté de ocultársela. Porque no podía. Le demostré que cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo había amado ese beso. Y cuando finalmente se metió debajo de las sábanas y pegó su cuerpo al mío, toda esa lujuria había desaparecido, pero mi sonrisa seguía en el mismo sitio.

=:=

Ni siquiera sentí odio cuando el despertador sonó la mañana siguiente, pero le di a Edward mi habitual apretón, porque seguía cansada y no quería dejar sus brazos. Se apartó con un gemido que no tenía nada que ver con el que soltó durante el beso, pero que me hizo recordarlo y acabé lamiéndome los labios por instinto.

Volví a mi rutina mañanera de la manera más natural posible. No quería actuar de forma distinta y que a Edward se le hiciera raro. Pero cuando cerré la puerta del baño, dejé que mi cara esbozará una sonrisa boba de nuevo mientras me vestía.

Una vez que empaqué mis cosas, sentí la necesidad de dejar las galletas sobre la mesita, pero me di cuenta que ya se las había dado la noche anterior. _Vayan a derretirse todos_. La verdad no resumía exactamente mi día. Quería realmente llamarlas: _Galletas de Odio a Jessica Stanley y a las Zorras de sus Amigas por Hacerme Sentir Como una Mierda en los Vestuarios Mal Financiados del Gimnasio_, pero algo me decía que la bolsa no sería lo suficientemente grande. Me alegraba que ella no me hubiera visto llorar ayer. Esperé hasta que dejara de echar humo y saliera del vestuario, para que me saltaran las lágrimas. Nunca le daría a Jessica Stanley la satisfacción de verme llorar.

Edward todavía estaba tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, pasando sus dedos por su cabello revuelto, somnoliento, tal y como hacía todas las mañanas, mientras yo me subía la capucha y me echaba la mochila en la espalda. Estaba de espaldas a él, saliendo por la puerta, en silencio como siempre nos despedíamos, cuando me detuve al escuchar su voz.

—¡Hey! —Me llamó con esa voz gruesa de recién despertado que rara vez escuchaba. Giré la cabeza para verlo, apoyado sobre su codo, pasando su otra mano por su cabello. Sus somnolientos ojos verdes me miraron por escasos segundos—. No dejes que esa zorra te afecte, Bella —dijo con voz grave. Asentí y le sonreí un poco. No me importaba lo que ella o sus amigas pensaran de mí. Y después sonrió con una expresión de suficiencia—. Además —se encogió de hombros—. Stanley no tiene ni jodida comparación contigo cuando se trata de besar. —Después se volvió a tumbar en la cama y se giró.

Y esa mañana, en verdad fui flotando por el patio de camino a casa.

=:=

Nada podía fastidiar mi alegría. Ni siquiera Alice y sus pucheros por la fiesta en la casa de los Cullen este fin de semana. De hecho, eso hizo que mi humor mejorara. Porque iba a contárselo a Edward para que se asegurase que Jasper fuera a la fiesta, y me iba a asegurar de que Alice se vistiera de verde. Me pasé todo el camino hasta la escuela intentado borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

Realmente era un poco ridículo, todo el molesto cortejo que se llevaban entre manos. Por supuesto, sería hipócrita al decir algo al respecto, viendo que yo tenía la cabeza sobre las nubes por Edward, casi tanto como Alice de Jasper, y no podía decírselo. Aunque por razones totalmente distintas.

Alice siempre estaba esperando a Jasper. Simplemente sentada y esperando alguna señal que indicara que él se había fijado en ella. Estábamos en posiciones distintas de la hermandad… si pudieras llamar a Jasper y Edward «hermandad». Nuestras situaciones eran muy similares, y a la vez muy diferentes al mismo tiempo. Por lo menos para Alice y Jasper lo único que los frenaba eran ellos mismos. No es que fuera algo no correspondido, como Edward y yo. Pero a la vez, Edward y yo nos habíamos acercado mucho más de lo que Alice y Jasper hubiesen hecho jamás. Era todo muy confuso. Y toda esa confusión confirmaba el hecho de que por fin estaba sintiéndome como una adolescente normal.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, no miré hacia Edward saliendo de su _Volvo_. No sería capaz de esconder mi sonrisa. Y la verdad, no podría soportar mirarlo y que él tuviera una reacción totalmente diferente. Acabaría vomitando en el estacionamiento.

Una vez que salimos del auto y entramos en el pasillo, escuché con claridad unas risas por lo bajo, que venían de un grupito enfrente de nosotras. Me levanté la capucha lo justo para ver las piernas de Jessica y su pose de putona. En vez de simplemente pasar de largo con mi capucha puesta y la cabeza agachada, como hacía siempre, decidí seguir el consejo de Edward. No iba a dejar que esa zorra me afectara. Así que levanté mi barbilla, eché los hombros hacia atrás, y le dediqué la sonrisa más desafiante que pude.

Me fulminó con la mirada, frunció el ceño y me lanzó puñales imaginarios, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Tuve que reprimirme para no sacarle la lengua como si tuviera cuatro años, mientras pasaba por su lado. Escuché una carcajada bastante familiar detrás de mí. Edward. Eso hizo que sonriera aún más. Estaba mirando. Le había hecho gracia. Ahora le gustaba más_ yo_.

Mi día entero estuvo así de bien. A la hora de la comida, Jessica y su grupito se habían olvidado por completo de mi existencia. Supuse que había perdido el brillo de la novedad, lo que se me hacía genial. Edward estuvo bien en Biología. Sin más notas, ni miradas enfadadas, simplemente dibujando y luciendo aburrido como siempre. No podía esperar a que llegaran las diez. Fui la clase de gimnasia con la capucha puesta y la cabeza agachada. Jessica no me pasó el balón de baloncesto ni una sola vez.

=:=

Alice estaba planeando otro modelito de «A Jasper se le va a caer la baba» cuando llegó a casa. Yo, por supuesto, señalaba toda la ropa verde de su armario. Al final «lo encontró». Yo estaba sentada en su cama, tumbada boca arriba y mirando el techo, deseando estar en una habitación totalmente distinta.

—Entonces... —Alice se apoyó contra su armario con una sonrisa—. Creo que he estado enfocando esto todo mal. —Sacudió su pequeña cabeza con vehemencia, con sus manos en los labios. Giré la cabeza, mirándola y arqueando una ceja. _¿Tú crees? _Ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Quiero decir… —Se sentó en la cama, a mi lado, haciendo que yo saltara un poco—. Jasper es un chico malo. Quizás debería sacar a pasear la parte más atrevida de mi armario. —Contoneó las cejas. Miré su sonrisa traviesa de cerca, y lentamente me senté a su lado, con una expresión escéptica en mi cara. ¿Podía ser más atrevida?

Podía. Podría. Pudo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Alice apareció pavoneándose con la ropa que yo sabía que iba a hacer rendirse a Jasper. Probablemente también a cualquier hombre del instituto de _Forks_. Y seguramente a unas cuantas chicas también. Mi mandíbula corría el grave peligro de golpearse contra el suelo, si seguía abriéndola más.

Porque ahí estaba Alice, de pie, con unos pantalones de cuero negro tan apretados que parecía que estuviesen pintados, y tan por debajo de sus caderas que me sorprendió que no asomara algo de vello púbico. La observé mientras daba pequeñas vueltas para mí, incluso empecé a sentir que la estaba acosando al mirarla de esa manera.

—Alice… —Susurré, mirando a sus pantalones de cuero, incrédula—. No _puedes_ hablar en serio. —Sacudí mi cabeza, con la boca todavía abierta.

—Por favor —se burló, mientras agitaba su pequeña mano en el aire—. Esto… —levantó sus cejas y se señaló la pierna—. No es nada, mi querida, dulce y virginal Bella —canturreó, dando pequeñas vueltas delante del espejo, con una sonrisa triunfal.

Yo todavía seguía mirándola descaradamente. Cómo se las había arreglado para meter su cuerpo dentro de esos pantalones escapaba a mi imaginación. Yo no podía estar al lado de Edward con una camiseta holgada sin ruborizarme.

—¡Alice, _no_ voy a ir contigo por los pasillos de la escuela si llevas eso puesto! —Dije, un poco más alto de lo necesario. Ella simplemente resopló y puso sus ojos en blanco, mientras intentaba encontrar un top a juego. _Como si alguien fuera a mirarle el top._

Después que Alice decidiera su conjunto para el día siguiente, hice la cena para las tres. Casi le enseño a Esme lo que su dulce e inocente hija pensaba llevar puesto mañana a la escuela. Pero no creo que fuera capaz de soportar la cara de Esme en cuanto se lo enseñara.

A las nueve en punto, comencé con mi hornada de galletas. _Soletas de Cuero Negro_. Reconozco que aunque me dejaba flipada cuando la veía hacerlo, admiraba las tendencias exhibicionistas de Alice. Era algo que yo no podría hacer nunca. Ella se emocionaba al llamar la atención, exponiendo su cuerpo para que todos lo vieran. Estaba tan a gusto con su aspecto y tan confiada, que simplemente me hacía sentir un marimacha cuando estaba a su lado. Regular en el mejor de los casos. Invisible, en el peor.

La invisibilidad era lo que mejor me quedaba.

=:=

No estaba nerviosa cuando escalé hasta el balcón de Edward esa noche. No iba a «hacer rara la mierda». Me recibió de manera entusiasta, bajando mi capucha en cuanto entré en su habitación, y luciendo bastante hambriento de nuevo. Me sentí mal por haberle arruinado la cena la otra noche con mi estado de ánimo.

Desempaqueté su cena encima de la cama. Edward se manchó bastante la última vez que le hice lasaña, así que esta vez había traído servilletas extras, dejándolas al lado del plato. Abrió el contenedor, olisqueándolo antes de que terminara de desempaquetar. Así que tuve que reírme de él.

Tomé asiento en el sofá, recogiendo el _iPod_, y observándolo comer. Las noches que pasaba con Edward eran muy caseras. Yo haciéndole la cena después de un largo día, y luego los dos durmiendo en la misma cama. Agité la cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Lo nuestro solo era amistad. Creo. Realmente no podía encontrar la palabra adecuada para definir lo que teníamos, y de ninguna manera se lo iba a preguntar a él.

Edward llamó mi atención cuando empezó a maldecir. Levanté la vista del _iPod_, y por supuesto, se había manchado. Tenía salsa de tomate por los labios, barbilla y la camisa. Me reí de él y sacudí la cabeza.

—¡No tiene puta gracia! —Murmuró en voz baja, porque tenía la boca llena. Empezó a limpiarse la camisa con las servilletas, y se lamió la salsa de los labios. Y no pude evitarlo. Me quedé mirando descaradamente su lengua mientras se la pasaba por los labios. Fue como si todo lo que había en la habitación desapareciera, y lo único que existiese fuera su lengua y esos labios. Estaba deslumbrada, completamente hipnotizada con ese movimiento. La única cosa que rompió el hechizo fue la servilleta que se pasó por los labios.

Rápidamente dirigí la mirada al _iPod_, rezando para que mi cara no estuviera roja y no fuera tan transparente. Afortunadamente, nada en ese momento podría distraer a Edward de su comida. No volví a mirarlo hasta que los gemidos y gruñidos desaparecieron.

Para cuando terminó de comer había matado la camiseta. Se lo dije.

—No la he matado. —Frunció el ceño, mirando las manchas rojas y sujetando la camisa para inspeccionar a su víctima con detenimiento—. Solo está… —Encogió un hombro, mirando malhumorado a la camisa—… durmiendo. —Y me reí de él. Porque, la verdad, no había salvación para la pobre franela, y sonó como si le tuviera mucho cariño.

Después de declarar muerta la camisa, decidimos que era hora de irnos a la cama. Los dos estábamos bastante cansados, no habíamos dormido mucho la noche anterior. Así que nos preparamos para meternos en la cama con nuestros habituales pijamas. Por mi parte no hubo nada incomodo quitando el incidente de la lengua.

Una vez que nos metimos debajo de las sábanas y la luz se apagó, Edward me acopló a él como siempre, y me abrazó con fuerza. Respiré el aroma de su pecho, permitiéndome esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando su cabello y tarareando. Se quedó dormido en minutos.

=:=

No sé qué hora era cuando Edward me despertó, pero podía sentirlo agarrado a mí tan fuerte con su brazo que seguramente me saldrían cardenales. Estaba respirando fuertemente, a bocanadas. Abrí los ojos e intenté levantar la cabeza para verle la cara, iluminada por la escasa luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Su mandíbula estaba cerrada con tanta presión que podía ver sus músculos tensos moverse cada vez que rechinaba los dientes. Y todavía me agarraba con tanta fuerza que dolía. Mi brazo aún estaba alrededor de su espalda, así que comencé a acariciar su cabello, esperando que dejara de apretarme tanto.

Sus párpados se abrieron de golpe y su respiración era agitada, lo suficiente como para poder sentirla en mi cara. Clavó sus ojos verdes en los míos. Parecía tan extrañado, casi aterrorizado.

—¿Edward? —Susurré atontada, todavía acariciando su cabello. Seguía agarrándome con fuerza, y me miraba a los ojos con una expresión ilegible en su cara—. ¿Qué va mal? ¿Has estado soñando? —Pregunté en voz baja, para no alarmarlo.

No se movió ni dijo nada por un momento. Solo me miró a los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente y agarrándose a mí. Justo cuando yo estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, él relajó su brazo y dejó salir un profundo suspiro en mi cara.

Luego, sin hablar, agarró la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con su mano y la puso en la curva de su cuello, enterrando su cara en mi cabello.

—Joder, no me dejes —gruñó contra mi hombro.

Estaba tan confusa y cansada y no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba hablando.

—No voy a dejarte, Edward. Lo prometo —susurré contra su cuello, con mis dedos todavía en su cabello. Él se quedo callado, respirando profundamente contra el mío, así que empecé a tararear. Eventualmente empezó a quedarse dormido, y yo aparté mi cabeza de su enorme mano y volví a ponerla en su pecho, en mi sitio, demasiado dormida para preguntarme qué había pasado.

* * *

*Edward*

Había sido un sueño, pero a la vez no lo fue. Era más una impresión. Una impresión de que mi chica no estaba conmigo. Una sensación de pavor y puta soledad, muy parecida a como me sentía antes que Bella apareciera en mi vida. Me había asustado hasta la mierda.

Cuando sonó la alarma, me llevó más tiempo de lo normal separarme. Seguía sonando el puto chillido pero cuando Bella me abrazó, le devolví el abrazo, y me quedé así por unos cuantos minutos más. Se levantó de la cama luciendo confusa, pero no me preguntó qué había pasado esa noche. Lo cual era genial, porque no sabía si podría explicárselo.

Me dejó las galletas en la mesa y salió por la puerta, como siempre. Agradecí que no quisiera saber más sobre el asunto.

=:=

Me sentía jodidamente tenso y nervioso sin saber bien porqué; el sueño, todo ese drama persistente que nos rodeaba. No sabía la jodida razón, pero notaba como estaba llegando al límite. Jazz se subió al coche por la mañana, y por su cara, lo sabía. Siempre podía adivinar cómo me sentía.

Se desplomó en el asiento del copiloto y miró al frente mientras yo conducía. Nos habíamos distanciado desde toda la mierda del año pasado; nunca nos veíamos fuera de la escuela, ni salíamos por ahí los fines de semana. Y Em iba a dar una fiesta, y a mí me gustaría pasármelo jodidamente como alguien normal para variar, y que de alguna manera desapareciera la tensión que estaba sintiendo.

—Hey, Jazz. Fiesta el viernes en la mansión de los Cullen, ¿vienes? —Giré mi cabeza hacia él y le arqueé una ceja. Apretó sus labios, mientras se lo pensaba por un momento.

—Joder, claro. Porqué no —murmuró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento, y cerrando los ojos.

Yo sonreí. A Jazz siempre le resultaba difícil rechazar una fiesta. Aunque esta iba a ser bastante más legal que las que le gustaban.

Y agradecí jodidamente que Jazz siguiera con los ojos cerrados cuando aparqué el coche en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Porque los pantalones que llevaba Brandon iban a provocarle un ataque al corazón… sobre todo cuando se agachó para recoger algo de su coche. Mi vista probablemente se clavó en su culo más tiempo del apropiado. Aunque esa, obviamente, era la intención de los pantalones. Salí del coche antes de que Jazz abriera los ojos. No quería verlo sufrir esa erección.

=:=

En la comida, parte de mi tensión había desaparecido. Podía ver a mi chica mirándome preocupada cuando me crucé con ella en el pasillo, pero yo estaba bien. Lo único que necesitaba era relajarme.

Jazz ya estaba en la mesa cuando entré en la cafetería. Conocía la expresión de su cara. Ya me estaba aburriendo de ver esa mierda. Me senté en mi jodido sitio haciendo ruido, y le lancé una mirada fulminante. _¡Hazlo, cabrón!_

Estaba botando la pierna arriba y abajo tan rápido que hacía vibrar la mesa. Puse mis putos ojos en blanco. Iba a coger mi bolsa de galletas para comerlas, cuando me di cuenta de que me las había dejado en casa. Me quedé mirando al vacío. _Menuda mierda_.

Me enderecé y empecé a comerme la asquerosa comida que Jazz tenía en su bandeja. Cuando me miró mosqueado, me encogí de hombros y sonreí. Ese cabrón no podía estar más estresado de lo que ya estaba.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, frotándose la cara con las manos para calmarse lo suficiente. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, comiendo y bebiendo, con todos los sonidos de la cafetería a nuestro alrededor.

De repente, Jazz dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño, que agitó la comida de la bandeja y casi derramó la leche. Levanté mi cabeza de la bandeja lentamente, puñeteramente alucinado y confuso. Estaba con la mirada fija detrás de mí, así que me giré lentamente y seguí su mirada.

Brandon estaba entrando en la cafetería con su espalda a unos metros de nosotros. Newton estaba detrás de ella, haciendo como que le pellizcaba el culo y riendo con sus amigos.

—¡Hey! ¡Brandon! —Gritó Jazz desde su sitio. Me giré para verlo. Parecía endemoniadamente decidido. _Coño, él va a hacerlo._

Yo estaba sentado con la boca abierta, incrédulo. Luego, despacio, hice una puta gran sonrisa, porque había estado esperando esta mierda cuatro años. Me eché hacia atrás en mi silla y esperé a que Brandon viniera. Sabía que lo iba a hacer.

Pude saber cuando ella estuvo cerca porque la expresión de Jasper se iba calmando, y simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa boba y enamorada como el pendejo que era. Mi sonrisa era tan ancha que mis mejillas me dolían. Cuando finalmente llegó a nuestra mesa, se quedó de pie, con sus pantalones de cuero y un muy poco modesto escote, con la misma sonrisa que Jasper había plastificado en su cara. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba en la mesa.

—¡Hola, Jasper! —Dijo con voz cantarina, intentado no parecer tan condenadamente excitada como lo estaba en verdad. Mi sonrisa creció, y miré hacia la mesa de mi chica, que estaba mirando hacia nosotros con la misma sonrisa que yo.

—Hola, siéntate, quiero preguntarte algo —dijo Jazz relajado, arreglándose la camisa como si estuviera medio aburrido. Todos sabíamos que eso era una jodida mentira. Alice se movió hasta la silla que estaba al lado de él, y tuve que aguantarme la risa que estaba a punto de salir, porque eran tan jodidamente obvios y ajenos a todo al mismo tiempo.

Se sentó a su lado, sin mirarme, y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, haciendo la misma mierda que Jazz, quería parecer aburrida. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Alice, jugando con un mechón de su cabello. Jazz tenía la mirada fija en lo que estaba haciendo con su dedo antes de volver a sí mismo.

—Umm… —murmuró a su característica manera, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de los Cullen el viernes? —Preguntó, como si no hubiera un puto Cullen _sentado justo a su lado_. Alice se balanceó un poco, tan rápido que pensé que se iba a caer, y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. _Putamente patético_—. Síp, yo también. —Se encogió los hombros despreocupado.

Y con eso, los dos volvieron a perderse. Mirando alrededor nerviosos, sin llevar las cosas más lejos para el coño. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de gruñir en voz alta. Alice captó algo con la mirada y sonrió, buscando algo en su mochila.

Y cuando se levantó, tenía en la mano una condenada bolsa de _Soletas de Cuero Negro_. Me quedé helado. Todo se quedó helado. Porque Jazz iba a reconocer esa bolsa, y la caligrafía negra. Llevaba mirando una puta bolsa igual durante las últimas dos semanas. Ella dejó la bolsa en la mesa.

—¿Una galleta? —Le preguntó de manera seductora. Jazz dejó de mirarla, y echó un vistazo a la jodida bolsa, abriendo mucho los ojos. _Qué. Me. Jodan_.

Despacio, levantó su mirada y la clavó en mis ojos. Y yo le mandé todo tipo de malditos mensajes silenciosos que se me ocurrieron en ese momento. _Deja la mierda en paz. No le preguntes por esa porquería. Supéralo. Joder, déjalo correr_. Sacudí mi cabeza hacia él para enfatizar la mirada.

Pero él no me hizo ni caso.

—Entonces, Alice… —cogió la bolsa y sacó una galleta, sin romper nuestra mirada—. ¿Haces galletas? —Le preguntó, fulminándome con la vista. Santa Mierda. Quise reírme de él por atreverse a pensar que las putas galletas me las había hecho Brandon, pero no podía, porque sabía lo que ella iba a decir. Estaba jodido. Completamente.

—No —dijo ella, comiéndose una galleta al mismo tiempo que él—. Las hace mi prima, Bella. —Sonrió ampliamente mirándolo con adoración, antes que él se atragantara con un trozo de la galleta.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas.

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

¿A qué no fue hermoso ese "no me dejes"? Ayyyyy bellos… cómo los amo.

Y Jasper y Alice son puro blah blah, jajaja

¡Y ya Jasper sabe! ¡Oh Dios!

Nos leemos en el siguiente (El _Martes_). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews. El adelanto lo enviaré en los reply de reviews.


	14. Capítulo 14 Seductoras Victoriosas de

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 14: **Seductoras Victoriosas de Vainilla**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Edward*

Cuando Jazz consiguió escupir el trozo de galleta de su esófago, me miró boquiabierto. Jodidamente boquiabierto. Por eso precisamente es por lo qué no le había dicho una mierda. Y como conocía a Jazz muy bien, sabía que no le diría nada a Brandon, pero no podía quedarme allí sentado viendo como me miraba puñeteramente alucinado. Así que me levanté.

Brandon ni siquiera de daba cuenta de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para siquiera mantener una respiración calmada, así que me fui. Salí y dejé a Jazz allí, rezando para que Brandon se quedara con él el tiempo suficiente para prepararme para la maldita conversación que íbamos a tener.

=:=

Debatí conmigo mismo en Biología sobre si debía decirle a Bella lo que estaba pasando. No encontré ninguna razón por la que debería o no hacerlo, y cuando sonó el timbre todavía no había llegado a ninguna conclusión, por lo que la dejé salir sin más. Pensé que podría contarle toda la jodida historia por la noche, cuando estuviésemos solos.

Como Jazz sabía cuál era mi última clase, estaba allí de pie junto a la puerta, esperándome para la mierda. Y la mirada de pura curiosidad en su rostro cuando me vio caminando hacia él fue realmente inaceptable. Me hizo sentir incómodo. Podía sentir su escrutinio sobre mí y no me gustaba condenadamente nada. Me acerqué a él, manteniendo la misma máscara de aburrimiento que siempre utilizaba en el jodido instituto. Jazz arqueó una ceja.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar —dijo simplemente. Como si no tuviese otra opción. Casi solté un bufido. Estaba ahí de pie con sus pantalones vaqueros con huecos y camisa desgastada actuando como si le debiera malditamente algo.

Pero yo sabía que tenía razón. Si se tratara de Jazz, él me lo hubiera dicho. Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir como una porquería. Estaba siendo un amigo de mierda. Y tendría que contárselo en algún momento. Cuanto antes mejor. Así que asentí y comencé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, mientras él me seguía acelerado para mantener mi paso.

Cuando llegamos al auto y nos metimos dentro, el silencio era pesado e incomodo, pero, coño, no iba a ser yo el primero en romperlo. Puse la llave en el contacto y conduje hacia mi casa.

Pude sentir su mirada sobre mí durante todo el camino. Literalmente atravesándome. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. No sé qué diablos estaba esperando. No es como si yo fuera Brandon ni nada parecido. Pero mantuvo la boca cerrada durante todo el camino a mi casa. Aparqué y salí, jodidamente listo para solo entrar en casa, deseando que fueran las diez, y que mi chica me estuviese esperando en el sofá.

Él me siguió dentro de la casa sin decir una palabra. Ni una maldita palabra, solo mirandome fijamente. No había nadie en casa, así que fui al salón y me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. Jasper se quedó allí delante de mí sin sentarse.

—Bueno... —comenzó lentamente, posando sus ojos en mí—. ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo con la chica loca? —M preguntó. Y esa mierda me cabreó por última vez.

—No. Está. Puñeteramente. Loca —gruñí con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido—. Su nombre es _Bella _—le dije, alegrándome de que finalmente pudiera decirle lo que pensaba desde el primer día. Sus ojos se abrieron, y lució estupefacto. Estaba defendiendo a Bella Swan. Después del shock inicial, se deslizó en la silla más cercana.

—Vale. No está loca. Lo pillo —dijo, mirándome con una jodida disculpa en los ojos. Jazz me conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que rara vez defendía a la gente—. Entonces, ¿qué está pasando contigo y con _Bella_? —Hizo hincapié en su nombre cuando lo pronunció, como si se mereciera una puta estrella dorada o alguna mierda así.

Resoplé, lo que probablemente era una pendejera un poco infantil, pero no obstante, lo hice. Porque era una historia condenadamente larga y no había manera de evitar contársela.

—¿Recuerdas la fiesta de mierda a la que no viniste? —Le pregunté derrotado. Jazz frunció el ceño y asintió, así que continué—: Bueno, ella vino con Brandon. —Lució sorprendido al oír esto, por supuesto—. Pero, Newton estaba jodiéndola, así que subió corriendo a esconderse de él, y casualmente, acabo en mi maldita habitación. —Frunció los labios, pensativo. Entonces, asintió para que continuara.

Lancé un profundo suspiro y me hundí en el sofá. Entonces se lo conté todo. Le hablé del primer encuentro, de lo de no dormir. Dejé de lado las partes privadas de Bella. No iba a joder a mi chica así. Su historia era suya y solo ella la podía contar. Jazz lo entendió. Le hablé de la glorieta, y las putas galletas deliciosas que me traía. Le conté como hablábamos porque ambos estábamos arruinados y que solo conectamos. Le hablé del resfriado, y de cómo mi chica se hizo cargo de mí, y le hablé de Acción de Gracias. Y de la noche de Acción de Gracias.

—Espera. —Levantó la mano cuando llegué a la parte en que ella me tocaba—. Entonces, ¿te puede tocar a ti, pero a nadie más? —Me preguntó incrédulo. Se me escapó un suspiro de frustración.

—Sí, correcto. Ahora cállate la puta boca. Guarda las preguntas para el final —le solté. Iba a imaginarse mucha mierda que no era. Podía verlo en su cara.

Así que le conté cómo dormimos juntos toda la noche. Y sí. Por supuesto, su jodida mandíbula tocó el suelo, porque lo estaba entendiendo todo mal. Pero seguí adelante. Le conté que seguíamos haciéndolo. Las cenas. Los abrazos. Me reservé algunas cosas. La canción, por ejemplo, ni de coña iba a contarle eso. No hablé de los pijamas también tratando con toda mi alma de hacer que las cosas parecieran mucho menos íntimas de lo que realmente eran.

Al final de toda la historia, él estaba de nuevo con la maldita boca abierta. Así que me senté, esperando a que lo asimilara todo.

—Entonces. —Se aclaró la garganta, se levantó y empezó a caminar inspeccionando los cuadros de las paredes de la sala de estar, con los pulgares enterrados en su cinturón—. Déjame ver si lo he entendido... —Frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza a un lado—. Bella Swan y tú están durmiendo juntos. —Asentí. Era cierto—. ¿Pero no están... durmiendo juntos?

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Por eso vas a mantener la puta boca cerrada. Sabes Jazz, contrariamente a la creencia popular; _es_ posible tener una mujer en tu cama sin follártela —escupí. Porque lo veía venir.

Me miró con escepticismo, pero al final lo dio por aceptado. Solo dormir. No le hablé del beso. No había razón para alimentar la hoguera.

—Brandon... —se calló, volviéndose hacia mí, mirándome cauteloso—. Te matará —dijo simplemente. Como si fuera un hecho. Y probablemente lo fuera.

—Sí, no me digas…. —me burlé—. Es por eso que vas a mantener la boca cerrada también. —Le elevé las cejas. Sabía que lo haría, pero tenía que pronunciar las palabras en voz alta de todos modos. Él asintió y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Toda la casa estaba en silencio. Emmett probablemente ya había salido de clase, pero tenía entrenamiento así que no llegaría a casa hasta la misma hora que Carlisle.

—¿Puedo conocerla? —Preguntó Jazz desde su silla. Elevé la cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada.

—Ni de coña —le dije con la mayor calma posible. Mi chica no era una jodida novedad para investigar. Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó. _Porque eres un pendejo_.

Lancé un profundo suspiro y me dejé caer aún más en el sofá, apoyando una de mis botas sobre la mesa delante de mí.

—Porque, ya te lo dije para la mierda, a ella no le gustan los chicos. —Entonces, después de una pausa seguí—: Y porque eres un pendejo. —Me sonrió. Porque lo era. Y porque él lo sabía. Trató de lucir todo ofendido, pero ambos sabíamos que era verdad.

Estuvimos en silencio durante un rato, cuando me acordé de algo importante.

—¿Qué pasó con Brandon? —Le pregunté, realmente curioso. Estaba rezando para que hubiesen acabado en el armario del conserje destrozándose el uno al otro durante la hora de la comida. Brandon no me parecía exactamente del tipo reprimido. Jazz puso su endemoniada sonrisa boba.

—Va a venir a la fiesta. —Sonrío. Entorné los ojos, porque, joder, _por supuesto_ que Brandon iba a venir a la fiesta. Luego inclinó la cabeza y frunció los labios—. Ella me dijo que su prima iba a venir también —me contó con una ceja levantada. Bufé.

—Probablemente acabará pasándose la noche completa escondida en mi puta habitación. —Le sonreí sacudiendo la cabeza. Mi chica no era de las que le gustaran las fiestas. Jazz lució bastante sorprendido por lo casual que me parecía tener a una chica esperándome en mi habitación por la noche. Y por ello tuve que poner mis ojos en blanco, porque nadie iba a entender nunca que no tenía _nada_ que ver con eso.

Sí, tuvimos un gran beso. No estaba mintiendo cuando le dije que era mejor que Stanley. Me gustó. Posiblemente más de lo que debería. Definitivamente más de lo que debería. Era más importante que nunca mantener el maldito interruptor apagado porque sería demasiado fácil joderlo todo. Ella había soportado más mierda en el último año de lo que nadie debería soportar en toda la vida. Era frágil. Sensible.

En cierto modo era muy maternal; cuidando de mí todo el tiempo. Pero en muchas otras cosas mi chica era como una niña muy pérdida. Yo no podría soportar ser ese bastardo. Arriesgarme a querer tratar a mi chica de la misma manera que bastardos como Newton lo hacían. Y sería tan jodidamente fácil de hacer con su cuerpo pequeño y cálido apretado contra el mío cada noche. Pero yo era donde ella se sentía a salvo de bastardos como esos. De ninguna manera me permitiría que ella perdiese esa seguridad. Sabía que el maldito interruptor era lo único que me impedía actuar como el hijo de puta adolescente hormonal que era, y perderlo todo. Y no podía perder la rutina. No podía perder a mi chica.

* * *

*Bella*

Lo había hecho. Jasper de verdad había hablado con Alice. Ahora yo estaba encerrada en su habitación escuchando a mil por hora todos los detalles de la conversación.

—El cabello... —Suspiraba soñadora mientras estaba en el suelo contra la puerta de su dormitorio. Había entrado, la había cerrado y apoyado contra ella, y no se había movido durante toda una hora. Tenía una expresión de victoria en la cara desde la comida—. Era como... —Murmuró con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro—. No. —Sacudió la cabeza, moviendo su cabello de punta negro—. No hay palabras. No hay palabras para ese pelo. —Se rió. Me reí también mientras yacía en su cama, porque sabía exactamente cómo se sentía—. ¡Oh! —Gritó, aplaudiendo con las manos—. Y a él le encantaron tus galletas. —Me guiñó el ojo y se frotó las manos—. Eran más o menos mi arma secreta. —Se rio.

Me reí de ella, porque también habían sido mi arma secreta. Claro que yo no tenía pantalones de cuero negro. Lanzó otro suspiro y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos, y sin dejar de sonreír como una idiota.

—Dos días más —dijo con un gesto victorioso, luego levantó la cabeza y me miró con una expresión confiada—. Dos días más... y Jasper Hale será mío. —Sonrió. Y yo me reí de ella, porque, no lo sabía aún, pero él ya lo era.

=:=

Había estado ligeramente preocupada durante todo el día por el sueño de Edward de la noche anterior. Era la primera vez que alguno de los dos soñaba en todo el tiempo que llevábamos durmiendo juntos. Y, honestamente, me daba miedo. Porque si las pesadillas volvían, yo sería inútil. Aún podría llevarle comida y hablar con él, y me quedaría despierta con él toda la noche si me dejaba solo para hacerle compañía, pero no podía perder lo único que tenía sobre las demás. La capacidad para hacerlo dormir. Era lo único que me destacaba sobre el resto.

Así que mientras guardaba su cena de esa noche y me preparaba para salir, pensé sobre si debía o no tocar el tema. Cuando se trataba de Edward, ya he vivido en la tierra de negación lo suficiente como para agregar algo más a la lista.

Edward parecía diferente esa noche cuando llegué a la puerta. Y yo estaba asustada porque empecé a pensar que su sueño fue peor de lo que yo creía. Pero lo que dijo mientras apartaba la capucha de mi cabeza me impactó.

—Jazz lo sabe todo —murmuró, y luego se sentó en la cama de un salto, contándome toda la conversación que había tenido con Jasper esa tarde. Me quedé aturdida, una parte de mí estaba feliz de que alguien más lo supiera, y la otra parte estaba asustada porque Edward no lo estuviese.

Comencé a descargar su comida, mirándole con recelo, preguntándome si eso cambiaba en algo las cosas, y rezando para que no lo hiciera. No parecía más distante de lo que lo solía ser.

—No te preocupes, Jazz mantendrá la jodida boca cerrada. Nadie lo sabrá. —Edward se encogió de hombros después de que me sentara en el sofá.

Yo le fruncí el ceño. Supongo que una parte de mí tenía la esperanza de que todo se supiera, y que no tuviéramos que escondernos más. ¿Sería realmente tan malo? Hice una mueca y dejé caer la cabeza hacia abajo. Edward suspiró profundamente y se pasó los dedos por su cabello con la mirada fija en su plato.

—Joder Bella, no me mires así. —Suspiró, y luego levantó la vista para enfrentarse a mis ojos cuando levanté la cabeza—. Demonios, no estoy avergonzado de ti. Solo que no quiero que todo el mundo se llevé la impresión equivocada. —Hundió el tenedor en la boca y comenzó a masticar, mirándome. No sé lo que mi cara reflejaba en ese momento. Tal vez un poco herida. Posiblemente un poco incrédula. Él puso sus ojos en blanco—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que tu prima me haría si se enterara de esto? —Masticó, señalando a la cama que estaba sentado. Me estremecí. Porque pensar en todos los chillidos que Alice daría cuando supiera que estaba durmiendo con Edward Cullen cada noche era terrorífico. Se rio entre dientes—. ¿Ves? —Preguntó, tragando su comida con una sonrisa—. Me cortaría mis malditas pelotas. —Se rio. Me estremecí de nuevo porque era más que probable que esa fuera exactamente su reacción. Nunca creería que él no estaba aprovechándose de mí de una forma que no tenía nada que ver con dormir. _No que él alguna vez lo hiciera_. Me recordó mi mente con amargura. Me abofeteé mentalmente a mí misma por la amargura. _Coge lo que te pueda ofrecer, Bella_.

Asentí hacia Edward en compresión, y lo observé comer el resto de su cena en silencio, puse los auriculares del _iPod_ en mis oídos mientras escuchaba sus habituales gemidos y suspiros. Cuando terminó, colocó los cacharros en su sitio y me dijo que la comida estaba muy buena, lo que me hizo sonreír. Luego sacó su cuaderno y empezó a dibujar, así que me acerqué a la biblioteca para coger el libro que estaba leyendo, tumbándome en el sofá. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un largo rato, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro como siempre.

—Mierda. —La maldición en voz baja de Edward me distrajo—. Toma —murmuró, inclinándose sobre su mesita al lado de la cama para coger algo, con su cuaderno todavía en el regazo. Deslizó algo de encima de la mesa a su palma—. Antes que se me olvide —agregó volviéndose hacia mí.

Extendió su mano sobre el colchón y yo fruncí las cejas, cerré mi libro y bajé del sofá. Me acerqué a la cama para inspeccionar el contenido de la palma de su mano. Una llave. Levanté una ceja inquisitivamente.

—De la habitación. —Se encogió de hombros, sujetándola para que la cogiera. Poco a poco, levanté la mano y tomé la llave de la suya, mirándolo con una expresión confusa. ¿Edward me daba la llave de su habitación? Sonreí un poco a mi pesar, y arqueé una ceja, preguntándole silenciosamente para qué la necesitaba. Entornó los ojos—. ¿Supongo que Brandon te arrastrará con ella a la fiesta del viernes? —Alzó las cejas. Yo asentí con una mueca. Ya había dicho que sí, antes de todo lo de Jasper, y ella nunca me dejaría echarme para atrás—. Y supongo que no quieres quedarte ahí abajo con todos esos jodidos borrachos. —Asentí de nuevo. Había planeado subir a la habitación de Edward para leer y hablar con él. Igual que en la última fiesta. Volví a sonreír sin poder evitarlo—. Vale, es que cerraré la habitación. Estaré un rato abajo con Jazz mientras él esté aquí. —Continuó dibujando. Mi sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta? —Le pregunté en voz baja, todavía de pie delante de su cama manteniendo apretada la llave. Levantó la vista de su dibujo con una expresión prudente y asintió hacia mí una vez. Me mordí el labio y miré hacia abajo a la llave. Estaba un poco decepcionada porque no iba a pasar la fiesta con Edward, pero después de mirar la llave por un momento, me di cuenta de que iba a estar allí esperándolo cuando Jasper se fuera. No podía molestarme porque quisiera pasar tiempo con su amigo. Cerré el puño alrededor de la llave y la guardé en el bolsillo, mirando hacia arriba y dándole a Edward una sonrisa para demostrarle que estaba de acuerdo. Él me devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado y siguió dibujando.

Nos preparamos para la cama no mucho después de eso. Poniéndonos los pijamas y deslizándonos cómodamente debajo de las mantas.

Cuando la luz estuvo apagada, se volvió hacia mí y me envolvió en sus brazos protectoramente con un suspiro. Le devolví el gesto, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho y levantando el brazo hasta acariciar su cabello como siempre. Empecé a tararear en silencio, rezando para que no hubiera más pesadillas esa noche, mientras él aumentaba la presión sobre mi cintura.

Fue la primera mañana en la que me alegré de despertarme con la alarma del despertador. Me alegró que me despertara su sonido y no Edward. No tuvo pesadillas anoche. Sonreí contra su pecho y le di mi apretón de costumbre. Ayer me apretó la espalda como respuesta, pero esta mañana se apartó con un gemido como siempre.

Se me escapó un bostezo y salí de la cama mientras él buscaba a tientas el reloj. Soñolienta caminé a través de la oscuridad hacia el sofá para coger mi bolsa, y me metí en el cuarto de baño. Encendí la luz y gemí deslumbrada, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi cabello era un desastre.

Empecé a quitarme mi pijama, que siempre olía a Edward por las mañanas. Lo doblé cuidadosamente y lo metí en mi bolsa, sacando la ropa del día y la sudadera para ponérmelos. Me paré frente al espejo por un momento, haciendo muecas al cabello que llevaba antes de recogerlo en una coleta para lavar mi cara. Cuando terminé, metí la mano en mi bolso y busqué mi cepillo de dientes, atacando el aliento matutino con ganas. Mientras me cepillaba, le eché un vistazo al vaso con el cepillo de dientes de Edward. Tenía un cepillo de dientes de color verde. Seguí el cepillado, inclinando la cabeza hacia el cepillo que estaba allí en el vaso totalmente solo.

Escupí en el fregadero y me enjuagué la boca antes de dejar el agua caer sobre mi cepillo. Fui a ponerlo de nuevo en mi bolsa, como siempre, pero me detuve. Lentamente, me enderecé y miré el vaso de los cepillos. Lo miré y al cepillo de dientes en mi mano, un par de veces. Vacilante, levanté el cepillo y lo metí en el agujero al lado del de Edward.

Me aparté y giré la cabeza hacia el lado mirando con curiosidad, mordiéndome el labio. _Es decir, es solo por comodidad. Nunca me lavo los dientes en casa. Lo hago en casa de Edward cada noche y cada mañana. Es lógico que lo deje aquí_. Hice caso omiso de la voz en mi cabeza que me gritaba que lo hacía para dejar alguna cosa mía en la habitación. Por lo general tendría cuidado de no dejar nada, empaquetándolo todo y comprobándolo un par de veces. Pero iba a dejar el cepillo de dientes. Quedaba bien justo al lado del de Edward. Verde y azul.

Con un guiño y una sonrisa de triunfo al vaso de los cepillos, regresé a la habitación de Edward y guardé el resto de mis cosas. Sabía que él aún estaba despierto porque estaba pasándose los dedos por el cabello como siempre. Pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Me puse la capucha y me colgué la bolsa en la espalda, busqué la bolsa de galletas que había hecho la noche anterior y las deposité en su mesita al lado de la cama. _Seductoras Victoriosas de Vainilla_. Hechas en honor a Alice y a sus pantalones de cuero. A ella le iban a encantar.

Le lancé una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano a un Edward somnoliento, que aún estaba envuelto en las mantas, y salí por la puerta. Sintiéndome un poco victoriosa también.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas.

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

¡Hoy nos sentimos bastante victoriosas! Y la Bella super osada. Esperemos la reacción de Edward a su pequeño "olvido".

Nos leemos en el siguiente (El _Viernes_). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews. El adelanto lo enviaré en los reply de reviews.


	15. Capítulo 15 Canela Agria

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 15: **Canela Agria**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Bella*

Edward no mencionó el cepillo de dientes el jueves.

Cuando subí a su habitación, estaba esperándome allí, como siempre. Hambriento, aburrido y dibujando. Yo estaba en el sofá viéndolo comer, cuando empecé a imaginarme a Edward en la fiesta de mañana. En mi cabeza estaba recordando un remedio perfecto para la resaca. Pero no quería entrometerme, así que acabamos hablando sobre un nuevo disco que tenía en el _iPod_. Cualquier cosa menos la fiesta.

Casi me sentía un poco enfadada porque no podía estar con él en la fiesta. Pero aparté la amargura hacia un lado, porque una vez que terminara la noche, yo sería a la que él buscaría. Cuando Edward cerró su cuaderno de dibujo, lucía realmente cansado, así que me dirigí al baño, con la esperanza de encontrar mi cepillo de dientes todavía al lado del suyo.

No sé exactamente qué es lo que había esperado que él hiciera con el cepillo, pero me alegré cuando lo vi allí, colocado donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. Le sonreí antes de cogerlo y terminar mi rutina nocturna.

Nos metimos en la cama, apagamos la luz y nos abrazamos el uno al otro. No pasé de la primera estrofa de la canción antes de que Edward se hubiera dormido.

El viernes empezó mal. Cuando sonó el despertador y Edward se apartó, salí de la cama para dirigirme al sofá, pero me golpeé un dedo del pie con la pata de la cama. Salté todo el camino hacia el sofá, para coger mi mochila, murmurando palabrotas en voz baja, mientras Edward medio dormido se burlaba desde la cama. Lo atravesé con la mirada.

Fue una muestra de cómo iba a ser el resto del día. Cuando bajé por el enrejado me solté demasiado pronto y caí sobre mi espalda. No me hice daño. Físicamente. Aunque mi orgullo sin duda opinaba distinto. Me quemé la muñeca preparando la tocineta del desayuno cuando llegué a casa. El estúpido aceite salpicó. Me sentí tan traicionada.

Cuando Alice y yo salíamos para ir a clase, me golpeé la cadera con el pomo de la puerta. Fuerte. Lo miré con amargura, y me metí en el _Porsche_ amarillo, aceptándolo. Este iba a ser uno de esos días. No pude disfrutar del entusiasmo de Alice por Jasper en todo el camino a la escuela. Y eso me hizo sentir aún más amargada.

Suspendí el examen de Trigonometría bastante concienzudamente. Era mi primer suspenso y le lancé dagas al «F» que se burló de mí durante todo el primer periodo. Estuvo lloviendo todo el día, haciendo que mis botas resbalaran, y que caminar fuera horrible. Estuve a punto de tropezar dos veces en el segundo periodo, lo que es decir mucho porque solo me levanté una vez. Cuando pasé a Edward en el pasillo, estaba completamente empapado, le goteaba la chaqueta de cuero negro y el cabello, me morí de ganas de apartárselo de los ojos. No me miró.

Llegué a la hora de la comida con mi sudadera pesando tres veces más de lo normal, y chorreando como un pollo mojado. Me dejé caer en mi asiento con un golpe seco. Alice me arqueó una ceja, pero no levanté la vista, en vez saqué mi libro y lo abrí, con el cabello mojado goteando pequeños círculos en las páginas blancas. Solo quería que se acabara el día. Quería estar en la cama de Edward, cálida y seca, aspirando su aroma.

Pero cuando entré en Biología, descubrí que el universo realmente me odiaba. Edward ya estaba en su taburete, y me caí justo en frente de él. Un segundo miraba la mesa de laboratorio, el siguiente estaba boca abajo mirando el suelo. No me moví. Solo cerré los ojos y me quede allí en el charco que había hecho, pasando unos segundos odiando mi existencia. Todos los demás en clase se estaban riendo y burlando, pero no me importaba.

Poco a poco me arrastré del frío (y ahora mojado) suelo, y aparté los mechones de pelo empapado de mi cara con furia. Eché un vistazo a Edward y él estaba mirando a todos en la habitación con los puños apretados a los costados. Sentí que mi cara se suavizaba cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enfadado porque se estaban burlando de mí. Hizo soportable el resto de la clase.

Pero luego hubo gimnasia. Gimnasia fue horrible. Me golpearon con cinco pelotas de baloncesto diferentes. No sé ni cómo ni de dónde venían, y no pude apartarme. Simplemente lo acepté, pensando que igual así el universo vería que recibí todo lo que podía y me dejaría en paz.

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa, tuve que ir a la habitación con Alice y ver sus doce modelitos distintos para la fiesta de esta noche.

—¡Bella! —Gritó, haciéndome estremecer—. ¡¿Siquiera estás mirando?! —Levanté la cabeza lo suficiente para ver la falda negra y camiseta sin mangas que haría que se congelara durante toda la noche y asentí. Resopló, y volvió a entrar en su vestidor a cambiarse de nuevo. Cuando me preguntó, le sugerí que llevara el vestido verde de la última fiesta. Me dejó sola después de eso.

Tenía miedo de hacer la cena. Estaba aterrorizada. Me quedé en la cocina, mirando la encimera durante veinte minutos. No necesitaba más quemaduras. Hice sándwiches mientras Alice se paseaba con otro minúsculo vestido por la casa. Ni le nombré el verde. Mejor que eligiera ella. No quería pegarle nada de la mala suerte que llevaba ese día.

Cuando llegó la hora de las galletas, solté una carcajada histérica delante del bol vacío. Preguntándome qué tipo de receta podría preparar un día como este. Decidí que llevarían canela, y una cantidad enfermiza de azúcar, así que me puse a amasar. Mezclé todos los ingredientes con más fuerza de la que era realmente necesaria. Cuando terminé, puse cinco bolsas. Había añadido a Jasper, porque las galletas eran el arma secreta de Alice, y porque quería caerle bien a Jazz. Era el mejor amigo de Edward y además ahora lo sabía todo. Nombré a las galletas _Canela Agría_.

A las diez, Alice y yo nos dirigimos hacia la mansión Cullen. Llevaba el bolso con mi pijama y la cena para Edward. Pero le dije a Alice que iba a hacer los deberes mientras estuviese allí. Eso hizo que me ganara una mirada muy fría. No le gustaba la idea de que hiciera los deberes en la fiesta. Casi le bufé. Alice había desaparecido dentro de la casa antes que yo llegara a la acera. Miré el frío suelo mojado, avanzando lentamente hacia la casa. Entorné los ojos a la música rap alta que estaban poniendo. _Porque los suburbios de Forks eran tan pandilleros._

Había gente por todas partes. Más gente que la última vez. No sé de dónde Emmett había encontrado a todo el mundo, pero claramente había más personas que habitantes en el pueblo. Yo mantuve la cabeza gacha cuando pasé el umbral. Había un pequeño grupo de personas en el vestíbulo saliendo hacia el jardín, riendo a carcajadas, pasando a mi lado. Me aplasté a las paredes, pensando en cómo una crisis emocional sería el final perfecto para mi maravilloso día.

Me dirigí a la escalera sin levantar la vista. Me movía poco a poco, abrazada a la pared del salón con una mueca. Pero cuando llegué al primer escalón, decidí aprovechar el espacio vacío para echar un vistazo a la habitación, y quizás ver a Edward o a Alice. Así que levanté la cabeza y busqué entre la multitud.

Emmett estaba de pie en el sofá con una muy aburrida Rosalie a su lado. Bebía de una botella grande de algo que seguro era alcohol, mientras que un grupito de admiradores se habían reunido delante y le jaleaban para que siguiera bebiendo. Hice otra mueca. Miré a mí alrededor un poco más, con la esperanza de encontrar la mata de pelo color bronce.

Vi la cabeza de Alice primero, apoyada en una mesa grande en el extremo de la habitación. Llevaba unos tacones tan altos que era casi de la misma altura que la gente que pasaba. La seguí con la mirada hasta que se reunió con Jasper. Él llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camisa. No parecía que le importara mucho su aspecto. Alice iba a cambiar eso rápidamente.

Él le sonrió ampliamente, ofreciéndole un vaso de plástico rojo, que ella tomó con indiferencia. Quería resoplar hacia ella. Trataba de parecer que _no _había ido a la fiesta solo para verlo. Sacudí mi capucha empapada y volví la mirada sobre la gente.

No muy lejos de Jasper, encontré la mata de pelo que había estado buscando. Edward estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la mesa, inclinándose con los pies y balanceándose, con un trago en una mano y el otro en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Estaba viendo el intercambio Jasper/Alice con una sonrisa. Yo sonreí de forma automática. Se estaba divirtiendo con ello.

Me mordí el labio y me quedé allí; agarrada a la barandilla, deseando poder estar con él, o con la esperanza de que Edward se cruzara con mi mirada. No lo hizo. En cambio otra chica fue la que entró en mi campo de visión. Pelo rubio y rosado, rizado y ahuecado, cayendo hasta su escote. Se subió en el regazo de Edward, haciendo que la silla en la que estaba recostado tocara el suelo con un golpe que pude escuchar desde donde estaba.

Apreté la barandilla y traté de apartar los ojos, pero no pude. Me quedé mirando, mientras todo se volvía rojo. Su largo y estúpido pelo rubio estaba bloqueando la cara Edward, pero podía ver como ella le pasaba sus horribles dedos por su cabello. Mi cabello. Y eso fue todo. Giré la cabeza y corrí por la escalera, tropezando en el último peldaño, pero ni lo noté. Seguí corriendo a través del segundo tramo, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Llegué al tercer piso, jadeando y mojada. Busqué en mi bolsillo de la sudadera la llave de la habitación de Edward, la metí en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta y cerrando con un portazo detrás de mí.

Apreté los puños en los ojos y solté un gruñido de frustración, los mantuve allí durante unos minutos, furiosa y tensa. Finalmente liberé mis ojos y miré a mí alrededor. Todo parecía igual que siempre. Nada fuera de lugar. Excepto yo.

Me quité mi mochila y la lancé en el sofá de cuero negro, golpeando al cojín con otro golpe sonoro. Cuando después de un rato la rabia se calmó, sentí que era reemplazada con otra emoción. No era amargura. Era derrota. La rubia con reflejos rosados era exactamente el tipo de Edward. Era guapa, sexy, confiada. Todo lo que yo no era.

Me tumbé en el sofá, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Esperando a que Edward viniera para que yo pudiera tomar solo lo que me podía ofrecer. Y tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no pensar en lo que él le estaba ofreciendo a ella.

* * *

*Edward*

Puto Emmett y sus jodidas fiestas. Me senté, junto a la mesa que tenía más alcohol y me eché hacia atrás. Quería agarrar una jodida borrachera esa noche. Eso era todo. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de emborracharme totalmente. Siempre tenía que aguantar despierto, siempre con miedo de beber demasiado para disfrutarlo. Claro que no estaba disfrutando aún. Porque la jodida gente estaba _por todas partes_.

Quería estar en mi habitación y tumbarme puñeteramente relajado. Pero Brandon iba a venir esta noche, y Jazz necesitaba que alguien le cubriese las espaldas. Y, desafortunadamente, yo era ese hijo de puta. Miré por encima de él desde donde estaba sentado y lo vi mirando fijamente la entrada. Seguí su mirada y me di cuenta de que Brandon había llegado. Sonreí. Estaba más prostituta que nunca. Minifalda negra y una camiseta sin mangas color rojo. Parecía un pecado. Caminó a través de la gente y llegó al lado de Jasper, tomando una copa en sus manos, luciendo aburrida. Sonreí más aún y se me escapó una risita.

Los miré con curiosidad, Jazz se recostó sobre la mesa, relajado. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer algunos jodidos comentarios sarcásticos solo para verlo pasar vergüenza delante de Brandon, algo grande y pesado me cayó encima y precipitó mi silla al suelo.

Parpadeé varias veces, aturdido, y me fijé en la amplia sonrisa de una rubia con reflejos rosados. Sentada encima de mi maldito regazo. Dirigí mis ojos hacia su escote, muy evidente, y me quedé mirándolo más de lo absolutamente necesario, disfrutando de la vista. Subió su mano y comenzó a pasearla a través de mi cabello.

—Hola —ronroneó, apoyándose más cerca de mí—. Mi nombre es Tanya. —Sonrió seductora. Sus palabras no sonaban como si estuviese borracha, pero podía oler el alcohol de su aliento.

Puse mi sonrisa torcida, y vi que sus ojos se iluminaban.

—Hola, Tanya. ¡Qué nombre tan bonito! —Le dije con dulzura, cogiéndola de la cadera. Sonrió y se inclinó aún más hacia mí. Dejé desaparecer la sonrisa y la miré a la cara—. Ahora, ¡quítateme de encima! —Le grité.

Esperaba que se enfadara, o que se fuera corriendo llorando o alguna mierda así, pero ella solo sonrió y siguió acariciando mi pelo, lo que me cabreó aún más. No me malinterpreten, la zorra Tanya era sexy, jodidamente sexy. Puras piernas y escote y piernas que podía ver en mis muslos. Pero sabía lo que esta chica quería. Todas eran iguales. Iban a una fiesta, en busca de un tipo medianamente guapo para hincarles el diente después de haber bebido lo suficiente como para olvidarse de sus inhibiciones. Yo no estaba interesado.

Probablemente hubiera sido inteligente follármela en un baño o algo así. O recibir una mamada, solo para aliviar un poco de tensión. Olvidarme del jodido interruptor por una hora o dos. Pero todo lo que olía mientras estaba sentado allí con ella encima era a jodido algodón de azúcar. Me daba condenadas náuseas.

Agarré la cadera que tenía sujeta y la empujé para quitármela de encima. Seguramente con más fuerza de la que debería, pero no me importó una mierda. Tropezó y casi se cae del culo al suelo, me miró con odio y se marchó dando la vuelta sobre sus tacones sin decir otra palabra. Suspiré de frustración y pasé los dedos por mi cabello, furioso porque lo hubiese tocado.

Eché un vistazo hacia donde vi a Jasper por última vez, y se había ido. Esa mierda me cabreó. Empecé a pensar que si Brandon ya estaba aquí, seguramente mi chica ya estaría esperándome en mi habitación. Y con eso en mente, agarré la botella de licor más cercana y dos vasos, y me abrí paso entre las masas hasta la escalera. Solo había una persona en la casa con la que yo quería emborracharme. Y mi chica había tenido un día de mierda. Cuando se cayó en Biología tuve que luchar con el instinto de levantarme y ayudarla mientras estaba en el suelo.

Sabía que Bella nunca se había emborrachado antes. Y no quería pensar en todas las horribles posibilidades si lo hacía por primera vez en una maldita fraternidad cuando se fuera a la universidad. Mejor saciar su curiosidad ahora mientras yo estuviese cerca para cuidar de ella.

Seguí mi camino por la escalera, pasando por todas las puertas que había cerrado con cuidado para que nadie entrase. Me podía imaginar la expresión de _Daddy C._ cuando fuera a su oficina y encontrara un preservativo usado en el suelo. Me reí a carcajadas hacia el pasillo vacío.

Llegué a mi puerta y traté de abrirla, pero estaba trancada. Sonreí. Chica jodidamente inteligente. Llamé y susurré "Soy yo", balanceando la botella y los vasos en las manos. Cuando Bella finalmente abrió la puerta, la expresión en su cara confirmó lo que había pensado. Llevaba un día de mierda. Se arrastró hacia el sofá mientras yo cerraba la puerta. Cuando se dejó caer, el agua salpicaba de su sudadera, y no pude evitarlo. Me reí.

—Mierda, Bella. —Sacudí la cabeza dirigiéndome a la cama—. Ve a cambiarte por algo seco. —Vi la mochila en el sofá, sabía que traía el pijama. Dejé la botella y los vasos y me volví a ella con una sonrisa irónica—. Vamos a emborracharnos —le dije.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par detrás de todo el cabello de color marrón que la tapaba.

—Yo nunca he... —Se fue quedando en silencio y empezó a retorcer sus mangas con nerviosismo. Era tan malditamente tierna cuando estaba nerviosa. Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—¡No jodas, Bella! —Negué con la cabeza—. Te di tu primer beso, te daré tu primera borrachera también. —Sonreí, quitándome la chaqueta de cuero y arrojándola encima de la cama. Me volví de nuevo a mirarla en el sofá, se había ruborizado para la mierda. Puse mis ojos en blanco de nuevo. Incluso decir la palabra beso a su alrededor hacía que se ruborizase.

Ella se levantó vacilante del sofá y cogió la mochila, arrastrándose a mi cuarto de baño para cambiarse. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, me quité la ropa y me puse el pijama, porque la ropa que llevaba aún olía a jodido algodón de azúcar.

Pude oír el agua en el baño y me imaginaba que Bella se estaba cepillando los dientes, lo cual me hizo poner los ojos en blanco, porque toda esa mierda de menta solo iba a hacer el gusto del vodka aún peor. Pero me recordó a la mañana de ayer cuando entré en el cuarto de baño y vi a un nuevo ocupante en mi vaso de los cepillos de dientes. Lo miré durante un buen rato, preguntándome por qué lo habría dejado allí. Me imaginé que había sido a propósito. Porque es claro que a nadie se le caería accidentalmente su cepillo de dientes en un jodido vaso para cepillo de dientes. ¿Verdad? Quería devolvérselo porque me hacía sentir incómodo tener una mierda de ella en mi habitación, pero mantuve la boca cerrada. Ya que no se veía mal al lado del mío verde. Todo pequeño y azul. Incluso nuestros cepillos de dientes eran quid pro quo.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dejé caer sobre la cama, haciendo que los vasos chocaran ligeramente. Supongo que en el fondo, me alegré de que fuera solo un cepillo de dientes. Al primer vistazo de un tampón y tiraría toda esa mierda por la ventana.

Bella abrió la puerta, finalmente metida en sus pantalones de pijama azul y su camiseta holgada. Tenía el cabello mojado y chorreando todavía, y parecía un poco tristona.

—Hazte una coleta o algo, estas chorreando agua por todas partes —le dije, poniendo la botella y los vasos en la cama. Se detuvo delante del sofá, y me miró sin comprender por un instante, luego metió la mano en su bolso de baño y sacó algo para apartarse el pelo hacia atrás. Usó sus pequeñas manos y dedos para recoger todo el cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza con una coleta.

Me quedé mirando un momento, porque nunca había visto a Bella con todo el cabello retirado de su cara y su cuello. Jodidamente pálida. Mi chica siempre estaba condenadamente pálida. Sacudí la cabeza y di unas palmaditas en la cama delante de mí, haciendo señas para que viniera a sentarse conmigo. Se pareció mucho al primer beso, cuando se subió a la cama y se arrastró, pude ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Me hizo reír.

Se sentó estilo indio, delante de mí, exactamente igual que con su primer beso, pero más lejos. Abrí la botella y cogí un vaso, lo llené hasta arriba y se lo di a ella, luego rellené otro para mí. Miró el vaso con recelo y arrugó la nariz un poco de una forma que me hizo reír aún más.

—Sí, es jodidamente asqueroso. —Le sonreí, levantando el vaso a los labios, y esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Dudando, levantó el vaso a los labios conmigo—. Respira por la boca, te ayudara —ordené en voz baja, sabiendo que la pasta de dientes iba a ampliar el sabor. Se cogió la nariz y la pellizcó entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Y joder, me reí en mi vaso pero finalmente me incliné hacia atrás, bebiendo el vodka en un movimiento rápido.

Bella me imitó, sujetándose la nariz y tragándose todo el contenido del vaso de golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, para luego cerrarlos y encogerse con un medio escalofrío, arrugando la frente. Y tuve que carcajearme de nuevo, porque nunca soltó su nariz. Cuando se le pasó, dejó caer la mano de la nariz y me miró sin comprender.

—¿Sientes calor? —Le pregunté, sabiendo que probablemente así sería. Ella asintió, y dejó el vaso en la cama junto al mío. Puso las manos en su regazo.

—¿Por qué la gente se bebe esto? —Hizo una mueca, mirando a la botella de vodka entre nosotros—. Es repugnante. —Se encogió un poco, probablemente recordando el sabor. Le solté una risilla.

—Lo sabrás en unos diez minutos. —Le sonreí, y empecé a llenar su vaso de nuevo. No dejaría que mi chica se emborrachara demasiado. Solo lo jodidamente suficiente para que no quisiera volver a repetir la experiencia.

Se lo bebió más fácil que la última vez, aunque tapándose la nariz y chasqueando la lengua por el sabor. Le serví unos cuantos vasos más, pero paré cuando noté que le empezaba a brillar la mirada. No le costó mucho. Yo me tomé el doble, y mi chica solo se sentó allí delante de mí, mirándome y lamiéndose los labios.

Cuando pensé que teníamos suficiente alcohol en nuestros cuerpos para disfrutar el colocón, cerré la botella y la puse sobre la mesa con los vasos al lado. Al darme la vuelta hacia Bella noté que me miraba sin expresión, con los ojos vidriosos, aún pareciendo triste.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Me preguntó, jugando con la tela de su pantalón azul de franela. Me incline, dejándome caer sobre el cabecero de la cama.

—Ahora, hay que sentarse y disfrutarlo. —Me encogí de hombros. Bella frunció los labios y asintió, mirando hacia abajo a la mano que estaba en sus pantalones. Apoyé la cabeza contra el cabecero y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de hormigueo por el alcohol.

Oí a Bella hacer algún tipo de movimiento en la cama.

—¿Haces esto a menudo? —Susurró. Abrí un ojo para verla, estaba encogida, hecha un ovillo a mi lado.

—De vez en cuando Jazz me arrastraba a hacerlo. —Me encogí de un hombro y cerré los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo la cabeza pesada.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, simplemente disfrutando de los efectos. Todavía se oía la música por debajo de nosotros, casi haciendo vibrar las ventanas de la mansión. Estaba decidiendo en mi cabeza que no iba a ayudar a Emmett a limpiar mañana. Había visto vomitar a Crowley en la planta baja. Jodido blando.

—Te vi con una chica abajo —susurró Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mis ojos se abrieron, se había vuelto a sentar estilo indio, mirando sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Sus párpados parecían pesarle como la mierda, y sonreí ante la imagen de mi chica borracha antes de responder a su comentario.

—Oh —dije, sorprendido porque hubiera estado abajo el tiempo suficiente para verlo. Luego hice una mueca al recordar a la jodida zorra de algodón de azúcar—. Sí. Umm... —tartamudeé, frunciendo las cejas—. Tori —dije, y entonces me di cuenta de que ese no era su nombre—. No. ¿Tara? —Apreté los labios y miré hacia la ventana, en realidad no me importaba cuál era su nombre. Así que me encogí de hombros.

Ella me miró y se humedeció los labios. El alcohol empezaba a afectarla.

—Era muy bonita —dijo con una voz suave y baja que era casi incomprensible. Resoplé.

—Uno no llama a las chicas como esas, bonitas —dije arrastrando ligeramente la voz y arqueando una ceja. Me sentía condenadamente bien en ese momento. Bella frunció los labios y volvió a mirar sus manos.

—¿Cómo las llamarías? —Preguntó en voz baja, retorciendo sus pantalones de pijama, de nuevo.

Me froté la mano por la cara perezosamente, recordando su cabello rubio rosado y su escote.

—Sexy, voluptuosa, seductora... Fácil. —Me encogí de hombros, recordando que la vista había sido muy buena—. No bonita —concluí.

Bella me miró entre sus pestañas, y contuve el aliento, porque se veía malditamente diferente cuando hacía alguna mierda como esa.

—¿A qué llamarías bonita? —Preguntó, arrastrando las palabras un poco más.

Apreté los labios y fruncí el ceño. ¿A qué llamaría bonita? ¿Qué clase de jodida pregunta casual era esa?

—¿Y qué importa? —Le pregunté, siendo evasivo, me ponía un poco incomodo discutir mi tipo de chica con Bella.

Ella se encogió de hombros y lanzó su mirada hacia sus manos. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás a su posición anterior y cerré los ojos de nuevo, solo disfrutando de la sensación.

—¿Dirías que yo soy bonita? —Susurró con un hilo de voz. Abrí los ojos y la miré, sentada en la misma posición, mirando a sus manos. Sorprendentemente no estaba sonrojada. Solo parecía putamente triste. Tuve que reflexionar sobre su pregunta. ¿Era guapa? Trataba de no verla así, pero no podía negar que era atractiva. Supongo que «bonita» valdría. A veces, cuando no intentaba desesperadamente ocultarse a sí misma, era francamente hermosa.

—Sí, eres bonita. —Asentí con la cabeza. Ella se encontró con mi mirada, tenía los ojos vidriosos y los párpados medio entornados.

—¿No lo dices solo para que me sienta mejor? —Dijo con escepticismo, deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos en su pantalón de pijama. Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Me has oído alguna vez decir algo solo para que la gente se sienta mejor? —Me burlé. Era cierto. Nunca decía una mierda para hacer que la gente se sintiera mejor y no iba a empezar ahora. Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron un poco por llamarla bonita, quería burlarme de ella por ser tan jodidamente hembrita, toda insegura y nerviosa. Era ridículo. Le puse los ojos en blanco y me recosté en la cama, pero mantuve los ojos abiertos, mirando a mi chica insegura por debajo de mi nariz.

Entonces ella sonrió para la mierda. Una enorme y jodida sonrisa, y su rostro se iluminó. Le devolví la sonrisa automáticamente porque amaba cuando mi chica sonreía así. Finalmente, todo su rostro estalló en un rubor de color rojo brillante. Solté una carcajada.

—No te alteres ni nada. —Le puse los ojos en blanco—. Trato de no mirarte así. —Suspiré, cerrando los ojos. La habitación se volvió silenciosa y me sentía tan jodidamente bien y el hormigueo me estaba dando sueño. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que no importaba un coño. Porque tenía a mi chica para ahuyentar las pesadillas.

Cuando abrí los pesados párpados de nuevo, Bella me miraba con el ceño fruncido, aún sentada con las piernas cruzadas, y todo su cabello castaño amontonado en la parte superior de la cabeza. Arqueé una ceja, preguntándome qué carajo estaba mirando. Pero ella desvió la mirada, de nuevo a su regazo, con los labios apretados.

Cerré los ojos, otra vez, sintiéndome realmente bien, estirando las piernas y tumbándome en las almohadas, borracho. Oí un jadeo de asombro y abrí los ojos. Bella estaba mirando mi estómago con los ojos abiertos como platos, la camisa se me había subido cuando me había estirado en la cama. Fruncí las cejas y miré hacia abajo. Había visto mis puñeteras cicatrices. Rápidamente bajé la camiseta hasta la cintura haciendo una mueca. No me gustaba que nadie las viera.

Miré con recelo a Bella que seguía sentada mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a mi estómago ahora cubierto. Cogí la almohada a mi lado y la puse encima, malditamente avergonzado de que ella me hubiera visto. Me miró disculpándose con la mirada.

—No era mi intención mirar fijamente —dijo arrastrando la voz, hice un gesto con la cara, sintiéndome como un condenado bicho raro por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Apreté los ojos cerrados y sujeté la almohada más fuerte, deseando que no lo hubiese visto. La habitación se quedó en silencio, y el alcohol adormecía un poco la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, pero no lo suficiente.

Bella se aclaró la garganta, yo abrí los ojos. Miraba sus manos de nuevo.

—Yo también tengo cicatrices —murmuró, jugando con sus pantalones de pijama. Me senté en la cama.

—¿De Phil? —Pregunté con cuidado, procurando no molestar a mi chica. Ella frunció los labios y asintió con la cabeza, me lanzó un vistazo por debajo de las pestañas durante una fracción de segundo. Quería preguntarle más, pero se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se dio la vuelta, para que su espalda quedara frente a mí. Me pregunté qué coño estaba haciendo, pero sin darme tiempo a decir nada giró la cabeza y tomó la parte inferior de su camisa, deslizándola hacia arriba por su espalda.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y entré en pánico por un segundo, preguntándome qué carajos estaba haciendo. Pero al final lo entendí cuando detuvo la camiseta en sus costillas. Porque en la parte baja de su espalda, Bella tenía una enorme cicatriz que iba desde la cadera derecha hacia arriba, desapareciendo detrás de la camiseta a través de su columna vertebral.

Me quedé allí jodidamente boquiabierto como un hipócrita, hasta que se bajó la camisa y se volvió a sentar en la cama delante de mí en cuclillas con las piernas cruzadas. Quería pedirle que me contara cómo se las había hecho Phil, pero luego decidí que no quería sacar toda esa mierda esta noche. Así que me acosté de nuevo y le envié una pequeña sonrisa. Mi chica estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. Le mostré las mías y ella me mostró las suyas.

Y yo estaba condenadamente somnoliento, y listo para ir a la cama.

—¿Dormimos? —Le dije. Me tambaleé ligeramente sobre el cabecero de la cama, y recé para que la habitación no empezara a dar vueltas. Bella me miró y asintió, por lo que me puse de pie y tiré de las mantas, deslizándome debajo de ellas con un suspiro.

—No pongas la alarma —dijo Bella mientras se colocaba a mi lado. Arqueé una ceja. _Condenadamente arriesgado_. Se acomodó en la almohada, tumbada frente a mí—. Esme está en Seattle —murmuró titubeante, deslizando sus párpados hasta cerrarlos. Asentí y apagué la lámpara, no puse la alarma, contento de que pudiéramos dormir más rato, porque me imaginaba la resaca que iba a tener por la mañana.

Acerqué a mi chica, de forma bastante torpe, pero con éxito, y la apreté contra mí. Ella alzó su pequeña mano y perezosamente me acarició el cabello. Enterré mi cara en su coleta y respiré hondo. _Mucho mejor que el algodón de azúcar_. Sonreí contra su pelo y llevé mi mano hasta la parte baja de la espalda, sobre la cicatriz, y se la acaricié ligeramente antes de presionarla con más firmeza. Quid pro quo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas.

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

Jejeje, asusté a varias en el adelanto, pero como ven, no pasó a mayores.

El capítulo 17 y 18 es el mismo, pero como en especie de pov distintos y con uno que otro agregado. (Y solo diré que esos dos capítulos son… demasiado. ¡Ya verán!). Así que lo que vamos a hacer es que la semana que viene tendremos tres capítulos. De nuevo, subiré lunes, miércoles y viernes. :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente (El _Lunes_). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews. El adelanto lo enviaré en los reply de reviews.


	16. Capítulo 16 Resoluciones de Avena

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 16: **Resoluciones de Avena**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Bella*

Me desperté a las diez, jurándome a mí misma que nunca volvería a beber. Me retumbaba la cabeza. No era tan malo como Alice siempre lo hacía ver, pero yo no había bebido tanto como para vomitar en los setos, como Alice solía hacer. Creo que probablemente tuviese que ver con eso.

Abrí mis ojos con cautela, entrecerrándolos contra la brillante luz del sol que solamente había visto una vez en esta habitación. Todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de Edward, y él dormía pacíficamente. De hecho, cuando levanté mi cabeza para verlo mejor, me di cuenta que era la primera vez que me despertaba primero, y tenía la oportunidad de observar cómo dormía.

Me tomé un momento tumbada allí, para pensar en la noche anterior. Edward obviamente se había quitado de encima a la rubia. No podía, ni por un momento, imaginarme porqué había preferido pasar el tiempo conmigo, emborrachándonos, en vez de con ella; pero igual me hacía tremendamente feliz. Estuve un poco nerviosa por el vodka, realmente no había bebido nunca, pero Edward siempre hacía que todo me resultara más cómodo. Y, como me había prometido antes, nunca lo volvería a hacer. Una vez había sido más que suficiente.

Miré por debajo de las sábanas y noté su enorme brazo todavía sujetándome. Me hizo sonreír. Agarrado a mi cintura, como si le perteneciese. Como si nos perteneciéramos. Luego, las palabras de Edward sonaron en mi desmejorada cabeza. Dijo que yo era bonita. Enterré mi cara en su pecho y sonreí. Luego mi sonrisa desapareció. Porque también dijo que intentaba no verme de esa manera. _Intentaba_.

Dijo «trato». No que no lo hiciera. Mi nariz olisqueó sin pensarlo a Edward concienzudamente. Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza, entrecerrándolos contra la luz, como hice yo, para luego clavarlos en mi mirada. Y me ruboricé. Porque nunca antes nos habíamos despertado de esa manera. Me miró durante unos instantes, antes de cerrarlos con fuerza y refunfuñar. Me reí entre dientes.

—¿Tú también, eh?— Pregunté con voz rasposa. Lentamente apartó sus brazos de mí, y se giró como solía hacer.

—Jodido vodka —murmuró, pasando sus dedos por el cabello. Me reí de nuevo, saliendo de la cama y caminando hacia el baño mientras él seguía con su habitual somnolencia mañanera. Me vestí todavía un poco dormida, sujetando mi cabeza de vez en cuando por el dolor que realmente no me importaba. Estaba muy satisfecha por no haber vomitado.

Recogí con más calma de la habitual, echando ocasionales miradas a la cama para asegurarme de que Edward no había vuelto a dormirse. Saqué las galletas de mi mochila, y otra bolsita con una mezcla especial de hierbas que había visto en Internet para remediar la resaca. Ginseng, té verde, camomila, nada demasiado exótico. Las dejé en la mesa y le di a Edward las instrucciones para prepararlo, y una mirada de compasión antes de salir al balcón.

Había mucha luz. El sol estaba brillando. Algo realmente extraño en _Forks_. Me escabullí a hurtadillas por el patio, sintiéndome más expuesta de lo normal sin la habitual oscuridad que solía protegerme, y descendí por el entramado cuando me aseguré que no había moros en la costa. Entré por la puerta trasera de la casa en silencio. Alice probablemente se imaginó que había vuelto a casa después de que ella se encontrara con Jasper, así que pensaría que había estado encerrada en mi habitación toda la noche.

Caminé por la entrada hasta su habitación para asegurarme de que había llegado bien, pero su puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Arqueé una ceja mirando el pomo, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. Alice nunca cerraba con llave. Solamente estábamos las tres en casa, así que siempre se sentía cómoda dejándola abierta. Llamé a la puerta con fuerza, temiéndome lo peor.

Escuché gemidos amortiguados que venían del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Alice? —La llamé desde la puerta cerrada, no necesitaba en realidad que saliera, solo quería saber que estaba bien. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y la pequeña cabeza de Alice se asomó, con los ojos a medio abrir. Parecía que su resaca era peor que la de Edward y la mía juntas—. ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté, con la sensación de que algo iba mal. Me sonrió, pero pareció más bien una mueca.

—Estoy hecha una mierda —Gruñó… o lo más parecido a un gruñido que Alice pudiera hacer. Luego escuché un movimiento detrás de ella, en la habitación. Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome quién podría estar en la habitación de Alice, y luego mi boca se abrió de la impresión.

—¡Alice! —Siseé incrédula, aún sin creer que la situación fuera cierta. Alice refunfuñó, mirando hacia la habitación por encima de su hombro, y saliendo por la puerta con dificultad, vistiendo nada más que su bata rosa de seda. Mi boca se abrió aún más.

Me eché a un lado para dejarla pasar. Boquiabierta. Sabía que Alice estaba enamorada de Jasper, pero, quiero decir, vamos… ¿Una noche? Y ni siquiera había sido una cita.

Vio mi cara en estado de shock y levantó los brazos en el aire.

—No, Bella, no tuvimos sexo. Lo juro —dijo, todavía con los ojos entrecerrados, luego se quejó, poniendo su mano en la frente. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, asintiendo, y caminando hacia la cocina, mirando por encima de mi hombro para asegurarme de que ella me seguía. Se dejó caer en el taburete, tan grácil como le era posible en esos momentos, y se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Empecé a prepararle el remedio para la resaca que le había hecho a Edward.

—Entonces —comencé a decir, apretando los labios, y mirando hacia mi pobre y patético despojo de prima—. ¿Qué pasó exactamente anoche? —Le pregunté con cautela. Realmente no era algo de mi incumbencia, pero no podía reprimir la curiosidad. Además ya me había hecho a la idea de vivir ciertas cosas a través de ella. Esto era importante. Gruñó de nuevo.

—Mucho besuqueo. Mucho alcohol. Puede que algo de vomito en el seto —dijo, dejando caer la cabeza en la encimera de mármol que tenía delante. Me reí, porque Alice siempre vomitaba en el seto cada vez que se emborrachaba. Me sorprendía que la pobre planta todavía no se hubiera muerto. Puse la taza caliente enfrente de ella y me senté en un taburete delante del suyo, en la barra de la cocina.

—¿Y Jasper se quedó? —Pregunté sin rodeos, más como un comentario que como una pregunta. Levantó un poco la cabeza y cogió la taza, asintiendo, y tomando un sorbo, despacio.

Como si me hubiera escuchado, Jasper entró en la cocina, con mejor aspecto que Alice, pero bastante peor que el mío. Me tensé involuntariamente, pero permanecí en mi sitio. Todavía llevaba la ropa del día anterior, y el cabello despeinado.

Me miró, mientras seguía sentada enfrente de Alice, con mi sudadera puesta, pero con la capucha baja tal y como entré en casa. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por un momento, y me dedicó una sonrisa tensa. Pude notar que él también se encontraba incomodo. Así que me levanté, sin decir nada, para prepararle al pobre de Jasper otra taza de hierbas.

Alice lo miró, dando unas palmaditas en el taburete, para que se sentara, lo cual hizo titubeante, mirándome todo el rato. Le devolví la sonrisa, demostrándole que estaba de acuerdo con todo esto. Nada de crisis esta mañana.

—Jasper —dijo Alice, todavía agarrando su pobre cabecita—. Esta es mi prima, Bella. —Sonrió, señalándome con la mano. Asentí hacia Jasper, mientras él asentía de la misma manera, dedicándome ahora una sonrisa más sincera.

Caminé despacio hacia él, dejando su taza en la zona más alejada de la encimera acercándosela. La miró y arqueó una ceja.

—Te ayudará con la resaca —le dije rápidamente, volviendo a sentarme en mi sitio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró la taza y empezó a beber, haciendo muecas por el sabor, pero sin quejarse. Nunca dije que estuviera bueno. Solo que ayudaría.

Los tres nos sentamos en silencio por unos momentos, ellos bebiendo, y yo mirando mi regazo, moviendo mi pie en el suelo, despacio.

—Te busqué anoche —dijo Alice desde su sitio. Levanté mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos, mientras fruncía el ceño. Me mordí el labio.

—Volví a casa temprano. —Me encogí de hombros, esperando que se lo creyera, dado que era muy característico de mi parte.

—Síp —dijo Jasper. Me estremecí de repente, sorprendida al escucharlo hablar, pero él simplemente se quedó mirando la taza—. La vi salir de la casa. Deberías haberme preguntado—le dijo, sonriendo de un modo que tranquilizó a Alice. Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a beber.

Pero yo me quedé un poco en shock. Jasper me estaba cubriendo. Cuando volví a mirarlo a los ojos, le dediqué la sonrisa más grande que pude, dándole las gracias en silencio. Me sonrió de la misma manera. Era algo parecido a una aceptación. No se lo iba a decir a Alice, y a él no le importaba lo que fuera que yo tuviera con Edward. Bajé a Emmett un puesto en mi lista de chicos favoritos, y puse a Jasper en su lugar.

Les iba a ofrecer algo de desayuno, pero Alice me mandó una mirada muy significativa diciéndome que querían intimidad. Así que me levanté del taburete, me despedí de los dos y me fui a la ducha.

=:=

Me pasé el resto de la mañana repasando la noche con Edward dado que mis cavilaciones anteriores habían sido cortadas. Dijo que «trataba». Realmente odiaba examinar cada una de sus palabras y tono igual que Alice hacía con Jasper, pero tenía que hacerlo. Porque de alguna manera, toda esa noche para mí giraba en torno a un comentario. Hacía eco en mi cabeza durante toda la mañana. _Trato de no mirarte así_.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba intentando no hacerlo? Luché para emocionarme demasiado con el hecho que tuviese que intentar no hacerlo en primer lugar. La idea me daba demasiadas esperanzas. Pero todavía no explicaba por qué.

Tiré mi sudadera a la lavadora al mediodía. Estuvo empapada todo el día anterior y era como mi segunda piel. Mientras la lavadora funcionaba me subí encima, y comencé a reflexionar sobre las otras cosas que había dicho buscando algún tipo de pista. Me dijo que era bonita. Dijo que trataba de no verme así. Trataba. Fruncí las cejas. Recordé su frase anterior. _No te alteres ni nada parecido_.

¿Creía que me alteraría si me veía de esa manera? Me quedé pensando en todo el asunto, mientras que la lavadora vibraba debajo de mí. Para el momento en que terminó, decidí que realmente no importaba por qué lo intentaba. Lo importante era que lo hacía. ¿Entonces, cómo podía cambiar eso? ¿Cómo podía quebrarlo? Gemí y me rasqué la cabeza. Los chicos eran terriblemente complicados. Era en momentos como este que deseaba poder preguntarle a Alice y pedirle consejo.

Con esa idea tan genial, salté de la lavadora y me dirigí a su habitación, rezando con que estuviese sola. Cuando entré en el pasillo vi que la puerta estaba abierta, pero golpeé la pared de su habitación, solo para estar segura.

—Estoy _sola_ —resopló Alice desde su dormitorio. Sonreí y seguí por el pasillo, entrando en su habitación, donde estaba sentada delante de su espejo, arreglándose el cabello. Salté a mi lugar habitual en la cama y me acosté.

La vi arreglarse el cabello un rato, pensando en cómo preguntarle sin que sospechara nada. Era un terreno muy peligroso. Me imaginé que podía sacar algo de su relación con Jasper, así que empecé por ahí.

—Entonces —le pregunté con indiferencia, moviendo mi pierna al final de la cama—. ¿Cómo conquistaste a Jasper? —Le pregunté, utilizando mis pensamientos anteriores. Es obvio que había llegado bastante lejos en unos pocos días.

Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió ampliamente, parecía que se le había pasado casi por completo la resaca.

—Un poco de coqueteo, y mucho alcohol. —Rio con picardía. Y yo me pateé a mí misma, porque Edward bebió bastante alcohol anoche y yo no había coqueteado en absoluto. No que supiera hacerlo, lo que me hizo hacerle la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Cómo coqueteaste? —Le pregunté con las cejas fruncidas. Nunca había visto coquetear a nadie, mucho menos adquirir el conocimiento que involucraba tal cosa. Ella se animó y volvió su cuerpo hacia mí, casi flotando de emoción.

—Bueno —sonrió más ampliamente y se rio—. Usé mi movimiento de ojos. —Sonrió. ¿Movimientos de ojos? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que significaba eso? Alice pareció darse cuenta de mi confusión y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración—. ¡Ya sabes! ¡El truco de los ojos! —Puso los ojos en blanco cuando negué con la cabeza. Se enderezó, como si estuviera analizando algo, así que me senté en la cama mirándola atentamente, muy interesada en todo el rollo ese de los ojos. Quiero decir, yo también tengo ojos.

Bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera mirando el suelo y después me miró a través de sus pestañas con una sonrisa, mientras parpadeaba unas cuantas veces. Luego se enderezó y rio.

—¿_Eso_ es coquetear? —Le pregunté incrédula. Eso no era nada. Y parecía tan... cliché. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Caray, Bella, ¿nunca has coqueteado antes? —Me preguntó ella, aún más incrédula que yo. Negué otra vez con la cabeza, luchando por controlar una mueca. Se rio y sacudió la cabeza, luego se inclinó hacia el tocador para coger una de sus revistas, que me arrojó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Página cuarenta y tres. —Asintió con decisión, y se dio la vuelta para ponerse pintalabios mirándose en el espejo del tocador. Miré la revista con aire dubitativo. Era una de esas estúpidas revistas de adolescentes que siempre me habían parecido inútiles. La abrí y fui a la infame página cuarenta y tres.

Era un poco abrumador. Lo de los ojos estaba allí. Pero había más cosas. Cosas como tocarle casualmente, y reír con más frecuencia de lo que solías, lo que sonaba estúpido. Por supuesto, las cosas siguientes en la lista tenían que ver con la ropa... o la falta de ella. Cómo mejorar la piel y verse mejor. Luego había otras cosas, el lenguaje corporal, cómo inclinarse y susurrarle al chico con el que estabas coqueteando. Me sentía tan ridícula considerando siquiera hacer esas cosas con Edward. Lancé la revista a un lado sin miramientos y dejé a Alice con su acicalamiento.

=:=

A la hora de la cena, había decidido que lo de coquetear era estúpido. No había manera de que pudiera hacerlo sin ruborizarme y sin que él se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, decidí que tenía que hacer algo. No podía sentarme y esperar a que Edward se diera cuenta de que me gustaba, sin hacer al menos un mínimo esfuerzo. Tomé una resolución firme. Quería empezar poco a poco, nada demasiado grande u obvio, solo para probar el agua. Elegí el cabello. A Edward le gustaba mi cabello. Siempre lo olía y se acurrucaba contra él cuando dormíamos. El cabello era seguro. Desgraciadamente, no sabía nada de peinados. Así que acudí a la única persona que sabía que era una experta.

Alice gritó y saltó dando palmas en el centro de su habitación cuando se lo pedí. Me estremecí. Me sentía como si estuviese vendiendo mi alma al diablo.

—¡Dios, va a ser genial, Bella! —Gritó, haciéndome daño en los oídos. Luego me cogió de la mano y me colocó frente al tocador. Clavé la mirada en todos los productos para el cabello, deseando que hubiera otra manera. Me hizo sentar en el sillón delante del espejo con otro chillido, y comenzó a cepillar y estirar mi cabello.

—¿Entonces, cómo lo quieres? ¿Hacia arriba? ¿Abajo? Un poco de ambos. ¡Oh! Ya sé, vamos a poner un poco aquí... —dijo Alice con entusiasmo mientras movía y colocaba el cabello castaño en todas direcciones. Bloqueé su voz y cerré los ojos, rezando para que la tortura fuera rápida.

Una hora más tarde, Alice me había dejado el cabello brillante. Realmente brillante. Y no sé cómo lo hizo, pero, mi Dios era en verdad _brillante_. Había rizado las puntas, y me había recogido los mechones de al lado de la cara con dos horquillas detrás de las orejas. Volví la cabeza en el espejo, admirando el trabajo. No estaba mal. No era muy evidente. De hecho me veía un poco bonita. Recordar esa palabra me hizo sonreír.

Le di las gracias y le prometí que podría volver a hacérmelo antes de irse a la cama. Al parecer, ese era de momento el único efecto colateral. A las nueve comencé a hacer mis galletas, probé con la avena, pensando que saldrían buenas. _Resoluciones de Avena_. Envolví la cena de Edward y las galletas, me puse mi sudadera, sintiéndome un poco molesta porque no podía usar la capucha. Eché una última mirada en el espejo antes de salir a las diez para ver mi aspecto, lo que solo me hizo sentir estúpida. Puse los ojos en blanco ante mi reflejo, con el pelo castaño brillante y una cascada de rizos sueltos por encima de mi sudadera negra, y salí por la puerta, dando gracias a Dios porque esta noche no estaba lloviendo.

* * *

*Edward*

Menudo día de mierda. El vodka y yo no nos llevábamos bien. Acabé ayudando a Emmett a limpiar la casa de todos modos, porque el cabrón estaba aún peor que yo. Por supuesto, él no tenía a Bella para hacerle un fantástico remedio para la jodida resaca. Supo como el culo, pero me hizo sentir mucho mejor. De todas formas le dejé la planta baja a él, vómitos incluidos. Eso es lo que el pendejo se merecía.

Jazz se acercó al mediodía para contarme los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Tenía una jodida sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara. Se habían enrollado. Superando la segunda base1. Y por el modo que estaba hablando, uno pensaría que se había pasado toda la noche disfrutando del mejor sexo del mundo. Era cómico, en serio.

No había comido nada en todo el día, no quería ser el siguiente hijo de puta en vomitar en la planta baja. Así que cuando llegaron las diez, estaba muerto de hambre y esperando ansioso a que llegara mi chica. A las diez en punto oí el golpecito en el cristal. Siempre tan condenadamente puntual. Abrí la puerta rápidamente y fui a bajarle la capucha de la cabeza pero me encontré con toda una cascada de cabello castaño sedoso.

Lentamente bajé la mano notando que Bella no llevaba la capucha puesta esa noche. De hecho, su cabello parecía estar arreglado o una mierda así. Era todo castaño, y brillante y rizado. Y... bonito. Ella me sonrió y pasó junto a mí para descargar mi comida en la cama. Yo medio me le quedé mirando con la puta boca abierta, porque ella nunca se esforzaba para arreglarse así. Se lo había retirado de la cara... y estaba puñeteramente brillante. Se sentó en el sofá como de costumbre, con el pelo flotando detrás de ella en pequeñas olas, balanceando todos los rizos.

Sacudí la cabeza y fui a la cama para empezar a comer la cena, mientras Bella escuchaba el _iPod_ en el sofá. Comenzamos a discutir sobre toda la condenada situación de Alice y Jasper. Ella se rio cuando le describí el resplandor post-coital de Jasper. Qué era jodidamente divertido sabiendo que no había habido sexo. Respiré aliviado cuando Bella no me preguntó qué era post-coital.

Aún seguía mirando de reojo su cabello. Le caía sobre los hombros encima de la jodida capucha formando tirabuzones. Quería estirar suavemente uno, soltarlo y verlo rebotar hacia arriba. Me sentí como un puñetero idiota.

—Tu cabello luce bien —le dije mientras seguía mirándola, sosteniendo el tenedor en el aire. Levantó la cabeza de golpe y se sonrojó completamente. Lo cual no ayudó precisamente a que dejara de sentirme como un maldito idiota. Entorné los ojos y seguí comiendo.

—Me lo ha hecho Alice. —Sonrió, mirando a su regazo. Me eché a reír, imaginando a Brandon secuestrando a Bella y atacándola con toda clase de productos para el pelo. Entonces ella me miró a través de sus pestañas largas y espesas, y carajo, mi aliento se estancó. Me recordó la noche anterior cuando también lo hizo. Porque cuando hacía mierdas como esa, parecía condenadamente distinta.

—Creo que a ella le gustaría tener el cabello más largo —dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de mirarme de la misma forma, y moviendo sus largas pestañas. Estaba ligeramente hipnotizado por la acción, y después desvié la mirada a mi comida con rapidez, tratando de librarme de toda esa mierda. No la miré hasta que no terminé de cenar.

Le di las gracias por la comida y me puse a dibujar mientras leía su libro. Me obligué a no mirarla ni a ella ni al endemoniado pelo brillante. Pero yo todavía estaba muy cansado, a pesar de que habíamos dormido más esa mañana. Así que después de una hora, cerré mi cuaderno y, finalmente, levanté la vista.

Bella me miró a través de sus pestañas de nuevo, así que giré la cabeza hacia el otro lado. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? Se levantó y se fue al baño a cambiarse, yo me senté en mi cama, sacudiendo la cabeza a mí mismo por ser tan estúpido. Tenía la esperanza de que cuando saliera del baño se hubiera recogido el pelo o algo, pero seguía allí descendiendo por su camiseta blanca, luciendo aún mejor contra un fondo blanco que contra el negro de la sudadera. Corrí al cuarto de baño después de ella, tratando de no mirarla. _Es solo maldito cabello_.

Completé mi rutina nocturna lentamente, temiendo tener que enfrentarme a todos esos rizos brillantes. Cuando salí del cuarto de baño, Bella estaba sentada en su lado de la cama al estilo indio, esperándome. Con esos rizos jodidamente brillantes rozándole los codos y haciéndome quedar con la boca abierta aunque en verdad no quisiera hacerlo. Me metí en la cama junto a ella bajo las mantas y rápidamente apagué la lámpara.

Una vez que Bella se acomodó, me di la vuelta y la abracé, hundiendo mis manos en todos esos jodidos rizos brillantes, respirando en ellos con un suspiro mientras ella enterraba la cabeza en mi pecho. Mi cara no se movió de sus rizos durante toda la noche.

* * *

1 Segunda base: Símil deportivo (beisbol) para el avance en las relaciones físicas de una pareja. Primera base: besos con lengua. Segunda base: acariciarse mutuamente con las manos. Normalmente incluye los pechos femeninos, en otros sitios llega hasta la mutua masturbación pero solo con las manos. La boca y/o lengua se deja para la tercera base. Y el HomeRun o carrera completa es evidentemente acostarse con alguien.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas. (recibí unos reviews esta mañana, los leí, pero no envíe adelanto porque ya lo subí, pero gracias por enviarlos :P)

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

Aja, desde ya advierto que el adelanto del capítulo 17 está… bueno, cuando se lo envíe verán, pero prepárense y no lo lean alrededor de mucha gente (exagerada y yo)

Nos leemos en el siguiente (El _Miercoles_). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews. El adelanto lo enviaré en los reply de reviews.


	17. Capítulo 17 Despedidas de canelones BV

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 17: **Despedidas de canelones de Brandy (Bella POV)**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

Nos despertamos sin la alarma de nuevo. El sol ya no brillaba como ayer, pero había la suficiente claridad como para iluminar la habitación más de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Abrí los ojos y eché un vistazo a Edward, recordando cómo estaba anoche. Su cara estaba enterrada en mis rizos, cubriendo su nariz y boca cuando respiraba. Eso me hizo sonreír ampliamente.

Le gustó mi cabello. Y no lo digo solo porque él dijera que lucía bien. Podía notar que me veía de manera diferente. En el buen sentido. Espero. Moví la cabeza ligeramente, pero me di cuenta que todavía estaba sujeta por el puño de Edward, aferrado a mis rizos. Definitivamente, le gustaba mi cabello.

Me quedé acostada allí por mucho tiempo con mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, subiendo y bajando, simplemente disfrutando de sentirlo plácidamente dormido a mi lado, enterrado en mi brillante cabello. Después de lo que pareció una hora, finalmente comenzó a despertarse, frotando su nariz contra mis rizos. Sonreí contra su pecho de nuevo. Me pregunté si él al menos se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba mi pelo.

Se estiró perezosamente, luego gruñó, y se apartó de mi cabello. Como siempre. Salí de la cama sin mirarlo. Quería que la última imagen que tuviera de él esa mañana fuera la de su cara frotándose contra mi pelo.

Cuando eché una mirada a mi cabello en el espejo, hice una mueca y sonreí al mismo tiempo. Hice una mueca porque estaba despeinado. Todos los rizos enmarañados. Pero sonreí porque habían sido la cara y las manos de Edward los culpables.

Recogí a toda prisa, preocupada por si Alice me pillaba entrando por la puerta, si cuando llegara a casa estuviese despierta. Dejé las galletas de avena de Edward en la mesilla de noche, y salí al balcón, echando otra mirada al patio para asegurarme de que nadie pudiera verme.

Alice todavía estaba durmiendo cuando llegué a casa a las siete. Fui hasta su habitación para ver si Jasper se había quedado de nuevo, pero encontré la puerta abierta de par en par como siempre. Me duché y me cambié, bastante desanimada por deshacer todos mis rizos, pero me acordé que ella me había hecho prometerle que los haría de nuevo. Le tomaría la palabra en ello. Era una diferencia muy pequeña, pero parecía que había causado un gran impacto. Me pasé el resto de la mañana esperando a que Alice se despertara, preguntándome qué haría ahora.

Le hice el desayuno como agradecimiento por el peinado. A las ocho, apareció en la cocina, haciendo un pequeño y alegre giro que causó que me riera de ella. Su cara brillaba con excitación.

—¡Buenos días! —Canturreó, sentándose en el taburete, y balanceando sus piernas hacia adelante y atrás vigorosamente. Me encantaba la Alice entusiasmada. Más que la Alice resacosa. Le serví el plato del desayuno que había estado preparándole y me senté a comer con ella.

Me contó que ella y Jasper tenían planes para el próximo fin de semana, lo cual no me sorprendió en absoluto. Estábamos sentadas, charlando y riendo como dos adolescentes normales. Me sorprendí cuando Esme entró por la puerta. Se suponía que no iba a volver a casa hasta ese mismo día por la noche.

Entró en la cocina con su traje pantalón, mirándonos mientras charlábamos y sonreíamos. Su sonrisa parecía extrañamente amarga.

—Hola chicas, ¿hay sitio libre por aquí para una vieja? —Preguntó dulcemente, sentándose en un taburete, al lado de Alice. Asentí entusiasmada, y preparé a Esme un gran plato de lo mismo que estábamos comiendo.

—Me alegra verte por aquí, mamá —dijo Alice, todavía balanceando sus piernas, y arqueando su delicada ceja a su madre. Esme le sonrió y comenzó a comer, sin responder a la pregunta no formulada de porqué había llegado tan pronto a casa.

Me senté con cuidado en mi silla y seguí comiendo, a pesar que toda la charla sobre Jasper había llegado a su fin. Comimos con un tenso silencio. Alice y yo intercambiábamos miradas curiosas mientras Esme desayunaba. Finalmente, Esme dejó su tenedor, y se limpió la boca con la servilleta, encontrándose con mi mirada.

—Bella —comenzó, con una mirada cautelosa en su cara. Inmediatamente me puse tensa, preguntándome qué estaba pasando, y rezando para que no me hubieran pillado esa mañana saliendo de la habitación de Edward—. Recibí una llamada anoche —dijo con suavidad, sonriéndome de manera tranquilizadora. Pero no me calmó en absoluto, algo iba mal—. Tú tutora legal de _Phoenix_, ¿la señora Lancaster? —Me preguntó. Yo asentí, recordando a la señora de pelo gris que tuvo mi custodia legal durante mi estancia en _Phoenix_. Esme se aclaró la garganta suavemente e intentó dedicarme otra sonrisa, aunque parecía más bien una mueca, después bajo su mirada al plato—. El juicio de Phillip es en una semana —susurró contra el plato.

Apreté los dientes con un fuerte sonido al escuchar su nombre, y apreté los puños. Me miró e inmediatamente volvió la vista al plato.

—Quieren que vayas a _Phoenix_ mañana para preparar la declaración —dijo con suavidad, pinchando la tocineta. La miré sin expresión, parpadeando, sin saber muy bien qué más hacer. Porque sabía que iba a tener que verlo de nuevo, y realmente no quería.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Solté entre dientes apretados, presionando más mis puños al darme cuenta de que iba a romper mi promesa de no dejar a Edward. Esme no separó la mirada del plato.

—Doce días —dijo dócilmente, separando sus labios rojos para comer algo de huevo.

No supe qué estaba haciendo Alice, o cuál fue su reacción, porque no pude concentrarme en nada más. Bajé la vista al plato y asentí con una mueca. Mi apetito se había desvanecido por completo. Me deslicé de la silla sin decir ni una palabra, y subí a mi habitación para hacer la maleta.

Saqué mi maleta y comencé a meter ropa dentro, sin ver realmente lo que estaba guardando en ella, y sin importarme. No era como si no me esperara algo así. Hacía un año que había aceptado testificar, y ahora, había llegado la hora de hacerlo. Cerré la maleta con un movimiento rápido, entumecida. Me senté con cuidado en el borde de la cama, mirando la puerta del armario, y sintiendo un escalofrío subir por mi espalda.

La verdad es que nunca había pasado mucho tiempo en mi habitación. Solo el suficiente para ducharme y vestirme cada mañana. Consideraba que la habitación de Edward era más mía que esta. Con las paredes azules, y la cama de tamaño desorbitante que tan solo había usado una vez. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que iba a estar doce días sin dormir. Y Edward también.

Me acosté con suavidad sobre la enorme cama que nunca había usado y lloré, rodando hacia un lado y llevando mis rodillas hasta mí barbilla. Me quedé allí durante un rato antes de notar que cada lado de la cama se hundía. Entonces sentí cuatro brazos abrazándome. Esme y Alice. Se sentaron conmigo mientras lloraba, y escuché un gemido que sugería que Esme también estaba llorando. Alice levantó mi cabeza gentilmente colocándola sobre su regazo y dejó que todas mis lágrimas empaparan sus pantalones de diseño mientras Esme frotaba mi espalda, llorando suavemente conmigo.

Estuvimos allí sentadas gran parte del día, simplemente llorando y aterradas por lo que yo tendría que hacer. No creía que fuera posible odiar a Phil más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero el hecho de estar tumbada en aquella cama, llorando, con los únicos miembros de mi familia que me quedaban, hizo que lo odiara aún más.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando mis lágrimas amainaron. Estaba tumbada, gimoteando sobre los vaqueros mojados de Alice mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello, diciéndome lo hermosa que era. Dejé escapar una risa por lo bajo, recordando mi última imagen de Edward esa mañana. Esme me informó con cariño sobre mi vuelo y mi estancia en _Phoenix_. Estaría en un hotel. Y le agradecí que no tuviera que volver a mi casa de acogida. La señora Lancaster, la trabajadora social de pelo gris, se quedaría conmigo.

A las seis, finalmente me aparté de Alice, dedicándole una sonrisa triste. Era la mejor forma de agradecérselo. Cociné. Cociné un montón. Hice cosas que Esme y Alice pudieran congelar y calentar con facilidad. Horneé galletas, tanda tras tanda. Metiéndolas en tantas bolsas como días iba a estar fuera. Era lo único que podía hacer para tranquilizarme. Mi único consuelo, aparte de que Edward estaría esperándome a las diez en la puerta de al lado, sin imaginarse la noticia que iba a darle.

A las nueve, abracé a Alice y Esme y les di un beso de buenas noches agradeciéndoles por el episodio del dormitorio, a lo cual respondieron encogiéndose los hombros. Esme no iba a venir conmigo, y lo entendía. Tenía que quedarse con Alice, y no quería que fuera de otra manera. Madre e hija no deberían ser separadas.

Metí en mi vieja mochila las doce bolsas de galletas para Edward y la cena que le había preparado. Esa noche no me miré en el espejo cuando llegaron las diez. Me puse la capucha y salí por la puerta, abatida. El pelo era la última cosa en la que estaba pensando.

Escalé el entramado, sintiéndome mejor a cada paso que me acercaba al balcón de Edward. Salté, aterrizando silenciosamente, y toqué la puerta de cristal tímidamente. Edward respondió sin mirarme a la cara y me dejó pasar. Cuando me miró y vio la parte de atrás de mi capucha, sentí como me la bajaba lentamente, liberando mi cabello ya no tan brillante.

Caminé hasta su cama sin hablar o mirarlo, y saqué su cena de mi mochila. Lo escuché desplomarse sobre su cama y comenzar a abrir los paquetes, mientras yo me movía hasta el sofá. Una vez que me di la vuelta, me encontré con la mirada de Edward, que abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué va mal? —Me preguntó, con el ceño frunciéndose por la preocupación mientras seguía sentado en el medio de su cama, sujetando el contenedor comida. Hice una mueca y me dejé caer en el sofá. Suspiré y clavé los ojos en mi regazo.

—Edward, tengo que irme mañana —susurré, sin elevar la mirada. Jugué con mis dedos mientras el silencio en la habitación crecía y se mantenía. Era espeso y pesado, y deseaba que nunca hubiese ocurrido en primer lugar.

—Me hiciste una jodida promesa —gruñó Edward, acusándome desde la cama. Hice una mueca y levanté la mirada de mi regazo para encontrarme con su mirada entrecerrada y herida. Me rompió el corazón verlo sufrir, más aún cuando la culpa era mía. Mis ojos se humedecieron al instante. Ni siquiera creía que me quedarán más lágrimas.

—Tengo que testificar en el juicio. Son doce días —murmuré a través de las lágrimas que peleaban por salir de mis párpados. La cara de Edward se suavizó un poco, y dejó el tenedor.

—¿Volverás? —Preguntó, mirándome escéptico. Asentí despacio, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Su cara se relajó y frunció aún más el ceño. Se quedó mirando al plato de comida, con un pequeño mechón de cabello cubriéndole los ojos. Lo tapó sin decir una palabra, y se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Estoy listo para irme a la cama —susurró, mirando su regazo. Asentí y me levanté del sofá, agarrando mi mochila y dirigiéndome al baño, tan dispuesta como lo estaba él. Apenas me lavé los dientes, me apresuré, ansiosa de meterme en la cama con Edward.

Cuando salí del baño, Edward ya tenía puesto el pijama y estaba moviendo las sábanas. Me miró con una expresión triste que hizo que empeorara mi humor. Me moví hasta la cama y subí, metiéndome entre las sábanas mientras él hacía lo mismo. Una vez que los dos estuvimos tumbados boca arriba, él estiró un brazo hasta la lámpara y la apagó.

Como siempre, nos dimos la vuelta y nos abrazamos mutuamente. Edward me apretó contra él con fuerza, enterrando su cara en mi cabello, y yo metí la mía contra su pecho. Respiré profundamente, sintiendo que él hacía lo mismo. Alcé mi brazo, rodeando su hombro despacio y empecé a acariciarle su suave y despeinado cabello, haciendo que él suspirara contra mi coronilla. Tuve un pequeño escalofrío, así que me abrazó con más fuerza contra él, tan fuerte que me costaba respirar, pero no me importaba. De hecho, me acerqué aún más, entrelazando mis piernas con las suyas, y olisqueando su calidez. Volvió a suspirar y comencé a tararear con suavidad.

—Todavía no —susurró contra mi cabello. Dejé de tararear inmediatamente, pero seguí acariciando su cabello y respirando contra él. Asentí, entendiendo la necesidad de apreciar ese momento durante más tiempo. Podía sentir su mano acariciando despacio mi espalda, apretándome contra su pecho mientras mis dedos se enredaban en su pelo, y él respiraba con fuerza contra el mío.

Después de unos minutos, sentí un beso suave en mi cabeza mientras seguía frotando mi espalda. No sé lo que fue eso, pero algo en ese suave beso me quebró. Estaba cansada de tomar lo que podía ofrecerme. Levanté mi cabeza despacio para encontrarme con sus ojos. Cuando él sintió que mi cabeza se movía, echó la suya un poco hacia atrás, para verme. Todo lo que necesité fue una mirada de esos tristes ojos verdes, y mi mente se decidió.

Usé la mano que le acariciaba el cabello y la bajé hasta el cuello, apoyándola en su nuca. Me miró con curiosidad a los ojos, pero yo no tenía tiempo para preguntas y respuestas, o perdería el valor. Así que sin pensarlo más levanté la cara hacia arriba y posé mis labios en los suyos.

Se puso rígido y detuvo sus movimientos en mi espalda. Totalmente.

—Detente —susurró contra mis labios.

Pero no le hice caso. Atrapé su labio inferior carnoso y lo metí suavemente entre los míos, esperando que respondiera. Pero no lo hizo. Todavía estaba rígido. Así que hice lo que me hizo él cuando me besó. Le pasé la mano alrededor de su cuello y ahuequé su rostro, frotando suavemente la mejilla con el pulgar y lamiendo su labio inferior de nuevo. Pero no funcionó. Me separé un poco y volví a intentarlo. Esta vez tomé su labio superior entre los míos, besándolo ligeramente y forzando mi labio inferior entre los suyos, rezando para que respondiera pronto.

Con una gran exhalación, Edward finalmente respondió. Llevó la mano que tenía en mi espalda a la parte posterior de mi cabeza, aplastando mis labios en los suyos. Empecé a respirar con dificultad, succionando de sus labios, mientras él succionaba de los míos. Pasé mi mano por su cabello y la cerré en un puño en la parte de atrás, atrayendo su cara más cerca de la mía. Abrí la boca y recorrí su labio inferior con mi lengua. No vaciló como la última vez. Lanzó su lengua reuniéndola con la mía, haciéndome gemir con suavidad. Me apretó más a él, empujando su lengua en mi boca mientras yo lo masajeaba con la mía. Suspiré en su boca, peleando con su lengua y presionando mi cuerpo más cerca. Gimió en voz alta contra mis labios, haciendo subir varios grados mi temperatura corporal. Pero esta vez él no se apartó.

En vez de eso, me empujó para que me tumbara de espaldas y se puso encima de mí sin dejar de besarme, sujetándose con una mano en el colchón mientras la otra estrechaba mi cabeza aún más fuerte. Puse el puño de la otra mano en su cabello e incliné la cabeza para poder profundizar en su boca. Volvió a gemir y se apretó contra mi cuerpo, dejando que parte de su peso descansara sobre mí. Podía sentir cada centímetro de mi cuerpo aprisionado contra el suyo. La sensación de tenerlo tan cerca me hizo gemir en su boca de nuevo.

Se apartó de mis labios y comenzó a besar y a lamerme desde la mandíbula hasta la garganta. Los dos estábamos jadeando, teníamos el pecho tan junto uno del otro que lo hacíamos al mismo ritmo. Levanté un poco la cabeza para darle mejor acceso, gimiendo al sentir su lengua en mi cuello. Cuando gemí él movió bruscamente sus caderas contra las mías. Y pude sentirlo por completo. Pero estaba demasiado ida para preocuparme por si era indecente. Subí mis piernas hacia arriba y las envolví alrededor de su cintura, gimiendo suavemente, pidiéndole en silencio que lo hiciera de nuevo. Soltó un gruñido gutural contra mi piel y se removió entre mis caderas, ganándose otro gemido mientras estiraba su cabello, jalándolo más hacia mi cuello donde seguía acariciándome y mordiéndome.

Notaba como cada célula de mi cuerpo literalmente ardía. Levantó los labios de mi cuello y los arrastró hacia el oído. Pude oír su respiración agitada.

—Joder, tenemos que parar —me susurró al oído con voz ronca. Pero yo negué con la cabeza, jadeando, y apretando mis caderas contra él, arqueando la espalda sobre la cama, pegándome más a su pecho—. Mierda —gimió con fuerza en mi oído y dejó caer la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, respirando jadeante y negando con la cabeza, provocando que su nariz me hiciera cosquillas en el cuello. Mi mente intentaba decirme que aunque se suponía que mi virtud significaba algo, en ese momento no podía recordar el qué. Pero esta vez se apartó. Se dio la vuelta a mi lado, sobre su espalda, con el pecho agitado moviéndose arriba abajo, y los ojos cerrados.

Me tumbé de espaldas, lamiéndome los labios hinchados e intentando recuperar el aliento, y deseaba tocar a Edward en lugares muy inapropiados. Nos quedamos acostados durante minutos antes que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran un poco. Eché un vistazo a Edward y aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Edward? —Susurré, realmente esperando no haberlo estropeado todo. Abrió los ojos y poco a poco giró la cabeza para encontrarse con mi mirada. No parecía enfadado o molesto. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, y tenía una expresión de lo que suponía, y esperaba, fuera lujuria en sus ojos. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso ha sido jodidamente estúpido —murmuró. Yo le fruncí el ceño. Sin entender en verdad qué fue lo estúpido de ello. Puso los ojos en blanco de una manera muy Edward y se movió sobre el costado—. Estoy listo para dormir. —Suspiró, luego me cogió y volvimos a nuestra posición anterior.

Cuando me apreté más cerca, pude comprobar que todavía estaba excitado. Pero no me molestó. Empujé más cerca y él siseó entre dientes, así que me quedé quieta, y comencé a acariciar su cabello. Quería decirle que lo sentía por ponerle así. Pero, en realidad, no lo lamentaba en absoluto. Él enterró su cabeza en mi cabello una vez más y comenzó a respirar profundamente, así que empecé a tararear en voz baja. Una vez que estuvo dormido, le acaricié en el pecho y cerré los ojos. Disfrutando de mi última noche de sueño en doce días. Y rezando para que hubiera más cuando volviera.

La estúpida alarma había vuelto. El fin de semana me había malacostumbrado un poco. Apreté el pecho de Edward tan fuerte como pude, esperando que no se apartara por lo que había pasado anoche. Esperando que me mostrara algún tipo de señal que me dijese que estaba bien. Esperando que no se alejara de mí.

Pero lo hizo. Gimió y se dio la vuelta, golpeando el reloj, dormido, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Fruncí el ceño y, lentamente, me deslicé de la cama, arrastrando los pies adormilados hasta el sofá para coger mi mochila. La levanté del suelo y moví mis pies hasta el baño con la cabeza gacha.

Cerré la puerta con un pequeño clic y resbalé contra ella dejándome caer hasta el suelo. Había sido tan estúpida. Cogiendo a Edward y besándolo de esa manera. Dejé que mis emociones me dominaran, y ahora no solo estaba en peligro de ser rechazada, sino que iba a perder muchas más cosas cuando él finalmente lo hiciera.

Me quedé allí sentada por un rato, regodeándome en mi auto odio antes de finalmente levantarme del suelo y mírame al espejo. Estaba ruborizada, por supuesto. Y mi estúpido cepillo de dientes seguía al lado del suyo. Ni siquiera lo usé. Me cambié de ropa y con un profundo suspiro, me puse la capucha.

Cuando entré en la habitación, Edward se pasaba los dedos por el pelo con los ojos cerrados. Igual que siempre. No habló, ni dijo nada en absoluto. Me dolió. Inmediatamente me sentí estúpida de nuevo. Me acerqué a la mesita de noche y empecé a apilar las bolsas de galletas, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. La última bolsa, la que quedaba de primera en el montón, _Despedidas de canelones de Brandy_ se burlaba de mí con la estúpida tinta negra de su etiqueta. Cerré los ojos por un momento, de pie junto a la cama en la que lo había fastidiado todo y simplemente... traté de no sentir nada. Recé para quedarme catatónica en ese mismo instante.

Una vez que abrí los ojos, posé la mirada en Edward. Estaba tumbado en la cama con el cabello revuelto por mis estirones y caricias, mirándome inexpresivamente. No había emoción, ni rabia, ni deseo, ni amor, ni preocupación. Solo en blanco. Cerré los ojos lentamente y me volví; odiando que ese fuera el último recuerdo que tendría de él durante los próximos doce días. Unos ya duros y dolorosos doce días.

Me dirigí a la puerta, arrastrando los pies con la capucha arriba y la cabeza baja.

—Espera —musitó Edward en voz baja desde la cama. Me quedé rígida, temiendo sus palabras y poco a poco me giré para mirarlo. Seguía con la expresión en blanco. Me quedé esperando las inevitables y dolorosas palabras. Pero no dijo nada. Alargó un brazo por debajo de la cama y sacó su cuaderno de dibujos. Lo mantuvo en alto en su mano para que lo cogiera.

Me quedé allí por unos segundos, sin comprender lo que su cuaderno de dibujo tenía que ver con todo aquello, antes de dirigirme a la cama y coger el libro de su mano.

—Ni se te ocurra mirar esta mierda hasta que no te hayas ido —me espetó con los ojos entornados. Me estremecí por su voz dura y corrí a toda prisa hacia la puerta, saliendo a la terraza y cerrando la puerta. Bajé con la visión borrosa por las lágrimas y atravesé el patio oscuro hacia mi casa, pasando a la altura del cenador con un sollozo.

Esme me llevó en auto hasta el aeropuerto de _Seattle_ a las diez de la mañana. Miré por la ventana a todo el verde que al final había llegado a amar, lamentando tener que dejarlo. Y lamentando tener que regresar. Todo al mismo tiempo. Esme no me dijo nada durante todo el trayecto. De vez en cuando tocaba mi mano con cariño. Quería sonreírle y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero eso era mentira.

Me despedí de ella en el aeropuerto con un abrazo y un beso, y no le dije que estaría bien, pero lo entendió. O al menos creí que lo hizo. Caminé entre la multitud, con la capucha subida y la cabeza baja. Cuando el vuelo a _Phoenix _fue anunciado, embarqué en el avión mirando a mí alrededor, encogiéndome por la gente que se sentaba tan cerca unas de las otras, y agradeciendo a Esme de que comprara dos asientos juntos, para poder sentarme sola.

Me senté apresuradamente en mi asiento junto a la ventana, poniendo mi bolsa en el asiento de al lado para enfatizar el hecho que quería estar sola. Tardamos una eternidad en despegar. Era como una metáfora de mi vida. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, ya era de tarde, y el sol no se veía. Las nubes cubrían toda la vista.

Una vez que estuvimos en el aire, metí la mano en mi mochila y saqué el cuaderno de dibujos de Edward. Pasé mis dedos por la cubierta, aguantándome las lágrimas por todas las estupideces que había hecho. Pasé con cuidado la primera página. Era un increíble dibujo de una mujer joven. Quizás de unos veintitantos años. Tenía la misma nariz que Edward, perfectamente recta, y una gran sonrisa en los labios. Miré la esquina inferior y leí los detalles del dibujo.

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**Julio**_

_**Elizabeth Masen**_

Paseé mis ojos sobre el perfecto y cuidadoso dibujo, dándome cuenta de que debía ser su madre, y sorprendida al leer su verdadero apellido por primera vez.

Pasé la hoja, y allí estaba ella otra vez, con una pose diferente, más feliz y sonriendo junto a otro hombre, que supuse sería su padre, _el señor Edward Masen_. Tenía el mismo cabello alborotado que Edward. Sonreí al verlo. Recorrí la página con un dedo con cuidado, era increíblemente detallado. Edward tenía mucho talento.

Seguí ojeando el cuaderno. Había docenas de dibujos de sus padres, todos meticulosamente dibujados durante sus largas noches de insomnio, mientras intentaba mantenerse despierto. Me hizo sonreír y fruncir el ceño al mismo tiempo. Pero mientras seguía ojeando páginas, uno de ellos me llamó la atención porque no eran sus padres.

Era una chica. Con una capucha negra. Era _yo_. Sentada en su habitación, en el sofá negro de cuero leyendo un libro. Acaricié todo el dibujo con la mano, sintiéndome sobrecogida. Pasé la página, y allí estaba yo de nuevo, con mi cabeza sobre la mesa del mirador, sonriendo. La siguiente página era yo, con la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo. Había páginas y páginas sobre… _mí_. Arqueé una ceja, y miré las esquinas inferiores de los dibujos. En todas ponía lo mismo.

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**Noviembre**_

_**Mi chica**_

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas. (recibí unos en la mañana y los leí, pero decidí subir antes de enviar el adelanto xD)

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

¿Cumplió expectativas? Porque cuando lo leí recibí casi que tres infartos seguros, primero se va, después el enrolle desesperado de ambos y por último Bella descubre cómo él la llama. Si esto no es una capítulo asombroso, no se cuál lo será :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente (El _Viernes_). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews. El adelanto lo enviaré en los reply de reviews.


	18. Capítulo 17 Despedidas de Canelones EV

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 17: **Despedidas de canelones de Brandy (Edward POV)**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

Me desperté, envuelto en putos rizos brillantes. Olían tan jodidamente bien. Luego me tensé, recordando la manera en que esos rizos me hipnotizaban, y me di la vuelta con un gemido. Sentí a Bella salir de la cama, y me forcé a mí mismo a mantener los ojos cerrados y a no volver a mirarlos más.

La escuché salir del baño diez minutos más tarde, recogiendo sus cosas con rapidez. Una vez que me aseguré que se había ido, finalmente dejé que mis ojos se abrieran. Patéticamente olisqueé su almohada una vez más, antes de ponerme los ojos en blanco a mí mismo y salir de la cama.

Mi día fue puñeteramente aburrido. No tenía nada que hacer, salvo dibujar. Y me pasé el día dibujando esos malditos rizos brillantes. Tres páginas de ellos, de hecho. Me sentía tan condenadamente estúpido, y me pregunté si terminaría como uno de esos raros fetichistas de pelo, o alguna mierda de ese estilo.

Para las diez ya había tomado una decisión con la situación de los rizos. Me negaba a permitir que me controlaran. Así que cuando volvió esa noche, abrí la puerta sin mirarla. Temiendo por los jodidos rizos brillantes. Sin embargo, a medida que entraba, vi que llevaba puesta la capucha de nuevo. Y por alguna razón, me sentí patéticamente decepcionado. Despacio, alcé la mano y le bajé la capucha, como siempre hacía. Ni rastro de los preciosos rizos brillantes.

Comenzó a dejar la comida en mi cama, dándome la espalda, sin hablar. Intenté no leer entre líneas, y me tiré en la cama mientras ella lo hacía en el sofá. Empecé a abrir los paquetes, oliendo con ganas. Pero cuando levanté la vista, Bella hizo lo mismo. Y la expresión en sus ojos me acojonó. Dolor.

—¿Qué va mal? —Le pregunté, intentando que no me invadiera el pánico. Ella hizo una mueva, y se recostó en el sofá de cuero. Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, y desvió la vista a su regazo. Arqueé una ceja.

—Edward, tengo que irme mañana —susurró, tan bajito que apenas pude oírla.

Pero escuché lo que había dicho. Ese había sido mi gran miedo durante semanas. Joder, ella iba a irse. Como todas las putas personas por las que yo había sentido algo alguna vez. Y después de haberme hecho una maldita promesa…

—Me hiciste una jodida promesa —gruñí, herido y enfadado porque toda la maldita rutina se iría. Demonios, nunca volvería a dormir. Y mi chica se iba. Hice una mueca, ella se encontró con mi mirada. Le estaba lanzando dagas con la mirada.

—Tengo que testificar en el juicio. Son doce días —se ahogó, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Mi cara se suavizó con esa frase. Coño, odiaba ver a mi chica llorar, incluso si era porque me estaba dejando.

—¿Volverás? —Le pregunté, mirándola de manera escéptica y dejando el tenedor. Asintió despacio, aguantando mi mirada por unos segundos. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no quería hacer esto. Ir y enfrentarse a ese maldito monstruo. Fruncí el ceño, mirando el contenedor de comida, dándome cuenta de que mi chica iba a estar fuera doce jodidos días. Iba a estar solo. Y endemoniadamente cansado.

Tapé el plato. No queriendo malgastar el poco tiempo que nos quedaba, haciendo algo tan pendejo como comer, y me senté en el borde de la cama, mirando mi regazo y sintiéndome puñeteramente cansado.

—Estoy listo para irme a la cama —susurré, necesitando sentirla cerca. Escuché como se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

Empecé a ponerme el pijama mientras mi chica estaba en el baño, poniéndose el suyo. No podía esperar por meterme en la cama. Joder, iba a irse. No tendría la rutina durante doce días. Ni tampoco a mi chica.

Cuando escuché abrirse la puerta, la miré. Parecía tan condenadamente triste, lo cual me entristeció a mí también. Arrastré las sábanas hacia abajo, y me metí dentro, mientras ella hacía lo mismo. No quería perder más tiempo. Subí el brazo, apagué la luz y me acerqué a mi chica. Enterré mi cara en su suave pelo, presionando su suave cuerpo contra mi pecho. Respiré profundamente contra su cabello. Olía a jodidas flores y galletas. Hoy no brillaba, pero no me importaba una mierda.

Sentí sus pequeños dedos acariciando mi cabello, y suspiré contra el suyo. Se estremeció, y no quería que mi chica tuviese frío, así que la apreté más contra mí. Probablemente apretaba demasiado. Pero quería mantenerla junto a mí. Mierda, hacer que se quedara. Mantener a sus monstruos alejados solo por una noche más. Como si supiera lo que estaba ofreciéndole, pegó su cabeza contra mi pecho, cubriendo mi nariz con su pelo.

Pero entonces empezó a tararear, y no quería que terminase todavía. Quería quedarme tumbado y consciente junto a ella por unos puñeteros minutos más.

—Todavía no —dije en voz baja contra su cabeza. Inmediatamente dejó de tararear y asintió con la cabeza en mi pecho. Sus manos en mi cabello me hacían sentir jodidamente bien. Quería que ella sintiera algo por el estilo. Cualquier cosa. Así que empecé a acariciar su espalda. Con firmeza pero lentamente arriba abajo, del cuello hasta la cintura, enredando el pelo en mis dedos con cada caricia.

Enterró los dedos en mi pelo, lo que hizo que mis ojos se cerraran más fuerte. Acaricié más el suyo. Estaba por todas partes, por toda mi cara. Mi nariz presionando en la cabeza, tratando de aspirar todo lo que podía, antes de que se fuera. Seguí rozándole su espalda. Parecía que le gustaba.

Sin siquiera pensar en ello, me incliné ligeramente sobre ella y le di un beso suave en la parte superior de la cabeza. No sé por qué. Solo quería mostrarle más afecto. Ni siquiera pensé sobre ello. Simplemente, me salió natural. Sentí su cabecita inclinarse hacia arriba, así que me moví un poco hacia atrás para mirarla.

Tenía miedo de haber cruzado una línea con el beso. No fue con intención romántica o algo así, solo necesita mostrarle cómo me estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Una vez que pude ver su cara, miré sus grandes orbes marrones. Tenía una extraña expresión en su cara. Me recordó a Jazz cuando finalmente se decidió a hablar con Brandon. Determinación.

Entonces, su pequeña mano se deslizó por mi cabeza y acabó en mi cuello. Fruncí las cejas, preguntándole silenciosamente qué coño estaba haciendo. Después elevó su cara y puso su boca sobre la mía. Me quedé helado. Todo se quedó helado. Sus labios suaves y cálidos estaban presionados contra los míos. Estaba aterrorizado, porque un beso más y estaba seguro que no podría mantener el interruptor de mierda en su sitio. Y ninguno de los queríamos eso.

—Detente —dije en voz baja contra su boca. Ella se detendría y yo estaría bien. Nunca volvería a sacar el tema, y las cosas podrían seguir igual. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los míos seguían abiertos en estado de shock. _¿Por qué coño está haciendo esto?_

Siguió besándome. Atrapando mi labio inferior entre los suyos, como yo le había enseñado a hacer. No podía moverme para el coño. Estaba intentando concentrarme en cualquier cosa que no fueran sus labios en los míos y su pequeño cuerpo apretado a mí.

Luego movió la mano alrededor de mi cuello y me acarició la cara, frotando el pulgar por mi mejilla. Y por un momento quise alabarla por prestar tanta atención al último beso que le di. Pero entonces tomó mis labios entre los suyos de nuevo, lamiendo suave y ligeramente. Y yo intenté jodidamente controlarme, tratando de no moverme, porque si lo hacía todo se iría a la mierda.

Pero entonces ella se movió de mi labio superior y puso su inferior entre los míos. Tener su suave labio inferior justo ahí, _solo me quebró para la mierda_. Cada nervio de mi cuerpo despertó y volvió a la vida. Y de repente, yo era el hijo de puta adolescente hormonal. Llevé mi mano a su espalda y la abracé a mi cuerpo, aplastando sus labios contra mi boca. Vacié todo el aire de los pulmones y le lamí el labio inferior. El mismo puto labio que me había vencido. Ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, y lo estaba haciendo malditamente bien, cerrando su mano en mi cabello formando un puño y oprimiéndome contra su boca más fuerte. Cuando sentí su lengua salir de entre sus labios para tocarme, no dudé como la última vez. Demonios, estaba totalmente ido.

Saqué mi lengua y lamí la suya. Y ella puñeteramente _gimió_. Y oírla gemir dentro de mi boca me la puso más dura que Lauren Mallory y Jessica jodida Stanley juntas. La atraje hacia mí con más fuerza, satisfecho de que ella estuviera disfrutando de esto casi tanto como yo, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca caliente. Sabía endemoniadamente bien. Seguía con su lengua presionando la mía y suspirando en mi boca. Continuó apretándose contra mí, y acercándome a su cara, jadeando ostensiblemente. Por primera vez, me permití _sentir_ todo su cuerpo apoyado contra el mío. Y mi chica se veía tan malditamente sexy apretada contra mí, que gruñí en su boca. Era el gruñido que siempre marcaba cuando las cosas iban demasiado lejos.

Pero no podía apartarme. Tenía que sentirla debajo de mí; tenía que sentir su cuerpo suave presionado completamente contra mí. Así que nos giré para colocarla tumbada sobre su espalda. Como el hijo de puta adolescente hormonal que era. Sostuve mi parte superior del cuerpo con una mano en la cama, y usaba la otra para acercar más nuestras cabezas. Me pregunté si sería demasiado para Bella y demasiado rápido. Pero entonces apretó su puño en mi cabello, y ladeó la cara, para que su lengua penetrara más profundamente en mi boca. Volví a gruñir, y relajé mi mano, presionándola por completo, tal y como quería. Cuando sintió todo mi peso encima de ella, gimió en voz baja en mi boca otra vez.

Yo no podía _respirar_. La oía jadear debajo de mí por falta de aire, por lo que me aparté de sus labios. Pero no podía parar. Así que empecé a besar el camino hasta su mandíbula, lamiendo de vez en cuando para probar su piel caliente y sedosa. Cuando llegué a su cuello, lo mordí suavemente y lo lamí a conciencia disfrutando, manteniendo el puto interruptor encendido. Y entonces ella tuvo que gemir de nuevo. Y por acto reflejo al sonido, empujé mi erección en sus caderas. Era casi como si ella supiera exactamente cómo volverme loco. Porque cuando me sintió hacer eso, levantó su pequeña pierna y la envolvió alrededor de mi cintura. Y pude sentir a Bella a través de nuestros finos pantalones de pijama, y mi erección apoyada justo entre sus caderas. Y ella estaba irradiando jodido calor entre sus piernas. Ella gimió suavemente, con sus pequeños puños incrustando mi cara en su cuello. Estaba disfrutándolo. Y yo también. ¿Así que, por qué no?

Gruñí en su cuello y empujé de nuevo, más fuerte. Malditamente excitado, necesitando la fricción y el calor que irradiaba. Ella gimió desesperada. Yo jadeaba en su cuello y apreté los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que si no hacía algo pronto, estaríamos yendo demasiado lejos. Así que levanté un poco los labios y los arrastré hasta su oído. Mi respiración era áspera y ronca, y en lo único que podía pensar era en mi erección latiendo entre ambos.

—Joder, tenemos que parar —le susurré al oído. Y de verdad teníamos que hacerlo. Porque había un límite en la tentación que el hijo de puta adolescente hormonal podría soportar. Pero Bella tenía otras ideas. Sacudió la cabeza, se arqueó contra mi pecho y frotó sus caderas contra mi entrepierna—. Mierda —gemí en su oído. Dejé caer mi cabeza hasta el cuello y la sacudí. No iba a ayudarme a poner fin a esta mierda. Estaba solo con esto. Ella también era una hija de puta adolescente hormonal. Quid pro maldito quo.

Me aparté de ella con los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar las hormonas durante un minuto, lo que por supuesto no estaba funcionando. Resolvía ecuaciones matemáticas en mi cabeza, intentando apartar de mi mente a Bella jadeando a mi lado, tratando de calmarme.

Diez minutos más tarde, mi pene todavía estaba duro como una piedra, y todo lo que podía pensar era en la lengua de Bella en mi boca y sus caderas frotándose contra mí.

—¿Edward? —Me llamó la suave voz a mi lado. Gemí en mi maldita cabeza al oírla. Estaba jodido. Estaba realmente jodido. Abrí los ojos lentamente y volví la cabeza hacia ella. Lo único que veía eran esos labios rojos e hinchados y como se los lamía. El puñetero interruptor seguía encendido. Y seguía teniéndola muy dura, y ni de coña iba a entrar al cuarto de baño a aliviarme con Bella tumbada en mi habitación. Lancé un profundo suspiro y sacudí la cabeza.

—Eso ha sido jodidamente estúpido —murmuré, sabiendo que iba a tener que dormir toda la noche con una palpitante y puñetera erección apretándose contra ella. Que iba a ser un poco incómodo. Frunció el ceño a mi repuesta y yo puse los ojos en blanco. _Compruébalo tú misma_—. Estoy listo para dormir. —Suspiré, deseando ir a dormir y que el interruptor se apagara. La cogí en brazos, tratando de mantenerla lo más lejos posible de mi entrepierna, pero ella se acercó y se apretó más cerca. Siseé cuando la sentí rozarse otra vez, y finalmente se quedó inmóvil. Metí la cabeza en su cabello y respiré hondo, esperando que su olor me ayudara a calmar las hormonas. Cuando empezó a tararear me dejé vencer poco a poco por el sueño. Cálido, suave y condenadamente duro.

Me despertó la alarma de nuevo. Bella me apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Y aunque yo realmente quería abrazarla de vuelta y que se quedara en mi cama para siempre y que no me dejara, sabía que ella tenía que hacerlo. Así que me aparté.

Sentí como salía de la cama más que verlo. Mantuve los ojos cerrados. Rezando para que la próxima vez que los abriera, el interruptor estuviera apagado de nuevo. La oí cerrar la puerta con un clic tímido, y se me encogió el corazón. Odiaba los malditos clics tímidos. Prefería mil veces un jodido portazo que un tímido clic. Entonces oí su espalda deslizándose suavemente hacia abajo en la puerta del baño. Estaba bastante seguro que era eso lo que había oído. Era muy de mi chica hacer mierdas así.

Minutos más tarde, escuché la puerta del baño abrirse, pero no abrí los ojos. La escuché moverse por toda la habitación, recogiendo sus cosas. Entonces oí sus pasos al lado de la cama, junto a mi mesita de noche. Finalmente abrí los ojos y volví la cabeza hacia ella. Estaba sacando bolsas de galletas para mí.

Pero no podía concentrarme en esa mierda. Porque le vi la cara y solo lo supe. El interruptor no estaba encendido o apagado. Ya no existía. Todavía tenía ganas de lamerle el cuello y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido. Y eso me acojonaba hasta el infierno. Se giró y me miró. Llevaba la maldita capucha puesta. La odiaba. Odiaba que se escondiera de mí. No podía dejarla irse pensando que yo era solo un cabrón cachondo como Newton. Tenía que demostrarle lo mucho que en realidad significaba para mí.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, y se alejó de mí, arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta. Me entró el puñetero pánico. No podía permitir que se fuera pensando eso de mí. Joder, ella no volvería nunca. Hice lo único que podía hacer. Y mierda, odiaba tener que hacerlo.

—Espera —la llamé suavemente. Se volvió lentamente y se encontró con mi mirada. Aún se escondía debajo de la puta capucha. Moví mi brazo por debajo de mi cama y saqué mi cuaderno de dibujos. Había estado dibujando a Bella desde el primer día que la conocí. Cuando lo abriese iba a ver cada parte de mi jodida alma. Esperaba y rezaba que cuando se viera a sí misma a través de mis ojos en el cuaderno de dibujo, solo lo entendiera.

Poco a poco se acercó a mi mano extendida y tomó el cuaderno. Yo estaba realmente enfadado, porque nunca le había enseñado a nadie mis dibujos, y ella seguía debajo de la maldita capucha. Coño, no era justo.

—Ni se te ocurra mirar esta mierda hasta que no te hayas ido —le espeté con dureza, odiando que se escondiera.

Se estremeció apartándose y se volvió corriendo hacia la puerta. Y yo fui el cabrón. Porque la dejé salir sin decirle nada de lo que realmente quería decirle. Quería decirle que se quedara. Quería decirle que la extrañaría como un desquiciado. Quería decirle lo preciosa que pensaba que era. Y sobre todo, quería decirle que yo estaría aquí cuando volviese, y que esperaba que mantuviera la frente muy en alto, y que estuviera toda crecida de nuevo, enfrentándose a ese sucio y jodido monstruo como la chica valiente y fuerte que era.

Pero nada de lo que hubiera salido de mi boca habría sonado bien. Así que le di los dibujos y la vi correr. Reconociendo en el último segundo el sentimiento que llenaba la mirada en sus ojos. Rechazo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas.

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

Bueno aquí tenemos lo que estaba pensando Edward y lo gracioso que es que ambos estaban pensando totalmente distinto sobre la misma situación (pasa mucho en la vida real también).

La semana que viene volvemos a la normalidad. Dos capítulos.

Nos leemos en el siguiente (El _Martes_). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews. El adelanto lo enviaré en los reply de reviews.


	19. capítulo 18 Indultos Rocosos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 18: **Indultos Rocosos**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Bella*

_Phoenix _no había cambiado en nada. Todavía estaba muerto y seco, justo como lo recordaba. Era tan apropiado. Me pregunté, mientras la señora Lancaster me llevaba desde el aeropuerto hasta el hotel donde estaría alojada, cómo había podido querer tanto este lugar. Todo parecía tan arrugado y agrietado. Todos los caminos y los paisajes revivían fantasmas de un pasado lejano y doloroso.

Apreté el cuaderno de dibujo de Edward contra mi pecho durante todo el vuelo, y todo el camino al hotel, manteniendo la capucha arriba y la cabeza baja. Extrañaba el pequeño pueblo de _Forks_. La ciudad era acelerada y llena de gente sucia y codiciosa de la que solo quería escapar.

Mi habitación del hotel era brillante y alegre, decorada en tonos pasteles claros que me hacían sentir ansiosa. Todo estaba envuelto en bolsitas sanitarias que parecían más bien metafóricas. La habitación tenía un armario que ni siquiera abrí. Puse mi maleta debajo de la cama en cuanto la señora Lancaster se fue. Pasé la primera noche en el baño, lejos de la oscura habitación, tumbada en la bañera con el pijama que había empacado en el último momento y pasando las páginas del libro de Edward con su aroma rodeándome.

Paseaba los dedos sobre los surcos que había hecho el lápiz, y casi se sentía como si estuviera de alguna forma más cerca de él de lo que realmente estaba. Siempre me dibujaba sonriendo. Había muecas-sonrisas, sonrisas tímidas, y sonrisas normales. También había sonrisas grandes. Me fije que el día de nuestro primer beso había un dibujo mío con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Sonreí automáticamente pensando en ello. Parecía tonto, pero él me había dibujado hermosísima.

Era confuso. Y en verdad no entendía realmente dónde encajaba yo entre las páginas de todas las personas que él había amado y perdido. Me llamaba «Mi chica» en cada página en la que salía. Pero no podía comprender por qué, o en qué contexto. Tenía tanto miedo de alimentar mis esperanzas. No sabía lo que era el amor, o si yo era capaz de sentir algo tan bueno y puro. Aunque sí sabía que lo que fuera que sentía por Edward sería lo más cerca que estaría alguna vez de ese sentimiento. Y no tenía ni idea de si él sentía o no lo mismo, o incluso si aún sería capaz de sentirlo.

El segundo día fue largo, lleno de reuniones de recopilación de información con un montón de abogados. Ya estaba cansada. Tenía que darle el crédito que merecían a los abogados. Trabajaron horas extras para hacerme sentir cómoda y nunca dejaron a los abogados y los investigadores masculinos en la misma habitación conmigo a solas. Había sido un gran trabajo. Estaba aliviada de que conocieran mi situación. No podía manejar más estrés del que ya llevaba encima.

Al tercer día, el agotamiento me invadía. Pude ver reaparecer mis ojeras. La señora Lancaster estaba preocupada, pero me negué a ningún tipo de tratamiento médico. Tuve que volver a contar la misma historia una y otra vez para los abogados y los examinadores. Me esforcé en permanecer insensible. Contaba la historia con la menor emoción posible. Me di cuenta de que querían más. Más emoción, más sentimiento, más lágrimas. Pero me las estaba guardando. Lo estaba guardando todo para el día en el que pudiera ponerme de pie y contar toda la historia a la gente que realmente importaba. Cualquier gasto antes sería inútil.

Me sentaba en la bañera de porcelana blanca y fría cada noche, comiendo mi bolsa de galletas, con la esperanza de que Edward estuviese comiendo las suyas también. Me ponía el pijama, y miraba el cuaderno, memorizando a su madre y a su padre. Escogiendo los pequeños detalles y las características que le habían dado a Edward. La nariz de su madre. El cabello de su padre. Las cejas de su madre. La mandíbula cuadrada de su padre.

Y realmente, realmente traté de mirar a su madre y admirarla, pero no pude. Arruinó a Edward. Lo echó fuera de su vida y lo abandonó como un trapo usado. Me enfurecía. Probablemente no tenía derecho. Sabía que Edward solo me había dicho verdades a medias en cuanto a ella se refería. Sabía que había más. Pero no lograba encontrar ninguna razón aceptable para lo que había hecho. Así que sabía que no existía ninguna.

Pasé un día tras otro en una oficina sentada en un sillón de cuero. Bebiendo café humeante y siendo estudiada por los profesionales mejor pagados que el Estado podría encontrar. Fue horrible. Todo lo que quería era acabar de una vez y volver a casa. Volver a reírme con Alice, volver a ver Edward. Volver a dormir. Volver a sonreír otra vez.

En el cuarto día, dormí. Me acurruqué en las mantas de la cama blanca y esponjosa, odiando cada segundo y me acosté a dormir. Y los sueños vinieron más fuertes y más vividos que nunca. Como si supieran que el responsable estaba mucho más cerca, a solo unos pocos kilómetros de distancia en alguna parte.

Pasaron más días, mezclándose lentamente en una mancha difusa de café negro, sillas de cuero marrón y personas que tomaban notas. Mantuve la capucha puesta, incluso dentro del edificio. Recibí miradas de la gente, en silencio insinuando que mi estabilidad mental dejaba mucho que desear. Seguramente tenían razón. Y como diría Edward, en realidad no me importaba una mierda.

Pensé en buscar el número de los Cullen muchas veces para llamar a Edward, pero sabía que solo empeoraría la situación. La necesidad de estar con él. Así que ni siquiera lo intenté. Seguí pasando noche tras noche en la fría bañera, jugueteando con el cuaderno de dibujo y comiéndome mis galletas en pijama.

Y entonces, en algún lugar entre los borrosos días de sueño mínimo y café amargo mediocre, llegó finalmente el momento de acabar con todo de una vez. La señora Lancaster llegó temprano, y me entregó una bolsa de ropa con un vestido elegante, que sentía terror de usar. Bajé la cremallera del vestido azul y lancé a la señora Lancaster una mirada que decía: _¿Por qué no llevan capucha los vestidos?_

Era una anciana adorable. Con el pelo gris y cansada. Seca y arrugada. Muy de _Phoenix_. Me peinó porque le recordaba a su hija. La dejé. Porque me recordó a mi madre. Me deslicé en el vestido azul con una mueca, y nos dirigimos al juzgado a través de la ciudad, teñida de color naranja con el amanecer.

Me llevaron a una oficina a esperar mi turno. Ojalá pudiera decir que estaba nerviosa, o que de algún modo tenía miedo. Pero estaba demasiado cansada para estarlo. Así que apoyé la cabeza contra el sillón de cuero y me puse a pensar en Edward y en lo que estaría haciendo. Me imaginé que sería casi la hora para la tercera clase, y seguramente muy pronto estaría cruzando por los pasillos.

Cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta y requirieron mi presencia, _fue_ cuando empecé a sentirme nerviosa. Me arrastré incómoda a la sala del tribunal con la cabeza hacia abajo. Era la única forma en que podía hacerlo. Cuando subí al estrado, miré a todas partes excepto a Phil. Si me preguntaran, ni siquiera sabría decir cómo se veía, qué llevaba puesto o si estaba realmente allí, porque nunca miré hacia su sitio.

Conté mi historia en un hilo de voz, utilizando un pequeño micrófono que me habían puesto delante. Lloré. Sollocé. Les di exactamente lo que habían estado esperando durante once días. Y cuando terminé, mi cara estaba completamente mojada, y me había quedado en estado catatónico de nuevo.

No recuerdo cómo salí de allí, o a la señora Lancaster guiarme hasta el auto que estaba esperándome. Recuerdo asegurarle que no quería permanecer el tiempo necesario para el veredicto. Todos sabíamos cual sería. Phil fue un criminal incompetente. El caso contra él era sólido.

Así que me arranqué el horroroso vestido azul, poniéndome de nuevo mi cómoda sudadera, en cuanto entré en el hotel. Mi maleta ya estaba preparada en la cama, y yo estaba lista para volver a casa. A casa en _Forks_.

* * *

*Edward*

Estaba seguro que el primer día sin ella sería el peor. Cuando me senté solo en la hora de la comida con sus galletas, mientras Jazz manoseaba a Brandon en el armario del conserje. Cuando no estuvo sentada a mi lado en Biología, o no me crucé con ella en el pasillo. Creí que cuando llegara a casa y me fuera a mi habitación y me quedara mirando ese maldito sofá vacío, no podría sentirme más como una mierda de lo que ya lo hacía. Pero luego me lavé los dientes, y mientras lo hacía, vi su cepillo de dientes azul en el vaso.

Me puse el puto pijama esa noche. No había ninguna jodida razón para hacerlo, porque no iba a poder dormir sin mi chica. Pero olía a ella. Y la cama también. Así que me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama, oliendo las galletas y las flores, y sintiéndome como una mierda. Me quedé allí despierto toda la noche.

Jazz lo supo en el segundo día. Alice le había dicho que Bella se había ido. Y yo ya estaba tan jodido cansado que podía verlo por sí mismo. No me dijo nada, solo me dedicó una mirada compasiva. Casi me reí en su cara. Porque no tenía ni puta idea que yo estaba extrañando mucho más que la mierda de dormir. Al tercer día, las ojeras estaban de vuelta, y el zombi también. Cuando Jazz se subió al coche por la mañana, intenté obtener información sobre Bella mientras conducía despacio. Con la puñetera esperanza de que Brandon le hubiese dicho algo acerca de cómo le iba a Bella. Pero él no tenía nada que contarme.

Al cuarto día, estaba de nuevo mareado. Negándome a dormir sin ella, pero sabiendo que iba a tener que hacerlo. Esa noche, traté de dormir con mi pijama, con la esperanza de que todas sus flores de mierda y las galletas mantuviesen los sueños a distancia, o tal vez me hiciesen soñar con ella en su lugar. Pero no funcionó. Aún tuve la pesadilla, y me desperté llorando y temblando como un condenado crío dos horas después. Empecé a fumar otra vez esa noche. Lo había dejado desde que empezamos a dormir juntos. Pero ahora, carajo, lo necesitaba. Salí a mi balcón y miré el enrejado, deseando que ella estuviera escalándolo cubierta con su capucha negra. Yo era jodidamente patético.

En el quinto día, asalté el alijo de anfetaminas de _Daddy C_. Lo había repuesto desde que dormía porque había más que la última vez. Las use con bastante libertad. Compré un cuaderno nuevo, y dibujé a mi chica toda la noche, mirando por encima al sofá de vez en cuando solo para refrescar la memoria.

Seguí poniéndome el puto pijama todas las noches. En el séptimo día, su olor se había desvanecido por completo de la franela. Traté descargando la canción. _All the Pretty Little Horses_. Me puse los auriculares del _iPod_ y me acosté en pijama en la cama escuchándola. Pero no se sentía puñeteramente bien. Tampoco funcionó. Los sueños volvieron. Solo que ahora tenían una canción espeluznante de fondo. Con un intento bastó para dejarlo.

Estaba tan malditamente cansado. Me paseaba por la escuela y por casa entumecido, solo esforzándome para no dormirme. Un montón de cosas volvieron al octavo día. La visión de túnel, los retazos de leve pérdida de memoria, la incapacidad completa para concentrarme en algo. Me había convertido de nuevo en un cabrón irritable. No le eché la culpa a Jazz cuando decidió dejarme solo durante las comidas para irse con Brandon. De hecho, lo prefería. Creo que él también lo sabía.

Cada día me comía una nueva bolsa de galletas. Era lo único que me quedaba de la rutina. A veces me impacientaba, y casi caía en la tentación de comerme una bolsa extra. Pero nunca lo hice. Una al día era lo que me permitía. Toda la comida que me hacía sabía como la porquería, y estaba hambriento. Pero estaba demasiado cansado como para que realmente me importara.

En la novena noche, bajé al mirador usando únicamente el pijama, esperando que el viento frío de diciembre me mantuviera despierto. Toda la tranquilidad y el silencio me hicieron sentir aún más cansado. Yo estaba vacío. Iba contando los días uno por uno. Pasaban lentamente. No había noche, y no había día. Era solo un gran lapso de tiempo pasando lenta pero inexorablemente.

En el décimo día, Carlisle arrastró mi culo de zombi de compras de Navidad. El cabrón sabía que pasaba algo, y trató durante toda la tarde de sacármelo a la fuerza. Pero no había una mierda que pudiese contarle. Caminamos por el centro comercial en _Port_ _Angeles_ todo el día, echándome miradas cautelosas que me daban ganas de gritar en voz alta.

Las diez siempre era el peor momento del día. Siempre me preguntaba dónde estaría Bella y cómo lo estaría llevando. Deseando con toda mi alma el poder estar allí con ella cuando llorara. Porque sabía que lo haría. Mi habitación estaba endemoniadamente vacía sin ella. Había recuerdos y momentos y olores de Bella por todas partes.

Me decía a mí mismo que mis temores eran irracionales. Mi chica regresaría, y ella todavía querría verme, y tararearme para dormir, y tal vez hasta querría besarme un poco más también. No me importaba cuanto más quisiera darme. Solo necesitaba algo. Sin embargo, la duda siempre estaba ahí. Miedo de haberla apartado de mi, de haberla lastimado demasiado y que no me dejara malditamente arreglarlo. Ni siquiera sabía si podría hacerlo. Me recordaba tanto a otra persona hermosa que solía tararearme para dormir cada noche.

En la undécima noche, estaba cansado de tratar de mantenerme despierto en mi habitación, así que me paseé por la casa en cuanto Em y Carlisle se quedaron dormidos. Terminé en la cocina a oscuras. El reloj era lo único que se oía. El avance constante de los segundos, cada uno acercando a mi chica conmigo. Me senté en la mesa escuchándolo, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos y mi cabeza en posición vertical, mientras me comía mi última bolsa de galletas. _Indultos Rocosos_. Estaban secas y un poco duras. Y aún así jodidamente deliciosas.

Y mientras estaba comiéndomelas, me despedía y la dejaba ir. Por si acaso. Solo por si la maldita historia se repetía y ella no quería volver a ser mi chica.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas.

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

Este capítulo me hace querer meterme en la historia y abrazarlos a ambos. Las últimas dos líneas de Edward me rompieron el corazón y Dios… es tan inocente y bello y está tan jodido… no puedo aguantarme… Los amo…

Nos leemos en el siguiente (El _Viernes_). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews. El adelanto lo enviaré en los reply de reviews.


	20. Capítulo 19 Cocoa con relleno oculto

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 19: **Cocoa con relleno oculto**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Bella*

Cuando Esme me recogió en el aeropuerto de _Seattle_, todavía estaba muy oscuro. Me recibió con un gran abrazo, diciéndome cosas ridículas como lo orgullosa que estaba de mí y preguntándome si todo estaba bien. Seguro que mi aspecto físico no tenía muy buena pinta. Me soltó con un gran beso y lágrimas en los ojos. E intenté sonreír, pero no pude lograrlo del todo. Ella pareció entenderlo.

Cada kilometro que me acercaba más a _Forks_, hacía que me sintiera más cansada. Mis párpados me pesaban por la falta de sueño. Había derramado tantas lágrimas que apenas me quedaba alguna. Bajé el espejo del coche para verme los ojos por primera vez en días. Tenía las ojeras hinchadas, de color morado rodeando por completo mis ojos rojos. Estaba horrorosa.

Esme seguía mirándome de reojo, contándome todo lo que había pasado mientras estuve lejos. Estaba preocupada. Y yo deseaba poder tranquilizarla de alguna manera en que yo estaba bien. Pero no podía. Así que eché mi cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento y miré por la ventana los árboles borrosos, mientras ella hablaba.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mi mirada se desvió a otro lado, hacia la mansión de los Cullen. No podía ver la ventana de la habitación de Edward desde la parte de delante, pero la casa todavía tenía las luces encendidas. Apenas eran las ocho. Despacio, salí del coche, intentado dar un portazo con la puerta, pero solo conseguí sacar fuerzas para hacer un tímido clic. Esme agarró mi maleta y se metió en casa, mientras yo caminaba con dificultad detrás de ella, con la capucha puesta y la cabeza baja.

Era viernes, Alice estaba esperándome en la cocina, balanceándose de un lado a otro con un entusiasmo y una vitalidad que casi consiguieron arrancarme una sonrisa. Casi. Desafortunadamente, cuando me miró la cara, su sonrisa desapareció. Odiaba ser yo la que causara que su entusiasmo desapareciera. Iba muy arreglada y arqueé una ceja al ver su provocativo vestido. Se aclaró la garganta delicadamente.

—Tengo una cita—Canturreó, intentando sonreírme sinceramente, pero seguía viendo la inquietud reflejada en sus ojos. Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Jasper? —Pregunté, estremeciéndome por el tono ronco de mi voz. Su sonrisa se iluminó antes de intentar animarse y asentir. Dejé escapar una risa falsa entre dientes, que sonó vacía. Pero fue lo menor que pude intentar.

Alice se lanzó encima de mí y casi me tiró al suelo con un abrazo que no creía que alguien de su tamaño pudiera dar. Le devolví el abrazo y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa, cogiendo mi maleta para subir a mi habitación. Pero estaba oscura y no quería entrar, así que la empujé lo más fuerte que pude al interior y volví a cerrar la puerta.

Arrastré mis pies hasta la cocina, decidiendo que quería cocinar de nuevo, necesitando estar ocupada con algo. Esme y Alice se sentaron en el mesón de la cocina y me observaron mientras lo hacía, diciéndome que habían calentado la comida que les había cocinado durante los días pasados, y que había estado deliciosa.

Tenía la misma sensación de cuando llegué aquí por primera vez. Como si todo el mundo estuviera andando sobre cascaras de huevos a mi alrededor, intentando no franquear mis límites. Lo odiaba. Lo amaba.

Seguí echando una ojeada por la ventana de la cocina, al gran mirador blanco. Por alguna razón, esperaba verle ahí fuera. Lo que era realmente estúpido. Empecé a preguntarme si él querría que fuera a verlo a las diez, como siempre. Si él estaba tan cansado como yo.

—Esme —la llamé, girándome para verla sentada en el taburete. Me miró, así que continué, aclarándome la garganta con suavidad—. Voy a ir a la biblioteca mañana temprano para buscar unos libros —elaboré una coartada, por si acaso todo salía bien—. Así que cuando te despiertes seguramente ya me habré ido. Y posiblemente no vuelva hasta el mediodía —dije. Mi voz todavía sonaba rasposa y plasmaba lo mal que me encontraba.

Ella asintió con una dulce sonrisa. Odiaba mentirle a Esme, pero en ese momento, la verdad no me importaba mucho. Alice se fue a las nueve para reunirse con Jasper, y yo empecé a hornear las galletas después de que Esme se fuera a la cama. _Cocoa con relleno oculto_. El relleno oculto era crema de menta.

No sabía si Edward quería que fuera, o si siquiera sería bienvenida en su cuarto. Pero iba a ir de todos modos. No tenía nada que perder.

Así que a las diez, empaqueté la comida, las galletas y el cuaderno de dibujo y caminé arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta. Estaba tan cansada que apenas podía caminar derecha. Hacía frío, y la niebla era intensa. Miré hacia la habitación de Edward y me di cuenta de que la luz todavía estaba encendida. Cogí aire con fuerza, me puse la capucha y comencé a caminar hasta el patio de los Cullen.

Escalé el entramado con cuidado y mala coordinación. Todo mi cuerpo parecía papilla. Me hicieron falta tres intentos para alcanzar el balcón. Arrastré mis piernas pesadas por la barandilla, aterrizando en silencio pero con torpeza. Me tomé unos segundos para elogiar la habilidad que requería escalar en mis condiciones. Apenas podía mantenerme de pie.

Me di la vuelta hacia el cristal de las puertas francesas iluminadas, sin escuchar ningún sonido de adentro. Levanté el puño y golpeé una vez. Y solo una vez, porque al primer golpe, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Edward estaba de pie, en el marco de la iluminadísima habitación, llevando su habitual camiseta negra y pantalones oscuros. El cabello le caía por encima de la frente. Y sus ojos tenían casi peor pinta que los míos. Ojeras oscuras e inyectadas en sangre, casi cerrados. Estaba cansado. Me miraba con expresión vacía, sin parpadear. Me mordí el labio ligeramente, sintiéndome demasiado cansada para esforzarme en hacerlo bien, y me quede allí mirándolo. Una ráfaga de brisa sopló detrás de mí y apartó el cabello de Edward de su cara un segundo.

—Hola —susurré suavemente, sintiendo mis piernas más pesadas.

Edward parecía una estatua, bajo el marco de la puerta, mirándome con sus ojos cansados y vacíos. Empecé a preocuparme por si había hecho mal al haber venido. Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle si quería que me quedara o no, extendió su mano sin desviar la mirada. Bajé mis ojos cansados hasta sus manos y sin pensármelo, alcé la mía y la puse encima de la suya. Y antes de saber que estaba sucediendo, Edward me metió en su habitación rápidamente, bajándome la capucha y pasando sus brazos por mi cintura, tan fuerte que me elevó del suelo. Me derrumbé en sus brazos. Me sentía tan cansada y exhausta, y contenta de estar en casa de nuevo. Aferré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterré mi cara en su hombro, oliendo su aroma ávidamente. Él tenía la cara enterrada en la curva de mi cuello, respirando de la misma manera que yo. Llevé mi mano hasta su cabeza, entrelazando mis dedos con su cabello alborotado, con un suspiro. Me abrazó más fuerte, casi hundiendo mis costillas, pero no me importaba. Mis pies colgaban del suelo, y estaba contenta de que a él le quedaran fuerzas para abrazarme, porque la mía había desaparecido.

—Mierda, te he extrañado —susurró Edward, abrazándome más fuerte al mismo tiempo, para enfatizar sus palabras.

Y yo sonreí. Finalmente, sonreí de verdad contra su hombro.

—Mierda, yo también te he extrañado —contesté, todavía sonriendo, feliz de poder volver a sonreír de nuevo. Edward volvió su cara hacia mi cuello y plantó allí un beso. Y sonreí aún más. Una sonrisa grande y boba seguramente, y abracé más fuerte su cuello, con toda la energía que me quedaba. Sin decir nada más, nos giró y cerró la puerta con el pie. Luego me llevó hasta la cama, y me sentó en el borde, mientras él se arrodillaba en el suelo para quedar a mi altura.

—Pareces jodidamente cansada. —Suspiró, levantando un dedo y acariciando las bolsas hinchadas que había debajo de mis ojos. Dejé que mis ojos se cerraran mientras me tocaba, disfrutando de su roce, de esa electricidad que había echado de menos y asentí con fuerza. Cansada era quedarse corto. Sentí como se levantaba y cogía las asas de la mochila que tenía a la espalda quitándomela. Abrí mis ojos cuando dejé de sentir el peso sobre mí. La puso en el sofá y volvió a la cama. Se desplomó en el centro, detrás de mí y yo solo me acerqué a él. Sabía lo que los dos lo necesitábamos antes de poder hablar o hacer nada.

—No pongas la alarma —dije y me recosté somnolienta en mi lado de la cama, sin siquiera quitarme los zapatos, tumbándome de espaldas. Pero Edward se sentó, en mi lado de la cama, agarró mis pies, desatando los zapatos y quitándomelos uno a uno—. Gracias —susurré, mirándolo mientras tiraba los zapatos al suelo.

Él sonrió, y le devolví la sonrisa, porque estaba feliz de verle sonreír de nuevo. Sin decir nada más, se tumbó en su lado de la cama y apagó la luz. Ni siquiera tenía energía para darme la vuelta, así que me rodeó con sus brazos y me llevó hasta el centro de la cama, contra él, enterrando su cara en mi pelo como siempre hacía, y haciéndome sonreír contra su pecho. Llevé mi brazo alrededor de su hombro, lo subí hasta su cabello, para acariciarlo suavemente, tarareando su nana. Suspiró contra mi pelo y relajó el cuerpo, apretándose a mí, y quedándose dormido justo antes que yo.

=:=

Fue un sueño que solo podía ser igualado al de la primera noche. Profundo y largo. Me desperté con una caricia suave en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, revolviendo mi cabello. Y a pesar de que estaba aturdida y desorientada por el sueño, supe que era Edward. Podía sentir su electricidad. Sonreí y acaricié su cabello a la vez. Sentí y lo oí bostezar en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Despierta. Jodida perezosa —murmuró Edward en mi cabello. Pero yo podía sentir su sonrisa de satisfacción, así que tuve que reír, aunque fue una somnolienta.

Estiré mis piernas, todas enredadas en las suyas, pero no lo solté.

—¿Qué hora es? —Pregunté con voz áspera. Mi voz todavía no había regresado a la normalidad.

Sentí a Edward apartarse y fruncí el ceño, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir los ojos y levantarme, él puso su brazo alrededor de mí y me llevó de vuelta a su pecho.

—Diez y media —susurró, enterrando su cara de nuevo en mi cabello. Suspiré con una sonrisa. Agradecida de que por _primera vez_, regresó después de haberse apartado, y estire mi brazo en torno a él dándole un fuerte apretón. Edward empezó a acariciar mi cabello de nuevo.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó en un susurro en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Sonreí contra su pecho.

—Mejor ahora —respondí en voz ronca, con sinceridad.

Lo sentí asentir y acariciar con su nariz más de mi cabello. Nos quedamos así, acostados y en silencio, por un rato, solo inhalándonos uno al otro. Fue la mejor sensación de mundo. Me sentía como si me hubiera despertado de correr un maratón. Al lado de Edward.

* * *

*Edward*

Joder, ella había vuelto. Y aún más que eso, todavía quería estar conmigo. Estaba tan cansada y agotada. Odiaba ver a mi chica así de destrozada. Cuando la vi en la puerta, el interruptor seguía desaparecido en combate, e incluso con la maldita capucha puesta, me moría por besarla por todas partes y suplicarle que, mierda, se quedara. Pero ella me cogió la mano por iniciativa propia. No tuve que suplicar. Y estuve puñeteramente agradecido por ello, a pesar que igual yo lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, tuve que abrazarla, y tuve que olerla, e incluso tuve que besarla en el cuello un poco. Solo porque estaba condenadamente feliz de poder hacerlo.

Mi pobre chica estaba tan cansada que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Así que traté de cuidarla, del mismo modo que ella se hacía cargo de mí. Ni siquiera me importaba la comida o cualquier otra cosa. Solo necesitaba volver a tenerla abrazada en la cama de nuevo. Doce días habían parecido un maldito año entero. Ni siquiera pudo quitarse los zapatos. Así que lo hice por ella. Y no porque no quería que ensuciara mi cama, porque eso me importaba una puta mierda. Era más porque necesitaba cuidar de ella.

Cuando empezó a tararear su voz sonaba entrecortada y ronca, apenas audible. Pero funcionó. La noche fue divina. Teniendo las flores y las galletas de verdad conmigo y tarareándome hasta dormirme. Tal vez fuera estúpido e infantil, pero era imposible sin Bella.

Me desperté primero. Despertar al lado de Bella y verla dormir fue uno de los mejores momentos de toda mi vida. Estaba confundido por todo. Feliz de tener la rutina de vuelta, pero jodidamente confuso. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar, ni qué hacer. No tenía ni idea de cómo cojones me sentía realmente con mi chica.

Mientras ella dormía yo le daba vueltas y más vueltas al asunto. Odiaba cuando ella no estaba a mi lado. Mataría a cualquiera que le causase el mínimo daño. Haría cualquier cosa para ver su sonrisa y hacerla reír. Pero toda esa mierda ya la sabía desde antes. Nunca pensé mucho en ello, porque ella _era_ la rutina. Sin ella, no existía. Pero ahora el puñetero interruptor se había roto y tenía miedo de que hubiese más en todo el asunto de lo que me estaba permitiendo a mí mismo ver.

Y no sabía cómo se sentía Bella. Sabía que me había besado sin que yo la animara. Sabía el aspecto que tenía su cara cuando lo hizo. Pero no tenía ninguna manera de saber si lo hizo solo para distraerse de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, o porque era yo. Y si lo había hecho porque era yo, entonces ya no tenía ni la más jodida idea. Porque eso significaría que Bella tenía sentimientos hacia mí más allá de nuestra maldita situación. Porque habría un montón de pequeños gestos y pistas que había pasado totalmente por alto las últimas semanas, mientras trataba de mantener el interruptor apagado.

Para el momento en que mi chica se despertó, no estaba más cerca de una solución ni una conclusión en ninguno de esos aspectos. Pensé que podría preguntarle qué coño estaba pasando, y que probablemente saldría corriendo con cualquier cosa que me dijera porque estaba acojonado de miedo de que se fastidiara todo. Y si en verdad lo necesitaba, podría apreciar el hecho que era completa y totalmente dependiente de ella. No solo de su compañía, o su deliciosa comida, o del hecho de que me hacía dormir, sino de _ella_. Y esa era una mierda acojonante.

Así que mientras estaba ahí tumbado con mi chica, ambos enredados y con su nariz acariciando mi pecho, decidí que simplemente me dejaría llevar por ella. Si quería solo dormir, lo haría feliz y disfrutaría de cada minuto. Si quería besarme hasta quedarnos sin sentido, lo haría con mucho gusto. Porque el interruptor se había ido, y mi chica era preciosa.

—¿Edward? —Su voz sonaba ronca contra mi pecho. Sonaba terrible. Cómo si se hubiera pasado los doce días llorando. Estaba tan malditamente pegada a mi pecho que su nariz se me clavaba. No me importaba.

Le acaricié el pelo. Dejándola marcar el ritmo.

—¿Hmmm? —Murmuré, aspirando profundamente el aroma de las flores y las galletas que había extrañado durante esos días.

—Tus dibujos eran preciosos —susurró en voz baja. Hice una jodida mueca porque realmente no lo eran. Por lo menos no en comparación con las personas que dibujaba en ellos—. Tienes mucho talento —concluyó con una inclinación de cabeza en mi pecho. Me reí un poco, porque realmente no era así, pero me gusto que lo dijera de todos modos.

—Gracias. —Puse mis ojos en blanco en su cabello y respiré un poco más fuerte.

Ella hizo lo mismo, respirando profundamente; podía sentirlo contra mi pecho cuando suspiró.

—¿Quieres que te los devuelva? —Me preguntó en voz baja. Negué con la cabeza. Quería que los tuviera ella.

Para ese momento, medio me estaba preguntando cuándo debía apartarme. O si ella quería que lo hiciera. No parecía quererlo. Pero la vida real nos estaba esperando, y si iba a tener que explorar todos esos sentimientos confusos con mi chica, no podía empezar creándonos problemas si nos descubrían.

Así que a regañadientes, y aspirando una última vez contra su cabello castaño y enmarañado, me di la vuelta. Ella medio se aferró a mí y frunció el ceño un poco, pero carajo, tenía que hacerlo. Me encogí de hombros ante su ceño fruncido.

—Esme va a alucinar si no llegas a casa pronto —le expliqué, lo que definitivamente era cierto.

Bella asintió con tristeza y, finalmente, se dio la vuelta saltando fuera de la cama. La vi entrar al baño adormilada. Tenía el cabello enredado y de punta por todas partes. _Tan jodidamente tierno_.

Se pasó diez minutos en el baño, como siempre, y esperaba que se diera cuenta del hecho de que el cepillo de dientes azul todavía estaba en su sitio. En el vaso de los cepillos de dientes junto al mío. Y debió haberlo hecho, porque oí el agua correr y pensé que probablemente estaba usándolo en ese momento.

Tenía hambre. Me estaba muriendo de hambre. Anoche no quería entretenerme comiendo. El sueño era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Quería haberle dicho todo tipo de mierda a Bella, pero sabía que no seríamos capaces de pensar con claridad hasta que durmiéramos. Lamentablemente, el sueño no me había aclarado una mierda.

Bella por fin salió del baño con su capucha puesta. Quería decirle que se la quitara para la mierda, pero no lo hice. Fue hasta el sofá y cogió su bolsa, la abrió y sacó una bolsa de galletas. Caminó hasta mi mesita de noche y las puso al lado del reloj que tanto odiaba. Cuando me miró a través de su pelo enmarañado, le sonreí de medio lado. Nunca había utilizado esa sonrisa antes, y no sé por qué lo hacía ahora, pero hizo que se le iluminara toda su maldita cara. Cuando lo vi, me juré a mí mismo que la haría más a menudo.

Sonrió de lado a lado y se sonrojó un poco. Me reí de ella, porque siempre se ruborizaba con las cosas más estúpidas. Puso los ojos en blanco, todavía condenadamente sonriente y salió por la puerta.

Una vez que se fue, me abalancé a la bolsa de galletas, con hambre y con la necesidad de ver cómo había sido su día después de volver a casa. El rectángulo blanco decía: _Cocoa con relleno oculto_. Resoplé para la mierda mirando la bolsa. Porque era tan endemoniadamente apropiado. Nuestros interiores estaban ocultos. Y yo esperaba que pronto me dejara ver el suyo para que pudiera dejar de estar tan malditamente confuso. Y cuando descubriera con exactitud qué es lo que había en mi interior, se lo mostraría.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas. (no les envíe adelantos a varias, porque decidí subir el capítulo, pero los leí todos)

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

Pues sí, vine antes, pero es un regalo dado que llegamos a los 1000 reviews, lo cual me hace muy feliz porque significa que están disfrutando la historia y les gusta tanto como a mí, que era lo que más deseaba. ;)

Nos leemos en el siguiente (El _Viernes_). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews. El adelanto lo enviaré en los reply de reviews.


	21. Capítulo 20 Sonrisas de Chocolate D

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 20: **Sonrisas de Chocolate Derretido**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Bella*

Esa sonrisa. Esa torcida, gloriosa, radiante, sexy, y seductora sonrisa. _Nunca_ me había sonreído así. Y yo _conocía_ esa sonrisa. Se la había visto utilizar en dos ocasiones. Una de ellas para que la señora Cope lo dejase salir antes. La otra para conseguir postre gratis de la cocinera en la escuela. Esa sonrisa era el arma de Edward con las mujeres. Sabía que cuando la utilizaba, caían rendidas a sus pies. Y, _Dios_, sí que funcionaba.

No sé si fue el beso, o los doce días sin mí, pero algo en su forma de mirarme había cambiado. En un muy, _muy,_ buen sentido.

Cuando llegué a casa, estaba francamente radiante. Había dejado atrás el juicio, había dejado atrás _Phoenix_ y todavía tenía a Edward. Y posiblemente, la oportunidad de obtener un poco más de él de lo que había previsto anteriormente. Tenía esperanzas y no me sentía mal por ello.

Alice y Esme estaban tiradas en el sofá del salón en pijama cuando entré. Subí a mi habitación y dejé caer la mochila. Me cepillé el cabello enmarañado antes de ir a verlas. Estaban remoloneando y cuando vieron mi cara, sonrieron ampliamente. Tenía claro que había cambiado por completo mi estado de ánimo desde ayer. Edward tenía ese tipo de efecto sobre mí.

Me quité la sudadera y me dejé caer en el sofá con ellas. Por sus sonrisas sabía que no me habían atrapado. Esme acarició mi rodilla y me sonrió dulcemente antes de levantarse del sofá con su pijama rosa, saliendo de la habitación para vestirse.

Y me acordé de lo mucho que quería reírme de nuevo con Alice, así que me quité los zapatos y me senté al estilo indio frente a ella, evocando la adolescente en mi interior.

—Alice. —Mi voz estaba aún un poco áspera, pero casi había vuelto a la normalidad. Pinté una expresión muy seria en la cara y ella arqueó una ceja—. Suéltalo todo de una vez —le pregunté en serio, necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando con Jasper. Su rostro se iluminó y se volvió hacia mí, imitando mi posición, totalmente emocionada. Se rio una vez.

—Jasper es increíble —dijo, bajando la voz y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me reí con ella, contenta de que las cosas finalmente empezaran entre ellos. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que continuara. Necesitaba más detalles. Se rio de nuevo—. Hemos pasado toda la semana juntos. —Miró alrededor de la habitación, se inclinó hacia mí con la mano ahuecando su boca y continuó en un susurro—. Y el armario del conserje ahora está coordinado por colores.

No pude evitarlo. Realmente traté de aguantar la risa, pero casi hace que me caiga del sofá a carcajada limpia. Me podía imaginar la cara de Jasper cuando Alice paró de enrollarse con él para arreglar la habitación porque estaba muy sucia para cumplir sus estándares. Ella se rio conmigo, me sentí tan ligera y despreocupada en ese momento. Cuando dejamos de reírnos, continuó.

—Y los besos... —Suspiró con una mirada de ensueño. Sacudió la cabeza un poco, haciéndola mover el negro cabello de punta, y buscó mi mirada de nuevo con una amplia sonrisa—. Los besos son casi mejor que el sexo. —Movió las cejas sugestivamente. La miré boquiabierta. Sorprendida. Aunque realmente no debería de haber sido así. Alice no era virgen. Los pantalones de cuero lo decían todo. Rio y entornó los ojos—. ¡Oh, vamos, Bella! —Me reprendió, golpeando suavemente mi rodilla, jugando—. No estés tan sorprendida. —Sonrió. Y le devolví la sonrisa, porque al menos había tardado un par de semanas. Esperaba. Y tal vez si yo me tomaba bien sus indiscreciones, ella podría tomarse mejor las mías si alguna vez se enteraba de lo de Edward. Dejé de hacer preguntas después de eso. Jasper era mi segundo chico favorito, y no quería poner en peligro ese estatus con un caso realmente malo de demasiada información.

Me pasé el resto del día deshaciendo la maleta y reevaluando mi situación con Edward. Me pregunté si debía ir más allá con mi plan anterior de pequeños pasos para enseñarle que me gustaba. Pensé que ahora era un buen momento, ya que me miraba de otra manera. Y definitivamente me _sonreía_ de otra manera. Además, básicamente había tratado de tener sexo con él a través de los pijamas. Era estúpido ser tímida ahora con un poco de coqueteo.

Así que cuando Alice me pidió que la dejara peinarme de nuevo, acepté agradecida. Y no solo porque pensara que a Edward le podría gustar, sabía que era así porque vi tres dibujos diferentes de mi cabello en su cuaderno, sino porque simplemente me gustaba pasar el rato con Alice. De alguna manera amplificaba la adolescente dentro de mí. Antes lo odiaba, pero ahora me sentía contenta de ser normal. O tan normal como podría llegar a ser.

Peinó y mimó mi largo pelo durante dos horas. Volviéndolo brillante y rizado como la última vez. Tenía expresión de concentración cuando la miraba en el espejo del tocador. No estaba mintiendo cuando le dije a Edward que le gustaría tener el pelo más largo. Pero nunca aguantaba a que le creciera lo suficiente. La miré y no pude evitar sonreír al notar la forma en la que disfrutaba cuando un rizo salía perfectamente curvado, y la forma en que fruncía el ceño cuando no mantenía el cabello en el rizador el tiempo suficiente y quedaba chafado. Por supuesto, Alice lo cogía de nuevo empezando el proceso desde el principio. Me pregunté si sus tendencias perfeccionistas ya habían atacado a Jasper. No creía que «grunge» estuviera en su vocabulario.

Hablaba distraída mientras trabajaba con el rizador, contándome las cosas que me había perdido en la escuela antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Mike Newton salía con Jessica de nuevo, y tuve que sonreír, porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro de una forma muy incorrecta. Cuando terminó, hizo una pequeña reverencia a sus rizos brillantes. Me reí de ella y moví la cabeza, haciendo que los rizos se moviesen. Su sonrisa aumentó de tamaño.

Hice pasta Alfredo para la cena. Realmente era para Edward, pero a Esme y Alice también les gustaba mucho. Se acercaba Navidad, faltaba una semana, y ya estábamos en vacaciones escolares. Así que Alice me había reclutado para una excursión de compras. Le dije que no cinco veces, recurrió a los pucheros. Y me rendí. Ella sabía cómo vencerme.

Cuando dieron las nueve Alice y Esme se fueron a la cama, y yo comencé con las galletas, sabiendo perfectamente el evento más importante en mi día. Así que empaqueté todo, la pasta y las _Sonrisas de Chocolate Derretido_, y salí a encontrarme con Edward a las diez. Me miré al espejo antes de salir. Los rizos ridículamente brillantes habían resistido todo el día. A pesar de haberme quitado los ganchos bastante dolorosos. Puse los ojos en blanco a mi reflejo de nuevo, y salí por la puerta.

De nuevo no llovía, y estuve agradecida por mi cabello. Me encaminé a través de los patios y subí el enrejado escalando mejor después de pasar una larga noche de sueño. Notaba el cabello rebotando una y otra vez cuando subí y me dirigí a la barandilla. Llamé con cuidado, Edward estaba esperándome en la puerta. Cuando me vio de pie en el balcón con el cabello y todos mis rizos brillantes flotando en la brisa ligera, coloco una extraña expresión en su rostro. No estaba segura de lo que significaba, pero entré junto a él en la habitación, y comencé a descargar su comida en la cama.

—Probablemente tienes hambre, ¿eh? —Me reí, imaginando que tenía que haberse hecho su propia comida durante doce días. No me respondió ni saltó a la cama como hacía siempre, así que después de vaciado mi bolso, me di la vuelta. Estaba de pie justo detrás de mí, mirándome sin expresión. Fruncí las cejas, preguntando cuál era el problema. Pero en lugar de responder a la pregunta, levantó una mano y colocó un rizo rebelde detrás de mi oreja, siguiendo sus movimientos con los ojos.

Entonces me ruboricé, como si toda la situación de los rizos brillantes no fuera lo suficientemente obvio sin ello. Retiró lentamente su mano, desviando la mirada de mi cabello y se acercó a la cama, en silencio, dejándose caer en frente de la comida. Abrió el recipiente y sus ojos se agrandaron. Me reí de nuevo, porque sabía que estaría muerto de hambre. Cuando oyó mi risa, me miró, todavía de pie junto a la cama, y sonrió con la misma sonrisa torcida. Mi respiración se detuvo, igual que lo hizo por la mañana, y mi cara se puso más caliente. Totalmente mortificada por mis reacciones, me volví a toda prisa caminando hacia el sofá.

El _iPod_ estaba en el sofá esperándome, y sonreí cuando lo vi, había echado de menos la música. Me dejé caer, haciendo que mis rizos oscilaran y lo cogí, poniéndome los auriculares en los oídos.

—¿Alice otra vez? —Escuché murmurar a Edward desde la cama con la boca llena. Elevé la mirada desde el _iPod_, él seguía mirándome el cabello. Asentí con la cabeza hacia él.

—Síp —me aclaré la garganta suavemente—. Nos pasamos el día hablando de Jasper. Poniéndonos al día, ¿sabes? —Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia, tratando de salvar un poco de dignidad y me concentré en el _iPod_ de nuevo, rezando para que mi cara no estuviese roja como un tomate. Le oí gemir en voz baja, no tenía claro si por la comida o por mi respuesta.

—Parece que los hubieran soldado por las caderas. Es repugnante —masticaba. Me reí, porque probablemente lo estaban. Literalmente. Soldados por las caderas. Hice una mueca.

Resoplé un mechón de cabello de mi cara, lamentando haberme quitado los muy necesarios y dolorosos ganchos.

—Entonces —empecé tratando de distraer mi mente de la vida sexual de Alice—. ¿Qué vas a hacer en vacaciones? —Le pregunté, mirándolo devorar la pasta con el entusiasmo. Él frunció el ceño al masticar los fideos, y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y tú? —Me preguntó luego de tragar, girando el tenedor en los fideos.

Desvié la vista del _iPod_ y lo miré a través de mis pestañas, parpadeando un poco y sintiéndome ridícula.

—Alice me llevará de compras algún día de esta semana. Aparte de eso, probablemente nada. —Me encogí de hombros suavemente, observando que sus ojos se abrían un poco más. Tenía miedo de que estuviera siendo demasiado evidente, así que rápidamente me centré de nuevo en el _iPod_, con la cara envuelta en llamas rojas.

Se quedó en silencio mientras yo escuchaba música. Me sobresalté un poco cuando escuché una versión especialmente inquietante de _All the pretty Little horses_ en el _iPod_. Temí que hubiese encontrado algo para sustituirme mientras estuve fuera y ahora no me necesitara más, antes de darme cuenta que estaba cansado cuando llegué, así que seguramente no le funcionó. Lo cual era comprensible, porque la canción sonaba francamente extraña. Me preguntaba cómo alguien se le habría ocurrido cantarle algo tan espeluznante a su hijo.

—Deberíamos hacer algo —dijo Edward en voz baja desde la cama. Levanté la cabeza, haciendo que todos mis rizos se balancearan por encima de mi sudadera. Estaba mirando el plato atentamente, enrollando los fideos con el tenedor, y no me miró de vuelta. Yo estaba con la boca abierta.

Cerré la boca, tratando de no albergar muchas esperanzas.

—¿Como qué? —Le pregunté intentando no sonar muy emocionada.

Seguía mirando fijamente el plato y se paso los dedos por el cabello.

—Carajo, no sé, algo... —murmuró, y luego se detuvo, dejando escapar lo que parecía ser un suspiro—. Tal vez podrías venir conmigo a _Port Angeles_. —Giró sus fideos en torno al tenedor—. Ayudarme a actualizar mi colección de libros o algo así. —Se encogió de hombros, hundiendo el tenedor en la boca con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, sin mirarme.

Me quedé de piedra. Edward y yo _nunca_ habíamos sido vistos juntos en público, y solo había hablado a la luz del día con él una vez, detrás de la escuela.

—Síp —le dije, mi rostro cada vez más rojo—. Me gustaría eso. —Sonreí, tratando de no parecer tan feliz por todo el asunto como realmente estaba. Me sentí tan parecida a Alice tratando de parecer indiferente hacia Jasper. En mi interior me puse los ojos en blanco.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, eché un vistazo a través de las pestañas a Edward que me miraba intensamente, sin dejar de masticar. Cuando me reuní con su mirada, le vi tragar de golpe y asentir, desplazando su atención hacia el plato de nuevo.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras terminaba de cenar. Edward estaba disfrutando de la pasta, y yo estaba reflexionando sobre los nuevos acontecimientos, intentando comprender exactamente lo que significaba. Estaba luchando por no sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Y fallaba miserablemente en ello.

* * *

*Edward*

Eran los jodidos rizos brillantes. Ella _sabía_ lo mucho que me gustaban esos rizos. Había tres jodidas páginas con ellos en el cuaderno de dibujos. De hecho, fueron las últimas tres páginas. _Tenía _que haberlo notado. Lo que solo podía significar una cosa. Mi chica estaba _tratando_ de verse bonita para mí. Era tan malditamente obvio. El pequeño rubor solo lo confirmó. Podía descartar la pasta Alfredo con facilidad. Me la podía haber hecho porque se había ido doce días y sabía que estaba muriéndome de hambre. Pero solo una cosa podría explicar los puñeteros rizos brillantes.

Y no solo se había arreglado para mí, sino que me miró a través de sus pestañas y parpadeó con una pequeña sonrisa. Y eso me lo confirmó para la mierda. Estaba _condenadamente coqueteando_. Entonces me di cuenta... no era la primera vez.

Se hizo evidente que la primera vez que se hizo los condenados rizos, estaba coqueteando conmigo. Lo que significaba que la noche antes de irse a _Phoenix_, no estaba besándome para buscar distracción. Lo hizo porque era yo.

Me pregunté, mientras me comía la maldita cena sujetando el plato como si tuviera la clave de mi existencia, desde exactamente cuánto tiempo se sentía así, y cuántas veces yo lo había jodido, porque nunca me di cuenta de ello.

Tal vez incluso desde la fiesta, cuando me preguntó acerca de la rubia con reflejos rosados, y quería saber si yo pensaba que era hermosa. Cuanto más pensaba más me convencía, incluso explicaba la situación con Stanley. Tuvo que escuchar que me la había follado. Estaba puñeteramente _celosa_. Incluso el primer beso tuvo más sentido. La forma en que prácticamente me pidió que lo hiciera.

Incluso explicaba Acción de Gracias, cuando me dejó poner mis brazos alrededor de ella y se quedó, acercándose lo más posible a mí. Tal vez podría seguir en esa línea hasta el cenador la primera vez que intenté hablarle de Stanley. Y cuánto más lo pensaba, más estúpido me sentía por no haberlo visto todo antes.

La revelación casi hizo que me ahogara con los jodidos fideos. Mi chica nunca había tenido un interruptor para mí. Y yo estaba tan ocupado tratando de mantener apagado el mío, que jamás me di la jodida cuenta.

Y porque había dejado las riendas de todo esto a mi chica, yo tenía que hacer algo. Había dado tantos pequeños pasos sin que lo notara que yo necesitaba dar uno muy grande para compensar. Menos mal que me dejó la ventana abierta al intentar coquetear. Se sentía como si estuviéramos haciendo la mierda al revés. Ya dormíamos juntos en la misma cama cada noche. Ya nos besamos y nos enrollamos. Y justo ahora, estaba tratando de llevarla a una maldita cuasi-no-cita. Confuso era el puñetero eufemismo del siglo.

Luego estaba todo el tema de _dónde_ llevarla. No podíamos salir en _Forks_, atraparían mi trasero, y en menos de una hora la ciudad entera se habría enterado. No estaba preparado para toda esa mierda. Todavía estaba jodidamente seguro de que Brandon me arrancaría las pelotas. Ni siquiera Jazz podría disuadirla. _Port Angeles_ era mi única opción. A mi chica le gustaban los libros. Y probablemente me pasaría el día entero mirando sus malditos rizos. Algo me decía que los llevaría ese día también.

Entonces cuando se lo pregunté, me preocupé de que estuviese leyendo entre líneas más de lo que debería. Solté las palabras de golpe pareciendo un completo idiota. Pero dijo que sí. Luego hizo lo de las pestañas otra vez. Mi revelación era cierta.

Finalmente terminé con la condenadamente deliciosa pasta Alfredo, puse el recipiente al lado de la cama y le lancé una mirada a Bella en el sofá. Estaba mirando mi _iPod_, aún endemoniadamente sonrojada. Me hizo sonreír. Incluso los rubores tenían más sentido ahora.

—Gracias. Joder, estaba bueno —dije sinceramente, instalándome de nuevo en la cama. Ella encontró mi mirada y sonrió, así que puse mi sonrisa torcida, la que sabía que le había gustado. E igual que las dos últimas veces, sus ojos se iluminaron y se sonrojó más fuerte. Era casi demasiado fácil. Rápidamente lanzó su mirada de vuelta al _iPod_.

La verdad era que quería dibujar los putos rizos brillantes de mi chica y hablar con ella un rato más, pero estaba cansado hasta el infierno, todavía teníamos que recuperar sueño.

—¿Cansada? —Le pregunté, sin querer cortarla con la música. Ella me miró y asintió, haciendo que sus rizos se movieran en todas direcciones, y yo seguía sin poder dejar de mirarlos. Impaciente por sentirlos en mis manos.

Se quitó los auriculares de los oídos y dejó el _iPod_ en el sofá, levantándose y agarrando la bolsa. Se fue al baño con ella, y yo seguía mirando sus rizos, viéndolos arremolinarse con cada paso que daba. Era tan condenadamente hermosa.

Mientras estaba en el baño me pregunté cuándo sería un buen momento para decírselo. Lo jodidamente preciosa que pensaba que era. Bella era una chica, después de todo. Me imaginaba que a ellas les gustaba oír mierdas de ese estilo de vez en cuando. No sería inapropiado. De hecho, si tenía la suficiente fe en mi revelación, podría incluso ir tan lejos como para decir que le encantaría escuchar algunas mierdas así... de mí en particular.

Diez minutos más tarde mi chica salió del baño en pijama, balanceando sus rizos alrededor de la camiseta blanca. Sus brazos no me parecían obscenos ahora. Incluso se veían bonitos. Recorrió su camino a la cama mientras yo iba a cambiarme y a ponerme el pijama. Cuando entré en el baño y cerré la puerta, miré el cepillo de dientes azul, y me pregunté si no tenía algo que ver con toda esta epifanía también. Pero luego pensé que era solo un cepillo de dientes de mierda. Definitivamente estaba leyendo demasiado entre líneas.

Salí, mirando a Bella en la cama esperándome, y me deslicé debajo de las mantas, decidido a no dejar que la epifanía hiciera las mierdas incomodas para mí. Me volví para apagar la luz con rapidez, impaciente por tocar sus rizos. Tan pronto como el cuarto quedó a oscuras, me di la vuelta y la abracé. No perdí el tiempo, hundiendo las manos en sus rizos suaves y sedosos, enterrando la cara en ellos antes que su cabeza se apoyara en mi pecho por completo. Siempre olía tan endemoniadamente bien.

Por lo general suspiraba cuando enterraba mi cara en el cabello de mi chica. Pero esa noche gemí de satisfacción y la apreté más puñeteramente fuerte. Sabía que a ella le gustaría. Pude sentir su respiración en mi pecho. A ella le gustaba mi olor también.

Sentí sus pequeños dedos acariciando mi cabello con suavidad y dulzura. Y porque yo la estaba dejando llevar el ritmo, y porque no pude controlar mi mierda, y porque ya había empezado a tararear y temía no tener la oportunidad de hacerlo si me dormía, levanté mi brazo de alrededor de su cintura, y retiré todos los rizos de su rostro y su cuello. Hice un ovillo con ellos por encima de su cabeza para poder enterrar a mi cara. Pude sentir su sonrisa en mi pecho y su mano acariciarme aún más mientras tarareaba. Sonreí sumergido en rizos. Iba a poner mi brazo a su alrededor otra vez, pero opté por la cara que estaba presionada contra mi pecho. Froté con suavidad la mejilla con mi pulgar lentamente mientras respiraba todas sus flores y galletas. Y el momento pareció ideal.

—Eres jodidamente preciosa. —Suspiré en todos sus malditos rizos brillantes, frotándome más profundamente en la parte superior de la cabeza. Su tarareó se detuvo, y poco a poco inclinó la cabeza lejos de mi pecho, moviendo todo el cabello de mi cara para encontrarse con mi mirada, por lo que incliné la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verla.

Era casi como una de esas extrañas conversaciones silenciosas que siempre tenía con Jazz. Los grandes ojos castaños de mi chica clavados en los míos. Y la forma en que me estaba mirando y sonriendo me decía que estaba muy contenta de que se lo hubiese dicho, aunque ella no se lo creyera. Me limité a rozarle la mejilla con el pulgar, tratando de decirle con mis ojos lo mucho que pensaba que era cierto, y lo perdido que me encontraba con todo esto.

Y ese era el verdadero jodido problema en todo esto. Estaba perdido y confundido. Y realmente necesitaba que lo entendiera. Y odiaba no poder ser mejor para ella.

Lentamente cerré los ojos, sin cesar los movimientos de mi dedo pulgar en su suave mejilla.

—Estoy tan puñeteramente perdido, Bella —dije en voz baja. Y realmente lo estaba, carajo. Sentí su mano bajando poco a poco de mi cabello a mi mejilla, acariciándome igual que yo estaba haciendo con ella. Abrí los ojos con lentitud para encontrarme con su mirada.

Parecía preocupada. Por mí. Y yo quería reírme de ella por ser tan ridícula, porque a estas alturas ya estaba jodidamente acostumbrado a estar perdido. Me sonrió lentamente.

—Está bien —susurró, frotándome la mejilla, imitando mis movimientos. Y esperaba en verdad que lo estuviera. Porque necesitaba que fuera así. Por los dos. Pero tuve que hacer la advertencia habitual, solo para que lo supiera.

—Soy el mejor jodiendo las cosas, Bella —dije en voz baja, tratando de hacerle entender que probablemente acabaría haciendo precisamente eso. Y tratando de demostrarle con todo lo que tenía lo mucho que eso me aterrorizaba. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente contra la palma de su mano—. Pero realmente quiero intentarlo... —dije en voz baja, deteniéndome para acariciar su mejilla con más firmeza, demostrándole toda mi convicción. Porque realmente quería. Y porque tenía que saberlo—... joder, si tú _en verdad _quieres que lo haga.

Pude sentir su dedo pequeño rozando mi mejilla con suavidad, y era relajante, pero aún estaba totalmente aterrado de cualquier respuesta que me fuera a dar. Así que abrí los ojos. Y mi chica estaba sonriendo. Porque quería que lo intentara. Lancé un profundo suspiro y asentí con la cabeza. Solo para que ella entendiera que me sentía bien con intentarlo.

Sonrió y movió el pulgar por encima de mis labios. Lo besé para la mierda, porque estaba justo allí. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro que me sopló en la cara.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —Preguntó en voz baja con esos grandes ojos marrones. Me encogí de hombros, porque no lo sabía.

—Tendremos que esperar y solo puñeteramente ver —murmuré contra su pulgar, y sabía que tenía que añadir la advertencia final de la noche—. Tratar de no forzar demasiado las cosas. Solo... —Hice una pausa y dejé escapar un profundo suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza contra la almohada con suavidad—… Simplemente dejar que pasen. —Me encogí de hombros. Probablemente sonaba como una respuesta de mierda, pero era todo lo que tenía. Asintió y movió el pulgar contra mis labios de nuevo, lanzando su mirada hacia ellos. Quería darme un beso. Y yo sabía que probablemente no debería, porque no quería otra situación incomoda como la última vez, pero necesitaba besarla también. Así que me incliné, viendo como cerraba los ojos lentamente, y acerqué su cara a la mía, dándole un beso suave. Ella me apretó mas cerca con un suspiro.

Tomé su suave labio inferior entre los míos y lo succioné con cuidado, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con mi labio superior. Pero me aparté. No porque quisiera. Sino porque no debía. Moví los labios hasta su frente y le di un pequeño beso allí. Para demostrarle que no solo era lujuria para mí. En el jodido caso que no lo supiera aún.

Con un suspiro, apretó la cabeza en mi pecho, dejando los malditos rizos brillantes a mi alcance. Quité la mano de la mejilla y agrupé todos los rizos de nuevo mientras ella volvía a acariciar mi cabello y a tararear. Y yo solo me hundí en los putos rizos suaves y sedosos y me quedé dormido rápidamente, rezando para no joderlo todo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas.

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

Jajajaja, entonces solo dejaran que las cosas ocurran. Ese Edward si se engaña, pero awww, nuestros chicos andan…. Uffff demasiado bellos, los amo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente (El _Martes_). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews. El adelanto lo enviaré en los reply de reviews.


	22. Capítulo 21 Paciencias de Nueces Escarch

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 21: **Paciencias de Nueces Escarchada**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Bella*

En tercer curso, saqué una matrícula de honor y mi madre me regaló un cachorro. Estaba tan contenta que me pasé el día brincando y chillando por toda la casa como una Alice en miniatura hasta las cejas de crack, y aterrorizando al pobre perrito. Esa misma noche comí tarta y helado, y me fui a dormir con un subidón de azúcar, abrazando a mi perrito y pensando en lo maravillosa que era mi vida. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Hasta ayer.

Porque cuando Edward Cullen me dijo que era preciosa, mi noche con el perrito bajó un lugar en la lista. Y como si esa frase saliendo de su boca no fuese suficiente para rematarme, también me dijo que quería intentarlo. No se explicó, ni dijo exactamente _qué_ era lo que quería intentar, pero lo entendí. Quería intentar estar conmigo de la misma manera en que yo siempre había querido estar con él. Y entonces me besó. Y no porque le diera pena, y tampoco porque lo forzara a hacerlo, sino porque simplemente lo deseaba.

Tenía miedo, lo notaba. Quería decirle que no había nada que pudiera hacer que me alejara de él. Pero, si era honesta conmigo misma, yo también tenía un poco de miedo. Porque toda mi alegría había asustado a aquel pobre perrito y ni siquiera lo había tenido lo suficiente como para ponerle un nombre. Así que mientras comenzaba a tararearle a Edward para que se durmiera, me prometí a mí misma que no lo asustaría. Por mucho que quisiera llamarlo mi novio, o ponernos algún tipo de etiqueta y charlar con Alice sobre nuestros besos, sabía que tenía que ser paciente. Así que iba a hacer exactamente lo que me pidió, dejar que las cosas pasasen a su ritmo.

=:=

Nos despertamos con la alarma de nuevo, y hacía mucho frío fuera de las sábanas. Todavía podía sentir a Edward respirando en mi cabello. Sonreí contra su pecho y le di el correspondiente abrazo de _no quiero que te apartes_. Sí no conociera el contenido mis sueños a la perfección, pensaría que toda la noche anterior había sido un gran sueño. Antes de que Edward soltara su habitual gruñido matutino, arrimó la cara todavía más a mi cabello y me dio un beso suave en la cabeza. Luego gruñó y se apartó. Pero no me molestó. Porque iba a ser paciente, y simplemente dejar que pasaran las cosas.

Reacia al frío de la habitación a oscuras, salí despacio de la cama y caminé hasta el sofá. A Edward le llevó más tiempo de lo normal apagar la alarma del despertador. Me metí en el baño mientras Edward pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, dejándolo para que se despertara. Mi pelo estaba horrible. Tenía los rizos de punta. Todos enroscados y todavía calientes por la respiración de Edward.

Me vestí rápidamente, con la necesidad de empezar el día. Me puse la sudadera y me lavé los dientes, sonriendo cuando puse el cepillo azul en su sitio, al lado del de Edward. Cuando salí, Edward todavía se estaba pasando los dedos por el cabello, y obviamente, seguía adormilado. Hacía frío, así que me subí la capucha e intenté comportarme de manera normal. Cogí mi mochila del sofá y caminé hasta la mesilla de noche, intentando despertarme por completo. Saqué su bolsa de galletas y las dejé al lado del despertador. Eché una mirada a Edward en la cama, todavía tumbado bajo las cálidas mantas. Estaba acostado sobre su espalda, pasando los dedos por su alborotado cabello color bronce, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirándome con intensidad.

De repente, me entró un pánico irracional pensando que se había arrepentido de todo el asunto. A la luz del día, se había dado cuenta de que no era para nada preciosa. Antes de que me diera un ataque al corazón, levantó la mano de su cabello, llamándome.

Escéptica, me acerqué a la cama, preguntándome exactamente cuán cerca me quería. No bajó la mano, así que levanté la rodilla y subiendo a su altura, me apoyé hacia atrás en los tobillos, a su lado, con las palmas sobre la cama. Finalmente, él se sentó, sin romper el contacto con mi mirada nerviosa, y alzó la mano para bajarme la capucha liberando así todos mis rizos. Después de eso, movió lentamente su mano hasta mi mejilla, como anoche, acariciándola gentilmente con el pulgar. Me miró intensamente a los ojos por unos segundos, antes de inclinarse hacia mi cara. Por un momento pensé que iba a besarme de nuevo, y mi respiración se detuvo mientras miraba sus intensos ojos verdes, dejé que mis ojos se cerraran de golpe, separando un poco mis labios por instinto. Pero en vez de eso, se inclinó hasta la mejilla que tenía libre, y la rozó delicadamente con sus labios y nariz, posándolos allí para que pudiera sentir su aliento cálido por toda la cara, mientras acariciaba la otra con el pulgar. La besó con suavidad antes de pasar la punta de la nariz por toda mi mejilla, y mi mandíbula, pasando por mis rizos despeinados hasta llegar a mi oreja. Acercó la nariz a mi oreja ligeramente, a través de mis rizos, y escuché como separaba los labios al comenzar a hablar.

—Odio esa jodida capucha —susurró a través de mis rizos, en mi oreja, y entonces se volvió a tumbar en la cama, pasando los dedos entre su cabello con los ojos cerrados. Yo solté todo el aire de los pulmones de golpe y me levanté de la cama con la cara ardiendo.

Salí al frío aire matinal de diciembre a través de las puertas francesas y dejé que mis mejillas se enfriasen mientras descendía por el entramado con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Caminé con cuidado por el patio de la casa y en silencio entré en la cocina, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y dirigiéndome al baño para mi habitual ducha matutina. Hice una mueca cuando vi mi cabello de nuevo en el espejo, pero aún así sonreí. Mi cara todavía estaba un poco roja por el beso en la mejilla. Me metí debajo del chorro de agua caliente y finalmente me permití a mí misma soltar el gritito emocionado que había estado conteniendo por las últimas siete horas. Me sentía un poco estúpida por estar tan contenta, pero no podía evitarlo.

Preparé el desayuno para Alice y Esme como siempre, y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, charlando sobre la decoración navideña que Alice nos forzaría a poner ese día. Tenía diagramas con muestras de luces y listas de guirnaldas y cintas brillantes, marcando con astucia los mejores rincones de la casa para colgarlas. Todo era un poco ridículo. De cariño la apodé la Nazi Navideña. Cómo castigo, fui la encargada de desenredar todos los cables de las luces, que me recordaron a mí antes de haberme cepillado el cabello esta mañana.

En el mediodía, Alice estuvo charlando por teléfono con Emmett, al que había sobornado para que transportara el enorme y extravagante árbol de Navidad desde la tienda hasta nuestra casa en su jeep. Y a causa de eso, ahora estaba horneando seis bolsas de _Paciencias de Nueces Escarchadas_ para esta noche. No me importaba, de hecho me alegraba la idea de preparar una bolsa diaria de galletas para Emmett. Todavía me sentía mal por el incidente del apretón de manos. Y Alice estaba usando mis galletas como su arma secreta, para todo. Eso hacía que me riera de ella.

Cuando Emmett por fin llegó con el árbol, me quedé de pie en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, dedicándole una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Él hizo lo mismo. Colocó el árbol de seis maneras diferentes antes de que Alice finalmente encontrara el «lugar óptimo para provocar el máximo espíritu navideño». Ridículo.

Sobre las tres de la tarde, nuestra casa parecía una versión mutante e inquietante del Polo Norte, y yo juré que si alguna vez tenía que volver a tocar una luz navideña, iba a volverme todavía más loca de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando finalmente tuve la oportunidad de relajarme y descansar, me pasé el resto del día pensando en Edward y en todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior. Ni siquiera tuve que preguntarle a Alice si podía peinarme de nuevo, o estar de acuerdo con ella cuando lo sugiriera. Porque básicamente me obligó a otra sesión de tocador en su habitación, mientras me intentaba explicar que los rizos era lo que estaba de moda en estas Navidades. Pensé que estaba intentando mimetizarme con la decoración de Navidad. La verdad que me sentía como tal.

* * *

*Edward*

Después de que Bella se marchara, me quedé tumbado en la jodida cama pensando... y esperando a que mi primer caso de erección matutina se calmara. Esto iba a ser un problema. Y uno al que nunca había tenido que hacer frente antes. Ahora me alejaba de ella en cuanto nos despertábamos por más de una razón.

Todo era tan puñeteramente nuevo y confuso, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer las cosas y estaba aterrorizado porque iba a arruinarlo todo. Realmente necesitaba hablar de todo esto con alguien. Y no podía hacerlo con mi chica. Así que no tenía más remedio que acudir al otro hijo de puta que sabía de lo nuestro. Me las iba a tener que tragar como puños. Porque le había dicho mil veces que no era nada de esa forma. Y carajo, ahora lo era.

Preocupado por la conversación, arrastré el culo de la cama y me vestí, poniéndome la chaqueta de cuero y las botas también. Emmett había ido a buscar un árbol de Navidad para Brandon o una mierda de ese estilo, y Carlisle estaba en el hospital, así que cerré la puerta y me dirigí a casa de Jazz.

No le llamé primero, porque nunca le importaba una mierda que apareciese de repente. Pensé que si Brandon necesitaba un árbol hoy, estaría ocupaba en decorarlo a su horrenda manera habitual, así que él estaría en casa, aburrido como una ostra. Cuando llegué a su casa, me quedé unos segundos en el _Volvo_ reuniendo el valor necesario para salir.

Y como si la conversación en sí no sería lo suficientemente dolorosa, Rosalie fue quien abrió la puerta. Embutida en sus vaqueros ajustados y un suéter, me miró de arriba a abajo como si fuera basura.

—Edward —Se burló con los ojos entornados. Le sonreí, porque era una zorra muy fácil de enfadar. Se dio la vuelta, haciendo que todo su cabello rubio golpeara el marco de la puerta—. ¡Jasper! Tu amante está aquí —gritó hacia la casa, devolviéndome la sonrisa irónica, antes de volver a entrar a la casa. Puse los ojos en blanco, porque siempre utilizaba la misma broma. Pude escucharlos discutir, a Jazz y ella, en la otra habitación, así que me apoyé en el marco de la puerta mirándome las uñas esperando. Joder, eran como el perro y el gato. Oí un grito y un portazo antes que Jazz apareciera en la puerta, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Arqueé una ceja preguntándole mientras entraba.

—No lleva lo de Alice y yo muy bien —explicó, guiándome a través de la entrada y el pasillo. Me miró por encima del hombro y rodó los ojos de nuevo—. Pero solo me echa la jodida culpa a mí. —Su voz se elevó en la puerta de Rosalie mientras pasábamos, donde pude escuchar un muy distintivo: "vete a la mierda", viniendo del otro lado. Me reí y sacudí la cabeza. Jodidamente contento de que _Daddy C_. nunca hubiese adoptado a una adolescente.

Jazz me llevó a su desordenada habitación, pasando por encima de toda la ropa amontonada y los papeles del suelo para cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Miré alrededor de la habitación que realmente no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la había visto, crucé la habitación hacia su silla, dejándome caer en ella con fuerza. _Tan puñeteramente dejado_.

—Eres tan puñeteramente dejado —murmuré sacudiendo la cabeza. Mi filtro cerebral nunca funcionaba con Jasper. Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros, sentándose en el borde de su cama y cogiendo su guitarra, tocándola distraídamente.

—Creo que le da a la habitación cierto carácter. —Frunció los labios y miró a su alrededor, al montón de basura. Le arqueé una jodida ceja. Me preguntaba si Brandon habría visto su habitación, luego decidí que realmente no quería saberlo—. Entonces, ¿a qué debo este placer? —Me preguntó casualmente, mientras seguía tocando la guitarra.

Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro, y me acerqué a la mesa para coger una pelota de béisbol, tirándola hacia arriba y abajo y botándola contra el suelo.

—Se trata de Bella —respondí. Jazz me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tienes mejor pinta. ¿Has dormido desde que ha vuelto? —Me preguntó, todavía tocando y obviamente, señalando el hecho de que parecía menos cansado que la última vez que me vio.

Asentí lentamente, lanzando la pelota de béisbol y temiendo su reacción sobre lo que iba a salir de mis labios.

—Sí, pero ahora es algo más —murmuré sin mirarlo. La música se detuvo e hice una especie de mueca, echándole un vistazo. Me miraba confundido.

—¿Más, qué? —Preguntó, moviendo sus dedos contra la madera.

Puse los ojos en blanco y detuve la pelota. Tenía que escupirlo de una jodida vez.

—Bella y yo somos más que amigos. —Levanté las cejas. Una expresión de entendimiento cruzó su rostro y luego sonrió, lo que me puso condenadamente nervioso—. Voy a necesitar que reprimas a tu pendejo interior de esta conversación. —Le advertí con la mirada.

Se permitió una risita antes de poner la cara seria y asentir hacia mí. Me recosté contra la silla y me pase la mano por la cara, preguntándome por qué coño había decidido que hablar con él sería de algún tipo de ayuda.

—Vale —Comenzó, retomando su guitarra, pero prestándome mucha más atención—. Exactamente, ¿cuánto más? —Me preguntó en un tono sugerente, enarcando una ceja.

Inmediatamente supe adónde quería llegar, y tenía que detenerlo de inmediato.

—No me la estoy tirando —dije enfadado. Jazz frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Vale —dijo lentamente, frunciendo los labios—. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Es tu novia o alguna mierda parecida?

Me estremecí al oír esa palabra, porque realmente no sabía si podía llamarla así.

—No le hemos puesto un nombre todavía —le dije, apretando mis cejas—. Creo que estamos los dos empezando a aceptar que hay... —Hice una pausa luchando por encontrar una manera de explicarme—... más —contesté con un encogimiento de hombros. Jazz todavía parecía confundido.

—Entonces, ¿no te la estas tirando y no es tu novia? —Me preguntó lentamente, como si tratara de hacer una ecuación matemática y no se fiara de la respuesta. Yo asentí. Ambos hechos eran ciertos. Él asintió por un momento, frunciendo los labios—. ¿Y, dónde exactamente aparece el más?

Lancé un profundo suspiro y apreté las manos sobre mi rostro.

—Bueno, nos gustamos como algo más que amigos —empecé, sabiendo con seguridad que eso era cierto, aunque probablemente nunca habíamos sido amigos de una jodida forma normal—. Vamos a ir tomándonos toda esta mierda según como venga —le intenté explicar.

Dejó de tocar y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y qué coño significa eso? —Preguntó, sin entenderlo con claridad.

Resoplé y cogí de nuevo la pelota de béisbol, lanzándola contra el suelo y agarrándola de nuevo.

—Eso significa que solo haremos lo que nos parezca bien —le expliqué arrugando la frente, tratando de que entendiera mi razonamiento—. Si besarnos nos parece bien, entonces lo haremos —le dije de manera concluyente con un asentimiento—. Si nos apetece salir juntos por ahí, entonces lo haremos. —Me encogí de hombros, sin tener una mejor explicación o plan, porque yo estaba muy puñeteramente perdido—. Y si llamarla mi novia no nos hace sentir incómodos... entonces la llamaré mi novia.

Jazz hizo una mueca mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Por qué esto suena tan malditamente confuso, hombre?

Solté una carcajada irónica.

—Porque malditamente confuso es exactamente lo que es. —Sacudí la cabeza, al darme cuenta que esas palabras eran la pura verdad. Jazz todavía parecía liado, arqueando la ceja. Suspiré exasperado con la necesidad de soltar toda la mierda que cargaba sobre mi espalda—. Nos necesitamos para dormir. Y cuando lo arruiné todo y ella no quiera tener nada que ver conmigo, estaremos los dos bien pero que muy bien jodidos... y cansados. Y además... —Me senté con la espalda recta en la silla—. Si alguien se entera de lo que estamos haciendo, demonios Jazz, van a separarnos —dije en serio. Parecía un poco sorprendido por mi tono. Pero era cierto. Era lo peor que podía pasarnos en todo este asunto—. Y cuando lo hagan, vamos a perder mucho más que el jodido sueño. Entonces —me eché hacia atrás en mi silla lentamente—, no podemos salir como dos personas normales. Porque no lo somos. —Entonces, después de una pausa—. Normales —aclaré. Luego, después de otra pausa—. Y porque tu jodida novia me castrará vivo.

Esperaba que el último comentario aligerara un poco el ambiente después de mi arrebato, pero Jazz continuó mirándome con la boca abierta como si yo tuviera una cabeza extra al lado de la de verdad. Puse los ojos en blanco y lancé la pelota de mano a mano, esperando a que se le pasase. Por lo menos me sentía bien, habiendo sacado toda esa mierda fuera, compartiéndola con alguien. Aunque ese alguien siguiera con la boca abierta. De repente oí la guitarra de nuevo, así que miré a Jazz.

Frunció los labios y asintió con la cabeza. Dejé escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Agradecido de que él no estuviera portándose como un cabrón con todo esto. Decidí aprovecharme de ello.

—Y además de toda esa mierda, estoy jodidamente perdido. No tengo ni idea de cómo tratarla. —Suspiré. Se quedó en silencio, lo que me permitía echarlo todo fuera, lo cual me proporcionaba bastante más alivio de lo que esperaba en un principio—. Vamos a salir esta semana —le dije, refiriéndome a la casi-no-cita.

Él arqueó una ceja de una forma que decía… _¿Arriesgado?_

—_Port Angeles _—le expliqué. Dejó caer la ceja y asintió—. Es una casi-no-cita —murmuré con un pequeño gesto, me gustaba esa palabra para la ocasión. Jazz dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada y sacudió la cabeza, pronunciando las palabras "casi-no-cita" divertido.

Comenzó a tocar una canción, frunciendo el ceño con concentración.

—Si lo haces mañana, tendré a Alice ocupada todo el día —murmuró distraído, afinando el instrumento, intentado sacar el sonido que quería.

Apreté los labios y asentí. Era jodidamente pronto, pero tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Sabía que Brandon pasaba todos los días de vacaciones de compras en la ciudad. Mejor no tentar al destino.

Después de eso, invité a Jazz a comer para alejarlo de Rosalie un rato. Pobre bastardo. Tuve que suplicarle que se callara para no vomitar mi maldita hamburguesa con los detalles sobre sus escapadas sexuales con Brandon. Se rio y asintió. No hablamos más de Bella. Estaba puñeteramente decidido a tratar de ser normal con todo el asunto. Todo lo normal que pudiera.

Jazz volvió a casa conmigo, con ganas de ir a ver a Brandon. Pasé una buena parte de la tarde conversando con _Daddy C_., tratando de compensar los doce días anteriores de pendejo que tuvo que lidiar. Parecía tener curiosidad por mis aparentes cambios de estado de ánimo, pero se aprovechó de mi actual. Me tomé un segundo para apreciar lo jodidamente ciegos que eran nuestros guardianes. Yo no era tan estúpido. Sabía que Esme y Carlisle se habían ido cuatro veces de «viaje de negocios», en los mismos fines de semana. Evidentemente ahí había algo. Pero nunca le pregunté. No era asunto mío. Aún así, uno creería que ellos verían el paralelismo. Pero suponía que no hablaban demasiado en sus viajes de «negocios».

Mi chica llegó a las diez, justo a tiempo, y cuando abrí la puerta, noté que se había vuelto a arreglar. Sus rizos brillantes ondeaban en la brisa fría y húmeda, mientras ella entraba en mi habitación dedicándome una sonrisa. Normalmente descargaba la comida en la cama nada más entrar, pero se quedó de pie delante de mí después de cerrar la puerta. Retorciendo y estirando los extremos de sus mangas, y parecía que estaba muy nerviosa cuando me miró a los ojos. Me acerqué a ella, extrañado y un poco asustado por si le pasaba algo, cuando vi como sus ojos se posaban en mis labios. Sonreí en mi cabeza. Era tan jodidamente transparente.

Me acerqué hasta que casi estaba pegado a ella, deslicé la mano entre sus rizos y alrededor de su cuello. Le levanté la cabeza y vi como cerraba lentamente los ojos, me incliné y puse mi boca en la suya. Decidí, mientras succionaba su labio inferior, sosteniendo su cabeza en mis manos, que si no iba a ser muy casto definitivamente tenía que hacerlo antes de llegar a la cama y abrazarla contra cada centímetro de mi erección. Así que saqué la lengua y la arrastré por sus labios, que de inmediato se abrieron.

Y como el interruptor había desaparecido, cuando mi chica me lamió la lengua y llevó sus manos a mi cabeza para enredarlas en mi cabello con un suspiro, apreté su cara a la mía, empujando mi lengua en su boca, disfrutando como un cabrón. La necesitaba más cerca, por lo que rodeé con el otro brazo su cintura y la atraje hacia mí. Ella tenía las manos apretadas en un puño en mi cabello, empujándome más cerca, ladeando la cabeza para poder hundir su lengua en mi boca. Estaba tan jodidamente agradecido de no estar haciendo todo esto en la cama. Pero entonces sentí que se frotaba contra mí ya bastante obvio y duro bulto en la entrepierna, y gemí en su boca. A regañadientes me aparté de sus labios, un poco jadeante, dándole una última caricia a los brillantes rizos.

Se quedó allí un momento, jadeando también y lamiéndose los labios, antes de abrir los ojos y sonreír. Le sonreí de vuelta y me encogí de hombros en un gesto que claramente decía… _no me importaría nada añadir esto a la rutina_.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta cuando su cara se puso roja y comenzó a desempaquetar la comida en la cama. Decidido a encontrar un término medio en la nueva rutina, me dejé caer sobre la cama y comencé a hacer lo habitual mientras ella caminaba hacia el sofá. Empecé a devorar la cena, mientras la miraba ponerse el _iPod_. Decidí que mi chica tendría su propio _iPod_ para Navidad.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? —Le pregunté, recordando la oportunidad que me había ofrecido Jazz. Ella me miró desde el _iPod_ y sonrió.

—Bueno, siempre que pueda escapar de la Nazi Navideña, probablemente nada —dijo en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza balanceando los puñeteros rizos brillantes por todas partes. Fruncí el ceño preguntándome de quién estaba hablando antes de darme cuenta que debería ser Brandon. El nombre era tan jodidamente apropiado—. ¿Por qué? —Me preguntó mirando hacia mí a través de sus pestañas. _¿Esa mierda otra vez? _Tragué el bocado con fuerza.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a _Port Angeles_ mañana —murmuré, pinchando la comida con el tenedor. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, volviendo luego su mirada hacia el _iPod_. Seguí comiendo, mentalmente poniendo los ojos en blanco, porque seguía coqueteando conmigo cuando era muy obvio que me había conseguido.

—¿Cómo nos encontramos? —Murmuró. Levanté la vista de mi plato y ella me miraba mordiéndose el labio. No estaba seguro de si eso era jodido coqueteo, o simplemente... Bella. De cualquier manera funcionó.

Fruncí las cejas a su pregunta.

—Aparcaré al final de la calle, solo encuéntrame allí —le dije con una mueca por el hecho de tener que ir a escondidas, como si tuviésemos algo de lo que avergonzarnos. Y no era el caso en lo más mínimo. Ella asintió y volvió a mirar su _iPod_ todavía mordiéndose los labios.

Entonces me sentí como una porquería por no tener los huevos suficientes para llevarla por ahí como cualquier chico normal. Pero no estaba preparado para que todo el mundo lo supiese. Y tenía que esperar hasta que se sintiera correcto. Así que me permití sentirme como una mierda el resto de la cena.

Hablamos un poco, después dibujé sus jodidos rizos de mi chica mientras ella escuchaba el _iPod_. Me contó un poco sobre _Phoenix_, pero dejó fuera de la conversación toda la mierda sobre el juicio y Phil. Le conté lo que había pasado por aquí, pero en realidad no había mucho que decir. A las once, ya estaba cansado. Así que cerré mi cuaderno indicando que estaba listo. Ella se quitó los auriculares y fue hasta el baño para cambiarse.

Cuando terminamos nuestras rutinas de noche, nos metimos en la cama y apagué la luz. Como la vez anterior, recogí todos los rizos de su cabeza, acariciándolos con una sonrisa. Le di un beso suave en la coronilla, satisfecho con el beso jodidamente fantástico de antes en la puerta. No pareció importarle. Se apretó más en mi pecho y empezó a acariciarme el cabello suavemente, tarareando mi nana. Suspiré en sus rizos y me quedé dormido, un poco emocionado por la casi-no-cita del día siguiente.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas.

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

¡Próximo capítulo la cita!

Ahora subiré capítulo los días en la tarde, temporalmente ando sin internet en el trabajo y no puedo enviarlo en la mañana

Nos leemos en el siguiente (El _Viernes_). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews. El adelanto lo enviaré en los reply de reviews.


	23. Capítulo 22: Exquisitos Lametones de Azú

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a AngstGoddess003. Y está siendo traducida por varias personas en el Blog de A.P.

**Capítulo 22: **Exquisitos Lametones de Azúcar**.**

**Traducido por: Ioreth y Lucía.**

* * *

*Bella*

Cuando sonó el despertador esa mañana, Edward me dio un beso en la cabeza, sobre mi cabello enredado. Todavía gruñía y se alejaba después de que lo abrazaba, pero ya no podía considerarlo un motivo para entristecerme. Me vestí rápidamente, ansiosa por empezar el día, y tener mi… tarde... con Edward. Nunca especificamos exactamente lo que era, y estaba siendo demasiado precavida sobre nuestra nueva situación para arriesgarme a lucir ridícula llamándolo cita.

Cuando salí del baño, Edward se pasaba los dedos por el cabello alborotado, gruñendo sobre algo que no podía entender. Mientras me dirigía al sofá, decidí no subirme la capucha. Edward había dicho que la odiaba. Y aunque fuera agradable que él me la quitara de la cabeza, no iba a ponérmela.

Cogí su bolsa de galletas y caminé hasta la mesilla de noche para dejarla allí. Lo miré de reojo, preguntándome si podría conseguir otro beso en la mejilla, y si estaría mirándome de nuevo. Me giré por completo y le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa, torcida. Se sentó y se inclinó hacia mí, así que me acerqué, y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. No tan erótico como el de ayer, pero igual de dulce. Volvió a tumbarse y empezó a peinarse con los dedos de nuevo.

—¿Al mediodía? —Gruñó, girando en la cama para mirarme a la cara. Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome por qué tenía tanta importancia el mediodía, antes de darme cuenta de que debía estar hablando de la hora para encontrarme con él. Sonreí ampliamente y asentí con la cabeza. Mediodía parecía una buena hora. Me devolvió la sonrisa y cerró los ojos de nuevo, todavía envuelto en su estupor matutino. Salí por la puerta mientras mi cabello enredado se ondulaba por el frío viento y la lluvia. Podía imaginarme qué pensaría cualquiera que me viera salir a hurtadillas de la habitación de Edward con mi pelo en ese estado. Creo que Alice lo llamaría cabello después del sexo.

Las luces rojas, aprobadas por Alice, iluminaban el patio de nuestra casa de una manera fantasmagórica mientras entraba en la cocina. Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha caliente, usando una buena cantidad de crema acondicionadora que según Alice, haría que mi pelo brillara y no me lo dejaría encrespado. Esme ya se había ido a trabajar cuando salí del baño, así que limpié la cocina y esperé a que Alice se despertara.

Finalmente, apareció en la cocina a las nueve, señalando todas las guirnaldas que colgaban, mientras asentía con aprobación. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres el desayuno? —Le pregunté, intentando de alguna manera aliviar toda mi ansiedad.

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y asintió con entusiasmo.

—Para dos —canturreó, balanceando sus piernas. Arqueé una ceja—. Jasper vendrá pronto. —Sonrió ampliamente. Asentí cuando lo comprendí y comencé a preparar un desayuno completo, intentando ligeramente impresionar a Jasper con mis habilidades culinarias. _Mi segundo chico favorito_.

Llegó treinta minutos más tarde, entrando tranquilamente en la cocina, con sus pintas desaliñadas. Me parecía increíble que Alice no hubiera hecho algo sobre eso todavía. Ella corrió hacia él y saltó, rodeándolo con sus brazos y piernas. Hice una pequeña mueca, y mantuve fija la atención en la cocina mientras ellos se besaban.

—Bella. —Asintió Jasper, ofreciéndome una sonrisa una vez que Alice lo liberó. Asentí y sonreí también mientras se sentaban en los taburetes. Les serví la comida en la barra, y el pobre Jasper parecía que salivaba mientras miraba los bollos, la tocineta y la fruta. Me recordó un poco a Edward en ese momento. Me reí por lo bajo y sacudí la cabeza, sentándome en mi silla, enfrente de ellos y mirando a Jasper comerse todo lo que tenía a la vista, con una sonrisa.

Todavía había tensión cuando él estaba en casa, y comí lo más lejos de él posible, pero parecía que emitía una cierta aura de calma y tranquilidad a su alrededor, que incluso tenía efecto con Alice. Me excusé en cuanto empezaron a lamerse uno al otro el sirope de la cara, y subí a mi habitación.

Me quedé de pie, mordiéndome las uñas nerviosa en mi habitación, mirando el armario, con interés e inquietud a la vez. Edward odiaba la capucha. Eso solo significaba que no debía gustarle la sudadera tampoco. No me quería arreglar por varias razones. Nunca me arreglaba porque significaba llamar la atención. Pero si Edward estaba conmigo, quizás me sentiría un poco más tranquila. No había forma de saberlo. Y además, no quería ser tan obvia.

Así que tomé una posición intermedia, elegí un bonito jersey azul grueso. Era más ceñido de lo necesario y tenía el escote en uve que enseñaba más parte de mi pecho del que nadie hubiese visto jamás, pero supuse que para muchas chicas, era modesto.

Una vez que lo tuve claro, me entró el pánico y decidí que iba a necesitar una chaqueta para taparme. Pero no podía llevar la de la capucha, así que tuve que tomar medidas desesperadas y saquear el armario de ropa que Alice me había comprado antes de mudarme aquí. Había montones de tops y faldas que jamás iba a ponerme, pero me las apañé para encontrar una chaqueta decente. Era larga, llegando a mis muslos y de lana gris oscura. Me la puse y la abroché, echándome un vistazo al espejo con una mueca cuando me di cuenta de que se me veían los huesos de la clavícula y se me ajustaba a la cintura.

Intenté no cambiarme de ropa, convenciéndome de que llevaba tres capas encima. Los huesos de la clavícula no iban a hacerle daño a nadie, ¿verdad? Me arreglé el cabello, ya que no quería interrumpir la sesión de manoseo de Alice y Jasper en su habitación. Ella tenía razón sobre el acondicionador; mi cabello estaba casi tan brillante como cuando me lo arreglaba Alice. Lo ricé, pero no mucho, convencida de que el vestuario ya era todo un logro para mí. Me tomé un momento para alegrarme de que Alice no supiera nada de lo mío con Edward por una vez. Seguramente querría maquillarme, y yo ni quería ni lo necesitaba.

Así que al mediodía, conseguí verme… aceptable. Decente. Decidiendo que no quería mentirle a Alice a la cara, le dejé una nota en la mesa de la cocina, diciéndole que estaría en la ciudad todo el día. Me miré con detenimiento la clavícula en el espejo y me sonrojé profundamente, observando los cinco centímetros de piel que enseñaba antes de salir de casa. Eché un vistazo a la acera de los Cullen, notando que el _Volvo_ no estaba, y caminé hacia el principio de la calle. Iba abrazándome el cuerpo con los brazos, sintiéndome mucho más desnuda de lo que realmente estaba y manteniendo la cabeza agachada mientras pasaba delante de las casas de nuestros vecinos.

Vi el coche plateado al lado de la carretera al final de la manzana, y de inmediato empecé a sentirme realmente estúpida por no haberme puesto la maldita sudadera. Seguí arrastrando los pies con la cabeza agachada y ruborizada, escuchando la grava crujir bajo mis botas. No miré hacia arriba hasta que no vi las ruedas del coche. Eche una ojeada alrededor de la calle para asegurarme de que nadie me estuviese mirando y abrí la puerta, entrando rápidamente en el asiento de pasajeros, sintiéndome realmente ridícula mientras cerraba la puerta. Tenía la cara encendida y lancé una mirada a Edward en el asiento del conductor. Llevaba su chaqueta de cuero y el cabello desordenado le caía sobre la cara. Estaba mirándome la clavícula con los ojos muy abiertos. Mi cara se puso más roja, y moví el cabello hacia delante para cubrir la piel que asomaba del jersey. Me quedé mirándome el regazo totalmente avergonzada. Oí a Edward aclararse la garganta.

—Te ves bien —murmuró y arrancó el auto, cambiando su atención a la carretera. Me moví nerviosa en el asiento.

—Gracias. —Hice una mueca, manteniendo la mirada en las manos en mi regazo, y luchando contra el deseo de abrazar mis rodillas en el pecho. El interior de _Volvo_ era realmente agradable. Cómodo. Cálido. Me puse rígida un momento cuando me acordé de lo que había ocurrido dos metros detrás de mí, en el asiento trasero, pero pronto se me pasó.

Estuvimos durante un rato en silencio. Seguí echándole miradas a Edward, con la esperanza de que mi cara hubiese vuelto a su color natural, antes de atreverme a hacer un intento de conversación.

—Jasper vino esta mañana —dije en voz baja, jugueteando nerviosamente en mi asiento—. Le hice el desayuno —añadí con una sonrisa.

Edward me miró de reojo una fracción de segundo.

—Jodido bastardo afortunado —murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza. Sonreí y me eché a reír un poco, dándome cuenta de que Edward no había probado nunca mi desayuno. Decidí que se lo haría esta noche. Desayuno para cenar.

Me relajé en mi asiento un poco con un pequeño suspiro. Me estaba sintiendo más cómoda. Edward siempre hacía todo mucho más fácil. Pasamos gran parte del camino en silencio, conversando de vez en cuando sobre Jasper y Alice. Edward condujo un poco rápido, y me puso nerviosa, pero no le dije nada.

Cuando llegamos a _Port Angeles_, se detuvo frente a la mejor tienda de libros de la ciudad. Había ventanas muy grandes y las personas salían con bolsas de compras navideñas. Toda la ciudad estaba decorada con motivos navideños.

Me sonrió y salió del coche. Me miré la clavícula una vez más, antes de coger la palanca de la puerta. Pero Edward ya estaba allí abriendo la puerta para mí. Lo miré desde mi asiento, un poco sorprendida de verlo hacer un gesto tan caballeroso. Estaba de pie al otro lado de la puerta, pasándose los dedos por el cabello y mirando al suelo mientras sostenía la puerta abierta.

Salí a la acera y le envié una mirada inquisitiva, pero él solo me sonrió y cerró la puerta. Justo cuando miré a la acera y a toda la gente que estaba haciendo sus compras, me puse tensa, tratando de luchar contra la tentación de meterme de nuevo en el coche. Edward frunció el ceño antes de comprenderlo. Echó un vistazo a la acera un momento antes de volverse hacia mí. Me tendió la mano con una expresión de disculpa. No dudé en deslizar mi mano en la suya y darle un apretón nervioso. Sonrió y me llevó hasta la acera de la tienda de libros. Ir de la mano con Edward en público fue celestial, y me permití una pequeña sonrisa cuando me la apretó suavemente.

Un hombre nos pasó mientras hablaba por su teléfono móvil, e instintivamente me encogí hacia el lado de Edward. Me sentí realmente avergonzada por no poder caminar por la acera como una persona normal, pero él soltó nuestras manos y me pasó el brazo por los hombros para protegerme. De inmediato me relajé a su lado y le sonreí con agradecimiento.

Dejó caer su brazo cuando llegamos a la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para mí. El olor a libros antiguos me saludó cuando entré. La tienda estaba casi vacía. Suponía que los libros no eran regalos muy populares. Eché una mirada a las grandes estanterías llenas a rebosar y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. No me esperaba esa amplia selección de libros. Edward se echó a reír a mi lado, probablemente por mi expresión, y comenzó a caminar hacia un pasillo de libros. Seguí caminando detrás de él poco a poco, pasando mis dedos a lo largo de los lomos de los libros y mirando los títulos familiares.

Uno de mis favoritos me llamó la atención y me detuve, sacando el libro de la estantería y recorriendo las páginas con una sonrisa. Era uno que había leído un montón de veces, pero no podía evitar leerlo cada vez que lo veía.

Abrí la primera página y empecé a leer el texto, sintiéndome especialmente triste recordando mis libros de _Phoenix_. Había llegado al segundo párrafo cuando noté a Edward detrás de mí. Iba a cerrar el libro y reunirme con él, pero sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Sonreí y me apoyé contra su pecho mientras que él descansaba la barbilla en mi hombro y miraba el libro abierto en mis manos.

—¿Es bueno? —Susurró, usando uno de sus brazos para mover el cabello de mi cuello y el hombro. Volvió a apoyar la barbilla.

Sonreí e incliné la cabeza para darle a la barbilla un mejor acceso.

—¿Nunca lo has leído? —Le pregunté con incredulidad, cerrando el libro para que pudiera leer la portada. Sacudió su cabeza en mi hombro y se encogió. Me burlé—. Y yo que creía que conocías la buena literatura —me jugué con él.

Se rio y giró su rostro, dándome un beso suave debajo de la oreja, dejándome incapacitada para pensar.

—Por eso hoy tú elegirás los libros —susurró en mi oído provocándome un pequeño escalofrío.

Antes de que pudiera volver a tener algún pensamiento coherente, cogió el libro de mis manos y se alejó con una sonrisa. Me ruboricé y comencé a seguirlo a través de los pasillos, parando de vez en cuando para hacer una recomendación. Era un poco sospechoso que nunca hubiese leído ninguno de los libros que escogía, se suponía que era un fan de los clásicos también, y sin embargo nunca había oído hablar de ninguno de mis libros favoritos.

* * *

*Edward*

Síp, ya había leído todos esos libros antes. La única razón por la que no estaban en mi propia colección es porque pensaba que eran una mierda. Pero si a mi chica le gustaban, los quería en mi estantería. Sabía que iba a protestar si me ofrecía a comprárselos, así que ni siquiera me molesté en sugerirlo. Ella aún así los leería cada noche cuando estaba en mi habitación.

Pasamos casi dos horas en la librería. Bella era puñeteramente fácil. En seguida notaba cuando encontraba un libro que le gustaba. Sonreía y sacaba de la estantería el libro rápidamente, acariciando las páginas con reverencia. Yo me ponía detrás de ella y abrazaba su diminuta cintura apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Parecía que estaba leyendo el libro con ella, pero realmente lo que hacía era oler su cabello brillante y disfrutar de tenerla cerca de mí. Me preguntaba si lo había leído y siempre le decía que no. Si creía que estaba empezando a sospechar de mis motivos, le daba un beso debajo de la oreja y cogía el libro con una sonrisa. Tenía que aprovecharme mientras pudiese. Probablemente se acostumbraría rápido a los besos y ya no me servirían.

La observé subir y bajar por los distintos pasillos, pasando los dedos por encima de los lomos de los libros. Luchaba constantemente para no comerme con los ojos su cuello y el pecho. Nunca la había visto con otra cosa que no fuera la maldita capucha o una camiseta holgada. Ella tenía los más pequeños y pálidos huesos de la clavícula por encima del cuello de su chaqueta. Me estaban volviendo loco. Quería lamerlos. A conciencia.

Me moría porque se quitara esa chaqueta. Había visto algo azul debajo cuando puse mi barbilla en su hombro. Pero, por supuesto, sería jodidamente grosero pedirle algo así.

A las tres, tenía diez libros nuevos y el estómago gruñendo. No quería sacar a Bella de la librería, porque estaba muy relajada pero tenía otros planes en mente para el resto del día.

—Te invito a comer —le dije cuando pagaba los libros y recogía las bolsas. Sus ojos abrieron de par en par y sabía que iba a empezar a quejarse y protestar—. Joder, no empieces. —Entrecerré los ojos—. Siempre me haces la cena y yo nunca hago una mierda por ti —le expliqué. Ella lanzó su mirada hacia el suelo y empezó a sonrojarse por alguna maldita razón que no entendí, así que me encogí de hombros y la acompañé hasta la puerta.

Había un montón de gente haciendo sus compras navideñas corriendo arriba y abajo. Y esa mierda hacía que mi chica se pusiera tensa como una cuerda de violín. Tan pronto como salimos a la acera pasé mi brazo alrededor de ella de nuevo. Inmediatamente se relajó contra mi chaqueta de cuero y empezó a caminar hasta el auto conmigo. Abrí su puerta para que entrara, sintiéndome malditamente estúpido y sin saber si estaba haciendo la mierda bien. Por fortuna me sonrió ampliamente y se metió. Concluí que eso de abrir las puertas era más importante de lo que la gente daba a entender.

—¿Qué te apetece? —Le pregunté cuando arranqué el auto. Esperé hasta que ella me contestara. Frunció los labios un poco y apretó el ceño. Jodidamente tierno.

—Pizza —dijo con decisión. Arqueé una ceja. Esperaba algo un poco más elaborado. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, así que iríamos a tomar pizza. Porque es lo que mi chica quería.

Elegí un sitio más elegante que los típicos locales de comida rápida, pero tampoco demasiado. El aparcamiento estaba bastante vacío, así que era una buena opción. Abrí su puerta otra vez, sintiendo un poco más de confianza esta vez en que no estaba haciendo el ridículo.

La guie hasta la puerta del restaurante con el brazo sobre los hombros de nuevo. No había gente cerca que lo viera ni nada así, y simplemente tenía ganas de hacerlo. La hizo sonreír. La conduje a través de las puertas del local, donde una anfitriona estaba esperando para sentarnos.

Era más o menos de nuestra edad y tenía el cabello rojo. También era bastante obvio que me estaba comiendo con la mirada, desde detrás de su puesto, moviendo continuamente las pestañas y chupando la tapa del bolígrafo mientras me preguntaba qué podía hacer por mí en un tono asquerosamente sugerente. Bella se movió incómoda a mi lado, así que puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atraje hacia mí. La anfitriona finalmente se dio cuenta de que alguien iba conmigo.

—Mesa para dos —dije claramente, haciendo hincapié en el «dos». Le dirigió a Bella una mirada momentánea y se enderezó, conduciéndonos a un banco al fondo del local. No se me escapó la forma cómica en que iba moviendo las caderas mientras andábamos detrás de ella. Puse mis malditos ojos en blanco, y apreté a mi chica un poco más fuerte. Solo para que supiera que no estaba ni remotamente interesado.

Llegamos al banco y me puse al lado de Bella, optando por sentarme a su lado en vez de en frente de ella. No sé por qué coño lo hice. Se removió a mi lado, frunciendo el ceño y mirándome extrañada. Temía haberme equivocado sentándome junto a ella, pero antes de que pudiera levantarme, comenzó a desabrocharse la chaqueta. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se la quitó. Demonios, en serio intenté no mirar. Honestamente. Pero el suéter azul que llevaba era el color perfecto contra su piel, y el profundo escote en uve enseñaba más de ella de lo que había visto nunca. No era provocativo ni nada. De hecho, era bastante modesto. Pero le quedaba malditamente bien. Aparté la mirada con rapidez antes de que me pillara desnudándola con los ojos como un puñetero Mike Newton cualquiera, y me recosté tranquilamente en el reservado, satisfecho porque al fin se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda para quitarse la chaqueta.

Me sonrió y empezó a mirar el menú, apretando sus labios y frunciendo su pequeño ceño de nuevo. Tenía el cabello brillante, aunque no tan rizado como los otros días. Pero igualmente adorable. Me incliné hacia ella un poco para oler su cabello de forma involuntaria. Me puse rígido cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me apoyé otra vez en la parte posterior del asiento. Le eché una mirada de reojo y ella sonreía de oreja a oreja sin dejar de mirar el menú. Se había dado cuenta de esa mierda.

Sonreí y me arrimé más cerca de ella, decidiendo que la sonrisa que tenía en su boca significaba que no le importaba una mierda si olía o no su pelo. Así que lo hice. Hundí la nariz en el lado derecho de su cabeza y respiré hondo. Se rio un poco, y dejé de sentirme cohibido. Sonreí contra su cabello y levanté el brazo para dejarlo en la parte superior del banco detrás de ella. Pasé los dedos por su pelo brillante, mientras mirábamos el menú, juntos. Todo parecía tan puñeteramente normal y relajado. Hubo breves momentos de incomodidad al principio, pero habían pasado. Definitivamente se parecía más a una cita que a una casi-no-cita. Demostramos ser unos maestros en la simplicidad, eligiendo la pizza de pepperoni y queso.

Un chico un poco más joven que nosotros se acercó a tomar nuestro pedido. Desafortunadamente, mientras lo hacía, miró hacia el pecho de mi chica bastante más tiempo del que yo estaba dispuesto a concederle a nadie. Miraba los mismos huesos del cuello que yo había estado muriéndome por lamer todo el día. Y pude sentir la tensión de mi chica cuando se estremeció a mi lado. Le envié una mirada asesina cuando le pedí la comida, una mirada que todo tío sabía que significaba _aléjate para la mierda_. Después que cara grasosa se fue nervioso y tartamudeando, mi chica se recostó cómodamente en mi hombro mientras yo pasaba mi brazo alrededor de ella y me sonrió. Le mandé una sonrisa torcida, de esas que le gustaban, viendo como sus ojos inmediatamente se abrían un poco más y su cara se ponía un poco más roja. Me reí y la abracé a mí más fuerte un segundo antes de volver a enterrar los dedos en su sedoso cabello.

Cuando cara grasosa llegó con nuestras bebidas, mantuvo la mirada en el suelo. Le sonreí cuando se encontró con mi mirada mientras se alejaba. Ahora, tenía una política muy estricta de no cabrear con la gente que trabaja en la industria de la alimentación. Nunca es una decisión acertada joder a alguien que te prepara la comida. Pero mi chica y yo estábamos compartiendo la pizza, así que sabía que estaba a salvo esta vez. Era por pendejos como ese que mi chica sentía la necesidad de llevar siempre esa maldita capucha. Y en serio, ella era demasiado condenadamente hermosa para esconderse detrás de ello.

Hice un reguero con toda mi pizza y Bella se rio de mí mientras yo me limpiaba el queso fundido de la chaqueta de cuero con una servilleta. Me encogí de hombros para la mierda. Algo sobre la salsa de tomate con queso fundido siempre acababa manchándome. Nos quedamos sentados un rato después de comer, disfrutando de la sensación de su cabeza en mi hombro y mi brazo alrededor de ella mientras jugaba con su cabello. Ella sonreía y me hablaba del cuestionable gusto para la decoración navideña de Brandon. Me reí de sus tácticas de tortura y me acerqué al cabello de mi chica para olerlo un poco más.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer fuera de las ventanas del restaurante decidí que era un buen momento para irse, así que le pagué al hijo de puta cara grasosa, y le dejé una propina muy condescendiente con una sonrisa. Bella no parecía muy contenta con la idea de ponerse la chaqueta de vuelta, no le gustaba la forma en que la rozaba o una mierda similar. Decidí por ella, jalándola hacia mí mientras la sacaba del restaurante con mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

Hice lo de la puerta de nuevo, lo que le hizo sonreír otra vez. Me metí en el coche y conduje hacia _Forks_ sintiéndome endemoniadamente victorioso. El día había sido mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba y una mirada hacia el rostro de mi chica iluminado por las luces del tráfico, me dijo que realmente ella había disfrutado de esa mierda también. Conducía con una mano, descansando el otro brazo en la consola del coche. A mitad de camino a _Forks_, sentí una pequeña mano deslizándose sobre la mía, entrelazándose con mis dedos. Sonreí a la carretera delante de mí y envolví los dedos alrededor de sus nudillos. _Podemos manejar toda esta mierda_.

Pasamos la mayor parte del viaje en silencio, los dos con la espalda apoyada en los asientos, con pequeñas sonrisas en la cara. Le frotaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. Cuando llegamos a nuestra calle, pensé que definitivamente _no_ me gustaba la idea de mi chica caminando a casa en la oscuridad, así que decidí arriesgarme a aparcar en mi casa y dejarla cruzar el patio. Ella arqueó una ceja cuando me detuve, yo me encogí de los jodidos hombros. Dejé el auto en el garaje detrás de la casa, cosa que no solía hacer nunca, pero le daría algo más de privacidad cuando saliese. Tuve que soltar la mano para meter el auto en el garaje y giré el interruptor apagándolo, pero dejé las llaves puestas para que hubiese un poco de luz en el interior. Desvié la mirada a la consola central, donde seguía la mano de Bella y la deslicé lentamente de nuevo entre las mías, entrelazando los dedos y mirándolos, pensativo, mientras la acariciaba con el pulgar un poco más.

—Gracias por todo. Me he divertido mucho —dijo Bella en voz baja desde su asiento. Miré hacia arriba y ella miraba las manos entrelazadas en la consola con una gran sonrisa. Me miró por debajo de las pestañas lo que me hizo perder el puto aliento. Le devolví la sonrisa y le apreté la mano un poco, sin saber qué hacer a continuación pero totalmente reacio a dejarla salir. Lo que era condenadamente ridículo porque estaría escalando a mi balcón en solo cuatro horas.

Como había decidido llevar las cosas lo mas puñeteramente normal posible, pensé que debía darle un beso de buenas noches. Los tíos hacían esa mierda siempre. ¿No? Miré esos ojos marrones y me lamí los labios instintivamente. Cuando vio el movimiento lanzó la mirada hacia ellos. Era una pista bastante clara de lo que iba a hacer, y no pareció protestar por ello, así que moví mi cuerpo hacia ella y levanté la mano del volante. Lo comprendió en seguida y giró su cuerpo hacia mí, lamiéndose los labios perezosamente con anticipación. Utilicé mi mano libre para apartar todo su cabello brillante de su cara antes de enroscar la mano alrededor de su cabeza frente a la mía. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras nos inclinábamos el uno en el otro por encima de nuestras manos entrelazadas en la consola.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron con los míos, ella tomó mi labio superior. Estoy bastante seguro de que a estas alturas ya sabía lo mucho que me gustaba su labio inferior. Lo cogí entre mis labios, succionándolo suavemente, mientras pasaba su mano libre por mi cuello y la enredaba en mi pelo. Se apartó ligeramente y cambió al labio inferior, yo atraje su cara más cerca. Parecía que estábamos jodidamente sincronizados porque ambos sacamos la lengua al mismo tiempo. Su lengua sabía tan jodidamente bien. Húmeda y caliente contra la mía, gemí un poco cuando me lamió. Cuando me oyó apretó más fuerte la cara contra mi boca y ladeó la cabeza para empujar la lengua más adentro. Yo la rozaba delicadamente al principio, dejándola explorar libremente, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con el pulgar. Pero mis hormonas estaban sacando lo mejor de mí, así que separé mi mano de la de ella y la envolví alrededor de su cuello, apretándola más y sin poder controlarme irrumpí en su boca con la lengua. Ella gimió sin aliento antes de llevar su mano recién liberada en mi chaqueta de cuero y tiró de ella con fuerza. Me apoyé en la consola y empujé la lengua hasta el fondo, todo lo que podía, jadeando entrecortadamente. Soltó mi chaqueta y la apartó, moviendo las manos poco a poco, arriba y abajo recorriendo mi pecho lentamente. Me separé de sus labios para recuperar el aliento, pero en lugar de dejarme ir ella atrapó con sus dientes el labio inferior y lo arrastró a su boca. Gemí y me apoderé de su hombro.

Cuando me soltó el labio, abrí los ojos, pero me quedé inclinado sobre la consola, a centímetros de su cara, respirando con dificultad por los jodidos besos. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y oscurecidos por la lujuria mientras intentaba acompasar su respiración. Se lamió los labios, todavía acariciando arriba y abajo mi pecho. Lentamente deslicé mi mano alrededor de su cuello, sin desviarme de su mirada, y dirigí los dedos hacia abajo a través de la jodida y sexy clavícula, de hombro a hombro. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, así que aproveché la oportunidad. Pero quería empezar por otro sitio un poco menos comprometido, por lo que me apoyé en el cuello, utilizando los dedos para apartar todo el pelo, y comencé a besarla suavemente. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando la mano en mi cabello y acercándome más. Saqué la lengua y lamí justo debajo de la oreja, provocándole un profundo gemido que me hizo succionar con los labios su cuello. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes tal y como iba recorriendo su cuello con la lengua, deteniéndome ocasionalmente para besar y lamer su piel caliente. Cerró en un puño su mano en mi camiseta y lo retorció, tratando de acercar mi cuerpo al suyo por encima del obstáculo de la consola. Mantuve la mente en mi objetivo, lamiendo lentamente el hombro. Ella jadeaba y me agarraba el pelo tan jodidamente fuerte que casi dolía, mientras apretaba mi cabeza frenéticamente contra su cuerpo. Al fin llegué a la tierra prometida de la clavícula. Levanté mis labios de su piel y los lamí para humedecerlos completamente. Sin ninguna duda, y puñeteramente superado por la lujuria, arrastré a mi lengua a lo largo de la clavícula, desde el hombro a la garganta. Ella gemía en voz alta, haciendo resonar su voz en el silencio del coche, agarrando el pelo aún más fuerte. Repetí el movimiento otra vez y cuando llegué a la garganta la mordisqueé delicadamente gruñendo contra su piel. _La jodida clavícula más sexy de la historia_.

Le di a la húmeda clavícula otra pasada con la lengua hasta su hombro. Terminé con un pequeño beso en el cuello, y volví a mi asiento, victorioso.

Ella se recostó en su asiento mientras se relamía los labios.

—Creo que voy a ponerme este suéter esta noche. —Rió sin aliento. Me reí y sacudí la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento, ya que probablemente era una idea malditamente mala.

Lancé un profundo suspiro, sintiendo un poco de dolor por debajo del cinturón.

—¿Te veo más tarde? —Me removí en mi asiento. Ella asintió y me dedicó una gran sonrisa, abriendo la puerta y salió. Salí poco después de ella, viéndola cruzar a través del patio para asegurarme de que llegara a casa bien. Cuando llegó a la parte delantera perfectamente sana y salva, respiré profundamente, intenté recolocar mi erección y con un fuerte gruñido me metí en casa.

Subí corriendo a mi habitación, con miedo de que alguien me viera en mi condición actual. Una vez que lo conseguí, me quité la chaqueta y entré directo al baño, arrancándome literalmente la ropa y entrando en la ducha. Y joder, lo hice. Me enjaboné de arriba abajo a conciencia, apoyé una mano contra la pared de azulejos, y simplemente empecé a acariciar mi pene con fuerza, fantaseando con lamer su clavícula y todo el camino hasta su pecho, y la manera en que agarraba mi cabello y gemía cuando lo hacía. Mis caricias iniciales se transformaron en violentas y frenéticas sacudidas. Y cuando finalmente me corrí con un fuerte gemido, me imaginé que estaba gimiendo en su garganta otra vez. El maldito mejor orgasmo de la historia.

Después de aliviarme a mí mismo, salí de la ducha y me vestí, tratando de secarme el cabello con rapidez antes de bajar a ver a _Daddy C._ por un rato. Pasamos dos horas jugando una jodida partida de ajedrez en la que me machacó completamente. Fruncí el ceño mirando enfadado a mi rey y volví a subir a esperar a mi chica.

Ella llegó a las diez en punto, y cuando abrí la puerta, estaba eufórico y enfadado en partes iguales porque no se había cambiado el suéter azul. Opté por un rápido beso en la puerta. La masturbación no era una opción con ella en mi cuarto. Y definitivamente no quería pasar otra puñetera noche con una erección durante siete horas.

Ella se mostró satisfecha con el casto beso y fue a descargar mi comida en la cama. Parecía un desayuno. Deliciosas tortitas y tocineta con huevos. Antes de que se fuera al sofá, la agarré del brazo y la besé de nuevo, un poco más fuerte. Dejé que mis dedos bailaran sobre las jodidas clavículas una última vez antes de soltarla y sentarme en la cama para comerme el desayuno.

Se sentó en el sofá de cuero con una condenada sonrisa en su rostro, cogiendo uno de los libros nuevos de la bolsa y comenzando a leerlo. Suspiré y saboreé la comida, preguntándome cómo era posible que alguien tan malditamente perfecto como mi chica existiera. Y además quisiera pasar tiempo con un cabrón como yo.

Pasé toda la cena mirando sus clavículas y tratando de no fantasear con lamerlas un poco más. Cuando terminé, pasé una hora y media dibujándolas. A veces eran húmedas, brillando en la tenue luz del coche. Ojala pudiera dibujar también su gemido y guardarlo. Ella fue la primera en terminar, cerrando su libro y levantándose del sofá.

Seguí su ejemplo, cerré mi cuaderno y saqué mi pijama mientras ella estaba en el cuarto de baño cambiándose. Cuando salió, habían desaparecido las clavículas. No. No habían desaparecido. Solo estaban jodidamente ocultas. Me vestí rápidamente, la ducha anterior me ahorró de algunas tareas. Bella ya estaba bajo las sábanas cuando salí, acostada de lado esperándome. Me metí debajo de las mantas y apagué la luz, dándome la vuelta para abrazar a mi chica. Recogí su pelo en la parte superior de la cabeza para enterrar a mi cara en él.

Bostezó en mi pecho cuando comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

—Gracias por los libros, Edward —susurró en mis brazos.

Fruncí el ceño a su cabello.

—¿Soy tan jodidamente obvio? —Murmuré amargamente, frotándole la espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente. Ella se rio y asintió con la cabeza contra mí. Puse los ojos en blanco y me encogí de hombros. Guardó silencio un momento, yo seguía acariciando su cabello, así que decidí aprovechar la oportunidad para saber cómo había sido realmente el día para mi chica—. ¿Bella? —Susurré contra su cabello, respirando suavemente.

—¿Hmm? —Murmuró, apretándose a mí un poco más.

—¿Qué galletas hiciste para esta noche? —Le pregunté contra su cabeza, todavía acariciándole la espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente.

Se hundió más en mi pecho y pude sentir su sonrisa. Soltó una carcajada pequeña.

—_Exquisitos Lametones de Azúcar_ —respondió.

Sonreí contra su cabello cuando comenzó a tararear, haciéndome en silencio la promesa de lamer esas jodidas clavículas de nuevo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas.

Muchas gracias a Ioreth y Lucía por traducir este capítulo.

Ah que no fue wow este capítulo y esa escena en el carro… ufff, caliente! :P

Ya les di la cita.

Nos leemos en el siguiente (El _Martes_). Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews. El adelanto lo enviaré en los reply de reviews.


End file.
